


Freedom Run

by ID_Locke



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Enemas, Fisting, Gods, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Amputation, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Piercings, Slavery, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 127,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ID_Locke/pseuds/ID_Locke
Summary: Unreasoning fear sent Belial and every other living thing fleeing from the keep when Ondraeden, God of Fear & Nightmares entered the keep looking for an errant Servant of his. Having spent almost his entire life as a sex slave, Belial isn't really sure how to be free. Figuring out his freedom isn't his only problem. He's starving for both food and sexual energy, lost in the wilderness and fairly certain his former Master is looking for him. A bit of luck comes his way and lands him in the hands of Kai-Wen, God of Healing. Belial knows a true Master when he sees one and Kai-Wen is very much a Master. But are the urges to kneel for Kai-Wen what Belial truly desires or decades of sex slave training? If they are true, how can Belial convince Kai-Wen that he needs to kneel for a Master to be fulfilled?





	1. 1: Fleeing The Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Take heed of the warnings. Belial's life before he gained his freedom was NOT pretty or easy but it was also the only life he knew. He accepted what his life was because he had no other choice but death and he didn't want to die. His time before he ran was the life of a true slave with no safe words, no possibility of saying no to anything that was done to him no matter what it was and the knowledge that he was just an object to be used (and abused) however his Master pleased. That being said, Belial is a rather kinky guy and feels no shyness or shame about the things he desires.
> 
> This beginning of this story takes place at the end of Metamorphosis but both stories are stand alones and you will not be lost/wondering what's happening if you don't read both. This story also ties into Absolute Zero but again, both are stand alones and you won't be confused if you only read this one.

Chapter 1: Fleeing The Nightmare  
~Belial~

The terror that drove me from the keep finally released the strangle hold it had on me. I leaned against a tree and sucked in huge gulps of air as sweat dripped off my face. My legs shook and my heart still thundered in my chest. Despite all the harsh, cruel and painful things I’d been through in four decades as a sex slave, I’d never felt such absolute, undiluted fear in my entire life. Even seeing my parents murdered right in front of me when I was a toddler hadn’t approached the utterly terrifying panic that suddenly engulfed me and made me flee the keep as if all the horrors of hell were chasing me.

I wasn’t the only one to suddenly race like a mindless, terrified animal from the keep either.

It had been a mass exodus of people and animals exploding from every possible exit of the keep. Nameless dread and utter fear was in every eye I saw and probably reflected in mine, too. What I was so afraid of, I had no idea. There was no fire raging out of control. No army or raiding party was assaulting the keep. Literally nobody was threatening me with anything as I’d been completely alone in my master’s bedchamber preparing it for his arrival when the tidal wave of unreasoning fear had swamped me.

One minute I’d been putting away my master’s clothes and discipline tools and the next I was filled with heart-stopping fear and an undeniable need to get out of the keep and as far from it as possible that very instant. The power of the urge to flee overrode everything in my head. I dropped the boots and whip I’d been holding and bolted from the room.

I was nearly knocked flat on my ass as I left the bedchamber by another demon barrelling down the corridor. She never even glanced at me but kept running, fear stamped all over her face. I sprinted down the corridor, skidding around corners and barely keeping my feet under me. I burst through the kitchen to find it completely empty, the door to the courtyard wide open. I lunged through the door, the urge to flee an unknown terror still riding me hard, and was nearly trampled by a half dozen demons running for the service gate a short distance away, it’s sturdy door torn from the hinges. Animals of every kind fled along with the demons; sometimes getting kicked out of the way in the mad dash to leave and sometimes, if they were larger beasts, kicking the demons out of their way.

The truly frightening thing was that there wasn’t a single scream, cry of fear or bawling of distress to be heard from any creature or being fleeing. Aside from the sound of feet pounding on the ground it was utterly silent. I had a scream of pure terror locked in my throat as I ran with the rest of the mob out of the keep but it was impossible to push it out of my mouth.

Now, I was panting heavily, exhausted and completely lost in the thick forest that surrounded the keep. The intense fear that had a strangle hold on me had finally ebbed away which I was very grateful for. I slid down and sat on the leafy ground at the base of the tree and rested my head on my bent knees waiting for my heart to slow its frantic pounding and my breath to settle back down now that the nameless fear wasn’t clawing through me like a frenzied beast. My breathing and heart beat finally returned to normal after several long minutes and as it did, I became aware of a multitude of aches and pains.

The bottoms of my feet hurt. Given that I’d run from the keep and into a forest in bare feet I wasn’t surprised. A quick check showed a series of fresh cuts. Most were small and would heal shortly. There was one deep puncture that would take at least half an hour to heal and it ached fiercely. Now that I wasn’t panicked and desperately trying to escape... something, I could rest for a while and let my body heal itself. 

My body had tried to heal as I ran but since I was running, every step I’d taken had simply opened up the delicate, healing skin again and again. Normally that would’ve sent sharp, hot pain shooting through my feet with every footfall, stopping me in my tracks. The unreasoning terror I’d felt had drowned out everything else to the point that I hadn’t even registered the pain and kept running.

Most of my body was covered with a form-fitting body suit that was all that my master allowed me to wear when I was allowed clothes. It covered me from neck to ankles to wrist but had cut-outs across my chest, at my groin and left my ass completely bare. I was a sex slave and my primary assets were never to be covered and I was to always be available for my master to use as he pleased at any moment.

The areas where my bare skin was exposed had welts, small fresh wounds and newly healed cuts. None seemed serious and I’d certainly endured far worse at the hands of my master. I’d live. I’d be a little uncomfortable as the wounds healed but it was easily endurable.

I tipped my head back and sighed softly as I tried to figure out what to do now. It was still quite bright out, which was good. It had been roughly mid-day when I’d been putting my master’s room in order. I had no idea how long I’d been running but I didn’t think it was a huge amount of time. My physical stamina was very good and while I was exhausted now, I also didn’t normally run full speed for prolonged periods of time. At a guess, given how tired I felt, I’d maybe been running flat out for twenty minutes, half an hour at most. 

Demons had amazing regenerative powers and, in general, were faster and stronger than many other races. I’d probably covered fifteen to twenty miles in my wild run from the keep. I had no idea which direction I’d fled. I’d just run. I could try re-tracing my steps through the forest but I had basically zero survival skills and wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between my path and some random animal’s path and would probably get myself even more lost. If that was possible.

If I had access to all my possible power as an Incubus, I’d have been able to Gate myself over a vast distance to almost anywhere I pleased in the space of a few heart beats. But I had multiple spelled piercings on my body, put there by the order of my master, which not only limited my power but limited the amount of energy I could take when I fed sexually. I had no power available to Gate myself anywhere even if there was somewhere I wanted to go. I was allowed only enough power to live. I didn’t even actually know how to Gate myself anywhere having never been taught that when I was old enough to learn.

I most certainly didn’t want to go back to my master, Crevilne. I hated him deeply and I hated being a slave to him. I’d dreamed of freedom for literally decades. I’d tried to escape a few times before when I was a child but never succeeded and the punishments for those attempts had been hideous. I’d stopped trying to escape after Crevilne cut off my feet. The regeneration had been slow, painful and when my feet had been almost restored, he’d cut them off again. I’d needed to crawl everywhere for six very long months. Crevilne told me that the next time I tried to leave, he’d cut off my arms and legs. I completely believed him because Crevilne did not make idle threats.

Now that I was free, more or less, I didn’t want to do anything that would throw me back into slavery. That mindset severely limited my choices and would probably lead to me dying in the forest but I honestly preferred that over going back to the slavery I’d endured for almost my entire life save the first three years when I’d had a family and been loved and cared for.

There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that Crevilne would send out demons to look for me. I was one of Crevilne’s show pieces of what was possible with his methods of slave training. I was what could be achieved if training started from an exceedingly early age. Of course, slaves like me were very expensive because of the time and effort involved but if you desired perfection, you needed to pay for that privilege. Or so Crevilne said.

I was going to do my level best to avoid being captured but the demons sent after me would likely be trained in tracking. They’d probably be able to find me with ridiculous ease since I hadn’t been trying to hide my tracks as I’d fled. I’d heard whispers from other slaves that walking through streams helped hide your tracks and your scent and I was perfectly willing to do that. I’d need to find a stream first though. Beyond that, I didn’t know what to do to stay out of the grasp of whomever was sent after me.

If I somehow managed to find my way to a settlement of some kind, the piercings I had and the clothes I wore would identify me immediately as not only a slave but a sex slave. Then it would be a case of finder’s keepers for whoever wanted to claim me. If I invoked Crevilne’s name as my master, I’d be immediately returned to him. His reputation as a trainer and dealer in excellently schooled slaves was well-known among a number of races. Neither thing was an option as far as I was concerned.

Removing the piercings wasn’t an option either unless I wanted to endure a hell of a lot of pain and an extended healing period, which I didn’t. The piercings were demon-forged rings and spelled shut. The only one who knew the words to open them was Crevilne and he sure as hell wasn’t going to be sharing that information with me ever. If I tore the piercings from my flesh, because they were demon-forged and I’d been wearing them for decades, the amount of time my body would take to heal would probably be quadrupled. Assuming I didn’t bleed to death first or maybe even maim myself for months before my body could heal the damage.

There was also the fact of just where the piercings were that would present problems I’d really rather not deal with if I tried to tear them from my body. I had piercings through my nipples, my tongue, the head of my cock and one through my taint. The piercing through the head of my cock was a fairly large ring, too. Ideally, if I was going to remove the piercings the hard way, I’d need a very sharp knife and possibly more courage than I thought I possessed to cut them from my body.

Food and water was going to be an issue for me in the not-so-distant future. I could go almost a week without water before things got dangerously desperate. The longer I went without water the faster I’d weaken. Food could be gone without for even longer and while that would weaken me further and be very unpleasant, I’d live as long as I managed to find some sort of water.

I knew I could survive almost a week without water thanks to some punishment Crevilne had inflicted on me decades ago when I’d foolishly refused to drink the piss of the demon I’d been given to while Crevilne worked out a trade deal with him. I’d been beaten and then forced to drink the demon’s piss. After he was gone I was allowed nothing to drink but piss as punishment/training. I hated doing it but I would now drink piss whenever it was demanded of me. 

Going without feeding on sexual energy for more than a few days was going to be absolutely brutal and would lead to my death faster than being without regular food. Because of the severe restriction on how much I was allowed to feed the Need during sex, I had almost zero reserves to draw on. Crevilne kept me always hungry, just barely above the beginnings of starvation levels so that I’d be disgustingly willing for any sexual act, no matter how painful, humiliating or depraved just so I could have whatever scraps of energy I was allowed.

I could certainly jerk myself off and suck up the sexual energy from my own orgasm but that would grant me only the barest wisps of energy and was sort of like someone eating their own flesh to try to stave off starvation. It was a stop-gap measure in the most generous of terms especially because I had unbreakable restraints on how much energy I could absorb regardless of the source.

I was reminded of one very slight benefit going for me at the moment when I shifted my position on the ground and a jolt of pleasure travelled through me.

Before Crevilne sent me off to the keep to ready things for his arrival, him and a dozen of his most trusted and favoured spawn had fucked me. Once everyone was done, Crevilne had pushed a large stone plug in my ass, sealing their combined spunk inside me. I knew better than to even think about removing the plug when I’d been sent ahead to prepare his room. I’d done it once before when I was around eight years old because the plug had been very large and made my ass hurt. I’d thought he wouldn’t know if I re-inserted it before he saw me again that evening. 

I’d been very, very wrong.

Crevilne cut off both my thumbs in punishment that time. They’d grown back but it had taken nearly three weeks and had been painful and awkward. He said if I did it again, he’d cut off my dick and balls. They’d eventually grow back like my thumbs had but I absolutely didn’t want to experience having my privates chopped off. I completely believed he’d cut off my privates as punishment for disobeying him because if Crevilne said he was going to do something, he did it. I never disobeyed a direct order of his again.

My body would absorb the seed locked in my ass, feeding on the latent sexual energies of the demon’s come. It was a very small amount energy and took hours to absorb but my body would pull all the nourishment it could from the seed. I doubted Crevilne knew that though. He simply liked knowing that I was going about my duties with my ass full of spunk. In all honesty, I liked having my ass full of come regardless of the energy feed, tiny as it was, that I got. I found it very pleasurable to have my ass filled.

My body would also pull the demon magic from their seed as well making me ever so slightly stronger than I should be with the spelled rings blocking my magic. I was one hundred percent sure that Crevilne didn’t know that about Incubi either. I certainly wouldn’t ever share that bit of information with him and I highly doubted Subari, another Incubus enslaved by Crevilne, would offer up that knowledge either. We gave Crevilne nothing that we weren’t utterly forced to.

The seed currently filling my bowels would help me survive a little longer by adding a tiny bit to the meagre reserves I had. Subari had also secretly taught me things that my parents would’ve taught me about being an Incubus. He was much older than I was and had already been a slave to Crevilne for roughly twenty years before I was added to Crevilne’s collection. His nephews, Isshaul and Qyliah were also captive in Crevilne’s clan. They weren’t slaves though. Crevilne didn’t enslave his spawn to the best of my knowledge. It was almost slavery for them but almost slavery wasn’t anywhere close to actual slavery.

As I sat at the base of the tree, I hoped Subari had been able to flee the keep as well. He had a real chance at getting away and staying away just because he’d lived most of his life as a free man and knew how to survive out in the world. I doubted that he’d stay away though. He loved his nephews dearly and I knew he’d do virtually anything to keep them safe even if it meant returning to Crevilne. 

Something had been different about Subari the last few months though. I couldn’t say what exactly, but something had changed for him and he seemed more... at peace. The look in his eyes the few times I’d seen him recently frightened me a little for some reason I couldn’t explain. I suspected his attitude had something to do with the new slave, Valerian, that Subari was helping Haladi to train. Subari had been very closed-mouthed about the slave and what he was doing with him even with me.

I sat and waited and tried to come up with a plan of action of some sort. Unfortunately, the best I could come up with was don’t get caught, don’t get eaten by the wild life and try not to die. It wasn’t a bad plan of action but it was also rather vague and not terribly helpful. I checked my feet and when I saw that the wounds had finally healed; I stood and started walking in the same direction that I’d been running. I didn’t know where I was headed but it wasn’t to the keep so it was the right direction in my mind. I sent out a quick prayer to any god that might be listening to keep me safe and keep me free. Whether or not that prayer would be answered, I hadn’t a clue but I figured it didn’t hurt to ask and was better than not asking at all since a prayer unspoken would never have a chance of being answered.


	2. 2: Survival's Gauntlet

Chapter 2: Survival’s Gauntlet  
~Belial~

I was officially a ball of starving misery.

Whatever god came up with the idea of mosquitoes should be locked in a room with thousands of the little bastards for the rest of eternity. There were probably bites over every single inch of my skin. Fine, they healed in less than a minute, but each bite itched furiously both from the initial bite and the healing process. I’d also found out the hard way that if I scratched the itch, it interrupted the healing process and it started all over again. The itching seemed worse the more times I scratched and interrupted the healing process, too.

The mosquito bites to my balls and dick were maddening and brought up ugly memories of when Crevilne had whipped my dick and balls with some sort of plant that produced welts and both stung and itched fiercely. My swollen balls and dick had been covered with painful, itchy welts for hours, Crevilne adding fresh welts when my body managed to mostly heal the previous ones. I’d been chained spread-eagle on a table unable to move an inch while he tortured me for his sexual pleasure. By the time he was done with his play, I’d been a crying, nearly hysterical mess begging for relief that never came. I hadn’t done anything wrong or deserving of punishment. He simply liked causing pain during sex and I was his favoured toy.

Currently the days were pleasantly warm but the nights were on the cool side and I had nothing to protect myself from the chill evening air. I also constantly startled awake at the slightest noise, not knowing if it was some animal prowling around for its next meal, which might be me, or if it was just wind in the trees. I was dead tired from walking through what seemed to be an endless forest for days on end and getting very fitful sleep during the nights. I could’ve been walking in circles, too, for all I knew about wilderness survival.

I wasn’t completely defenceless if some animal attacked me. I had claws and fangs of my own and despite Incubi not typically being fighters, I was fairly confident that if put in the situation where I needed to fight for my life, I’d do a passable job of it. I wasn’t positive that I’d actually manage to fight off something of substantial size and determination and live to tell the tale but I was sure that I could make an animal regret thinking I was an easy meal. I most certainly didn’t want to test that theory though.

I’d been lucky enough to find a tiny stream near the end of the first day of my freedom. I’d slogged through the stream for what seemed like hours, walking through it well past sunset, hoping to throw off whoever would be sure to track me down. I now hugged the bank as I walked, keeping my water source close. I had no way of taking any water with me as I walked and the path along the bank was slightly easier to walk along so it seemed like the logical thing for me to do. I sometimes walked in the stream, the cool water soothing on my bare, tired feet. I’d managed to find a few berries that I recognized and gulped them down. But a few handfuls of berries over five days wasn’t exactly a feast although I was very grateful for having found what I did.

My starvation wasn’t for physical food though even though I probably would’ve cheerfully killed a basket of puppies for something to eat. It was my need to absorb sexual energies and feed off of those that was starving me to death. Crevilne was many horrible, evil, depraved things but he always made sure that I was sexually fed even if that feeding was only the barest amount to keep me from starving. I’d thought I’d felt the pangs of sexual starvation before during some of my punishments but I was very, very wrong.

Unlike my stomach complaining about having next to nothing in it by cramping, sexual starvation left me feeling restless and hyperaware of my body, specifically my cock, balls, ass and nipples. My balls were very tender, swollen and my cock would go rock hard without warning for several minutes before going completely soft in an instant. Touching my cock when it was hard like that to jerk off actually made it hurt more and upped the sexual restlessness I felt. My nipples were hard, bordering on painful nubs. My asshole was puffy, relaxed and it felt like I needed to have something in it. Preferably a cock filling me with seed. 

I’d fingered my ass, trying for relief, but even stuffing four fingers inside hadn’t done anything except make me want more. I could’ve certainly fisted my own ass to try to appease the need. I’d done it countless times for Crevilne. But I had the sneaking suspicion that wouldn’t make me feel better and would probably make me crave sex more. I needed a dick in my ass, fucking me, filling me with spunk. I had to have it.

My cock went from soft to hard with breath-stealing speed at the thought of a cock working my hole and pumping me full of seed. I moaned in a combination of frustration, discomfort and arousal. My asshole throbbed eagerly and lust burned through my body, the Need tearing and clawing through me. I felt like I was going to go mad if I didn’t get what I needed in the next ten minutes. I’d never been this hungry in my entire life. I had to do something, anything, to ease the craving.

After several minutes of nearly painful hardness, my cock went utterly soft in seconds leaving me panting, my insides still crying out for what it couldn’t have. Tears trickled down my face as an immense sense of frustration and anger swirled through me. This wasn’t fair. I’d survived decades as a sex slave to a truly depraved demon and finally escaped and now, if my situation continued, I was going to die from sexual starvation. 

I’d die free but that wasn’t as much comfort as I’d thought it would be when I’d been a slave and dreamed of freedom. I didn’t want to die now that I was free and I wasn’t okay with that idea any more. I’d tasted freedom and I wanted to live to enjoy it to the fullest. I screamed my anger, frustration and pain to the sky not caring if something heard and came over to see if I was an easy meal in the making.

None of this was fucking fair!

I lay on my side, curled into a ball of aching sexual hunger, and thought furiously. There had to be something I could do to keep going. Eventually I’d emerge from the forest and find civilization of some sort. The forest didn’t go on forever. I could find a knife, get rid of the damn piercings so I could feed properly and not instantly been seen as a sex slave, find some clothes and just disappear into the crowds of any substantial city. Once the piercings were gone and I wasn’t dressed like a sex slave, nobody would know I was anything more than an average Incubus. 

My asshole clenched and released and my cock hardened so fast it hurt. I whimpered as the hunger grew and crested within me. I rode out the mild cramping of my belly and the painful erection, a shaky sigh leaving me when my cock suddenly went soft again. I curled my body tighter and wracked my brain trying to think of something, anything, that would ease my hunger even a little.

I cackled madly when the simplest of solutions to my current problem flashed through my mind. 

Crevilne was extremely creative in his sexual depravities and he’d trained me personally from the moment of my capture when I was three to cater to all his needs or the needs of others that he passed me around to. One of the things he enjoyed was watching me fuck myself by pushing my cock into my ass. It wasn’t that hard to do and actually felt damn good. I actually really enjoyed fucking my own ass. It was also the only way I was ever allowed to use my dick to fuck. 

I could fuck my own ass, come inside myself and feed on the sexual energy of my orgasm while my body would draw the energies from my seed. It was a sort of cannibalistic act and the energy I’d get would be very, very minimal but even tiny dregs of energy was better than nothing in my mind. I’d also be able to pull energy from two sources, which was better than just jerking off and getting what amounted to just a few teasing drops of the energy I needed. 

Technically, I could jerk off into my hand or suck my own cock and lick up or swallow my seed. My body would absorb it that way as well. I’d get slightly less energy if I swallowed the seed instead of having it pumped into my bowels for some reason and with the situation I was in, I needed every single drop of energy, no matter how small, I could get.

I needed my cock to be soft or semi-hard at the most to do this. A full erection was not an option unless I wanted pain, which I did not, so I needed to time it to happen after my cock went hard and then soft. I would get mostly hard once I had my cock in my ass and started to fuck myself and that was perfectly fine. It was the bending of the cock to get it in place that was extremely difficult to do when hard not the actual fucking with a hard cock already in place.

I waited for my cock to harden and bit my lip at the nearly painful feel of getting hard so fast and the ultra strong urge to jerk off, which I wasn’t about to do. I sighed in relief when my dick went soft suddenly less than five minutes later. I wasted no time, spitting into my palm and smearing that over the pre-come slicked head of my cock. Doing that jostled the ring through the head of my cock and I moaned in pleasure and frustration when my dick started to firm.

Not wanting to chance my dick getting hard again so quickly from just that little bit of stimulation, I drew in a deep breath and quickly bent my cock back, lining the head up with my hole. A small grunt of discomfort escaped me and my cock firmed more as I handled myself a bit roughly in an effort to get it inside myself before it firmed too much to try. Even with only some pre-come, spit and no real prep to my ass, my cock slid into my hole easily. I’d go so far as to say my hole was eager for it.

A moan of pleasure and relief twisted out of my throat as my cock slipped into my ass and immediately hardened fully. Incubi were generally well endowed in the cock department and while I couldn’t quite go balls deep in my own ass, I had a very gratifying amount shoved up my hole. I pressed my cock as deep as I could and rocked my hips. 

There was no teasing or finesse to what I was doing. This wasn’t about pleasure although I was definitely enjoying the fucking. To be fair, I utterly loved having a cock in my ass and I highly doubted that was because of my life as a sex slave. It simply felt really good. This fucking though was about feeding the Need, not pleasuring myself and I was starving. In less than two minutes I was moaning loudly as my orgasm rolled through me, pleasure hitting me like a war hammer between the eyes. I loved the sensation of my ass squeezing and releasing my cock as much as feeling my cock spurt and fill my bowels with my seed.

I lay on the forest floor, panting, holding my softening cock in my ass for as long as possible. A little sigh of disappointment escaped me when it finally slipped free. I hated life as a sex slave but I very much enjoyed the constant sex I was usually subjected to. Part of that was probably the decades of training and use as a sex slave but a large part of it was just the nature of Incubi. We were sex demons and sex was as much a part of us as breathing. We needed to fuck or be fucked daily, multiple times a day if we could.

The awful hunger that had been clawing at me eased a tiny bit. Not by much and certainly by a lot less than I’d hoped it would by fucking myself. But the Need had backed off to something not as desperate as it was five minutes ago. I didn’t fool myself into thinking that what I’d done was anything other than a temporary measure and something I could only do for a little while before it stopped being even the barest of stop-gap measures. 

Subari had been very clear when he’d secretly told me about feeding from yourself under desperate times. You most certainly could do it but it was very temporary and the more you did it, the less it would actually feed you because you were taking the sexual energy from yourself. He never said how long it was possible to feed on your own energy but I had the feeling that it was a very short period of time before it wasn’t an option anymore.

I needed to be fucked by someone or fuck them and it needed to happen fairly soon or I would starve to death. I really didn’t care who or what it was either. I wasn’t generally attracted to females but I wasn’t exactly in a position to be picky about my meal. Crevilne had commanded me to service females orally and while it was okay and I had feed from the sexual energies of bringing them to orgasm, I much preferred having a cock down my throat or up my ass. Both at once was even better for me to feed and I truly enjoyed being filled at both ends at once.

If it came down to it, I’d present my ass for whatever forest creature wanted it. I wouldn’t be super thrilled about it, but it wouldn’t be the first time I was in a situation where an animal was fucking me. If it meant my survival, I’d do it in a heartbeat without so much as a second thought. I was coming to understand that survival instincts were a lot sharper and far less picky about what needed to be done to live than I thought.

Presenting my ass for whom or whatever wanted to use it wasn’t a new thing in my life either. I’d go so far as to say that I was unfortunately used to it. Crevilne found it amusing, erotic and occasionally even profitable to let a wide variety of species use me when the opportunity presented itself. Some species were intelligent with their own language, history and culture like dire wolves, hippogriffs, yeti and lesser wyrms. 

Sometimes the species involved were just average animals like dogs, pigs and calipreds. Having one of them mount me was often part of some show for a party or as some sort of demonstration to a potential buyer to show how obedient the slaves Crevilne trained were. I was never the one for sale; just an example of what was possible to have a slave trained to accept without any protest. I’d also been mounted by animals as a punishment method or just because he enjoyed seeing me bred by a dog or pig or calipred or whatever his deviant mind came up with. 

There was nothing I could do to stop it from happening either. I’d tried to refuse the first time Crevilne ordered me to present my ass for his favourite hunting dog to mount. That ended up with my being bound in place in the main hall and fucked for the entire day by whatever dog wandered by or by whatever dog was brought to me. The demons of the keep were encouraged to bring their own dogs to fuck me. Any hint of my struggling to avoid the dog, as pointless as that was, was met with harsh strokes of a short whip to my balls. Then the dog was brought back to me and mounted me anyway.

There had been an inordinate number of dogs in the keep that day, something I’m sure was Crevilne’s doing. Crevilne made sure I understood what refusal meant and I’d never protested again. Getting fucked and knotted by one dog was infinitely better than being fucked and knotted by an entire pack and my balls whipped repeatedly even if I’d gained a lot of seed to slowly feed off of from that encounter.

I’d been surprised to find that any sort of sexual contact with me allowed me to feed from that person or creature during the act as well as from the seed they put in my ass or stomach. I hadn’t breathed a word of that to anyone except Subari because I’d been very confused at being able to have a slow feed for hours when mounted by the pack of dogs. 

Subari had been used in the same way as me by various creatures at Crevilne’s direction. I’d seen it happen although I hadn’t realized at the time that I was being shown what was in my future as well. Subari knew far more about simply being an Incubus that I probably ever would since he’d spent almost his entire life as a free man before he was captured by Crevilne and turned into a sex slave. 

Subari’s advice was to take whatever opportunity I could to feed regardless of what was fucking me and to never show to anyone that I was taking whatever energy I could from the act. I utterly believed him when he said that if Crevilne knew we could feed when he had us mounted by the various species, he’d fix it so we couldn’t. Crevilne very carefully controlled how much we were allowed to feed because an almost starving Incubus would do very nearly anything to sate our sexual energy hunger.

I knew for an absolute fact that Crevilne had rings spelled specifically to keep an Incubus from feeding at all during sex. I’d had those rings used on me more than once either in punishment or just because Crevilne felt like being cruel. I hated those rings with a passion and was incredibly thankful they weren’t the ones I was currently wearing.

With my hunger now eased a tiny bit, moving on was my next action. I needed to find a farmhouse. Hopefully I could sneak into the barn and find a knife so I could deal with the piercings I had. I wasn’t looking forward to cutting them from my body but I didn’t have many options available to get rid of them. Demon forged items were much stronger than steel so breaking them wasn’t an option. I also wasn’t keen to try to rip them from my flesh, especially considering where they were. If I didn’t get rid of them, there was a good chance that somebody would see them. It was fairly common knowledge what demon trained sex slave piercings were.

If the gods finally smiled on me, I could maybe swipe some unattended clothes from a clothes line or find a discarded shirt or coat in a barn. I couldn’t go anywhere where other people were with the way I was currently dressed. Not only would nobody not a sex slave dress the way I was, the piercings were immediately and easily visible. I could maybe leave the piercings alone for a while yet if I managed to find some clothes that would actually cover me.

I pushed myself to my feet and started to follow the stream again. Eventually I had to come across some sort of sign of civilization if I followed the stream. Everybody needed water to live. There had to be someone who’d built their home fairly close to the stream. Hopefully I’d find them before starvation killed me.


	3. Gleam Of Hope

Chapter 3: Gleam Of Hope  
~Belial~

I was done.

A lone tear trickled down my cheek. I’d done everything I could to survive and it wasn’t enough. I’d tried to ration out the number of times I fucked myself but with the piercings limiting my feeding, the already small amount of energy I’d get was reduced even more. After only two days of putting my seed in my ass a couple of times a day, the amount of energy I’d get was barely even a taste and not worth the effort. The last two times, I actually ended up hungrier which just wasn’t fair at all.

I lay on the forest floor, hidden under a bush and wanted to scream and cry at the same time. I’d actually begun to hope that some wild animal would find me. Not to kill me but to mount me so I could feed. I could use Incubus wiles to draw beings to me but they had to be within a certain radius. It seemed like anything that would’ve been of the right size to give me what I desperately needed was staying far away from me.

Hunger for regular food was also gnawing at my belly but that was worlds easier to deal with. I’d managed to find more berries and had eaten some bugs and even a frog. The bugs were gross and the raw frog had been disgusting but I wasn’t going to be picky about eating things that would keep me going a little bit longer. There were apparently all kinds of things I’d do to survive just a bit longer.

A shriek burst from me when someone tripped over my feet and crashed heavily onto me. 

Swearing in a low voice followed and my body immediately reacted to having a person wriggling around on top of me. Lust surged through me and I moaned, my arms and legs immediately wrapping around whomever it was that was lying flush against me. I stared into the face of a handsome man and my hips thrust up on their own, grinding my suddenly hard-as-stone cock into him.

The man stared at me with wide eyes, shock clear in his expression. I’d never seen eyes like his. Or skin so dark. Or hair so red. I noticed that he had scratches on his face, some still bleeding sluggishly, he was breathing hard like he’d been running for a long time and his body was wound tighter than a bowstring. Part of that tenseness was likely because he’d tripped over me which was probably the last thing he expected to happen in the forest. I also now had him held tight in what was very obviously a sexual embrace. As I stared at him I saw something in his eyes that I recognized because I was sure it was in my eyes, too.

Fear and flight. Well, shit.

I desperately wanted to feed. I could literally feel my strength fading as time slipped past me without getting something to eat. Held tight in my arms was someone that most certainly could provide me with the feed I needed. It didn’t matter if he wasn’t into males. Incubus wiles could make men who were repulsed by the very idea of hugging another male begging desperately for a cock up their ass or down their throat. They wouldn’t understand why they wanted cock so badly but the driving need to have it would drown out any rational thought and they’d do anything to get said cock.

I didn’t want to use Incubus wiles on the man in my arms despite how intensely hungry I was. I wasn’t a fan of using them in general which undoubtedly made me an oddity of an Incubus. To me, using wiles on someone felt too close to forcing a person into sex and I was very intimately aware of how that felt. Rape had been part of my daily life for decades. Despite my hunger and critical need to feed; I would not rape another person even to save my life. It was a line I refused to cross.

Incubus wiles were an innate ability for Incubi and it would be beyond easy for me to use them to make anyone want to have sex with me. We never needed to be taught how to use wiles and nothing could be done to curb our ability to use them. Spells could be cast or amulets worn to protect someone from the effect of wiles, but not many could afford the cost of those. 

“Let go. Please,” the man said in halting Common while his eyes darted around nervously.

He said something else in a language I didn’t understand although it seemed similar to Common Elvish. I could speak Common Elvish fluently as well as a number of other languages. Crevilne didn’t just use me as his personal fuck toy. Any slave could be used for that. Slaves trained by him or his clan always had some sort of useful secondary skill like cooking or numbers or languages.

I had a natural gift for languages, picking them up with ridiculous ease. I’d spoken three languages fluently and a fourth decently when I was captured and I’d only been three at the time. I now spoke and read a dozen languages as well as any native speaker and could speak conversationally in six more. Whatever other language the man in my arms was speaking, it was just different enough from Common Elvish to leave me clueless to what he was saying. I could probably pick up enough of it to be conversationally fluent in a few days if that was all I heard.

“Do you speak Common Elvish?” I asked in Common Elvish as I made a conscious effort to relax my hold on him. That was harder than I thought it would be, my body screaming at me to take what I so desperately needed.

He nodded. “Mostly. You need to let me go. Please. People are chasing me. Bad people. I can’t let them catch me.”

Well, shit. When it rained, it was a fucking monsoon.

“I’m sure there are people hunting for me, too. I’m probably incredibly lucky they haven’t found me yet. Not that it’ll matter soon,” I said with a little bitterness in my voice.

The man pushed again against my hold and I forced myself to let him go. My body screamed denial at me for doing that and I had to struggle against the urge to grab him back to me and grind against him. Despite what my mind said about using wiles against the unwilling, my body wanted what I could certainly get from the man with very little effort.

He moved back from me and glanced around before looking at me again. I saw the second he realized what I was based on my clothes and piercings. Maybe he’d want to take what I was oh so willing to give. I was very okay with that, too. I spread my legs a little wider in a not-so-subtle invitation, my hard cock twitching in eagerness.

“You’re a sex slave? How did you get away from your master? Why did you say it wouldn’t matter soon if you were found?”

I neither felt nor smelled any arousal coming from him despite my obvious willingness to be used as what I was trained for. He either wasn’t into males as partners or his fear was overriding any possible lustful feelings he might’ve felt. Unless I was willing to use wiles on him, which I wasn’t, getting a feed from him was not going to happen any time soon, if ever. Damn it.

“I’m Belial and yeah, I’m a sex slave. Or I was until very recently. I don’t know what happened but there was this overwhelming fear that seemed to have struck everyone in the keep that I was in. Everything fled in a mad dash. I just ran like everybody else. By the time I wasn’t scared out of my wits for reasons I don’t have a clue about, I was deep in these woods, totally lost but finally free. 

“Freedom won’t matter a lot because I’m starving to death. I haven’t really eaten anything substantial in over a week. I’m very close to being at my limit before collapsing. I need to keep moving so I don’t get caught again but that takes energy I don’t have. I’m done. At least I’ll die free which I didn’t think would ever happen,” I said with a defeated sounding sigh.

He gave me a sympathetic look. “I’m Sancire. Here. It’s not much but I didn’t have a lot of time to gather what I’d need before I ran from the situation I was in.”

Sancire drew out some dried meat from the pouch at his waist and offered it to me. My mouth watered. I wasn’t going to die of hunger associated with food just yet, but I was starving on that front, too. I took the meat with thanks and bit off a small piece, forcing myself to chew slowly so I didn’t immediately puke it back up. I’d learned that lesson decades ago from Crevilne after one of my punishments that included being denied any food for nearly two weeks.

“So what are you running from?” I asked between bites of the dried meat. “You’re not dressed like a slave and I don’t see any marks of bondage on you.”

“My queen wanted to turn me into what’s basically a sex slave as part of her carrel. My skin colour is unusually dark and my hair colour is intensely red for a Pepsinae. She collects beautiful and unusual things, people included. Most of my people believe it’s a great honour to serve the queen as part of her carrel. I don’t share that opinion but turning down the queen is not something you can do. She sent some of her Sojar’s after me to bring me back and they never fail her. I’ve barely managed to evade them twice through sheer luck.”

Well, fuck.

I watched Sancire as I finished eating the dried meat, thinking about what to do next. Even though it hadn’t been a lot, I felt worlds better after having just that little bit of food in me. I was still at critical levels of starvation as far as sexual energies went but one crisis at a time. After hearing that he was running from being turned into a sexual slave there was no way in hell I’d do anything even remotely sexual to him. That would just be so wrong on so many levels. Sancire stood when I finished the meat and looked around.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you more. I’ve only got a little food and I don’t think the Sojar’s are that far behind me. I can’t take the time to hunt or fish with them so close so I have to make what I have last until I hit Port Glowan. I plan to book passage on a ship and get far, far away from the reach of the queen. I hope you outrun the people chasing you and can live free, Belial.”

Sancire started to walk away. Panic and an idea hit me at the same time.

“Wait! Let me come with you. I won’t slow you down. You can leave me if I do and I swear I won’t stop you. I have no idea where I am in relation to anything. Frankly it’s a miracle that I’ve survived this long on my own since I know next to nothing about surviving outside of a keep. I’ll do whatever I can to help you. Just... please don’t leave me here by myself. I... I don’t want to die alone.”

Sancire pursed his lips and was obviously thinking very hard about what I’d just blurted out. I would do exactly what I said I would. I needed to get out of the forest and into a city so I could lose myself in the crowds. Getting on a ship bound for anywhere seemed like a damn fine idea to me, too. I’d do whatever work was necessary, including spreading my legs, to earn some coin for said ship passage. That was going to be my new goal in life if I could just get to a city.

“Okay. Pardon me for saying so, but you look like hell. If you can’t keep up, I’m not going to help you do that. I don’t have the luxury of time for that. I absolutely can’t let the Sojar catch me and drag me back to the queen. This is my one chance to escape.”

I nodded quickly and stood. “I understand. I’m grateful for any help.”

Sancire raised an eyebrow at the spectacular erection eagerly pointing at him.

“Do you need a moment to deal with that?” he asked with a little amusement in his voice as his eyes flicked down to my cock.

“No. I’m an Incubus. This tends to happen a lot. Ignore it. I am.”

“Tough to do when it’s so... obvious. Here, this will probably be a bit large on you but I don’t think that’ll be a bad thing in this instance,” Sancire said as he slipped a small bag from his back, pulled out a plain brown cotton shirt and handed it to me. “I’m not a prude but that is quite distracting. Impressive, but distracting.”

I chuckled with genuine humour, took the shirt and pulled it over my head. The ends of the shirt fell to roughly mid-thigh on me, Sancire being taller than I was. I needed to roll the sleeves up a little and it was a touch tight through the shoulders and chest but I was incredibly grateful for the loan of his shirt. I wasn’t the height of fashion but I also wasn’t easily recognizable as a sex slave at first glance either. My hard cock made the bottom of the shirt tent away from my body but it would go down soon enough when no action was coming its way.

“Thank you,” I said softly almost moved to sudden tears at the simple kindness of a total stranger.

“I can’t do anything for your feet as I’m wearing the only shoes I have.”

“It’s fine. I’ll be fine. I’ve been stumbling around bare foot in this forest for nine days. A few more days is nothing. Especially if it means I can eventually get away to someplace safe.”

“Okay. Let’s go. There’s an abandoned temple that’s about two days of walking from here. Another day beyond that temple is supposed to be Port Glowan. Or at least that’s what the map my sister gave me showed. I really hope its right but it was a very old map and may not be all that accurate.”

“You’ve got way more information than I do about everything. Lead and I’ll follow.”


	4. Bounty Of The Gods

Chapter 4: Bounty Of The Gods  
~Belial~

“Almost there, Belial. Hang in there just a little longer,” Sancire said in a low voice close to my ear.

I nodded and leaned heavily against Sancire as we staggered into the temple. He’d said he wouldn’t help me keep up with him but he was a good, kind and caring person. When he saw I was struggling to keep going today, he’d slid his arm around me and helped me continue forward. I was pretty much out of energy though. 

I’d tried again with the self-fuck, only doing it once per day, hoping that would give me something, anything, to keep from sinking further into starvation and making me able to keep walking. I’d gotten the tiniest amount of energy but it seemed to almost make my hunger worse instead of easing it if only for a little while.

The very last time I’d done it, I’d gotten only the barest taste; if it could even be called that. It was like walking past a room that had people fucking inside, smelling the heady pheromones of arousal and sex and having to keep right on walking despite feeling your hunger claw at your belly and demand to be feed.

“I’m really worried about you, Belial. You’re hot to the touch, have trouble just standing never mind walking and you’ve got a rather impressive erection that I’ve yet to see go down and it’s been literally hours for that. You’re the first Incubus I’ve ever met but I really don’t think this is normal for your people. What’s wrong? Tell me. Maybe I can help.”

I shook my head. I’d only known Sancire for a few days but I’d say we knew each other shockingly well. We’d talked as we walked and I felt a connection with him. Not sexually. More like kindred souls. I’d told him how I came to be a sex slave and he’d told me about his life up to the point when he’d run away from the very dubious honour of joining his queen’s carrel. Once I knew what was involved with being part of the queen’s carrel, I thought he’d made the right decision to flee. 

Being in the queen’s carrel sounded a hell of a lot like becoming a sex slave to me with the added hideous factor of being forced to bear the Sojar. Apparently the queen could implant a child within a male that would grow into a Sojar; large, strong, fast and sterile Pepsinae males born specifically to be royal guards and elite soldiers that were unquestioningly loyal to the queen. They matured quickly, taking easily half the time that a Pepsinae usually would and then aged slowly. 

The queen’s carrel was basically a breeding pool for her to create her protectors. According to Sancire, there were always several males that were impregnated at any given time. Rumour said a male couldn’t be breed overly much, the process taking a lot out of them regardless of how healthy and strong they’d been to start. Each birth made the male successively weaker.

Not every breeding produced desirable or even viable Sojar either. Sometimes something went wrong and the Sojar was undersized or had something wrong with it. Sancire said those Sojar had their throats slit and if a male birthed two undesirable Sojar, that male was killed along with the baby. 

The current queen wasn’t content to just use Pepsinae in her carrel either. He said he heard about one incident where the queen was excited about a new breeding with another species and the result had been horrifically deformed. Both the male and baby had their throats slit and weren’t even given the basic courtesy of a proper burial for males of the carrel. That apparently didn’t stop her from trying to breed other species though. It just made her more cautious. She sounded like a very dangerous, possibly insane person to me.

I wasn’t a scholar by any stretch of the imagination but I’d never heard of the Pepsinae before even though I’d had quite a bit of contact with other races because of my gift of languages and Crevilne’s desire to broaden his network of clients. Sancire said there was some common Elf ancestry thousands of years back, which was why his language had sounded vaguely familiar to me. I was a bit proud of myself that I was already working on a decent sized vocabulary in Pepsinae thanks to Sancire. I knew about a thousand words now and while I couldn’t hold an in-depth conversation, I could get by with some small talk about the weather, the latest fashions and general current events in the world.

If I told Sancire what was wrong with me, I was almost certain that he’d offer to feed me the sexual energy I needed. I’d feel horrible for making him do that. Not because he wasn’t into men. He was actually only attracted to men, something that would’ve made him being part of the queen’s carrel even more difficult for him. He also very firmly believed that sharing your body with another should be done out of love and commitment to that person.

He wasn’t a virgin but he’d only been with two other men sexually. Those relationships had been very special to him even if they hadn’t worked out in the long run. I wasn’t going to let him degrade his beliefs for me. Not when I wasn’t even sure that feeding from him would keep me alive much longer anyway. I needed far too much and with the rings restricting my feeding, I’d have to force him rapidly through orgasm after orgasm. I’d end up killing him by the time I was done and there was no way in hell I’d do that. After all that he’d done to help me, that would be a soul destroying level of wrong.

I’d burned through every last drop of my meagre stored energies. Going by how I felt and massive guess work, I probably had another day, maybe two, before the hunger was just too much and my body shut down, dropping me into a sleep I wouldn’t wake up from. The rings kept me from being able to take as much as I would need even if I was to feed from Sancire. The spell on the rings didn’t care how low I was on energy. I was allowed to feed a set amount per sexual encounter, no more.

Sancire had a knife. I could’ve asked to borrow it and cut the rings from my body. I’d have to do all of them if I wanted to be able to feed unrestricted because they were spelled together and removing one or two wouldn’t break the spell as a whole. I wouldn’t though. Aside from probably horrifying him, I didn’t think I could take the blood loss on top of my already weakened condition. If I could make it to Port Glowan, I could feed from strangers and maybe in a week or two, I’d probably be strong enough to cut the rings from my flesh. Maybe not strong enough to do all of them at once but I could certainly get started on the process of ridding myself of the damn things.

Still having the rings was probably for the best in my current situation when it came to feeding. I could totally see accidently draining Sancire dry in one go to feed the vicious hunger raging through my body if I let him compromise his beliefs for me. I most certainly didn’t want to kill Sancire. He was my friend. I’d never breathe a word of that to him unless it was forced from me, my training too deeply engraved to go against despite being free now.

Except for Subari, I had no friends. Slaves in Crevilne’s clan were strongly and violently discouraged from making friendships. A slave was to rely on his master for everything. The only reason I had Subari as a friend was because he’d acted as my teacher for a lot of my sexual training and we’d spent a considerable amount of time together. It also wasn’t something that was obvious between us. Subari had been the one to warn me at a very young age not to show any sort of attachment or affection to people aside from my master as that would be dealt with harshly. A slave existed only to serve and please their master.

I’d let it happen once with another slave when I was still a child and hadn’t understood the ramifications of becoming friends with someone. I hadn’t believed Subari that having a friend would come with devastating consequences especially when there was nothing sexual about that friendship. Crevilne found out because he always found out things. He’d beaten me badly, purposefully breaking several bones as part of my punishment for developing affection toward someone even though it wasn’t even remotely sexual. 

He made me watch as he brutally fucked the slave I’d befriended. He slit the slave’s throat while she was still impaled on his cock and I had to watch her die, hurt, frightened and confused about what was happening. He told me it was my fault she was now dead. As far as abject lessons went, it was incredibly effective and I’d never again made the mistake of showing how I felt about someone. Both me and the slave girl had been seven at the time.

We’d managed to evade the Sojar so far, gods only knows how, and actually made it to the temple on Sancire’s map. I was willing to bet my very soul that Crevilne had demons out looking for me even though we hadn’t seen any, thank the gods. I was a valuable piece of property and I was utterly sure Crevilne wanted me back. It’d taken us an extra day but I couldn’t believe we were actually at the temple. True freedom was almost within our grasp. Knowing how much time I probably had left, I didn’t want to stop but I also couldn’t go further. Sancire needed rest, too.

“I wonder what god called this temple theirs,” I said as I sat at the base of the altar.

The temple was made of stone and mostly open with tall arches that showcased the incredible view of the thick forest on one side, the mountain on another side and the vast expanse of the ocean visible on the other two sides. The sky could be clearly seen no matter what direction a person looked except up.

“No idea. I don’t think anything other than maybe some animals have been in here in a very long time. The grass was crazy high all around the temple and it sort of has an air of being abandoned. Great view of the horizon though. If you squint a bit you can sort of see the haze of what I believe is Port Glowan in the distance. I think we could make it in about a day if we push hard,” Sancire said as he opened the pouch at his waist and drew out a handful of the berries we’d managed to pick during our walk.

Sancire placed the berries on the altar and clasped his hands together. His lips moved but I didn’t hear him speak. He bowed his head and moved back leaving the berries on the altar. His prayer done, he murmured a few words and had two softly glowing balls of light appear near us. I was ever so slightly jealous at his ability to do magic. I should’ve been able to do the same but the rings I had prevented me from doing even the simplest of magic like that.

“What was that all about?” I asked as I gestured to the altar. “You just said you didn’t know what god this temple was dedicated to.”

“My mother and father drilled it into my head to always be respectful to the gods because you never knew when you might need their protection or blessing. I don’t know what god this temple belongs to but I gave him or her an offering, thanked them for sheltering us and asked them to watch over us tonight. Maybe they heard me, maybe they didn’t. I’d rather err on the side of caution. We’re in a bit of a bad way so why not make an offering and pray to an unknown god for a little help while we’re camped out in his or her temple? We could certainly use a little positive godly intervention with the way things are for both of us.

“You look awful and are getting worse with each passing hour but won’t tell me what’s wrong. The Sojar were frighteningly close to us just half a day ago and I’m not very sure that we managed to lose them. We have a day of hard walking, part of it down the mountain side we’re currently on, in order to reach the port and hopefully both our freedom. All we have to eat are the berries and a couple of wild carrots we managed to pick. We have enough water for tonight and maybe part of tomorrow if we’re careful with it. We’re really in a tight spot, Belial.”

“True enough. I’m really glad you tripped over me, Sancire. I’m one hundred percent sure I’d have never made it this far without your help. Thank you. You’re a good man. You deserve to be free and happy.”

Sancire sat next to me and handed me my share of the berries and carrots. “I really don’t like the tone in your voice, Belial. I don’t know what’s going on with you since you won’t tell me, but don’t give up just yet. Until we’re caught or dead from trying to stay free, there’s still hope for both of us. Eat your berries and carrots and let’s enjoy what looks to be the beginning of a simply spectacular sunset while I teach you more Pepsinae.”

I smiled and popped a berry into my mouth, chewing slowly to savour it and make the meagre amount of food last as long as possible. Sancire was right. It was stupid to dwell on what might be. I’d never really believed I’d ever be free yet here I was. Sancire said everything happened for a reason even if that reason wasn’t immediately clear. He was a surprisingly optimistic person and just maybe some of that optimism was rubbing off on me. That was likely a good thing.

“That was the most beautiful sunset I’ve ever seen in my entire life,” Sancire said with a smile. “It felt... hopeful. Like the promise of a better day to come.”

“I put extra effort into it tonight because of your offering. I think adding in the dark purple tones contrasted nicely with the orange and gave it a bit more punch,” said a male voice from behind us.

Sancire and I jumped to our feet and whirled around. I staggered a little at the sudden move and Sancire quickly propped me up. A man stood not more than ten feet away from us yet neither one of us had heard him until he spoke. He was taller than me but not as tall as Sancire. He wore some sort of pant/floor-length skirt combo thing, was bare-chested, bare-foot and very finely put together. I’d honestly never seen a more beautiful person and I’d long thought Subari was the most beautiful individual alive. This man outshone even Subari and I hadn’t thought that possible.

I could see what looked like a small sun within a larger sun in vibrant, sunset colours on his chest as well as some sort of vine-like pattern in silver and gold on the inside of both his forearms. His skin was grey with a purple undertone and his hair made me think of a sunset with the deep orange colour and dark, wine-red tips. 

His eyes were unusual. I’d never met anyone else who had odd eyes like me. Our eyes weren’t exactly alike but there were similarities. His eye colour reminded me of the colour of grapefruits where my eyes were more of a peachy tone. His left eye was noticeably lighter in colour than his right. My right eye had something like a pupil in the center of it, an oddity that I’d been born with. I could see just fine but it was very unusual for an Incubus and I’d never met anyone else of any species who had two different eyes.

Sancire gasped softly and went to his knees. He tugged on my wrist, pulling me to kneel like he was. I shot him a questioning look.

“That’s the god of this temple,” Sancire whispered.

I gaped at Sancire before looking at the man standing before us. He smiled and nodded his head.

“I am Liroshan, God of Dusk and Dawn. Welcome to my temple and thank you for your offering. You may rest safely here for the night as you asked. Who do I have the pleasure of hosting on this lovely evening?”

“I am Sancire, a Pepsinae. This is my friend, Belial, an Incubus. I’m glad our small offering pleased you, Lord Liroshan. We would’ve given more but we literally have nothing else.”

I startled at hearing Sancire call me his friend. It made warmth spread through me but at the same time filled me with fear. If Crevilne was ever to find out that Sancire was my friend the things that would happen to him at Crevilne’s hand might finally break me.

“Are you hungry?” Liroshan asked as he approached us.

We both nodded.

“Then eat your fill and tell me why you prayed for safety with such desperation, Sancire.”

An enormous table filled with all manner of food and drink suddenly appeared in front of us. If I’d had the slightest idea that Liroshan wasn’t a god, the sudden bounty before us would’ve pushed that notion out of my head. I knew it was possible for highly skilled magic users to conjure food and drink out of nothing but what was before us went beyond anything I’d heard about. There was enough food laid out on the table to generously feed a good sized village. It smelled amazing. I was almost positive that I might’ve started to drool a little.

Liroshan gestured for us to be seated and took a seat himself. He let us load our plates and waved us to silence saying to quiet the hunger of our bellies before telling our stories. I wanted to dive right in and stuff my face. But, aside from being incredibly rude to do so, I knew my stomach would protest so much food all at once. The very last thing I wanted to do was puke while sitting at the table of a god.

Sancire and I ate slowly and Liroshan seemed content to wait until we satisfied some of our hunger before asking us how we happened to end up in his temple in such a sorry state. I caught the teasing whiff of arousal from Liroshan. My mouth watered as my ass clenched and released in anticipation. The arousal wasn’t directed at me though. Sancire was the object of Liroshan’s interest although Sancire seemed oblivious to that sexual interest.

“I ran from my home when my queen demanded that I join her carrel. Most of my people see it as an honour to be taken into the carrel especially for someone of my low social standing. I feel differently about it. I see it as becoming nothing more than a breeding vessel for the queen. I would be used and eventually discarded when I couldn’t be bred anymore. I don’t want that kind of life for myself despite the luxury I’d be living in.

“I ran messages for all kinds of people. I sometimes ran messages from men in the carrel to their family. It was always a rushed, secret thing done at great risk by the men from the carrel. They were never happy messages judging by the looks on the faces of the sender or the one receiving the message. Once you enter the carrel, you never leave. Your family isn’t allowed to visit either. That’s most definitely not the life I wanted.

“The queen sent some of her Sojar after me to bring me back. Usually someone who refused the carrel would simply be killed. I’m unfortunate enough to be rather unique looking among the Pepsinae and she wants me in her carrel because of that. The Sojar never fail the queen and they’ll keep searching for me until they find me or the queen calls them back.”

“You can rest easy tonight. They will not enter my temple,” Liroshan said with a note of finality to his voice.

Sancire visibly relaxed. I ate far less that I would’ve liked especially given how delicious the food was.

“Are you alright, Belial? You’ve barely eaten anything and you look flushed,” Liroshan said with a shrewd look.

“I haven’t eaten much in... probably two weeks. I want to eat more because I’m most definitely hungry but my stomach is not going to go along with that idea right now. I’d rather not throw up everything that I just put into my stomach.”

“Two weeks? What brought you to this point?” Liroshan asked as he stared at me hard.

I couldn’t be sure but something in Liroshan’s eyes said he knew that it wasn’t just physical food that I was starving for. I bit my lip, unsure of what to say. I didn’t need to tell him my entire life story. Maybe if he knew some of what my life was he’d be willing to keep any possible demons chasing me from entering his temple, too. So far, he seemed to be a fair, congenial god.

“I was taken as a toddler by a raiding demon clan looking for people to become slaves. I’m... I was a sex slave and had been one for forty years. I was in a keep, readying rooms for my master when a feeling of unimaginable fear swamped me and every other creature in the keep. I don’t have the barest clue what I was afraid of since there wasn’t anything for me to be afraid of at the time. Nothing mattered to me but to get away from the keep as fast as I could. It was all consuming, unadulterated fear. Every living thing in the keep fled like rats leaving a burning building. When the fear finally faded and I stopped running, I was lost in the forest. I was also free.

“I don’t doubt for a second that Crevilne will have sent demons to hunt me down. He uses me to showcase what’s possible for a slave purchased from his clan. He also greatly enjoys using me in ways that I’m not sure even a god could imagine. I don’t want to go back. I’d prefer to die free than live as a slave even though slavery is pretty much all I know.”

Liroshan leaned back in his seat and tapped his lips thoughtfully. A tiny smile quirked up his mouth before he spoke.

“Ondraeden was the one responsible for the fear you felt. He had business in the keep. Found himself quite the treasure there, too. Do you by chance know of a man called Valerian?”

“I know the name and who he is more or less but I’ve never met him. Subari, my friend and another Incubus slave, told me about him. Subari was ordered to help Haladi train Valerian to be a sex slave. Crevilne was going to the keep to see how Haladi was doing as Valerian was apparently the first human Haladi was put in charge of training. Who is Ondraeden and how could he be responsible for the fear I felt?”

“Lord Ondraeden, God of Fear and Nightmares,” Sancire said in a fearful whisper, his fork clattering against the plate.

“Yes,” Liroshan said with a nod. “Ondraeden is the source of all the fear and nightmares in the world. He said he dropped an aura of fear on the keep so he could speak with one of his Servants uninterrupted. Valerian is apparently safe with Ondraeden now.”

“Good for him?” I said as a question. I wasn’t entirely sure that trading the life of a sex slave was better than feeling the soul-deep terror I’d felt as I fled the keep. “What about Subari? Can you find out if he’s okay? I apologize if that’s very forward of me to ask when you’ve already done so much for us but Subari was my teacher. I guess you could even say he was something of a father figure to me although we were very careful to never let anyone see that for fear of what Crevilne would do. Crevilne very strongly and violently discouraged any affection or attachment slaves might make to someone not their master.”

“Ondraeden is frightening to be around even when he isn’t trying to instil fear in someone. Even the gods fear him. Valerian apparently has no fear of Ondraeden and Ondraeden is quite taken with Valerian so I would say that he’s probably in a good situation,” Liroshan said with a gentle smile.

Liroshan frowned and I saw something in his eyes that made a chill slither down my spine and the delicious food settle like a lead ball in my belly.

“I’m very sorry, Belial. Ondraeden says Subari was dead when he arrived. Subari asked Valerian to set him free so he could finally be at peace and be together with Mamoru again. He also said that he saw Subari and Mamoru together in Rai-Sui’s realm and that they’re happy.”

I felt like I’d just been punched in the gut. Tears slid down my cheeks and a broken little sob escaped me. I stood abruptly, mumbled an apology and ran out of the temple. I knew that was rude as hell, especially to do to a god but I couldn’t have stopped myself. I didn’t go far. I just needed to be alone for a little while to take in the news that Subari was gone. While I only knew of a handful of gods, almost everyone knew that Rai-Sui was the God of Death and Decay.

I’d known that Subari lived with intense grief. His husband, Mamoru, had been murdered sixty years ago when Subari was captured. It had been Crevilne and some of his spawn that had done the deed. I knew Subari wanted to join Mamoru in death. He’d spoken of it many times over the decades I’d known him. He’d spoken more and more of it in the last several months but I’d had no idea he was planning to die. 

Crevilne prevented Subari from doing anything to end his life with some sort of spell, which seemed excessively cruel to me but was also something completely in keeping with Crevilne’s monstrous personality. I was utterly sure that Subari was indeed finally at peace and free as he wished. I held no ill will towards Valerian for doing what I knew Subari wanted from the very depths of his soul and that I’d never have been able to do for him.

Selfishly, I didn’t want Subari gone from this world even though I probably never would’ve seen him again, assuming I lived and didn’t get captured. I didn’t want him to continue to live as a sex slave since I knew how much he hated it but at the same time I wanted to know that he still lived even if I never saw him again. I sank to my knees and let silent tears roll down my face.

I had no idea how long I’d been sitting outside when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Sancire standing above me, a softly glowing light a little above his head. Sympathy was in his eyes.

“I’m sorry about your friend,” he said softly.

I nodded and felt tears well up in my eyes again. I sniffed and tried to blink them back but they trickled down my cheeks anyways. Subari would want me to be happy for him that he was finally free and at peace and that I was free and away from Crevilne. I was happy for him but at the same time I was sad for myself that I’d never get to see him again. Sancire knelt behind me, put his arms around me in a tight hug and kissed my cheek gently.

The rational part of my brain knew that Sancire was only offering comfort for the pain and upset I was feeling at losing Subari. The ravenously hungry Incubus part of me saw the hug and kiss as something else entirely. The hungry Incubus stole control of my body in an instant, the need to feed overwhelming everything. I turned lightening quick and pushed Sancire to the ground, my lips covering his before he had a chance to do more than utter a small sound of surprise.

I kissed him like I intended to devour him, grinding my suddenly hard cock into his thigh and grabbing at his clothes. Sancire struggled under me, shoving against my chest. He didn’t stand a chance against my demon strength even as weak as I was from hunger. I knew he was confused by my actions and I hated myself for jumping him but he’d unknowingly caught me in a weak moment when my defences were down. I was screaming inside my head to stop but the primitive, starving beast inside me wasn’t listening and desperately wanted to feed the Need. My will to survive was overpowering and was about to wound my soul in a way I didn’t think I’d ever recover from.

I snarled in rage when I was suddenly jerked off of Sancire. I twisted and hissed at Liroshan who was effortlessly holding me off the ground with one hand by the back of my shirt. Sancire scrambled to his feet and stared at me with wide eyes. I fought Liroshan’s hold but quickly exhausted myself. I had no energy to continue to fight and went limp, panting heavily. My vision swam and narrowed down until there was nothing but blackness.

I pried my eyes open even though it felt like I had twenty pound weights on them. I needed to apologise to Sancire for what I’d almost done. I was deeply ashamed I’d attacked my friend and tried to rape him to ease my hunger. But it was so hard to keep my eyes open. I made a small sound of frustration as my eyes began to drift closed and stubbornly forced my eyes open even though it felt like the hardest thing I’d ever done in my life.

A breathtakingly beautiful man moved into my line of sight. He smiled at me and the stray thought hit me of the incredible odds of running into two exquisitely gorgeous men in the same day had to be beyond belief. 

He had long, straight hair the colour of polished mahogany that fell to his waist in a silky-looking curtain. His eyes were reddish brown like maple leaves in the fall with flecks of gold and green. They seemed to sparkle with humour and possibly mischief. His skin was creamy white with a subtle glow to it. His hands were gentle as he ran them over me as if checking for injuries. I wanted to touch him to see if he was real or if I was simply dreaming him up.

“Belial, I need you to tell me when you last fed,” said the stunning man leaning over me. The subtle command in his voice stirred my desire to life. The urge to obey him, please him, was incredibly strong.

“Lord Liroshan fed us not more than an hour ago. Granted, Belial didn’t eat much then but he said he didn’t want to throw it back up because we’d eaten so little the past few days,” said Sancire.

I turned my head to see Sancire standing a few feet away from me, Liroshan beside him, his hand resting on Sancire’s shoulder. The stray thought that they made a lovely couple zipped through my head.

“That’s not what I asked him and I’m sure he knows it. Belial, when did you last feed the Need? Why are you standing at death’s door from starvation?” There was firm command in his tone and my slave training had me answering before I thought better of it.

“Almost two weeks. I tried to feed from myself but it wasn’t nearly enough. The slave rings restrict what I can take during any feeding to the barest minimum. They keep me keep me close to starvation so I’ll do anything sexual my master wants so I could feed the Need. They’re demon-forged and spelled shut. I can’t remove them. I was going to cut them out when I was stronger.”

The beautiful man’s face hardened and I flinched away. He flicked his fingers at me and suddenly I was naked. A muscle ticked in his jaw as he stared at my body. Cold sweat broke out over me and a tiny whimper squeezed past my throat. I recognized the look of intense anger although I had no idea what I could’ve possibly done to make him so angry. 

Not that a reason was required to beat me. This was going to hurt. A lot. If I’d have been able to find the energy I’d have crawled to him and licked his boots in utter submission and apology for whatever I’d done to make him so angry. He drew in a deep breath and visibly pulled in his anger. My insides chilled at that. This was going to hurt even more than I first thought. Controlled anger was ten times worse than wild rage and the beating could go on for hours.

“Do you want me to remove the rings, Belial?” he asked in a calm, soothing voice that had nothing to do with the fury in his eyes.

I nodded cautiously. “You need the spell word to release them. I don’t know it. That’s why I’m going to cut them out when I’m stronger. If I live long enough to get stronger.”

The man tipped his hand palm up to me. I stared for several seconds at what lay in his palm, baffled beyond words. Four black rings and a black bar that I’d recognize anywhere rested in his hand, which was confusing as hell. It took me a moment more to realize that the bar that had been in my tongue since I was five was now gone. I’d felt nothing and yet it most definitely was gone. 

I moved my hands to my nipples and the rings piercing them were gone, too. I quickly moved my hands between my legs and the rings through the head of my cock and piercing my perineum were gone as well. There’d been no sensation of anything being removed yet the rings were most definitely gone and rested in the palm of the beautiful man kneeling next to where I lay.

“I am Kai-Wen, God of Healing. The demon spell sealing these shut is nothing to me. These rings are nothing,” he said, the hard tone coming back into his voice as he made a fist.

Kai-Wen turned his hand over and opened it. Fine black power floated to the floor from his hand. I gaped. Demon-forged metal was harder than steel and incredibly difficult to damage. Yet Kai-Wen had reduced the rings to dust just by closing his hand into a fist. He really had to be a god to have been able to do what he did. Either that or I was actually passed out and deep in my own mind as I took my final sleep.

“I don’t want to frighten you, Belial, but you’re dangerously close to slipping into a sleep that you’ll never wake from. There’s only the barest wisps of energy left in you. They’re so faint; I’m having a hard time feeling them. Frankly I’m amazed that you’re not unconscious and swiftly traveling towards Rai-Sui’s realm. I can feed you if you want but you’re still going to be very weak for several days. You might even make yourself sick from feeding too deeply the first time. I can’t say for certain as I’ve never encountered an Incubus so depleted of energy that wasn’t already in a coma or dead. You have an amazingly strong will to live.”

I shook my head. “No, without the rings to limit me now, it’s too dangerous. I’ll take too much. I’m far too hungry. I’ll kill you.”

Kai-Wen laughed softly. “I’m a god. I appreciate your concern but I’ll be fine. It’s very fortunate for you that Liroshan called me. This isn’t usually how I treat those I’m called to heal but what’s life without some surprises along the way? Given what needs to happen to feed you and the fact that none of this was your fault, I’ll also waive my usual demand for payment.”

“Wait. I don’t understand any of this. Belial ate earlier,” Sancire said. “How is you feeding him now going to make any difference? And why is Belial saying he hasn’t eaten in two weeks when I not only saw him eat an hour ago but have eaten small amounts of berries and such with him over the last three days?”

“He’s had physical food, yes. And judging by his condition, he desperately needs several very good meals in his belly. The feeding he hasn’t had is sexual. He’s an Incubus. He needs to feed on the sexual energy of someone when they orgasm in order to live or he will starve to death. Physical food alone will not keep an Incubus alive. 

“Generally, Incubi can go for two weeks without feeding sexually without too much trouble if they need to, drawing on stored energy. But Belial had restraints placed on how much he could absorb during each sexual encounter. Going by his condition, he had either very little reserves to draw on or nothing at all. He’s balanced on the edge of the point of no return of sexual starvation. If he doesn’t feed on a very substantial amount of sexual energy in the next few hours, he’ll die.”

Sancire looked at me, his brow furrowed. “Why didn’t you tell me this? I would’ve helped you. I would’ve gladly fed you.”

“I couldn’t do that, ask that, of you. It wouldn’t have been right,” I said. “What you were running from, helping me when you most certainly didn’t have to, your beliefs on how it should be between people when they decide to be intimate.... No, it would’ve been wrong and I’d have hated myself for putting you in that position.”

“But Lord Kai-Wen said you needed to feed sexually in order to live. It would’ve been an emergency situation. I’d have gladly done it to help you. You have to know that. Aren’t we friends, Belial?” Sancire asked with a little hurt in his voice.

Well, shit. I hadn’t meant to hurt his feelings. I was trying to protect him. I sighed softly. I was nearly dead. It didn’t matter anymore if I told him that we were friends. Crevilne wouldn’t care if we’d been friends once I was dead. Hurting or killing Sancire because of our friendship was a punishment for me not Sancire.

“Yeah, we are. That’s why I said nothing. I thought I could’ve made it to the port. I’d have fed immediately then. We were so very close.”

Sancire gave me a narrow-eyed look. He was mad. Damn it. I was trying to do what was right.

“We’re going to talk about this later, Belial. Friends help friends when they’re in trouble. That’s how friendship works. So how are you going to feed Belial, Lord Kai-Wen?” Sancire asked a little suspiciously. “I assume there’s something sexual that needs to happen if Belial needs sexual energy to feed.”

“He’ll fuck me,” I said before Kai-Wen could speak. “Or I’ll blow him. Doesn’t really matter which although getting fucked and having him come in my ass will give me the most energy. As long as Lord Kai-Wen gets off, I can feed. I’ll probably end up just lying here like a dead fish while he pounds into me because I’ve got no energy left. I’m definitely not going to be able to give my best performance.”

Kai-Wen gave a soft laugh and stroked a hand down my arm. Gods, that felt nice. Feeding aside, I was looking forward to getting fucked by Kai-Wen. He was beautiful and I could smell the beginnings of arousal from him. He smelled utterly delicious. My mouth started to water and the muscles in my ass fluttered in pleasure.

“What about you?” Sancire asked as he gave me a hard look that demanded I tell him the full truth.

“What about me?” I asked absently as I shifted my gaze to stare at Kai-Wen. Gods, he was beautiful. If he tasted even half as good as his arousal smelled, I’d be feasting like a king.

“What about your pleasure?” Sancire asked.

I looked to Sancire. He was obviously unhappy about this turn of events on my behalf. I didn’t think it had to do with what I needed but that I’d kept the information from him and was about to let a total stranger fuck me hard. I’d told him some of what my life as Crevilne’s sex slave had been like and how happy I was to be free of that life. Maybe he saw what was about to happen as some sort of slave-like thing that I was regressing back to? I was sure it was dead easy to see that I was seven kinds of eager for the cock I was about to be given.

“It’s not important. I mean, it would be fantastic if I come, too, but this isn’t about pleasure for me. It’s feeding the Need and I’m truly beyond desperate now. By the way, I’m sorry for attacking you earlier. You surprised me and my defences were down after hearing about Subari. My intense hunger made me act in a way I wouldn’t if I was fully in control of myself. That’s not an excuse for what I did but an explanation. I swear to you, if I live, it won’t ever happen again, Sancire.”

Sancire waved off my apology. “Of course it won’t because now that I know about you needing to feed sexually, I won’t let you get to that point. I could feed you now. If you want.”

Warmth spread through me at Sancire’s offer. There was no way in hell I’d take him up on it for fear of accidentally killing him by draining him of all his energy, but it was kind of him to put it out there.

“That’s a very nice gesture, Sancire, but Belial would kill you if he fed from you now. If he didn’t drain you dry of all your energy he might physically injure you in his desperate need to feed. He certainly wouldn’t mean to, but it would more than likely happen because he needs so much. I’m a god. I can give him as much energy as he can take and he’d never even come close to draining me. Nor can he truly harm me. I’ll be gentle and do what I can to make it pleasurable for him. It’s just feeding for Belial, which is very different from sex for pleasure from what I understand of Incubi, but there’s no reason he can’t enjoy himself, too. They don’t have to be entirely separate acts.

“This first feed will probably be very rough. Not on my part though. Belial is an Incubus and they are a sub-type of demon. Demons are very strong and should always be considered armed and dangerous even if you can’t see any weapons. As hungry as he is, there’s a very good chance that instinct will take over and he’ll be far more aggressive than is safe for a mortal. Again, that’s fine as I’m a god and there’s nothing he can do that will even come close to killing me. Actually, having a god to feed from right now is probably the only thing that will save his life because he needs so much energy. He is truly that close to dying and I’m sure he knows it.”

I nodded at Sancire’s questioning look at me. I wouldn’t last the night if I didn’t feed. I knew that now. If I hadn’t attacked Sancire earlier and struggled against Liroshan pulling me off him I might’ve had the barest dregs of energy to make it to the port tomorrow with Sancire’s help although it would’ve been a very, very close thing.

“You can watch if you’re worried, Sancire. I mean, if Lord Kai-Wen doesn’t mind. I don’t care. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had an audience during a sex act. He’s right, too, when he says that it’s just feeding to me. This isn’t about intimacy for me. I know it’ll look that way to you but that’s not the way it is for me in this instance.”

Kai-Wen shrugged his shoulders when Sancire looked at him for confirmation of what I’d said. Sancire bit his lip in indecision. It made me feel good inside that he was so concerned with my well-being. He really was my friend even though we’d only known each other for such a short time.

“Sex and feeding are separate things for sex demons, Sancire,” said Liroshan from where he leaned a hip against his altar. “I had a Succubus, Kiele, as a lover ages ago for several centuries. There was a definite difference in the feel of an intimate encounter with her depending on what was happening. Don’t get me wrong, it was very pleasurable for me regardless but after a while of being with her I could tell when she was simply feeding because she was hungry and when she was having sex for the pleasure and intimacy of the act or when she was both feeding and enjoying the pleasure of sex.”

“I don’t know. It seems weird to me that you’ll let someone you literally just met fuck you,” Sancire said stubbornly. “Not only that, but wouldn’t it be like being a sex slave all over again, Belial? Letting someone fuck you until they orgasm without caring about your pleasure just seems like you being put back into the role of a sex slave again. That’s not right.”

“I swear to you that it’s not sex for me in the way you’re thinking it is, Sancire, and it has absolutely nothing to do with anything related to being a sex slave. You don’t care if someone watches you eat, right? It’s the same for me when I feed and that’s not any sex slave training talking. It would be different if I was in a relationship with someone and feeding from them. I’d have a problem with others watching then but then it still wouldn’t be about the sex act for feeding aspect but about sharing a very private, intimate moment with someone I cared about with others,” I said hoping Sancire would understand. I didn’t like the idea of him being upset on my behalf when it wasn’t warranted.

“While I’d love to let you work out how you feel about my feeding Belial after only just meeting him, he doesn’t have time for this debate, Sancire. Stay or go, your choice. If Belial wants to live, he’s going to need my cock in him in the next ten minutes or it will honestly be too late to save him,” Kai-Wen said with a little impatience. “That is not an exaggeration either. He is that close to sinking into a sleep from which he’ll never wake. I am the God of Healing but I can’t bring the dead back to life.”

“Can’t you just, I don’t know, jerk off with him or something?” Sancire asked with a little frown. “Wouldn’t that work if it’s just the sexual energy he needs to feed from? Does it have to be somebody’s dick in somebody else? It bothers me that Belial doesn’t seem to have a choice in sharing his body with someone if he wants to live.”

“Jerking off wouldn’t be enough,” I said softly hoping Sancire would understand. “If I wasn’t starving so badly, maybe a mutual jerk off would do. There’s sexual energy in a male’s seed and I need every drop of energy I can get at this point. I need to be fucked, Sancire. Now. I’m sorry I can’t explain it better right now. I need this. I swear to you, I’m more than fine with Lord Kai-Wen fucking me to feed me. I’m desperate to finally feed.”

I could see that Sancire wasn’t happy about what was about to happen but he also wasn’t going to stop it. He looked like he was going to stay, too. Perhaps once he saw what my feeding was all about, he’d feel less bothered by the idea of me letting a total stranger fuck me and my being happy about it. To be one hundred percent honest, I was looking forward to being fucked aside from the feeding aspect because I genuinely enjoyed sex. I was a sexual creature by nature. I instinctively knew I’d enjoy Kai-Wen between my thighs but I wasn’t going to say that out loud and further confuse Sancire.

“Belial, maybe Sancire has a valid idea with the suggestion about my jerking off for you to feed at least initially. I will fuck you to feed you because you desperately need that level of energy intake. But if I jerked off first for you I assume it would help take a little of the edge off for you. It might be a good way to get some energy into you without overloading you right at the start like full penetrative sex probably will. I’m not an expert on Incubi but I can detect your level of starvation since it is connected to your overall health,” Kai-Wen said. “There’s also the fact that even as starving as you are, you’ll need a little prep to be able to take my cock without pain. I don’t want to hurt you. You’ve obviously been through enough.”

“No, I don’t need any prep. Honest. My ass is beyond eager to be filled. You raise a very valid point about the overloading part. I’ve never fed without the rings limiting me so I have no idea what’ll happen or what that’ll be like. Instead of you just jerking off, I’d love to suck and swallow you if you’ll let me. I really like having a cock in my mouth and the feel of spunk sliding down my throat.”

Anger blazed in Kai-Wen’s eyes and I didn’t understand why. “You’ve never fed freely? Not even once?”

“No. I was pierced when I was about five. Crevilne knew that Incubi children would be capable of taking small sips of sexual energy from those around them at about six years old and he wanted control of every aspect of my sexuality and life. So he curbed my ability to feed before it was even an issue.”

“Then this feed will probably be a huge shock to your system, utter starvation aside. Take however much you need from me, Belial. You have nothing to fear from me and will always be safe with me. You have my word as a god on that,” Kai-Wen said as he stood and his clothes simply vanished.

A soft moan left my throat when I saw Kai-Wen nude. He was flat out gorgeous. I’d go so far as to say he was the most beautiful man I’d ever seen and there was literally another god standing not more than ten feet from me. He had nice muscle definition but wasn’t bulging with muscles. Not that I’d have minded that but I did like a sleek athletic build more than the heavy lifter type simply because the more muscled the male, the more likely he’d hurt me more when he fucked me. 

Kai-Wen had an utterly fantastic looking cock and I felt I could say that with a hell of a lot of authority given how much cock from many different species I’d had in my life. He was only semi-hard but still had a nice amount showing between his legs. I wondered if he was a grower or a shower. If he was a grower, I was going to have one hell of a good time. A big cock usually made for an intense fuck and I liked that a lot.

Kai-Wen knelt again beside me and gently pulled me to him so that my head was resting on his lap, his stiffening cock inches from my face. I didn’t have the energy to move much so I really appreciated the gesture. My cock was hard as stone but I ignored it. This wasn’t about pleasure for me but feeding. If pleasure happened to run through me, great, but it wasn’t necessary at all. 

Kai-Wen’s cock firmed rapidly as my breath puffed against it and I licked my lips in anticipation. He sucked in a quiet breath when my tongue accidentally grazed the tip and I moaned softly at tasting his cock and the barest hint of pre-come on it. Gods, I was so very, very hungry that even that little taste was maddeningly good.

Just because I’d been forced into being a sex slave for basically my entire life didn’t mean I hated anything sexual or that I did sexual things only because I’d been trained since I was a child to do it. Wanting and enjoying sex, for the most part, was part of being an Incubus. We couldn’t help ourselves especially when having sex literally kept us alive. Generally, having sex and physically enjoying it despite the circumstances of the sex act was like breathing for us.

“Can I suck you now?” I asked as I stared at his now nearly hard cock. 

He was very nicely hung. Any Incubus would be proud to have a dick like Kai-Wen was sporting. I wanted him in my mouth, in my ass, rubbing against my cock; anywhere I could have him really. I was almost sure I was drooling a tiny bit.

“Anything you wish, Belial. Take what you need,” he said softly as he carded his fingers through my hair the touch soothing and oddly arousing at the same time.

I didn’t need any more permission than that. I pushed myself a little forward and took the head of his cock into my mouth sucking gently on it. I made sounds of approval as his cock fully hardened in my mouth. While I’d have been happy with any size of cock, I was ecstatic with what was currently in my mouth. I could hardly wait to have it filling my ass. Hunger surged through me in a tidal wave giving me an unexpected burst of energy. The world around me faded away as Kai-Wen and the energy I’d soon have became my sole focus.

His cock was like steel covered in the finest silk. The flavour of his skin was exquisite. The scent of his arousal was delicious. He used his hand in my hair to gently move my head back and forth over his cock. He was barely pushing any of his cock into my mouth and keeping me from taking more. I wanted more. A lot more. I wanted all of it down my throat. I moved against his hand, swallowing more, loving the way it filled my mouth and pushed against the back of my throat. Sucking cock was truly one of life’s simple yet fulfilling pleasures to me. I could literally do it for hours and be content.

“Easy, Belial,” Kai-Wen said as he effortlessly pulled me back from taking more of his cock down my throat. “You don’t need to take all of me at once. I’m not going anywhere.”

A growl sounded from me and my claws popped out as reason flew out the window and another burst of energy surged through me. Part of me was horrified when I twisted my body around, planted my hands on Kai-Wen’s chest and shoved him to his back. He grunted at the unexpected move but didn’t protest. The starving part of me snarled and attacked his cock, sucking him down to the root in one go. Gods, it felt so satisfying to have a cock deep in my throat. I bobbed my head quickly, intent on getting the energy I needed as fast as I could.

Kai-Wen’s hand in my hair stayed gentle and he petted my head as he softly praised my skill in sucking him off. A shiver of pleasure travelled through me at his words and my eyes prickled unexpectedly. I’d never had anyone praise me as I serviced them. It felt shockingly good to hear that. I wanted him to give me more praise for doing a good job in pleasing him.

I squeezed my eyes shut against the sudden tears and focused on the cock in my mouth. I tasted more pre-come and sucked harder and faster. Kai-Wen’s hand in my hair tightened a fraction but nowhere near painful and the scent of his arousal surged. Yes! He wasn’t holding himself back and was already right at the edge of orgasm.

“Feed, my little Ya’al,” Kai-Wen commanded as he pushed down on my head, his cock sliding down my throat until my lips pressed into the soft curls at the base. “Take what I give you, what you need from me. You did a wonderful job sucking me and I’m very pleased with your efforts. This is your reward.”

Lust twisted hard through me at his words and actions, surprising me. I generally didn’t like having a cock suddenly shoved down my throat but for whatever reason, it was different in this instance. Maybe it was because I was so hungry and knew I’d be feeding in a few seconds. Maybe it was because he told me I’d done well and was rewarding me. Whatever the reason, my cock twitched hard with desire and my balls felt heavy like I hadn’t come in days.

His cock throbbed against my tongue and then he was coming. I swallowed greedily, my claws digging into his chest. Sexual energy barrelled through me like a rampaging dragon. My balls pulled tight and I was suddenly coming as well. My skin tingled as exquisitely pure energy poured into me with every spurt of Kai-Wen’s cock and the intense satisfaction of my own orgasm. I dug my claws into him as I fed, the raw, visceral pleasure of the act swamping my senses. I pulled back a little so I could breathe and taste his seed. I moaned at the divine flavour of both his seed and energy as I kept drinking from him. This was truly heaven.

I felt light-headed when his cock stopped spurting but the hunger still raged through me. I’d serviced demons for decades and was used to the amount of spunk they gave me, which was more than most other species I’d serviced. Kai-Wen came even more than a demon and it was glorious. I could feel the energy swirling in my belly from his come and the energy from his orgasm flowing through my body. It was a lot, much more than I’d ever received, but I needed more. So much more. 

I felt like I had a giant pit inside me and the energy I’d just received, while far more than I’d ever gotten in one go in my entire life, was barely a drop towards filling the emptiness inside me. I growled low in my throat and pushed myself up Kai-Wen’s body. I needed everything he had. The hunger clawed at my belly. I needed to be filled to the brim. I needed everything he said he’d give me.

A casual stroke of my hand and a little Incubus wiles had him stay hard. I straddled his hips, positioned his cock against my very eager ass and sank fully onto his cock in one move. A shiver of pleasure travelled through me and I moaned, my eyes closing at the intensely satisfying sensation of finally having a cock deep inside me again.

Kai-Wen’s hands stroked gently over me, words of encouragement for me to take what I needed coming from him. My body moved automatically, riding his cock hard and fast. I loved the feel of him sliding in and out and wanted to take my time to enjoy the wonderful feeling of fullness being stuffed with his cock gave me but the hunger ripping through me demanded that I feed the Need. I could smell his arousal increasing and almost taste the flavour of his energy again. I had to have it. All of it. Now.

“Come,” I snarled in Demon in a voice I barely recognized as mine as I opened my eyes and stared at him.

Kai-Wen smiled in a positively wicked way that made lust surge powerfully through me. His hands moved to my hips and gripped them with a strength that was both frightening and incredibly arousing. Something moved through his eyes that sent a shiver of intense need through me even as it spoke softly to me, encouraging me to let go and trust in him to give me what I desperately needed and wanted. 

He moved me effortlessly, bouncing me with controlled force over his cock. I panted and moaned in pleasure as his cock began nailing my prostate with every deep thrust. Pleasure rushed through me at the intense, dominating fuck. My cock slapped against my belly in rhythm with his dick pounding my hole pushing my arousal higher. My claws dug into his chest and I groaned as an orgasm rushed through me again yet he kept strongly fucking me, thrilling me with every deliberate hard thrust.

“Such beautiful pleasure, Ya’al. Drink me,” Kai-Wen commanded as he jerked me down hard onto his cock, holding me tight to his groin as his orgasm started.

I threw back my head and screamed as wave after wave of lush sexual energy slammed into me. I gasped and writhed on his cock, my hips jerking against the immovable hold he had on my hips, pinning me in place. The physical pleasure of being powerfully fucked felt so good it was almost painful. The metaphysical pleasure of finally feeding the Need so fully was beyond anything I’d expected or even dreamed possible. 

I wanted it all.

My claws dragged across his chest as I wallowed in bliss from multiple sources all at once. I was being filled to bursting with energy and still more was being poured into me. I wanted all of it. I was going to take all of it. The flavour of Kai-Wen’s energy was different from any creature that I’d fed from before. It was richer than the finest cream, thick, heavy and sweeter than honey. It was the most delicious thing I’d ever tasted. I voraciously sucked it all up. I’d never had so much energy enter me. It was glorious. Almost spiritual in its intensity.

Kai-Wen’s cock was still wonderfully hard inside me even though his cock had stopped pulsing with his orgasm. I’d done nothing to keep him hard either. He watched me intensely for several seconds before he began fucking me again, his thrusts hard and deep. He moved me over his cock effortlessly, the strength and control he was showing deeply erotic and speaking to me, calling to me, on a profound level. It felt deliriously good for him to fuck me as he wished while he pushed his energy into me. His sexual energy soothed the emptiness and perpetual hunger I’d lived with for as long as I could remember and I revelled in it, gasping, moaning and begging for more in a continuous stream as I rocked my hips in his grasp.

I slowly realized there was more energy coming to me than I could take yet it was still flowing steadily into me. Moments ago I thought I’d never be filled and now it was becoming more than I could handle. Panic rushed through me when I realized I couldn’t stop more energy from entering me because I didn’t know how to make it stop. I’d never had to make energy stop filling me. I always needed more than I’d been allowed to take. I was suddenly teetering on the brink of being too full. I felt like I’d burst like an overripe fruit if more filled me but at the same time I desperately wanted every drop Kai-Wen would give me. 

I needed the rush of energy to stop but it was also the most intensely erotic, fulfilling thing I’d ever experienced in my entire life. It eased the desperate emptiness of starvation in me, for which I was immensely grateful. It also shot my arousal through the roof to be forcefully filled with sexual energy beyond what I thought I could hold. I orgasmed again and it seemed to go on forever in waves of ecstasy so huge I could do nothing but helplessly ride them. 

I was utterly sure I’d never come so hard in my life. My balls were starting to ache but it felt erotically good and I liked it. I felt powerful and dominant for taking so much energy yet helpless and submissive because I couldn’t seem to do anything to stop the tide of energy Kai-Wen poured into me. I was confused and conflicted but deeply satisfied at the same time. 

“Make... it... stop. Too... much,” I finally gasped as the sensation of being filled with far too much energy was pushing me to my limits. 

I was erotically uncomfortable and felt like I was going to pass out from the overfull pleasure but at the same time it was so good, so deeply satisfying to not be able to stop Kai-Wen’s energy from filling me past what I thought I could take, I didn’t want it to stop. He was controlling how much energy I took and I was shocked to my core that I was intensely enjoying his domination.

I struggled weakly against Kai-Wen’s hold to see if he’d let me go, hoping he wouldn’t. His hands gripped my hips tighter making me whimper in pleasure as he moved me as he wished on his cock, fucking me hard and deep. The look in his eyes as he fucked me should’ve scared me as I finally recognized that look although I’d never seen it so commanding in anyone. It was the look of utter domination of a true Master and it was focused completely on me. 

I had a moment of shocking revelation when I realized that seeing that look in Kai-Wen’s eyes shoved my desire even higher and made me almost desperately want to please him. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from calling him Master and begging him for relief that I didn’t want unless he wanted to allow it. 

Kai-Wen smirked at me and my heart hammered. I simply knew he was going to make me take more energy because he could and because he knew that deep down I wanted the painful pleasure of being too full because he wanted to see me that way. I wanted him to make me take more. I wanted his Mastery of me which was confusing but felt so very right. Energy flowed into me faster which was painful yet exquisitely erotic at the same time making my cock throb and spurt out more come. I whimpered at the arousing ache in my balls when more seed was forced from them. 

By all the gods, this was the most intense, satisfying thing I’d ever experienced sexually in my entire life and I loved it.

“You were exquisite and an utter delight. I’m very pleased with how much you took. Sleep, Ya’al. I’ll keep you safe,” Kai-Wen said in a soft voice as he sat up, lightly touched my forehead with a single finger and folded me into his arms, hugging me tight to his chest.

The energy pouring into me abruptly stopped and exhaustion washed over me. I felt ridiculously happy with myself that I’d pleased Kai-Wen even though that hadn’t been the purpose of him fucking me. I slumped against him, gloriously, impossibly full for the first time in my life. Warmth surrounded me at knowing on a soul deep level that I’d be utterly safe and cared for in the shelter of his arms. I surrendered easily to the sleep I’d been commanded into, snuggling into his chest.


	5. After The Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in italics are mental conversations.

Chapter 5: After The Feast  
~Kai-Wen~

I’d bedded all manner of beings during my long existence including Incubi and Succubae but having Belial ride my cock was an unexpectedly intense pleasure, his desperate hunger aside. It felt unbelievably right to have him seated on my cock. Feeding him over the next several days or however long it took to get him to where he should be as far as easing his overwhelming hunger would be absolutely no hardship. It did make me curious though as to why it felt so good with him, him being an Incubus aside.

He was beautiful but all Incubi were. Granted, I’d never seen one that looked quite like him, but I wasn’t an expert on Incubi either and, like many species, there were a good number of variations on the basic form. His skin was pale grey much like a string of rare pearls that I’d coveted and won from Wu-Tyr in a game of dice centuries ago. It was also silky soft under my hands and a pleasure to touch.

His hair was a stunning layering of dark wine, bright fuchsia and lavender-blue. It hung down to his ass, the ends curling to lightly cup his tight cheeks. It was incredibly soft against my skin. Truthfully, it was a sensual delight all its own and it had been a lovely erotic tease as it had brushed back and forth over my thighs as Belial rode me.

His eyes were extraordinary. They were a lovely peach colour with flecks of metallic gold but that wasn’t what made them so unique. He had a perfectly round nevus in the center of his right eye that made it look like he had a pupil in that eye. Incubi and Succubae didn’t have pupils so it was quite unique to see one with what appeared to be a pupil even if it was just the one eye. The nevus, eye freckle to most people, was completely harmless and didn’t affect his vision at all. He was a gorgeous, unique creature.

He was fantastic at giving head but considering he was an Incubus and had been trained as a sex slave, that was to be expected. Sliding into his ass had been an exquisite delight well above what I remembered from other encounters with other Incubi I’d bedded over the aeons. Simply put, Belial felt amazing, perfect and like he belonged on my cock 

He’d responded wonderfully to my subtle yet unintentional domination. Unless agreed upon beforehand I tried to keep my natural instinct to dominate a lover and become their Master in check as it took a special person to enjoy that sort of play and many did not. Belial called forth that side of me effortlessly and seemed to deeply enjoy it, increasing my pleasure with our romp from that alone. The entire encounter had lasted maybe ten minutes yet I would easily put it into the top five sexual encounters of my very, very long life.

“What the hell just happened?” Sancire asked in a shocked voice as he stared at me and Belial. “Is Belial okay? He doesn’t look okay. What did you do to him? Are you okay?”

“I did say he was starving and that it would probably be fatal if you’d tried to feed him,” I said as I stroked a hand up and down Belial’s back. 

I bit back the groan that wanted to escape me when the muscles of his ass gently clenched and released my softening cock, his body responding to the soothing touch of my hand despite my putting him into a deep, restful sleep that he sorely needed. A little spurt of come shot from his dick and he shivered, his soft, needy moan puffing directly into my ear. My arms tightened around him automatically and he burrowed his face into my neck, his claws digging into me as he tried to get closer than physically possible.

Arousal slithered through me when I felt tendrils of his wiles teasing over me. Even deeply asleep his body was trying to sate the overwhelming hunger that it was finally allowed to freely feed. His body needed time to process the energy I’d already given him before taking more. I reluctantly lifted him from my cock, a tiny smile ticking up a corner of my mouth when his ass clenched deliciously tight to keep me where I was. A thought had me dressed again and a soft, light blanket swaddling Belial. I kept him cradled in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. He snuggled close and I smiled as I held him. He really was a lovely creature. A strong surge of possessiveness flooded me out of nowhere as I held him.

“He clawed you. Deeply. I had no idea he had claws,” Sancire said his eyes wide as he stared. “There was so much blood. But you didn’t even flinch when he raked you repeatedly and now there’s no blood. Belial looked... he looked feral when he mounted you. Like a wild animal pouncing on their prey.”

“All demons have claws. They can retract them at-will. I told you instinct would probably take over because he was that hungry and desperate to feed. I’m obviously fine but think if it had been you he’d been riding instead of me. Granted, I could’ve easily healed you of wounds that serious but that’s not the point I’m trying to make here. 

“You wouldn’t have been able to survive the energy drain. I’m actually a bit surprised at how much energy he took from me before it was too much for him. It’s nothing of nothing to me but I’m a god. He would’ve easily drained you dry from just the first orgasm and it wouldn’t have been much more than a good-sized snack for him at the state he was in.”

“Is he going to be okay?” Sancire asked with a worried look. “Why is he asleep now? He will wake up, won’t he? You said if you fed him he wouldn’t fall asleep and never wake but he’s sleeping now.”

“He’s not in danger of dying now. Because of how close to starving he was, his body will probably burn through the energy I gave him fairly quickly. He’s going to need more when he wakes and I’ll give him as much as he can handle. He’ll need at least several days possibly even a week of constant feeding on a level no mortal would be able to give him without dying in the process to be firmly on the road to recovery from starvation. I put him into a restful sleep so his body can adjust to what it’s just taken in without Belial being uncomfortable.”

“I assume you’ll take him back to your palace then if he needs that level of energy to get well?” Liroshan asked with a speculative look in his eye as he watched us.

“What? No! You can’t do that. We’re going to Port Glowan tomorrow. We both need to get far away from here. We don’t have days to spare regardless of how hungry Belial will still be. I know he’ll agree with me on that. He can’t have the demon that made a slave of him capture him again. I can’t have the queen’s Sojar find me and drag me back to be part of her carrel,” Sancire said firmly, his jaw taking on a mulish set. “We’re getting away together. That was our plan. We’ll figure out the feeding thing.”

I raised an eyebrow at the tone in Sancire’s voice. I was a little surprised by it as he seemed to show quite a bit of deference to Liroshan and myself as was our due as gods. Yet when it came to his friend Belial, it seemed he was willing to risk the possible ire of a god by telling us what we were or were not allowed to do. Interesting.

“We need to be somewhere that the people hunting for us either can’t get us or is very difficult for them to get to us. If it’s hard enough to track us down, they’ll eventually give up as not worth the time, expense and effort. I promised Belial that we’d get free of what was hounding us or die trying and I never go back on my word. Never,” Sancire said fiercely.

“Belial will be safer in Kai-Wen’s palace that anywhere he could possibly run to. He’ll be safer just being with Kai-Wen period than in any far flung place in this world. Belial’s former master may be a powerful demon but he is as nothing to a god,” Liroshan said. “If a god wishes it, no one, not another god or even the god of gods may enter their seat of power and that’s where Kai-Wen will be taking Belial.”

“Then let me come with him,” Sancire demanded as he looked at me, determination in his eyes. “I don’t want him going through this alone. I refuse to let that happen. We’re friends. You don’t let your friend go through hard times alone if you can be there for them. That’s not right and not what a good friend does.”

I saw the little frown that appeared on Liroshan’s face at the demand that Sancire come with me when I took Belial to my palace. Very interesting. It seemed like Liroshan had an interest in Sancire. I could see why. Sancire was lovely to look at with his ultra dark skin and flame-red hair. Liroshan generally wasn’t someone taken in by just physical appearances though. There was likely more at play than I was aware of that was fuelling his interest in Sancire.

“Do not agree to Sancire going with you. I want him with me,” Liroshan said to me his mental voice firm with a hint of godly command.

I really wanted to be my usual asshole self and antagonize Liroshan simply because I could but he had called me to see to Belial, which had been a completely unexpected delight on several levels. It would be fair to say that in my mind I owed him this one small thing. I also had no interest in Sancire so it wasn’t like I was being put out in any way.

Liroshan probably had a very good idea what was wrong with Belial when he called me since he’d had a Succubus lover aeons ago. He could’ve easily fed Belial himself. But he was definitely taken with Sancire and more than likely had figured out that Sancire wouldn’t look all that favourably on him if Liroshan fucked Belial senseless regardless of the reasons for it.

“They seem quite close. It would be cruel to keep them apart when there is more than enough room at my palace for both of them. Perhaps once Belial’s hunger falls to non-lethal levels for a mortal Sancire could join me in feeding Belial. I haven’t had two redheads in a while and I think they’d be quite stunning together.” 

Apparently I couldn’t resist my natural asshole nature. To be fair, I hadn’t tried that hard. Or at all, really.

“While I agree that they’d be quite stunning together, no, Kai-Wen. I want Sancire for myself. You know I don’t share my bedmates unless we’ve both agreed upon it and I can tell you right now that I know Sancire is not interested in that sort of thing. Casual sex is not something he does. Nor are multiple partners at once. There needs to be a connection for him to share his body with another. He’s told me this himself. It’s part of the reason he’s running from his queen.”

“Really? How disappointing. For both of you.” It was far too much fun to needle Liroshan and I couldn’t help myself.

Liroshan narrowed his eyes at me. “Do not agree to take Sancire with you and Belial, Kai-Wen. While this isn’t my seat of power, it is my temple and if I choose I can easily keep you from taking Sancire with you.”

This was getting more interesting by the moment. Possessive gods were so much fun to tease.

“Yes, you could. While I don’t know Sancire at all I think he’d have issues with that bit of high-handed behaviour judging by the stubborn set of his jaw. Just because you want Sancire doesn’t mean it’s mutual either. Like any mortal, he does have free will, as inconvenient as that may be at times. Unless something drastic has changed within you, I don’t remember you enjoying the unwilling in your bed, consensual games aside.”

“I don’t and he won’t be unwilling. He’s attracted to me on a physical level. We had quite the conversation before Belial attacked him and I called you here to deal with this situation. For once, Kai-Wen, could you please not be the asshole you so thoroughly enjoy being. There’s something about Sancire that calls to me. I felt it the moment I heard his prayer. I’m not sure what it is about him that resonates so strongly within me but it’s there and I want to explore it. I need to explore it. This is important.”

I couldn’t fault Liroshan for wanting to explore Sancire in a more intimate fashion. I also couldn’t dismiss his urge to get to know Sancire better because of an indefinable something that spoke to him. Finding a mortal partner that could withstand the affection of a god was a rare gift and one that didn’t cross our paths all that often.

Dallying with a mortal wasn’t uncommon among the gods but finding one that could bear and even enjoy the intensity of a god took a special sort of individual. I’d had a few lovers of that variety myself and it was always difficult if not downright painful and heartbreaking to watch age creep over them and death take them. I cherished those memories with a twinge of sadness. I still wouldn’t trade those moments with past lovers for anything though. Most gods felt the same way. Sometimes, the eternity of a god could be a heavy burden for the heart to carry.

“You think he can bear your affections?” I asked seriousness in my tone.

“Perhaps. He’s stronger than he thinks. I felt the same sort of pull with Kiele but it’s much more intense with Sancire. Kiele was a wonderful woman and I know she loved me as I loved her but she also wasn’t able to take all that a god could give. She didn’t have the inner strength for it which saddened both of us. Sancire might. I need to explore this, Kai-Wen.”

“I wish you luck, Liroshan,” I said softly. For all my asshole inclinations I wouldn’t truly tread where a god may have found someone that could ease the loneliness of their heart.

Despite the involved mental conversation I had with Liroshan, to Sancire it seemed that a mere second or two had passed. Liroshan and I could’ve had an in-depth conversation about the nature of what made a mortal a suitable partner for a god and it still would’ve seemed like a handful of seconds had passed for Sancire. Being a god did have some very handy perks.

“It would be best if Belial has some time to simply feed and recover, Sancire. It’s wonderful that you want to help Belial through this but he’s still going to be far too hungry for a mortal to safely feed him when he wakes,” I said. “You can certainly visit with him but for these first few days, he’s going to feel weak and possibly even a little ill yet still be ravenously hungry. It would probably be a good idea if you were to stay with Liroshan for the next few days. He can most certainly bring you to visit Belial at my palace and you’d have the added benefit of Liroshan’s protection from those hunting you.”

“I could never impose myself on Lord Liroshan like that. It was beyond generous of him to feed us and give us safe shelter for the night here in his temple especially since neither me nor Belial are worshipers of his,” Sancire said aghast at my suggestion, his deference to gods back in place.

“You’re no imposition, Sancire,” Liroshan said with a smile. “Kai-Wen’s suggestion makes a good deal of sense. If you have no objection to coming to my palace, I would be happy to host you for as long as you need and bring you to visit with Belial when Kai-Wen deems him able to have visitors.”

Sancire stared at Liroshan with wide eyes for a few seconds before he dropped to his knees and bowed, his forehead touching the floor near Liroshan’s bare feet. He truly was lovely in both form and deference.

“Lucky bastard,” I said with amusement in my mental voice.

“I know,” Liroshan said a little smugly. “I’ve been spending some time recently with Arjan. We enjoy sparring with each other and he’s recently received a sword from Bao-Tein that he was eager to test out. It would appear that his luck can even rub off on another god if he happens to like you.”

Arjan was the God of Fortune. It could be tricky associating with him as it wasn’t just good luck that he was responsible for but ill fortune as well. He made me slightly nervous. He always had a small smile on his face but one could never be sure whether it was the pleasurable smile of good fortune shining on you or the sinister smile of getting the comeuppance you deserved. Considering how frequently I played the asshole, I thought having his smile fixed on me had a very high chance of being the getting-what’s-coming-to-you variety of luck. Being a god myself didn’t negate Arjan’s powers being directed at me. 

That still didn’t stop me from being an asshole most of the time because it was just too much fun to play at that.

“I’d be honoured and deeply grateful to accept your generous offer, Lord Liroshan,” Sancire said, his head still bowed.

“Wonderful,” Liroshan said with a grin. “Rise, Sancire. I am not that formal of a god although I appreciate your show of deference.”

Sancire stood and I did as well. Belial’s weight in my arms was nothing to me despite him being an easy two hundred pounds of lean muscle. A soft little whimper escaped him and his body tensed in my arms. I looked down and saw a tear slip from his eye. While I could easily put him into a deep, healing sleep, I had no control over the things that he dreamed. That was the wheelhouse of another god. Nightmares, as what was probably plaguing Belial given the little I knew of his past, were under the auspice of Ondraeden, God of Fear and Nightmares. 

Belial shuddered in my arms and the claws on one of his hands dug sharply into my chest making my breath catch at the sudden pain. If I knew pain was probably in a situation I could take steps to mute it or even negate it entirely. If it caught me unaware, I was just as vulnerable as anyone to feel the pain be they god or mortal. Any god could make themself invulnerable to any sort of wounds save those given by another god or a god killing weapon but that was a bit of an annoyance and led to other issues so most of us never bothered.

“Belial does that a lot when he sleeps,” Sancire said quietly. “He was in a very bad situation for basically his whole life. He’s very controlled when awake but once he sleeps, it’s like the rigid hold he has on himself loosens a little. He’ll never ask it of you, Lord Kai-Wen, but could you heal those wounds for him, too? Is that something you’re able to do? I know they’re not physical wounds but they are wounds just the same.”

“I’m aware of the wounds he has on multiple levels as that is within the scope of my godhood. Unfortunately I can’t heal all of his wounds as some are outside of my godhood. Healing the physical is beyond easy for me. Healing mental conditions is more challenging but can be done, too. Healing the mind of a mental wound is a very difficult and delicate task even for me without fundamentally changing the person. If the person isn’t yet ready for and want that sort of healing, it will fail spectacularly and the individual will be worse off than if I hadn’t done anything. More often than not healing a mental wound is best done with time, self-exploration and understanding.

“Healing the soul, unfortunately, is not my wheelhouse and falls to Rai-Sui, God of Death and Decay and Guardian of Souls. The wound that makes Belial react in his sleep is not only of the mind but one of the soul, too. Unless he dies and goes to Rai-Sui’s realm, healing that soul-wound at this point will simply require time,” I said with a little regret.

“Couldn’t you take him there? To Lord Rai-Sui’s realm for him to heal Belial?” Sancire persisted. “You’re a god. You can go to another god’s realm can’t you?”

“I could. But Rai-Sui would most likely need to take Belial’s soul into himself to heal it. I don’t understand what’s necessary to heal a soul as it is not within the scope of my godhood. I know it can take a very long time, centuries even, for Rai-Sui to heal a soul depending on the damage done. Belial would cease to be as you know him since a body cannot survive without a soul for very long. Even if it was a short period of time for his soul to be healed, say a week or two, his body couldn’t sustain itself without his soul even with my help and would begin failing in just a few days. This I already know as I’ve seen what happens to a soulless body. I cannot heal the soulless as they are dead and it’s not within the scope of my godhood.”

Sancire blew out a short breath. “I just don’t like seeing him obviously hurting like he is. He’s a gentle person who’s lived a harsh life. I think he deserves some good things happening to him. I want him to have good things happen to him. I feel... connected to him in some way. It’s not sexual or romantic. Just... it feels like we have a bond between us. That might sound silly considering that we’ve only known each other for a few days but that’s how I feel. I’m almost certain Belial feels that bond, too.”

“Sometimes a bond forms in an instant. If you and Belial have that, then it is a gift. I’ll feed Belial and get him back into the sort of shape he should always have been in. I’ll let Liroshan know when Belial is well enough to have visitors and he can bring you to my palace then. It will take a few days, maybe as long as a week, to get him past the constant starvation his body has been dealing with for his entire life. He will be safe with me, Sancire. You have my word on that.”

Sancire moved to stand in front of me and went to his knees. He bowed low, his forehead touching the floor inches from my feet. “Thank you, Lord Kai-Wen.”

“Arjan’s good luck really rubbed off on you, Liroshan. I’m a little envious,” I said with a tiny smile.

“So says the one who’s going to have an Incubus to fuck virtually every moment said Incubus is awake over the next several days.”

My smile grew wide. “There is that. As short as that initial encounter was, he truly was delightful. I’m quite looking forward to the next several days.”

“You’d be a fool if you weren’t looking forward to that and I’ve never known you to be a fool, Kai-Wen. Massive asshole, yes. Fool, no.”

I laughed at Liroshan’s comment because I couldn’t deny it. I dipped my head at Liroshan and Sancire. A thought had me leave Liroshan’s temple and appear in my bedchambers. I laid Belial on my bed, the blanket I’d wrapped him in vanishing, and just stared at him in all his naked glory for a few moments. He really was quite breath-taking. The more I admired the beauty of him and replayed in my mind the sex we’d had, the more he called to me on a very primal level. Having sampled his charms and been given a quick taste of his submission to me, I wanted more. So much more. He seemed to want more as well which was thrilling.

He moaned softly, rolled to his side and curled into a tight ball. I frowned as I watched him begin to shiver. He couldn’t be cold as it was pleasantly warm in my rooms but I spread a light blanket over him anyway. The blanket didn’t help his shivers and a tiny sob escaped him. I needed him to rest in order to heal and the nightmares he was apparently suffering from weren’t going to let him do that.

“Ondraeden, I have need of you,” I called out.

“What is it, Kai-Wen?” Ondraeden asked in a slightly distracted tone.

“I have an Incubus, Belial, in my bed. He’s suffering from nightmares that I need stopped, at least for a little while, so he can recover. He was at the keep when you went to speak to your Fear Shade and found Valerian. He was a slave for decades and is now physically free. Mentally, that will take longer and will be a work-in-progress for some time.”

“Is he why Liroshan asked me about Subari earlier?” Ondraeden asked.

I knew who Subari was thanks to Ondraeden calling for me to heal Valerian shortly after they meet in the same keep that Belial had fled from.

“Probably. I didn’t get all the details from him. There wasn’t time. He’s in very bad shape, Ondraeden. He was nearly stepping over the threshold to Rai-Sui’s realm because of what he endured as a slave. He needs uninterrupted sleep to heal, which he’s not getting right now.”

“I can stop the nightmares for a time. Will a week be sufficient? What do you offer in exchange?”

“A week should be more than fine to at least set him well onto the road to recovery. What do you want for this favour?” I asked. 

I already owed Ondraeden a favour for allowing me to watch the utterly fascinating process of him creating a Fearling in one of his priests. Temporarily stopping nightmares to one individual would be a very small thing compared to being allowed to watch something sacred to his faith. I would pay for this favour on Belial’s behalf as it was critical for him to rest in order to heal and I told him I would heal him.

“You have a lovely piece of grass green larinvac fabric woven by Deagan. I want that for Valerian. He’s only read about it and mentioned that he’d like to see it for himself.”

I grinned but stayed silent as if thinking it over. The fabric was rare, beautiful and I had every intention of eventually getting a jacket made from it. I just hadn’t found the time to find a mortal skilled enough to do the fabric justice and I didn’t want to incur a favour from the patron God of Tailors to have a piece of clothing made. Parting with the fabric wouldn’t be any kind of hardship for me since I’d traded for it in the first place. I was a little curious to see what Valerian would or could do with it as he claimed to be a tailor by trade.

“Done. Do you want to come get the fabric now or have me drop it off to you later?”

I wouldn’t pop the fabric directly into Ondraeden’s palace without his allowing it. Our homes were sacred grounds and the seat of our power. Nothing got in or left without us allowing it. It would be a gross breach of godly etiquette to put something in his palace without him requesting I do so, assuming I could even get the item into his palace. I was frequently an asshole but I wasn’t rude. Unless it was a dire emergency, a god always requested permission to enter another god’s seat of power. Keeping out another god required some effort if the other god wanted in so most of us rarely bothered to do that unless there’d been some sort of disagreement between gods.

“I’ll come get it within the next two days. Valerian wants to talk to Belial about Subari so he’ll be coming with me as well.”

“It’ll have to be more than two days if that’s the case, Ondraeden. Belial was a slave taken as a child by the head of the clan that held Valerian. Until a few hours ago when I removed the rings curbing his sexual feeding, he was never allowed to feed fully. His demon master kept him on the edge of sexual starvation for his entire life to ensure that Belial would always do anything sexual demanded of him just so he could live. I’m not exaggerating when I say he was very nearly dead from starvation when Liroshan called me.

“I’ve fed him once already but he’s probably going to be feeling like shit once he wakes because that feeding overwhelmed his system. I had to do that though as he was literally on the verge of dying and needed the vast influx to his system to push him away from death. He’ll be ravenously hungry again when he wakes but I’ll need to control his intake to keep him from developing other problems by feeding too much too fast. He’s not going to be happy about that. He might turn aggressive at being denied the ability to feed fully and I don’t want to expose any mortal to him when he’s like that. He’ll be unpredictable until he levels out and it wouldn’t be safe for either party. I know you don’t want Valerian in any danger.”

“No, I don’t. Very well. Let me know when is safe and we’ll come then.”

Belial wasn’t shivering anymore and was relaxed in sleep. His body was burning through the energy he’d taken from me and building strength. Good. He’d be able to heal faster as he moved further from the brink of starvation. I left him sleeping and went to my work room that was off my bed chambers. I left the door open even though I’d know the second he started to wake from the sleep I’d put him into. Once I healed someone, mortal or god, I’d always know their complete status with just a brief bit of concentration.

Belial was going to need more than just sexual energies as far as being fed went. Physically, he needed to recover from the lack of food as well. It was completely within the scope of my godhood to bring him physically to the peak of health in an eye blink without any complications whatsoever. I fully intended to that, too. Sating his body’s physical hunger and correcting his general malnourished condition was beyond simple for me. He’d still feel the need to eat but at least he wouldn’t be ravenously hungry in that sense. Dealing with his forced sexual starvation was a different, complex case and not something I could cure or heal with the proverbial snap of my fingers. 

Belial would still need to feed frequently sexually as that was a metaphysical hunger and need tied to his being an Incubus. I couldn’t cure a Dryad of their need to stay with their tree or heal a Limnad of their need to be within their chosen body of water because it simply was what they were. The same thing applied to Incubi and Succubae and their need to feed sexually. There was nothing to cure or heal via my godhood. It was what they were.

To be honest and rather selfish, I was very much looking forward to sexually feeding Belial again. I’d initially assumed that it would be pleasurable for me because he was an Incubus and a very beautiful, unique one at that. I hadn’t been prepared for how good it had been, brief as it was, nor for what he’d called forth in me. 

He’d completely surprised me with his inner strength considering how weak and near death he’d been. I’d been wonderfully stunned at how well he’d handled the small portion of my passionate appetite that I’d unintentionally let loose on him before reeling myself back in. I’d had mortal lovers in perfect health that hadn’t been able to handle even that small of a portion.

Having him so needy and desperate for my cock, his driving hunger aside, had been intensely pleasurable. It satisfied me deeply to control and push a lover to their limits. Or, better said, to what they thought were their limits and beyond. I greatly enjoyed games of intense sexual domination, usually at levels that frightened and unnerved most mortal lovers. I took my deepest pleasures sexually when I was Master to a willing sexual slave. 

Over the aeons I’d found lovers that enjoyed and desired playing as I did and that could handle the intensity of a god but they were depressingly few and far between. It had been literal centuries since I’d had a partner that wanted me to be Master to their sexual slave and could bear the tempered power of a god. Even then, she’d just barely been able to handle even my very diluted passion as a god. It had been disappointing for both of us that she’d been unable to take even a small measure of the power of my godhood being poured over her before breaking and stopping our play because it was too much.

To feel Belial feast on my sexual energy had been like receiving a metaphysical blow job of the highest calibre. I could’ve stopped him from feeding before he’d begged me to make it stop. I’d been carefully monitoring him and the level of energy in his body, ready to put a stop to things and let him process what he’d taken if he was in any distress. Despite my pleasure in forcing him beyond what he thought he could endure, I wouldn’t do anything to purposefully harm him. That went against my nature as the God of Healing as well as my temperament as a Master.

I liked seeing his desperation mixed with intense pleasure at being forced to take more and being overfilled because I wanted to see him frantic yet aroused. It was heady as fuck to push more energy into him knowing that he was enjoying being forced to take more than he wanted to or thought he could. I’d been a little concerned at first that he’d react badly to something that was probably almost identical to his time as a slave. It wasn’t something I wanted to remind him of. But unless I’d completely misread the encounter, which I doubted, he’d immensely enjoyed what I did with him, as small as that was. Granted, part of that was probably due to his extreme starvation but I didn’t think it was just about that.

We were going to have a talk about the small, unintentional play we’d done. The very last thing I wanted to do was thrust him into the mindset of being a slave again despite my interest in that direction. There were literally decades of slave training wrapped around him and if he was to be free, as I was fairly sure he wanted to be, I couldn’t do anything to reinforce that training. I wouldn’t be helping him to heal from the mental wounds of his time as a slave if I did that even if I greatly appreciated his slave training and wanted to explore it to the fullest to sate my desires for that.

I was more than willing to give him whatever he wanted or needed sexually but I wanted to be absolutely sure that I was giving him what he wanted and needed and not something he was doing out of a sense of obligation to me for saving his life. Or something he was doing simply because he didn’t know how to be any other way, which was a very strong possibility given his past.

What I wanted in this instance was inconsequential to the needs of my patient even if I was a god and could, by Divine Right take or do anything I wanted with Belial. He was mortal and subject to the whims of the gods. I knew of several gods who would simply take without a thought to what the mortal under them wanted but I wasn’t one of them. 

Even if Belial wasn’t my patient I still wouldn’t exercise my Divine Right on him and force him to be my slave. Despite my deep desire to be Master to my sexual slave partner, it never felt right to me to truly force myself on someone who was unwilling. The type of slave I wanted was one that craved my Mastery over them for all things sexual yet still retained themselves as individuals outside of a sexual context. Finding that in someone was literally a continuous, centuries long search for me.


	6. Road To Recovery

Chapter 6: Road To Recovery  
~Kai-Wen~

Eventually I felt Belial stir from his sleep, swimming up to consciousness slowly at first before abruptly waking. He’d gotten several hours of restful sleep and I was pleased about that. It would help him tremendously to recover from everything he’d been through. I moved to my bedchambers and smiled at Belial as he sat up in my bed. He really was an extraordinarily lovely specimen. When he looked at me there were several kinds of hunger showing in his eyes, all of which I was very interested in sating. Wonderful.

“Welcome to my home, Belial. Sancire is going to be staying with Liroshan for a little while so he’ll be safe from the ones chasing him. Liroshan will also bring Sancire to visit you when you’re in a safe state to have mortal visitors. You will be safe here with me from the ones hunting you. I’ve healed you of the mild malnourishment you were suffering from for not eating properly for the last little while. You’ll still feel hungry as you normally would but you won’t be starving or malnourished anymore. I encourage you to eat regular food when you do feel like it.

“Your sexual hunger cannot be healed in the same way because of the type of hunger it is. I will continue to feed that hunger for you for as long as you need in order to get you to where you should be with regards to no longer being starving and having built up reserves to draw upon for those times when a sexual meal might be scarce. Later, when you’re no longer starving you’ll need to try to regulate how much you take in a feeding so you don’t kill every mortal you bed. Don’t worry about hurting me or taking too much energy as you feed right now. I am a god and I have more than you could ever handle taking for one meal.”

Belial bowed his head, his hair sliding forward like a silky curtain, everything about his body language screaming submissive at me. My cock was elated at that and twitched to life. I could’ve easily killed the erection starting but Belial was going to need to feed very soon and I’d need to be hard to do that for him. Not that I thought getting hard for him would ever be a problem, him being an Incubus and effortlessly able to arouse anyone regardless of preferences aside. He simply stirred lust in me ridiculously easy.

“Thank you, Lord Kai-Wen. I will be forever in your debt for healing me, feeding me and generally keeping me from dying. I’m also indebted to you for providing me with a safe place to recover.”

He pushed the blanket from his body, curled his legs under him so he was kneeling and bowed low to me. His hair slid over his skin to pool in a rich splash of dark wine, purple and deep blue around him. He looked exquisite as he prostrated himself in thanks to me. I firmly locked down the urge to allow myself to slip into the role of his Master. 

I was surprised at how hard it was to ignore the desire to become his Master in the face of his easy and graceful submissiveness. It further shocked me a little how immediate the urge to act as his Master was. That could be a by-product of not only him being an Incubus but being trained as a sex slave as well. I couldn’t sense any Incubus wiles being used on me but there was an indefinable something about Belial that softly, incessantly begged me to be his Master, to claim him as my willing slave and never let him go.

“I require some type of payment for my healing services regardless of who is asking for the healing. I am the God of Healing but that doesn’t mean I’m altruistic and heal all who ask. Nothing I do comes without a price but that price is always something within the means of the one needing my services. Whether or not they wish to pay what I ask is up to them.

“In this instance though, I’d say I’m being paid for those services quite handsomely since in order to feed you what you need to restore you to full health, I get to fuck you repeatedly for the next week at the very least. Don’t take that to mean that I think of you as a whore or slave for me to use as I wish to see to my desires. That’s not the case at all. I simply view it as a fair trade between individuals for services rendered.”

Belial looked up at me with a serious expression on his face, his body still prone for several seconds before he pushed himself back into a kneeling position. He shifted slightly into a stance that I immediately recognized as a slave displaying himself for his master’s pleasure, a view I highly appreciated. He was completely relaxed at being naked before me, his cock semi-hard. He made no attempt to cover himself which I very firmly appreciated. 

I could’ve dressed him in something loose and comfortable when I put him in my bed but I selfishly wanted him nude for my viewing pleasure for as long as I could have him that way. I’d certainly give him clothes to wear if he asked for them but I was hoping very, very hard he wouldn’t. If he was my slave he’d only wear clothes if others were going to see him. I didn’t like the idea of anyone else being treated to the loveliness that was his nude form. That should be my privilege alone.

My cock throbbed in anticipation and I gave myself a little mental shake as I dragged my mind away from erotic thoughts conjured by his display pose. He wasn’t using any Incubus wiles on me. I would know. But damn, his natural sensual sexuality and utter submissiveness was pushing my Master button very, very hard. I doubted he even realized it. 

“I’ve been a slave my entire life or close enough to not matter. While I didn’t want to be a slave and always dreamed of some day being free, I never felt shame at being one. I served a purpose. I had value for my sexual skills as well as my skill with languages. I had a clearly defined use and knew what was expected of me.

“Once I’m well I have no idea what I’ll do. I... I don’t know how to be free. When I dreamed of freedom I thought it would be easy. I could just do whatever I wanted and go wherever I wanted and answer to no one. It wasn’t that hard when I was initially on my own before meeting Sancire. Then again my only thoughts at that time, aside from desperately hoping I’d find a sexual meal before I starved to death, were to avoid being captured, find food, find water and don’t die in the process. 

“Travelling with Sancire and interacting with him even though it was only a few days showed me how deeply the slave training is engraved within me. He never said or did anything to make me think that he viewed me as a slave but I found myself reacting to him as if he was my master after only a short period of time with him. I don’t think he caught on to the subtleties but I knew I was doing it. I couldn’t stop myself from behaving that way either. It’s become instinctual I think. That scares me more than the idea of being captured again and brought back to my former master. What if I can’t live as a free person? What if, deep down, I’ll always think of myself as a slave and act accordingly?”

Well, this was a problem I hadn’t anticipated. Then again, I’d never interacted with a freed slave that had always been a slave. The freed slaves I’d had contact with had generally been captured when grown or very nearly grown. They’d been fairly quick to shed their bondage and to the best of my knowledge had never looked back or had no more than minor difficulties adjusting to freedom depending on how long they’d been held in slavery.

I sat on the bed next to Belial, not touching him but within touching distance. He didn’t flinch from me or draw away which could be a positive sign in that he wasn’t afraid of me. Considering I was a god, was a very real reaction I’d had countless times from mortals. Or it could mean that he was a supremely well-trained slave that wouldn’t move unless commanded to despite how frightened or nervous he was. Just the fact that he’d automatically knelt in a slave pose and didn’t seem to be aware that he was doing that told me that undoing his slave training could be a long process.

I was obviously far more of an asshole than I knew when the thought settled in my head that it would be almost blasphemous to expunge that excellent slave training from him. I’d barely had any interaction with him yet I felt confident in the thought that he was a beautifully trained slave just from the little I’d seen and experienced. I wanted him to keep that slave training purely for my sexual pleasure, which was wrong. I wouldn’t ask that of him but the Master that I was mentally wept at erasing such a delightful slave.

“Your physical healing is done and was beyond easy for me to do. Your mental healing will require more effort from both of us, time and a delicate touch as I doubt you want to change your personality, something that would happen if I rushed that part of your healing. Your metaphysical wellbeing, your hunger for sexual energy, is something that can’t be healed or cured because it is what makes an Incubus an Incubus. That will simply take regular feedings and time. 

“Damage to your soul.... That is completely out of my wheelhouse and is something that only Rai-Sui, Guardian of Souls, would be able to repair. I don’t understand the process because it’s not within the scope of my godhood but there’s a very good chance you’d need to be dead or have your soul separated from your body, which leads to death, for him to heal those wounds. I can certainly bring you to his realm if that’s what you wish but you may need to simply live with the scars that decorate your soul and let time ease them unless you wanted that rather final option.”

“I don’t want to die. Not when I finally have the chance to actually live. I think Sancire would be very angry with me if I happened to take that route as well. I know for absolute surety that Subari would be furious with me if I did that and while he is gone, I don’t want to do things I know he wouldn’t approve of,” Belial said with a small smile.

I was glad that Belial wasn’t interested in travelling to Rai-Sui’s realm to have his soul healed. Fine, most of that was completely self-interest because I very much wanted to have him on my cock again. I knew for a fact that his soul wounds weren’t serious enough for Rai-Sui to intervene to heal them as he would’ve done so already. Rai-Sui was dedicated as the Guardian of Souls.

“Before I sexually feed you again I feel there is something we should talk about related to my feeding you before and future feedings you’ll get from me. I need you to be honest with me, Belial, as this will help me plan how best to treat you. I will be honest with you, too, as you deserve to be fully informed about your treatments to get well so you can make the best decisions for you.” 

At his nod I continued. 

“When I fed you, I didn’t expect the intensity of the pleasure I experienced both from penetrating you and the way you reacted to the last few minutes of feeding. I want to be very clear that you did nothing wrong. I got a little carried away by what was happening between us, something I hadn’t anticipated at all. 

“During sex, I have very strong urges to dominate my partner completely. I deeply enjoy being Master to my slave. Not true slavery as you’ve lived but something done in a sexual context for the mutual pleasure of both people. I usually keep a tight rein on those urges and only allow myself that pleasure when it’s been agreed upon beforehand. To have you take what appeared to be genuine pleasure in my showing that side of myself urged me on when I knew better. I shouldn’t have done that. For that, I apologize.”

Belial opened his mouth to say something but I held my hand up to stop his words before they started. He immediately snapped his mouth shut and waited. I had a giddy little surge of pleasure that I quickly quashed at his immediate obedience. By all that was holy, his effortless, instinctual submission to me was dangerous as hell to my good intentions.

“I don’t indulge my Master urges to the fullest often. When combined with the passion of a god, it’s frequently too intense for most mortal’s tastes and regularly frightens them. You seemed to enjoy the subtle domination of the encounter and weren’t frightened or distressed unless I’ve completely misread your reactions, which I don’t think I have. Did you enjoy that aspect of your feed, Belial? I didn’t intend to do anything that would reinforce or remind you of your former life as a sex slave and I’m upset with myself for that breach of etiquette but at the same time it seemed to enhance your feed from what I could tell. I need an honest answer not something you think I want to hear.”

Belial was quiet for several minutes, thinking. I liked that he was giving serious thought to the question. When he spoke there was a little frown on his face as if he was still trying to sort out his thoughts.

“Logically, given what I’ve just escaped from, I shouldn’t have enjoyed any of your domination and possibly should’ve been angry and maybe even frightened by it. Being forced to do things sexually has been my entire life up until about two weeks ago. I should want to steer well clear of anything like that now that I’m free. But it felt different with you and I don’t know why. It was very arousing which was confusing because being a slave and subject to my master’s whims has never been arousing to me before. I’ve almost always enjoyed the purely physical parts of the sex; a dick in my ass or mouth or both at the same time and feeling seed in or on me, but I’m an Incubus, that is our nature and I’m very aware of that fact.

“I saw the look of domination in your eyes as you fucked me. I knew what it was because I’ve seen it countless times before when others have fucked me but never as intense as the look you had. I really should’ve been frightened. Having that sort of look directed at me has never been a good thing for me in my experience and frequently led to some sort of pain or humiliation or both for me. But I wasn’t frightened. I was calm and accepting of you being my Master then, which now that I really think about it is rather strange. I was excited by the mental feel of you being my Master, too, which was even stranger. I don’t think it was because I was finally feeding and that I was feeding from you. The feeding was something entirely separate and unrelated.

“I felt powerful yet submissive at the same time while you fucked me if that even makes sense. I’ve never felt like that before or had any idea I could feel like that while servicing a master. I’ve always felt like an object to be used by my master purely for his gratification. I was told countless times that any pleasure I felt in being fucked was just a by-product of the pleasure I needed to give my master. It was different with you for some reason and I don’t know why. I felt... I felt like I mattered, that my pleasure mattered, to you if that makes any sense.

“I was also extremely sure that I was completely safe with you and that you wouldn’t hurt me just for your own amusement. I’m very good at reading the intent of whoever is fucking me because it’s critical for me to know what someone intends. I absolutely knew that you wouldn’t hurt me in any way. That was... freeing in a weird way even though you were the one controlling everything about that feeding and I knew with rock-solid certainty there was utterly nothing I could do to stop you if you decided to do something painful or even deadly to me. 

“As you fucked me and became more a Master, I wanted you to be proud of me for doing what you wanted me to which doesn’t make a whole lot of sense since we’d literally just met fifteen minutes before that. I felt happy with myself for pleasing you and it made me feel incredibly good to hear you praise me, which shouldn’t have mattered at all to me. I’m more than a little confused by my reactions but it felt right at the time. Honestly, it still feels right when I think about it and that scares me a lot but feels oddly thrilling and right at the same time.”

Well, damn. 

His words were giant bonfires of warning to tread lightly here or risk setting him on a path that I’d be delighted with but would be contrary to what was best mentally for him at this point in his life. He needed to have his sexual freedom and to figure out where his true desires lay and not default back to what he’d been trained to do over decades as a sex slave. The Master that I was wailed with grief at that decision but it was what was best for Belial.

“You have my word as a god that you’ll always be safe in my bed. It thrills me to know that I made you feel happy, safe and good when I Mastered you. I can completely understand your confusion at enjoying something you think you shouldn’t because of your former life as a sex slave. You’re going to need to figure out where your desires lay, what arouses you and what you won’t do ever again because you now have the freedom of choice of how you want to fulfill those desires. Saying no is very much an option for you now and I want you to exercise that right whenever something feels wrong to you. Or if you’re simply not interested in doing something.

“I know that’s going to take some getting used to and I hope you don’t think that everything is going to change overnight or in the next few days or weeks because that’s not the case. You have literal decades of sex slave training to crawl out from under. Right now, you might’ve enjoyed that little bit of domination because you knew what was expected of you and how to react in those circumstances. The familiarity of being a sex slave is a lot less scary than heading into the unknown territory of what your true sexual preferences are. Very likely you haven’t fully realized on a deeper level that you are free now and have choices about how you approach and enjoy sex. The mind is a very complex thing and what we think we want to be happy and what we actually need to be happy can be wildly different. Sometimes it takes years to figure that out. Some people never do understand or are too afraid or even disgusted by their desires to embrace what they know about themselves deep down.”

“I never thought having my freedom would be this complicated. I’d dreamed of being my own person, subject to no one’s whims for years. None of these confusing thoughts and feelings had ever occurred to me. It almost doesn’t seem fair,” Belial said with a little frustration in his voice.

“I will do all that I can to help you begin to recover. With that in mind, I don’t think it would be a good idea for me to dominate you again or assume the role of Master at this point in time. If, after you’ve had some time to figure out that’s what you want, then I’d be more than happy to fill that role if you wanted me to. But you need time to work out in your head who and what you want to be now that you have that option. That also applies to you in general as well not just the you as a sexual being. 

“If you want me to be your Master during sex I want you to be sure of why you’re asking for that and that you want it because it’s something that arouses and fills a need in you. I don’t want you to do it because you feel I’m owed something for healing you or to please me or even because it’s the easiest path for you because you’re used to that role. I want you to find your path of sexual pleasure and personal freedom, whatever that may be. In everything, be true to yourself, Belial.”

The shy smile Belial gave me was sweet and utterly cock stirring. It made me want to hug him tight and fuck him hard while making him wholly submit to me at the same time. A flash of insight warned me that the next little while wasn’t only going to be tough for Belial but for me as well. Restraining my need to dominate him sexually and become his Master was going to be difficult. I’d do it but feeding Belial and not allowing myself to naturally slip into the Master role he so easily called forth in me and seemed to enjoy was going to be hard as fuck.

“Can I.... Can I have more to eat now? I didn’t think I’d still feel this hungry after how full you made me earlier but I can smell your rising desire and it’s making me hungrier with every passing moment. It’s almost like I had only tiny sips of energy before when I know that isn’t true at all,” Belial said in a soft voice with a deliciously teasing hint of gentle pleading.

“Of course you can. Whenever you feel hungry, tell me and I’ll feed you. However, I’m not going to allow you to take as much as you did the first time. I needed to overfill you and shock your system that first time just to keep you from the brink of stepping into Rai-Sui’s realm. You’re stable as far as not tipping over the edge but too much energy now will do you more harm than good and make you feel sick. I’m not restricting you to a few mouthfuls of energy but it will be decidedly less than when I first fed you and you’ll likely still feel a little hungry when I stop you. I’m truly sorry about that but I don’t want to stress your body more than I already had to. I don’t want to make your recovery harder on you than it’s going to be.”

Belial nodded in understanding. “How do you want me? On my knees? On my back? Do you want me to suck you off first? I’ll be more than happy with whatever you choose as long as I get to feed.”

“It’s not my choice to make, Belial. This is not for me or my pleasure although I’m sure that I will enjoy it immensely. How would you like to feed? You tell me what you want and it will happen.”

Belial stared at me with wide eyes for several long moments. I could sense anxiety chemicals building in him as he tried to decide. Well, shit. I hadn’t anticipated that telling him to choose how he wanted to feed would unsettle him. That wasn’t why I’d said it. I wanted him to start making small choices of his own about what he did sexually. I thought picking a sexual position to feed would be an easy decision for him to make. He bit his lip and I swore he was begging me to decide for him with his eyes. It bothered me to see the uncertainty in his eyes over something that shouldn’t have caused him any distress and been a fairly easy choice to make.

Knowing I should let him choose but disliking the growing hesitation and anxiety in his body, I mentally sighed and made my own decision. In choosing even this small thing for him I was subtly curbing his freedom and reinforcing my position as his Master, something I really shouldn’t be doing as it didn’t help him break free of his conditioning. I’d word it as a suggestion but I knew he’d see it as a command because his sex slave training was so pervasive and apparently overwhelming when it came to sexual situations or decisions.

“You seemed to enjoy riding my cock the first time so why don’t you do that again? If you want to feed as quickly as possible, I can use my power as a god and both lube and stretch your ass so you can immediately mount my cock and get to feeding. Remember, this is not about my pleasure at all, Belial. This is purely for you. To satisfy your needs. I will enjoy myself because you are an absolute delight to fuck and I have to orgasm to feed you the sexual energy you need but my pleasure is inconsequential to feeding you.”

Belial immediately nodded eagerly at my suggestion. The look of relief on his face at having me subtly tell him what to do pained me at the same time that it thrilled me. We were going to have a lot of work ahead of us to break Belial’s slave training. I was a truly horrible individual for wanting him to keep the sex slave mindset because I found it so very thrilling, erotic and what I enjoyed most in a lover. 

The pleasure I felt at subtly telling Belial what to do sexually made me suddenly unsure that I was the right person to help Belial get past his slavehood because my self-interest in keeping him that way was wickedly strong. A teasing little incident like the suggestive command I’d just given him weren’t helping me to curb my urges either although that was no fault of his. I highly doubted he knew how hard I was resisting my desires to simply command him to do what we both wanted.

I honestly wasn’t sure I’d be able to put aside my intense need for a willing sexual slave in my bed where Belial was concerned. He wasn’t doing anything I could detect to urge me on and wasn’t at fault in any way for my suddenly overwhelming need to be his Master. Something was going on within me where he was concerned. I’d need to examine that later once I’d gotten Belial to a more stable point as far as his sexual starvation was concerned.

I’d been gifted with bed slaves over the aeons by my worshipers. They’d been wonderful in bed but outside of a sexual situation they were almost always a disappointment. That had made both of us unhappy and the slaves frightened of what I’d do to them when they couldn’t seem to please me. A displeased god was often dangerous if not fatal to be around. The bed slaves I’d had never trusted me as I not only wanted but needed to be trusted by my slave. I’d stopped accepting slaves hundreds of centuries ago because of the disappointment I felt and the fear and misery the slaves felt over my disappointment in them.

That disappointment was a failing of mine in expecting too much from a simple bed slave. I wanted an obedient, perfectly trained sex slave in bed and a free-thinking autonomous individual outside of my bedchambers. I wanted someone to bow gracefully and willingly to any sexual demand I made of them regardless of their wants and then thank me for using them as I had because sexually pleasing me was their purpose.

I then wanted that person to give me well thought out opinions on books or art or just have a pleasant conversation about something other than sex. I wanted a completely submissive slave that gave me their everything as their Master in bed but wasn’t afraid to tell me off or do their own thing without constantly seeking my permission or approval outside of a sexual situation. I was almost convinced that the person I desired didn’t exist but I still hoped that they were out there in the world waiting for me to find them. 

Belial might or might not be that individual. It was too early to tell considering we’d barely had any interaction not involving sex. I took it as a very positive sign that he’d shown no fear of me yet and by his own words trusted me to keep him safe. A slave’s trust in their Master was extremely important to me and frequently the hardest thing to win. It could take months or even longer to gain the absolute trust I craved from my slave. I needed my sex slave to trust me with not only their sexual wellbeing and mental health but to trust me with their very life. Some slaves never completely trusted their master yet Belial said he trusted me after just one quick fuck session. Fine, I didn’t know the depth of that trust yet but it still made pride sweep through me and massively increased the urge to be his Master as I wanted. 

Those thoughts had me worried that I’d draw out Belial’s moving away from being a slave because I lusted so strongly for a lover that was a complete sexual slave to my desires. I knew Belial would be an utterly lovely bed slave for me and I wanted that from him with a startlingly strong intensity I was going to have a hell of a time denying. He had an incredibly strong will, whether he realized it or not, and that was very attractive to me. That strong will despite being a slave since he was a toddler made me think that just maybe he would show himself to be his own person outside of the sexual part of a relationship fairly quickly. I was looking forward to that.

I could ask Ji-Sun, God of Carnal Desires, Love and Fertility to feed Belial. He’d certainly be more than up to the task considering Incubi and Succubae were his creations. I wasn’t sure I’d have the fortitude to ask Ji-Sun to do that and my reasons were entirely selfish. I suspected it would bother me a great deal to have my wonderfully trained slave fucked by another Master even if Belial wasn’t my slave and getting fucked by Ji-Sun would actually help Belial recover. 

I highly doubted that Belial would have any objections to Ji-Sun fucking him either. I’d had the pleasure of Ji-Sun in my bed countless times and he was perfection either as the one being fucked or the one doing the fucking. I just really didn’t want to share Belial even though it would probably be best for Belial if I did have Ji-Sun feed him. I’d need to think on it more and set aside my wants in favour of Belial’s needs if it came down to that.

I stood, my clothes vanishing, and watched Belial to see what he would do. He remained perfectly still and relaxed where he knelt on the bed. His cock immediately hardened and twitched in anticipation as he stared at me with hunger and lust in his eyes. I knew he had to be very hungry as the energy I’d given him earlier was edging down to the dregs yet he waited to make a move, his submissive attitude in the face of his need thrilling and arousing me far more than it should.

He had a lovely big cock and nice, full balls as every Incubus did. I’d love to see him with his cock caged and prevented from becoming hard, frustrating him and making him needy. Perhaps a stiff leather band and light weights stretching his balls down to increase his discomfort, make him hyper-aware of his genitals and reinforce that his sexuality belonged to me. A large, open plug in his ass, holding him wide and perpetually ready for me when I decided I needed to use him would be delightful, too. It would be wonderful to milk his seed from him through just prostate stimulation, further frustrating him and ramping up his need to be fucked. I could play with his body for hours like that, satisfying my passion repeatedly while teasing him with the possibility of release that never happened.

My cock firmed immediately as I thought of fucking him with his dick restrained for my pleasure. I was willing to bet my weight in diamonds that even having his cock caged to prevent stimulation wouldn’t keep him from coming. It would be a supreme pleasure to tell him he wasn’t allowed to come and then hear him beg to be allowed. Forcing him beyond his ability to hold back would be thrilling as would turning him over my knee for a spanking at disobeying my command that I knew I’d force him to break. I’d keep his cock caged for a few days as additional punishment, perhaps including a urethral plug to up the stakes a bit.

By all that was holy, I wanted that scene to happen with an almost overwhelming need.

“Lord Kai-Wen, may I....” Belial started before trailing off into silence as he stared at my cock, his tongue flicking out to lick his lips.

“May you what, Belial?” I asked softly as I wrestled my mind away from what I wanted and focused on what Belial needed.

“May I... may I suck your cock? I know you said for me to ride you and I very much want to do that but when I tasted you before it was amazing. Your cock felt so good in my mouth and your seed was delicious. I’m so hungry that I think I might need multiple orgasms from you to be full. Or as full as you’ll allow me to be,” Belial said in a low voice when I didn’t immediately respond. 

“You don’t need to come in my mouth if you don’t want to. Or if you planned to only come in my ass. Or only allow me to feed from one orgasm. Never mind. I shouldn’t have asked. It was impertinent and I know better. I’m sorry.”

I bit back the groan that wanted to leave my throat. He wasn’t trying to call forth my Master side by being a good sex slave. He was simply still very much living in the headspace of being a perfect sex slave for his master. It damn near pained me to shove away my want to be that Master to him. But this wasn’t about me or my desires. This was about Belial and making him well.

“You don’t need my permission to feed however you wish, Belial. I will tell you as many times as you need to hear it and believe it. This is not for me. This is for you. If you want to suck me off, then swallow my cock and drink every drop of milk I give you. You’ll probably still need close to two orgasm’s worth of energy to ease your hunger right now. If you want to suck me off both times, then do that. If you want to suck me off and then have my cock up your ass, that will happen but you need to tell me that’s what you want. Feed from me however you want. I am yours to use as you wish to ease your hunger.”

Belial stared at me with wide eyes but didn’t move a single inch, subtle tension in his body holding him stiff. I stifled the sigh that wanted to slide past my lips and moved to stand directly in front of him, my cock within easy range for him to take in his mouth if he’d only lean forward a little. When he still didn’t move I cupped the back of his head and gently drew him to my cock. He moved forward eagerly without a hint of protest, the tension vanishing from his body at my guiding him to my dick.

“Feed, my Ya’al,” I commanded him softly.

The Master in me surged forward at Belial’s quiet but heartfelt “thank you” before he opened his mouth and sucked me down to the root in one gloriously hot, wet move. He made noises of pleasure as he began to bob his head up and down my length, the sounds and his actions making my lust climb. The suction and rhythm was perfect, quickly growing my desire even more. He kept his hands resting on his thighs neither touching me or himself which was erotic as fuck to me. I knew he was doing that because I’d not given him permission to touch himself or me and I adored that unconsciously submissive move. 

In minutes he had me rushing to the edge of orgasm. Fine, I wasn’t trying to curb my urge to come but it was a surprisingly good feeling to be brought to orgasm that quickly by someone so enthusiastic for me to come. I stroked his silky hair almost petting him as he worked my cock with sublime skill. By all that was holy, he was perfection and I greedily wanted to keep him as my sex slave.

“I’m very pleased that you wanted my cock in your mouth so you could taste me. I’m not going to hold back my orgasm, Belial. I want you to feed from me. I need you to let my energy fill you and sustain you. I’m so close already because you’re so very good at what you’re doing for me. I’m incredibly fortunate to have the pleasure of my cock down your throat.”

Belial looked up at me through his lashes and I could see the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. I only had a moment to wonder why he was on the verge of crying before he re-doubled his effort to suck me off. My balls draw up in seconds and the first spurt of come shoot down his throat. Belial moaned in pleasure and quickly swallowed me down to the root again. I felt him pull on the sexual energy of my orgasm and a shiver of delight travelled down my spine at both the physical and metaphysical sucking he was doing as he fed.

He swallowed with every spurt, his throat squeezing my dick gently, stimulating me more. He suckled my cock for a few moments after the last spurt left me, pulling back reluctantly when I gave a gentle tug on his hair to signal him to back off. His breathing was rapid and his lips were a little swollen giving him a slightly debauched look that was beautiful and kept my dick from softening completely. He seemed a little dazed when he raised his head to look at me, licked his lips and gave me a sweet smile before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on the head of my cock.

“Thank you for the gift of your milk, Master,” he said in a husky voice filled with gratitude and pleasure.

Lust roared hard through me at hearing him call me Master. Just that simple word from him had my cock twitching in eagerness for more. As much as I adored hearing him call me that, I couldn’t let him continue to do that. Not when he wasn’t anywhere near the right headspace to do so. I knew what I needed to say but it was one of the hardest things I’d had to force past my lips in longer than I could remember.

I didn’t want him to think that I was rejecting him or that he’d done anything wrong so I pulled him close, pressing his cheek to my belly and hugging him to me while continuing to pet his hair. He settled naturally into my arms, brushing a light kiss over my stomach and sighing in contentment in exactly the way a happy slave would after pleasing their Master. Damnation! I had to stop him from doing what I dearly loved and wanted so very strongly.

“You did well, Belial. I’m very pleased with the pleasure you gave me and enjoyed every second of it. It felt incredibly good to shoot my spunk down your throat and I’m impressed you swallowed all of it without being told or letting a drop spill. I know you’re still hungry and I will feed you more shortly.

“Hearing you call me Master was arousing, thrilling and I very much loved hearing you call me that. But I’m not your Master and you aren’t my slave. I would be extremely pleased if that was the case but I’m not going to steal from you your chance to learn to be free. As much as it pains me to say this, you can’t call me Master until you figure out what you want and what you’re comfortable with sexually. I’m not punishing you or pushing you away and you did absolutely nothing wrong. I’m protecting you from my self-interest to have you as my bed slave before you’ve even had the chance to figure out the barest beginnings of what your true desires are.”

Belial looked up at me for several long minutes, his brow slightly drawn down as he gave thought to what I’d said. I felt a little relief that he didn’t seem distressed or pushed into panic mode at my words. I’d had other slaves collapse into terror at my telling them not to do something that they’d been trained to do, fearing that I’d unleash godly wrath on them for having displeased me in some way. Perhaps Belial’s training wasn’t as all-consuming as I thought it was. This could be a good thing for him.

“I won’t call you Master again, Lord Kai-Wen, even though it feels... natural to me to call you Master. Natural, not expected or demanded of me. There’s a difference. I can’t explain it because you’d need to be someone who has had masters in order to know what I’m talking about and I’d bet my life you’ve never had a master of any sort. I hate him but Crevilne is most definitely someone I’d naturally call Master. Not because he is the one that trained me but because that’s simply what he is. Most of the people he let use me, no, they weren’t Masters. The master title then was not only expected but required although I highly doubt they knew the difference.”

I was obviously standing in quicksand and sinking fast where Belial was concerned. Every word he spoke made the want even stronger to become his Master. This was not good. My desire to be his Master and keep him all to myself was wildly out of proportion to the amount of time I’d known of his existence. I’d never felt this driven to have someone as my sex slave. That was going to require some in-depth introspection later. Right now, I needed to set aside my wants and finish feeding Belial. He was the important one here.

“I can’t claim you’re wrong. I know I’m a Master. Just not yours at this moment. I can sense the level of energy in you and you can take on more. Perhaps not all that you’d get from my next orgasm but most of it I think. Would you like more?”

“Despite just feeding, I’m still hungry although not as badly as when I first woke up. Can... can you fuck me now? Please? And come in my ass? I can absorb more energy that way for some reason when compared to swallowing spunk. And I truly enjoy having a cock in my ass and feeling a male come inside me. Your dick feels amazing working my hole and it felt really good when you filled my ass with your seed.”

“I’d be utterly delighted to fuck you, Belial,” I said with a little laugh. “Do you still want to ride me or would you like a different position?”

“Riding you is fine. Do you need me to use my wiles to make you hard right away or do you want me to work you to hardness again? I can suck you or stroke you to hardness if you want. Or take your balls into my mouth to arouse you that way. I’d be happy to eat out your ass, too. Anything you want, I’ll do.”

I groaned. His eagerness to please me was going to be my delightful undoing. “Make me hard with your wiles. This is not about my pleasure but feeding you and I’ve already delayed feeding you as much as you can safely handle.”

Belial looked like he was about to say something but stayed silent. I felt his wiles slide over me and my breath shuddered out of me at the growing intensity of the erotic sensations suddenly stroking and pressing over my body. I still held Belial against my body but he remained utterly passive in my arms and didn’t actively touch me which was both thrilling and frustrating at the same time. His wiles were gentle and sensual and in less than a minute he had me achingly hard for him.

I gently pushed him a little away from me and got on the bed, lying on my back. Belial immediate moved to straddle my thighs, quickly positioning my cock against his hole. I barely had time to lube his ass with a thought before he sat on my cock, sheathing me balls deep in one hot motion. He shivered, his eyes closing as he drew in a sharp breath that turned to a moan of pleasure halfway through.

“This feels so good. I think I could just sit on your cock for hours and be utterly content to be full of you,” he said a little breathlessly as he opened his eyes to stare at me, the level of need and want in his gaze staggering. “I’d shamelessly and happily beg for that tiny slice of heaven if you’d let me, Lord Kai-Wen. Having your cock up my ass feels so very right. It feels like this is where I belong.”

Intense lust surged through me and my control slipped a tiny bit at his words, something that hadn’t happened in literally millennia. My divine aura burst from me, flaring out a good six inches from my body, bathing Belial’s body where we touched for the space of several heartbeats. I yanked it back within me, startled that I’d lost even that tiny amount of control but curious to see what that small bit of divine contact would do to Belial. 

Belial’s eyes went wide and his body jerked, grinding my cock deep into his ass. He threw back his head and screamed sharply as thick ropes of spunk forcefully shot from his pulsing dick. I watched with a profound sense of satisfaction and mounting desire as he panted and writhed on my cock through the almost violent orgasm I’d accidentally forced on him with the touch of my divine aura. 

The Master inside me was impossibly smug over Belial’s orgasm from contact with my divine aura. Frequently mortals ended up senseless from that. Or terrified. Sometimes both. I’d only had a few mortal lovers reach orgasm when bathed with my aura and it usually took more than the tiny amount Belial had been exposed to. He was a wholly unique, delightful surprise.

“Fuck me. Please. I need.... Fuck me. Now. Hard. Please,” Belial gasped out his hips jerking with the force of his pleasure, his cock still spurting a surprising amount of seed onto my chest and belly.

His half-demand, half-begging words shoved me into full Master mode. My hands were suddenly on his hips, holding him utterly still despite his strong, desperate struggles to fuck himself on my cock. His deep demonic growls peppered with whimpers of pleasure as his ass spasmed around my cock with his orgasm was glorious.

“No. I’ll fuck you only when you’ve emptied your balls for me. I want every drop of spunk you have. Now.”

“Yes, Lord Kai-Wen,” Belial moaned as another string of come decorated my belly and chest.

Two more substantial pulses shot from his dick, his ass squeezing and releasing my cock beautifully. He panted heavily, sweat lightly slicking his body giving his skin an almost luminous glow. His dick was still hard and the muscles of his ass rippled delightfully over my cock but it seemed as if his orgasm was done. 

“Is that everything?” I demanded.

Belial nodded, his breathing erratic and his eyes dazed with lust. “Yes, Lord Kai-Wen. My balls are empty and they ache now. Thank you for making me drain them.”

“Good,” I said as I immediately began moving him up and down my cock, fucking him deeply. He whined softly but it was a sound of pleasure not pain. He let me move him as I wished over my cock, utterly compliant with the almost bruising force I was using. I adored the way his still firm dick slapped against his belly and his balls bounced as I fucked him without mercy. It massively increased my pleasure and sense of Mastery to hear his breathless “thank you” and “yes” as I pounded into him.

“Please come, Lord Kai-Wen. Please come in my ass. Please. I need it. Please, Lord Kai-Wen,” Belial begged his voice soft and full of the submission I craved.

“Feed, Ya’al. You were absolutely perfect for me,” I said as I drove into him hard and let my orgasm roll through me.

Belial sobbed in relief as I came deep in his ass. Having him feed felt incredible while I was buried to the hilt inside him, filling his insides with my seed. The metaphysical sucking he was doing to take the energy I gave him was incredibly erotic. I regretfully needed to stop him from feeding when he’d taken a bit more than half the energy from my orgasm. He made wordless noises of protest at that and I felt him try to pull more of the sexual energy that still swirled through me. 

“No more,” I commanded before lightly slapping his dick in rebuke without thinking about what I was doing.

He cried out in lusty surprise and I wasn’t sure which of us was more shocked by the heavy stream of seed that came from his cock at the mild punishment. 

“Thank you for spanking my cock, Lord Kai-Wen. Please, may I have another?” Belial asked between heaving breaths, desire thick in his tone, his ass squeezing my cock with tight, rhythmic pulses that felt heavenly.

“Once was enough. I know how hungry you’ve been and desperate to feed. You’re forgiven for trying to take more than I gave you. You’re wonderfully obedient and I’m very pleased with you.”

He looked dazed but very satisfied. Despite trying to take more energy than I allowed, he was nearly full and would likely need a few hours to process all I’d given him. I wasn’t done seeing to his needs though. I dragged two fingers through the come on my belly and wordlessly offered it to him. He immediately sucked my fingers clean, his soft thank you thrilling me. I fed him the rest of his seed, which he lapped up eagerly and with a look of utter contentment on his face.

I sat up and I drew Belial into a tight but gentle embrace, my hands stroking over his back as I softly told him again how much I’d enjoyed him and how well he’d done. He settled easily into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist and winding his arms around my chest. He kissed my throat and nuzzled against me, whispering words of thanks into my ear that settled warmly into my very soul. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the deep sense of satisfaction and pride that flowed through me at bringing such pleasure to my slave through my Mastery of him. I mentally jolted a little when I realized where my head was at.

Fucking hell.

As absolutely stellar as what happened between us, I hadn’t meant to do what I did to Belial. I was trying to do what I knew was right and best for him. I was failing spectacularly. As soon as my dick got close to him it was like I couldn’t stop myself from assuming the role of Master. That wasn’t his fault but mine. I’d never had the need to be someone’s Master so strong that I ignored the very valid reasons not to do so. It didn’t matter that Belial enjoyed my Mastery. I was going to be putting his mental recovery at risk if I continued to shift into the role of his Master and treat him as my slave. That was not going to be allowed to happen. Belial must’ve sensed something about my mood change as he drew back a little so he could look me in the eye before speaking.

“Please let me stay seated on your cock, Lord Kai-Wen. You feel so very good and right inside my ass. Please. Just until I can’t hold you inside me any longer. Please,” he begged with perfect submission.

I nodded and my stomach swooped wildly for a moment at the look of utter happiness that bloomed over Belial’s face from granting him such a simple thing. His soft, genuine, thank you was the perfect cap to his utterly sublime performance as slave to my Master even though I hadn’t intended for that to happen. I pressed his head to my shoulder as I stroked my other hand over his back, murmuring again how pleased I was with him and the delight and satisfaction he’d given me. I wanted to cuddle his warm, relaxed body close to mine as I plotted his next erotic service to me.

I was in very, very deep trouble, sinking fast and had no idea how to keep from going under.


	7. Where The Road Leads You

Chapter 7 – Where The Road Leads You  
~Belial~

Kai-Wen told me that I wasn’t in the right headspace to call him Master and he was probably right. I’d barely been free of my slavery for two weeks and it sometimes startled me when I remembered that I was free. I wanted my freedom and I was ecstatic beyond words that I wasn’t a slave anymore. I would fight to the death to keep the freedom I now had. That didn’t change the fact that Kai-Wen felt like a Master to me from the very first moment we did anything sexual or that I’d deeply enjoyed obeying him and working to please him sexually. 

That I enjoyed obeying him sexually, wanted to obey his every sexual demand and even found his sexual punishment of me erotic was confusing as hell and I didn’t know what to think or what to do about it. I wasn’t deliberately behaving as I knew a sex slave would. It was simply what would happen once something sexual started between us. I was starting to believe it was basically my instinctual response to his natural Master persona. I wasn’t upset by that because it felt completely natural and right to me. I was confused about my behaviour, but not angry in the least.

He was troubled by his reaction to me. I tried not to take that personally as a reflection on my skills in bed but it was upsetting to know that I was unintentionally distressing him especially after all he’d done for me. I absolutely knew that it had nothing to do with how I performed sexually. Even though the purpose of every sexual encounter we had was to feed me, he still received pleasure in order to feed me what I needed and I was very, very good at being a sex slave. It was him responding to my submissiveness the way a Master should that bothered him. He wasn’t ashamed of being a very dominating Master. It was that he couldn’t seem to control his reactions and keep from being a Master to me that caused his distress after the fact.

I’d never had the pleasure of a Master like him before. Perhaps that was why I wasn’t upset with him being a Master to me or why something deep inside me revelled and found... comfort in his Mastery over me. He was extremely generous with his praise of me and it was genuine praise. I’d never been praised for my performance by any master. My being a perfect sex slave was my duty to my master so no praise was necessary or given. You did not thank a chair for properly supporting you when you sat down. It was the same for a slave pleasuring his master. I thought I might be getting a little addicted to his praise. I craved it with a strength that was startling. His praise and tenderness after I feed was like a balm on my soul.

True to his word, he fed me whenever I told him I was hungry. The first time he’d fed me after bringing me to his palace had been a completely unexpected experience as far as what passed between us. Much to my disappointment it hadn’t been repeated and I was too unsure of myself, his distress and the freedom I now had to ask him to do it again. Seeing as how it also involved him being my Master I doubted he’d agree to give me that sort of feeding again which was exceedingly disappointing and even a little upsetting to me.

To feel his divine aura, now that I knew what that golden glow had been, envelope my lower body had been one of the most orgasmic experiences of my life. It felt like my cock and balls were gripped tight yet stroked lovingly at the same time while an undeniable heat and force whipped my lust into a fever pitch. Coming as hard as I had physically hurt but it was an exquisitely erotic pain I wanted to go on for far longer than it had.

The light slap to my still hard and sensitive dick for trying to take more energy when he told me no more had been startling but incredibly erotic, forcing a stream of come from me that I’d have sworn seconds earlier wasn’t in my balls. I’d automatically thanked him for correcting my behaviour as I’d been trained to. Surprisingly, when I thought about it later, I’d actually meant the thank you. 

I’d even meant it when I’d asked for more punishment to my cock despite that being an automatic thing I’d been trained to say. That was flat out shocking to me as I never wanted extra punishment to any part of me from anyone. But the slap had felt weirdly erotic and I wanted to know if another slap would’ve felt just as good or if that had been some sort of strange in-the-moment aberration.

When I thought about it after I’d come down from my sexual high, I liked that he immediately and without any hesitation punished me for disobeying him. I liked that he chose to slap my cock, too. He hadn’t actually hurt me, the slap more of a shock that he’d done it than any very minor physical pain involved.

My enjoying even that very mild bit of discipline made even less sense to me than wanting him to be my Master. I’d been slapped, spanked, flogged, whipped and flat out beaten for transgressions, real or imagined, by Crevilne or the ones he allowed to use me. I did my utmost best to do nothing to earn that discipline because it was not erotic or pleasurable to me. 

But it was different when Kai-Wen did it even though I’d only experienced the one incident in the days I’d been at his palace and the multiple feedings I got from him. I didn’t know why it was different but it was. I was willing to swear on my very life that should Kai-Wen decide I needed physical correction for something within a sexual context, I’d like whatever it was he did and take sexual pleasure in it. 

Some part of me actually wanted to do something that would result in him lightly punishing me during sex. I’d seen the look in his eyes when he’d slapped my cock. He’d liked slapping it and seeing my immediate submissive and pleasurable reaction to that. He hadn’t been trying to hurt me but to assert his dominance over me and something in me really, really got off on that. Truthfully, I’d like it if he were to hold me over his lap and spank my ass before fucking me hard. That frightened me but aroused me at the same time making me even more confused at the direction my brain and body seemed to want to go.

“Belial, I’d like to speak to you for a moment,” Kai-Wen said as he walked over to where I sat with a book open in my lap.

“Of course, Lord Kai-Wen,” I said as I marked my page with a scrap of ribbon I’d found somewhere and set it on the low table beside me.

He frowned at me as he sat on a chair next to me. “I’ve told you to call me Kai-Wen when we’re alone.”

I shrugged and gave him a cheeky smile. “It slipped out.”

He waved his hand dismissively with a tiny sigh before fixing me with a serious look. “You’re an intelligent man and surprisingly practical so I’ll cut straight to the heart of the matter. I think I’m doing you a disservice by continuing to feed you as I have been. You are temptation that I lose to every damn time I feed you. That isn’t your fault but mine. I don’t mean to assume the role as Master with you but I can’t seem to stop myself from doing that. I’m taking care of your sexual starvation and helping to build your reserves, yes, but I’m probably setting back your mental healing of being a slave by doing that. That’s not fair to you.

“I know you say I feel like a Master to you and I’m both pleased and proud to hear that. But my needs are not even a consideration here and I’m angry with myself for not being able to control those needs. You haven’t breathed even a word of protest when I do fall and reinforce your sex slave training by slipping into the role of your Master and treating you as my slave. That’s not right of me and I deeply apologize.

“You still need to feed in large quantities as you’re not quite where I’d like you to be as far as recovering from starvation and building reserves to draw upon later. I don’t think I should be the one to continue to feed you because I apparently have no control over my very basic and incredibly strong desire to be your Master. I’ve spoken to Ji-Sun to see if he could take over your feeding if you’ll allow it as he’s uniquely suited for the task as I’m sure you’re aware.”

I stared at Kai-Wen in a combination of shock and awe. Every Incubus and Succubus knew who Ji-Sun was. He was the God of Carnal Desire, Fertility and Love. Not only was he was our patron god but our creator as well. Legends had it that Incubi and Succubae were the direct result of him fucking several willing demons, males and females, to death during an orgy he started. The corpses of those demons had burst like overripe fruit from all the seed he’d pumped into them. That legend said that demon children had washed out of the corpses and became the first Incubi and Succubae. I wasn’t sure I believed that but one never knew what was possible with gods.

The chance to have the creator of my species fucking and feeding me was boggling. I wanted it with an intensity that was staggering but at the same time I wanted Kai-Wen to continue feeding me. I might’ve wanted him feeding me a little bit more than I wanted Ji-Sun feeding me which was startling. I adored the way Kai-Wen’s energy tasted and I really liked the way he made me feel when he fucked me. I adored it when he lost control and became the Master I knew and possibly craved him to be even if it was only very minor Mastery he showed me.

“If you’re not comfortable with that, you most certainly don’t have to do that, Belial,” Kai-Wen said when I didn’t answer. “The choice is entirely yours on who you fuck or allow to fuck you for any reason. If you decline Ji-Sun’s help he won’t be angry or offended as I told him the choice was yours to make. I most certainly will continue to feed you if you don’t want to let Ji-Sun do it. I warn you that I’ll more than likely shift into Master mode when I do feed you since I can’t seem to stop myself from doing that despite my best efforts.”

I grinned and arousal swirled gently through me at his admission. I seemed to crave his Mastery of me on some strange level. I also really liked hearing that I affected a god so deeply he couldn’t control himself with me. That was heady stuff. I did need to address the question of Ji-Sun feeding me though.

“You’re asking me if I want the patron god and creator of Incubi to fuck me so I can feed? Uh, yes, I’d love for that to happen. But I would still like to feed from you. I very much enjoy feeding from you, Kai-Wen. Not only does your energy taste delicious, the sex part of feeding is damn good. Some of the best I’ve ever had and that’s saying a lot considering how much I’ve been fucked.”

Kai-Wen sighed and leaned back in the chair, staring up at the ceiling. “I enjoy feeding you. Perhaps too much if I’m brutally honest with myself. I’m truly worried for your mental and emotional wellbeing, Belial, if I continue to feed you. I said I’d heal you and I have done some of that and continue to heal you in other aspects but I believe I’m also stunting your healing on the mental front because I keep treating you as my slave when I feed you when that’s honestly not my intention at all. Again, I sincerely apologize for that.”

It was a strange feeling to have a god apologize to you. I didn’t doubt for a second that he was sincere in his apology either. He was genuinely upset that he couldn’t control his natural inclination to be a Master to me. I never complained about it because I accepted it as simply part of who he was. And I found it erotic and thrilling as hell on a deep, visceral level to have him become a Master while he fed me. My instinctual reaction of submission to him and the pleasure I found in that completely confused me given my former life and desire to be free, but I still wasn’t upset about it for some reason I’d yet to figure out.

“I accept the offer to have Lord Ji-Sun feed me on the condition that you continue to feed me, too,” I said as little sparks of arousal zipped through my veins at the idea of being fed by both Ji-Sun and Kai-Wen. Both at once might make me pass out from the pleasure.

“Are you sure, Belial? You don’t have to spread your legs for anyone, god or not, if you don’t want to. I won’t allow that to happen to you.”

“Very sure. If Lord Ji-Sun is willing to fuck me to feed me, I’m not only very willing but eager to bend and spread for him. When will this happen? I’m starting to feel hungry again but if he’s busy or whatever, I can wait a while longer. I’m not desperate to feed like I was just a few days ago,” I said with a smile.

“Ahhhh, but I’d never keep one of my Children waiting for the pleasure that is their birthright.” 

I turned a little in my chair to see an utterly breathtaking man leaning casually against the floor-to-ceiling book shelves against one wall of Kai-Wen’s bedchambers. His hair was a gorgeous pale, silvery-green that fell in soft waves to just past his ass. His eyes were dark purple rimmed with palest green and had no pupils. His lips were full, sensual, dark red and looked like they were made to do positively sinful, erotic things to a person. I didn’t need to be told who he was. Every Incubus and Succubus recognized Ji-Sun on sight.

I got up from my chair before sinking gracefully to my knees and bowing my head. I could smell arousal and knew it was coming from him because it smelled nothing like Kai-Wen’s arousal. It was delicious smelling and had me harder than stone in seconds but it wasn’t as heady a scent as I found Kai-Wen’s arousal. Strange.

Ji-Sun moved to where I knelt and stroked his hand over my head. I shivered at the pleasurable touch and felt pre-come leak from my cock, making a wet mark on the pants I wore. Ji-Sun’s hand cupped my chin gently and tipped my face up to his. Sensuality oozed from him and I wanted nothing more than to nuzzle his crotch, inhaling his musk, before taking his cock in my mouth and sucking on it for as long as he’d allow me to.

“Well aren’t you a lovely piece of sweet candy,” Ji-Sun said with a warm smile as he stroked his thumb over my bottom lip. “Such pretty, unusual eyes. Will you sit with me for a little bit before we get started?”

I nodded eagerly. I could feel sexual energy wafting from him like some exotic perfume. It made my mouth water and I sincerely hoped I wasn’t drooling. He drew me to my feet before sitting in the chair I’d vacated and patted his lap. I stared with wide eyes for several seconds before I sat in his lap, a soft sigh of contentment escaping me when he held me gently and pressed my head to his shoulder. I should’ve felt ridiculous sitting in his lap as if I was a child but I didn’t. I felt safe and loved.

Ji-Sun turned his head to me, tipped my chin up a tiny bit and kissed me on the lips. I wasn’t sure what I thought would happen but I didn’t expect lust to slam through me or for my balls to draw tight and spurt after spurt of come to shoot out of my dick, soaking the front of my pants as waves of intense ecstasy crashed through me. Ji-Sun swallowed my moans of pleasure as he kissed me, holding me close as my hips jerked uncontrollably with my orgasm. When he drew back I was breathless, felt a little dizzy and almost wrung out but intensely satisfied, too. 

The kiss couldn’t have lasted more than half a minute, but it felt like it had gone on forever and it had been probably the best kiss of my entire life. It also felt like Ji-Sun now knew me better sexually than I knew myself. That was both frightening and freeing in an odd sense. 

I could learn all kinds of sexual things from kissing my partner on the lips. Any Incubus or Succubus could and nothing could be done to stop us from getting that information except to not kiss us. But while I could learn, in a general sense, what a partner enjoyed and what they didn’t, it wasn’t anywhere near what I was positive Ji-Sun had learned about me through his kiss.

“That was very interesting,” Ji-Sun murmured softly. “Relax and catch your breath, Belial. I’ll feed you shortly.”

I nodded weakly and panted lightly. By the gods, if a simple kiss from Ji-Sun could do that to me, I was both afraid and excited to find out what having his dick up my ass would do. Weirdly, as good as that surprise release had felt, I wasn’t... satisfied in the same way that I felt when I orgasmed with Kai-Wen. That made no sense as the orgasm had been intensely pleasurable and strangely liberating in a way I struggled to define. It felt really good to come but it wasn’t... enough. There was some sort of indefinable something missing and I had no idea what that something was.

“Kai-Wen, you asked me here to help feed Belial which I’m more than happy to do. I know you assumed that it would be an on-going thing considering how long he’s been starving and how depleted his energy is. He’s still nowhere near the level of sated an Incubus should be but with him feeding from you, it would only take another week or so of intense feeding to put that to rights.

“But, Incubi and Succubae are my Children and I can give him enough sexual energy in one feeding to get him to where he should be as far as being full and have reserves to draw upon. You’ve done an excellent job so far but I can finish it now. That’s not a reflection on your skills as either a healer or lover, Kai-Wen. It is simply what I am and what Incubi are to me.”

Kai-Wen had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke. “I wish I’d have known that earlier. I could’ve saved Belial some suffering on the hunger front. Not that it wasn’t very pleasurable to feed him because it most definitely was but my pleasure isn’t what matters here. Healing him is my priority.”

“So now you know,” Ji-Sun said with a little chuckle as he stroked a hand up and down my arm, his touch soothing and arousing at the same time. “I highly doubt the situation of a desperately starving Incubus or Succubus will come up again for you but you never know what Fate has in store, right?”

Kai-Wen snorted softly. “True enough.”

“Belial, in doing one feeding from me you’ll be very uncomfortable and likely even find this feeding physically painful as I push a massive amount of sexual energy into you. I can feed you over several visits if you’d prefer to avoid the pain. Whichever way you prefer doesn’t matter to me. Whatever you feel most comfortable with is what I’ll do for you,” Ji-Sun said.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I thought. I wanted the persistent hunger that gnawed at my belly to go away. I didn’t want to endure more pain than I had to for that to happen. But what level and kind of pain was Ji-Sun talking about? I’d had some incredibly painful things done to me during my time as Crevilne’s slave and not all of them had been sexual.

Would it hurt as much as being beaten with a metal rod and having bones broken? Would it hurt as much as having my bowels, bladder and stomach all filled with fluid to the point that I’d looked pregnant and then forced to hold it for hours, intense cramps wracking my belly? Would it hurt as much as having my cock and balls cut off and the constant dull, low-level pain of regeneration? Would it hurt as much as taking a literal horse cock up my unprepared ass? Would it hurt as much as being kept right on the very edge of release for literally days? There were many levels of physical and sexual pain that a body could be put through and survive.

“How painful would it be?” I asked. “Can you give me an idea of what I’d be choosing for myself to endure? And how long would that pain last? I think that’s important to know, too.”

Ji-Sun stared off into the distance for a few moments as he thought. “Like when your ass was stuffed with two dozen calipred eggs but where the painful, filled-to-bursting-need-to-empty sensation eases after maybe an hour. You’ll also be highly aroused and will come much more frequently than you’ll want or thought possible which will eventually become another type of pain you’ll need to endure. Like when you were constantly edged for two days and then had your balls whipped until you finally came from that alone.”

Kai-Wen drew in a sharp breath at Ji-Sun’s words. I looked at him and was surprised to see anger in his eyes. I could also see desire lurking there, too, and caught the faintest whiff of his arousal. How strange. I wasn’t sure what he could be angry about but I understood the desire. Having a slave able to orgasm from just ball torture was something prized among those who enjoyed hurting their slaves since very few slaves could be reliably trained to do that. 

I could though. Crevilne had worked my balls over daily for months to train me to orgasm from having them spanked or whipped. I actually enjoyed having my balls punished now as long as the punishment was light to moderate. I enjoyed the same punishment levels on my cock, too, but to a lesser degree and I had to be in the mood for that. Ball punishment was generally good for me anytime.

“Given how much energy you need to be fully recovered I’d say you need to be prepared to endure about two hours in total of pain. I won’t lie to you, Belial. The final orgasm will hurt a lot but at the same time, you’ll feel immense relief and your constant hunger will no longer be gnawing at your belly. That’s not to say you’ll never be hungry again. You will still need to feed regularly. But it’ll be the regular hunger that all my Children feel and that is no different from feeling hungry for physical food when you wake in the morning.”

Ji-Sun was quiet, stroking my arms and thighs soothingly as I thought. Calipred eggs were larger than chicken eggs but smaller than goose eggs. A half dozen calipred eggs nestled in your ass weren’t bad as far as feeling full went. It was actually erotic to me to be filled like that. Two dozen eggs had given me a heavy, tight, dull ache that felt like it wanted to turn into cramping but never quite got there and kept me on edge for hours. Crevilne had the eggs inserted into me as soon as I got up one morning and kept the eggs inside me until the birthday feast for Xipilli, his father, that evening. 

Before half the day had passed, I wanted to expel the eggs more than I wanted anything else. Crevilne locked a plug in my ass to make sure I couldn’t, adding to my distress. I’d looked like I was mid-pregnancy with my egg-bloated belly and the careful way I’d moved to keep the eggs from jostling around inside me or pressing any more firmly on my prostate than they already were. I’d had to deal with the pain of my overfilled bowels and the arousing torture of my prostate all day.

The demon leaders attending the birthday feast had been encouraged to rub and press on my rounded stomach, feeling how full the eggs made me and tormenting me at the same time. Silent tears leaked from my eyes at the pain of their rough fondling while my cock, hard from the constant stimulation of my prostate, twitched and dripped pre-come constantly leaving my thighs slick with it. A spelled cock ring prevented me from reaching orgasm, adding to my torture.

I hadn’t been allowed to let them all out at once either no matter how much I desperately wanted that. Calipred eggs about to hatch were a delicacy, heightened and enhanced sexual performance and were mildly intoxicating. They needed to be kept very warm in the final stage or the hatchling inside would die and the meat would become deadly toxic to eat. Too warm and the hatchling would also die. The difference between not warm enough and too warm was slight but apparently inside an Incubus was the perfect temperature as we tended to be warmer than other demons except Fire Demons. It didn’t surprise me at all that Crevilne figured that out and I highly doubted I was his first try at doing such a thing.

Calipred hatchling eggs were a favourite treat of Xipilli and he’d been pleased with the unique gift of his personal egg dispenser and later fuck toy for the evening. I wasn’t so happy that it had taken hours before all the eggs were allowed to be pushed from my body but my happiness and comfort meant nothing. It had been highly uncomfortable but ultimately bearable pain that I’d easily take over several other pains that Crevilne had heaped on me over the decades as his sex slave.

“I’m not questioning your godhood, Ji-Sun, but surely you don’t have to hurt Belial to put him to rights as far as his need for sexual energy. He’s been through enough and doesn’t need more pain in his life,” Kai-Wen said with a frown.

“It will only hurt if he decides to take one feeding over several. There would still be some minor pain involved in several feedings because of his desperate need for energy but it would be more like the pain of a stubbed toe which is nothing really. The decision of how Belial ends his hunger is his alone. As to the pain he’s suffered, I know exactly what he’s suffered sexually. I know everything sexual about him. The kiss I gave him told me everything. That is part of my godhood. I know exactly what he has endured and what he can endure. 

“Usually, I wouldn’t even offer a single feeding to one of my Children in the sort of situation that Belial is in. It would be far too much for most but not Belial. He will hurt and very likely cry but he will also shoulder the pain and carry through with elegant gracefulness because that’s who he is. His sweetness is a delectable shell around a diamond hard core. It’s what truly makes him beautiful beyond his physical appearance.”

I was sure I’d never blushed so hard in my entire life at the compliment Ji-Sun just gave me. Right at that moment I probably looked like I had the worst sun burn to ever strike a mortal because my blush was so deep. I could actually feel the uncomfortable heat of it radiating off my skin.

“That, I already knew about Belial. He has an abiding grace crowned with an addicting sweetness,” Kai-Wen said with an intense look that said Master to me and made me want to slide to my knees at his feet to await his command.

Ji-Sun tipped my face up to his. There was kindness and compassion in his eyes as well as deep lust. The magnitude of desire that slammed into me was dizzying. My nipples tightened into stiff points and my cock went from soft to hard so fast I sucked in a startled breath. The Need seared through me like a lightening strike before settling into a deeply pleasurable throbbing through my veins.

“What would you like, Belial? High pain but full all at once or constant discomfort over a day or so before you’re finally full?” Ji-Sun asked.

I really didn’t have to think very hard about my answer. I was beyond tired of always having hunger clawing at my belly despite the bonus of having very pleasurable sex multiple times a day with Kai-Wen. I definitely enjoyed the way I sated the hunger but feeding the Need was never the satisfying pleasure Subari told me it usually was for a healthy Incubus. For me, it always ended up feeling like a chore that was never finished and needed to be started from the beginning over and over again. It was intensely frustrating and I wanted to be done with feeling that way.

“Full at once, please,” I said firmly.

“Are you sure about that, Belial,” Kai-Wen asked with a little concern in his voice. “You don’t have to endure more pain to be put to rights. Nobody is rushing you.”

I nodded. “Very sure. I’m tired of always being hungry and feeling that gnawing emptiness, the low-level ache of being borderline starving, that never seems to go away. It’s draining to always feel that way. I hadn’t realized how exhausting it was until after that first time you fed me. I want to start living and I don’t want to wait a moment longer than I have to.”

“Alright. Once we begin I won’t stop. I’m going to force a lot of energy into you but in a very controlled manner although it won’t feel that way to you. If I was to stop, it would make your hunger worse and that’s definitely not something you want. I’m not going to do anything beyond simply fucking you as this is not for either of our pleasures. Yes, we’ll both enjoy the sex act but that is not the goal of this encounter.

“Your belly is going to bloat with the amount of come I’m going to put in you. You’ll feel like you’re going to burst from both the physical and metaphysical filling I’m going to force into you. You’re eventually going to struggle to get off my cock and stop the flow of energy into you because it will be an instinctual thing to feeling overfull. You won’t be able to disengage because I can’t let you in order to fully sate you. I’m expecting you to fight me because it will feel overwhelming for you well before you reach the point of being truly full. That will not anger me or endanger me in any way. You cannot hurt me and I know it will be pure instinct at work for you.”

“Okay. I’m ready whenever you are. How do you want me?” I asked with a little excitement and a dash of unease in my voice. 

Soon the ever-present hunger of the Need would be gone. Or at least to a normal, manageable level. Ji-Sun looked over at Kai-Wen briefly before a small smile curved his lips up. There was a decidedly wicked spark in Ji-Sun’s eyes but it was directed purely at Kai-Wen.

“We can start now. However, I think a more private area is called for in order to give you what you need most.”

I had only a few seconds to wonder what he meant by that before we were suddenly in a completely different place. We were both naked, I was seated on his lap facing him and his cock was deliciously lodged balls deep in my ass. I gasped when his cock throbbed and liquid heat flooded my insides. A thick spurt of come shot from my dick at the intense pleasure of feeling him come inside me as his sexual energy began to flow into me. It seemed to take barely any time for the Need to be eased and I squirmed in pleasure and growing arousal.

“We’re at my palace now and I’m preventing Kai-Wen from coming here. I have several reasons for doing that, but the most important one is for you. I have things to tell you, things to show you and through those, you’ll have revelations to sexually enlighten you that will change how you view certain things. Ask me anything you want and I will answer you honestly to the best of my ability. Feed, Belial, and become the Incubus you were always meant to be.”


	8. The Journey's Revelation

Chapter 8: The Journey’s Revelation  
~Ji-Sun~

“What the fuck, Ji-Sun?” Kai-Wen snarled as he pushed against my power, trying, and failing, to enter my palace against my wishes.

“Not quite as amusing when someone else acts the asshole, is it?” I asked in a calm voice as I stroked a hand over Belial’s back, enjoying the flutters of his ass over my cock.

“I don’t give two shits what sort of game you want to play with me, but involving Belial is not right. Bring him back to me this instant or allow me to enter.” 

Godly command was in Kai-Wen’s voice along with a more than healthy dose of possession and tendrils of distress. Good. Kai-Wen was an asshole and had aggravated me more times than I cared to think about. The little bit of pay-back I was currently enjoying was very satisfying. But Kai-Wen was also what Belial was not only going to need but want once I’d finished bringing him back to the proper state of the Need for an Incubus. I saw that very clearly when I kissed Belial. 

I knew exactly what he needed to be happy and fulfilled sexually because that was part of my godhood. Belial needed a very strong yet loving Master to serve in order to be happy and fulfilled although he didn’t understand that part of himself yet. He would though by the time I finished feeding and healing him. I was going to show him what he was on a soul deep level so that he could be the intensely sexual, confident creature he was always meant to be. 

There was an incredibly strong sexual connection between Kai-Wen and Belial already that would only grow the more they interacted with each other. Even if the relationship didn’t last, they would both greatly enjoy their time together, each being what the other not only desired sexually but needed sexually, too. The likelihood of them falling in love and becoming completely devoted to each other was extremely high if they continued to interact with each other. It was entirely possible that Kai-Wen would offer his god-mark to Belial which pleased me greatly. 

Belial deserved to be loved on a grand scale. He didn’t understand it yet but he had an immense amount to love to give to the right person. He’d been forced to bottle it all up tightly for most of his life but now that he wasn’t a slave anymore, he could finally uncork that bottle and set his love free without worrying if that would bring grief to others.

“What I need to do and what Belial needs to endure are best done where there won’t be any interruptions from anyone regardless of how well intentioned those interruptions are. You are the God of Healing, yes, but I am the God of Carnal Desires, Love and Fertility. All Incubi are my Children and therefore under the auspices of my godhood. It is my Divine Will that brought them into being through the ultimate, selfless sacrifice of the demons who offered their lives to help me create something so grand and filled with love.

“Despite prayers to me, I was prevented from stepping in to stop the suffering of several of my Children by both Fate and Hylocereus. Belial was one of those who prayed to me as was Subari. Fate and Hylocereus further commanded me to not stop the suffering of certain other Children until told otherwise as there is a larger picture being woven into Fate’s Tapestry and it must happen as Hylocereus has seen it and as Fate weaves it for the greater good.”

Kai-Wen stopped trying to force his way into my palace although he did lean heavily on the boundary, not-so-subtly letting me know that he wasn’t going away or giving up. I took it as a good sign that he already felt so fiercely protective and possessive of Belial. Belial needed that sort of thing from the one who would become his Master and the one who would cherish his heart.

“You were truly prevented from answering the prayers of your Children?” Kai-Wen asked after several minutes of angry silence.

“Yes. It was gut-wrenching. Neither Hylocereus nor Fate were forthcoming with details but when have either of them ever shared the reasons for what they do in directing all of us to dance to their tune? The only thing Fate said when I pressed her was that my inaction needed to happen to ensure that events would unfold as Hylocereus saw it and that it would be what needed to happen to end the suffering for hundreds of hundreds of people. That is cold comfort when I could so easily stop the torment of my Children.

“Belial is fine, will continue to be fine and will be better than fine when I’m done with him. He is lovely and a delight but ultimately he is not mine to hold. I am not the one to give him what he desires and craves deep in his soul although I could if the situation felt right. It doesn’t so that honour will go to someone else.”

Ha! Let Kai-Wen chew on that. Hylocereus and Fate weren’t the only ones who had the mysterious all twisted up in their godhood. Fine, they were the masters of that particular trait but I could be omnipotently vague when the right situation came along. It also amused the fuck out of me to yank Kai-Wen’s chain for once.

Kai-Wen muttered something I didn’t catch and prowled the perimeter of my palace, randomly testing my power that kept him out. That was fine and both amused and pleased me. He was not an Elder God so keeping him out was a nothing expenditure of power while I was in my seat of power. He knew that but still pushed. Seeing the attachment and possessiveness he felt towards Belial after such a short time together told me I was doing the right thing. 

I turned my attention from Kai-Wen, focusing entirely on Belial.

He was already superb from just the tiny taste I’d had of him when I kissed him. Once he embraced and revelled in what he truly was, he was going to be exquisite and certainly very fitting as a partner to a god. Kai-Wen was going to be beside himself with the joy and pleasure of Belial and Belial was finally going to have not only the Master he craved from the very bottom of his soul but the one he deserved. As much of an asshole as Kai-Wen was on a regular basis, he was extraordinary as a Master and a true pleasure to serve should one enjoy that flavour of sexual relations.

Belial wriggled in my lap, his ass clenching my cock pleasurably. Technically, aside from having my cock in him, I didn’t need to do much of anything to fill him with my seed and feed him the energy he so desperately needed. I was carnal desire incarnate. I could come whenever I wished without any stimulation and literally do that continuously for hours upon hours if I chose.

That wasn’t exactly what I was going to do to Belial but he would be very full of my seed by the time I was done seeing to him. The amount I’d fill him with was physically impossible for a mortal to give even if I’d blessed said mortal with the stamina of a god. Even another god would be unable to fill him as I was going to. In roughly two-hours Belial would have close to two tankards of my seed rounding his belly. He’d look stunning with his belly swollen with seed. He’d deeply enjoy the filling sensation, too, that being one of his kinks.

“I want you to tell me if you need a moment of rest as I feed you, Belial. I won’t stop pushing energy into you but I will slow it briefly to let you catch your breath if you need to. You will hurt as I mentioned but I’m not going to cause you more pain than you need to endure. I will know when you need a break but I want you to tell me when you do. Word it however you feel most comfortable. You are not a slave without choices, subject to his master’s whims any more. You are a beloved and indulged sex pet that makes his own choices about what Master he serves and how he serves that Master.”

“What?” Confusion was in Belial’s eyes along with wariness and a spark of interest as he rocked his hips, his lust growing.

“A sex pet. It’s not what you think and certainly not at all what you’ve lived for so long. I promise you, I will make all of this clear to you shortly.”

I stroked his back with light touches, caressing his ass, before moving my hands to his chest to gently toy with his nipples and tease over the head of his cock. I shot more spunk into his ass and slowly jerked his cock several times coaxing a spurt of come from him. I offered him my seed-covered fingers to lick clean, which he did without a second of hesitation and a lot of eagerness, swallowing a male’s milk one of his strongest kinks. He really was exquisitely trained for a Master’s pleasure.

“I know and understand everything sexual about you; everything you’ve ever done, had done to you and what you desire. I know what arouses you, disgusts you and what you need to be sexually fulfilled and happy. I will show all of this to you and in doing that, help you accept who and what you are. Usually I’d guide a person gently to their true desires over weeks or months or even years but you’re a special case because of what you’ve been through.

“Despite what I’ll show and tell you, never doubt that you’re free and can make whatever choices and decisions you feel are right for you, Belial. I was prevented from answering your prayers for decades. It pained me greatly not to answer the heartfelt pleas of not only you but some of my other Children as well but when I have two Elder Gods telling me to do nothing because of the larger picture developing, I have no choice but to obey. It’s extremely unwise to go against the orders of an Elder God. It could be deadly to dismiss the command of not only two Elder Gods but Fate and Hylocereus, which was the case.”

“You heard my prayers? You wanted to answer them?” Belial asked as tears suddenly shimmered in his eyes. “Crevilne told me that it was useless to pray to you because you’d abandoned me. A powerless demon is nothing and not worth the notice of anyone never mind a god. I was nothing but a powerless demon slave. But I still prayed to you because I believed you heard me and in my heart of hearts, I knew you’d never abandon one of your Children and must’ve had a reason for not responding. In praying to you I felt like you gave me strength in some of the darkest moments I went through. I never felt like you abandoned me despite what Crevilne told me.”

It pierced my heart to hear him say that. I loved my Children dearly and hated seeing them suffer. They were the finest thing I’d ever created and I was very proud of them. They were born of pure, selfless love and all-consuming lust and were ultimately my gift to the mortal world. Fine, they had initially been intended to ease the bodies and hearts of the gods but I was exceptionally proud that they brought so much joy to mortals in addition to the gods.

“All my Children are precious to me and no, I’d never abandon one of them. Crevilne presumes much to speak on behalf of any god. You are not nothing and you are not powerless. You were stunted through the actions of a very cruel individual that needs to pay for all the misery he caused. 

“I’ll give you the knowledge your parents would’ve taught you about being an Incubus because that is your right. I’ll also gift you with the sexual knowledge of self for having endured all that you did and not losing faith in me. I helped you as much as I was allowed, little as that was, and it pleases me and soothes my conscience a little that you felt my presence and were comforted. Thank you for that.”

Belial drew in a shaky breath and looked to be seconds away from bursting into tears. I folded him into my arms, pressing his head to my shoulder and began fucking him gently with languid rolls of my hips. I kept the stream of energy into him slow and steady, increasing the flow by the smallest amount every few minutes to make it easier on him. I stroked my hands over his skin, petting him and soothing him, making soft, wordless sounds of comfort. He calmed quickly, which was what I wanted and need from him before I started to speak again.

“Your true nature, the shape of your greatest pleasure sexually, is to be a willing sex slave to a Master you find worthy of you. The key words there being willing sex slave and a worthy of you Master. Or perhaps you’d simply prefer the term Pet since I know slave has very unpleasant connections to you, with good reason. Regardless, they are just words and change nothing about who and what you are and the things you desire. 

“To be a slave to your Master, serving him and receiving your pleasure in that service; this is who you are and who you were from the moment you drew your first breath. To have spent the decades you did learning to be the perfect sex slave was a rather cruel twist of Fate but while she can certainly be a bitch of the highest order, she does not do things arbitrarily and always serves a higher purpose that most never see until it is accomplished. 

“You aren’t regressing into slave mentality as you and Kai-Wen fear because you experience your deepest joy kneeling at your Master’s feet and putting his pleasure above yours for the reward of his pleasure and approval. There is nothing wrong with you for enjoying that either. You are a giving, loving and eager to please creature and you not only need but deserve a Master who recognizes, nurtures and cherishes that side of you. That is what a proper Master does for his slave or Pet. The difference between what you’ve lived and what you crave is that it is now and forever your choice to serve, or not, whomever you want in whatever capacity works for you.”

I could feel his confusion at my words. It was a lot to take in and completely contrary to what had been driven into his head as a true sex slave. He’d understand deep in his heart what I was saying and believe me because it was my godhood to know those things and I was sure he knew that. His mind was going to want to fight that truth because it seemed to fly in the face of logic based on everything he’d lived and was now free of. I could understand the fears that whirled through him at the idea of putting himself back into a situation that was almost identical to what he’d just escaped from. He needed to come to the understanding that those fears wouldn’t even be a thing with a worthy Master to serve.

“I feel so... conflicted about recent things. Things my head tells me I should hate but my body and something else deep inside me insists that I not only adore but need,” Belial said in a soft voice, his hips easily and unconsciously catching the rhythm of mine, helping me fuck him. 

“Frequently, what someone enjoys sexually has no easy logic. It just is. If you can embrace who you are, your joy and that of your partner will increase beyond what you thought was possible. It is my intention to not only feed your hunger and give you the knowledge you should have as an Incubus but to heal how you view certain aspects of your sexuality. That sort of healing is completely within the scope of my godhood but not within the scope of Kai-Wen’s despite him being the God of Healing.”

“Thank you, Lord Ji-Sun. For everything. It’s more than I deserve,” Belial said with a quaver in his voice.

“Nonsense. You are as deserving of having a full, happy life as much as anyone. Maybe more so considering what you’ve gone through,” I said as I cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead lightly.

Belial blushed and smiled as he rocked against me, his desire mounting until it crested again and he orgasmed. I pulsed more of my seed into his ass and increased the energy flowing into him. He shivered and moaned quietly, his desire jumping at that. Soon I was going to start fucking him hard and deep to satisfy the need for that in him. I wouldn’t take the position of Master with him as that was not what my role to him was to be. He’d be an absolute pleasure to dominate but that’s not what this encounter was about. This was to feed him and lead him into being the proudly sexual being that all my Children were.

Belial bit his lip and looked at me as if he wanted to say something but didn’t know how or perhaps if he should say something. He eventually let out a slow breath and looked me in the eye, visibly mustering up courage before speaking.

“I loved it when Lord Kai-Wen punished my cock for trying to take more energy than he said I could. I came when he did it, too. I genuinely wanted him to slap my cock again and I was oddly disappointed but happy, too, when he didn’t even when I asked him for more. I’m sure he knew I meant it when I said I wanted more. It felt good to have him correct me and sexually fulfilling to have him punish my cock. It even felt satisfying for him to deny me more slaps that I wanted, which is beyond strange. I’ve sometimes enjoyed the physical punishment as part of sex-play but I never... emotionally enjoyed being punished. But I did when Lord Kai-Wen did it. I don’t understand why,” Belial finished in a whisper as if he was confessing to a heinous crime.

It made me incredibly angry that one of my Children had been so badly and thoroughly sexually confused that he questioned the instinctual gift of personal sexual understanding that I gave to all my Children. They had become my harbingers of sexual understanding to other mortals. To stunt one of them as had been done to Belial was an affront to me. If both Fate and Hylocereus hadn’t forbidden me to kill the vile creature that had done that to Belial, he would’ve been viciously dealt with long ago. 

“It was a punishment given out of concern for your health and safety and you realized that instinctively. Administering the punishment wasn’t for Kai-Wen’s pleasure although I’m sure he enjoyed your reaction to it and stored that information away for later use. To be a good Master to you, he constantly watches you for your reactions to what he does or has you do, adjusting his actions to keep you safe physically, mentally and emotionally. That is his job as a Master and he not only has pride in being a good Master, he takes it very seriously.

“Kai-Wen is most definitely a Master and you recognized that immediately which is not surprising. He’s already displayed possessiveness over you which I find very promising for you on several levels. He’s trying to fight his desire to be your Master because he believes it’s the right thing to do for your mental health right now. He’s wrong, but he doesn’t know what I know about you and what you’ll soon know about yourself. Sexuality is my wheelhouse not his. 

“I’m sure you’ll hear it often enough from virtually everyone if you’re around Kai-Wen for any length of time. He’s an asshole. It’s part of his personality and he does it for his amusement as well. I don’t think there’s a god who hasn’t had a round of his behaviour visited upon them. But, as a Master, he is caring, considerate and quite thrilling sexually to serve.”

Belial stared at me with wide eyes. “You’ve been a slave to Lord Kai-Wen’s Master? Gods do that? That’s allowed?”

I laughed and kissed Belial on the nose. By all that was holy, he was unexpectedly adorable even given all that I knew and understood about him. No wonder Kai-Wen was so fiercely possessive of him already. They would be so good for each other, Belial’s sweetness tempering Kai-Wen’s asshole nature.

“No, I wasn’t his slave as you’re thinking. I’ve played submissive to him many times because being a Master is not only what he enjoys but what he is at his core. He has a hard time curbing that side of himself during sex if his partner is receptive to him giving his Master side free rein. I will take whatever role is necessary during sex to bring the person I’m with the most pleasure. Most often it is a submissive one where Kai-Wen is concerned. It’s generally the same with Fei-Lau, too, although his tastes, beyond being a strong Master, are quite different from Kai-Wen’s.”

“You do that with Lord Fei-Lau, too?” Belial asked in surprise seconds before another full-body shiver travelled over him and his cock spurted again, his breathy moan a delight to hear and the strong clenching of his ass over my cock, sublime.

“I’m frequently in the bed of a god because finding a mortal lover that is capable of bearing the attention of a god for more than a time or two is challenging and many gods find it a chore to constantly seek out a lover. Some have difficulty finding lovers because of their appearance, like Mkhai and Rai-Sui. Others have challenges because of what they are god of, like Ondraeden, and what their innate aura does to their bed mate. Some, like Fei-Lau and Kai-Wen have very specific bedroom requirements that are hard for a mortal to satisfy.”

“Why would submitting to Kai-Wen’s Mastery be hard? It’s easy and natural feeling,” Belial said with a small frown. “It’s very pleasurable to submit to him. Ridiculously pleasurable, really.”

I smiled indulgently. “For you, yes. For others, not nearly so much. For some, it’s impossible. Your heart was woven with the pattern to find your greatest sexual pleasure in serving your Master. You need to fully understand and embrace this in order to be the Incubus you were meant to be. See what I see within you, Belial,” I said as I pressed my lips to his and began to fuck him hard.

Belial cried out in surprise and pleasure, another orgasm storming through him. I pulled his consciousness along with me as I dived into his desires. He came willingly at first, enjoying the pleasures I showed him but balked as I moved deeper into his kinks and fetishes that involved becoming a slave to his master’s desires. 

He mentally struggled hard against what he needed to see and tried to shy away from the things that I brought him to. It was painful for him to confront what he tried to hide from even himself but he needed to embrace all that he was in order to be brought to full sexual health. He needed to understand that what he found erotic wasn’t wrong or shameful or something that he’d been conditioned to want.

I fucked into him roughly, pushing even more energy into him. He thrashed physically in my arms and if I wasn’t a god he probably would’ve broken free. He pulled desperately against the mental hold I had on him as well as I forced him to face what he was confused and ashamed of liking. I regretted having to do it so harshly but it wouldn’t be a kindness in this instance to take weeks, months or even years for him to understand his true nature. He needed to do it now if he was to move forward in his life.

Belial found it intensely satisfying to have his cock and balls punished by his Master for wrongdoing. He found it erotic to have his cock caged, preventing an erection, and his balls forcibly milked until they were sore and had nothing left to give. He felt relief and massive pleasure at having his arousal controlled by another. It thrilled him to have another declare ownership of his cock and balls. He utterly loved sucking cock and taking cock up his ass, preferably with his partner spending in his mouth or ass as well. He genuinely liked the taste of a male’s seed and craved it, happily swallowing whenever he could. He took deep pleasure and comfort in simply suckling a cock like a babe at his mother’s breast. He enjoyed some pain in his pleasure and deeply craved praise for pleasing his Master well.

He intensely enjoyed having balls or eggs nestled in his ass, provided there weren’t too many, and later expelling them for the arousal and pleasure of his Master and him. Having his bowels filled in various ways was a special delight to him and he greatly enjoyed being cleaned out and made ready for his Master. Taking a hand up his ass was another of his favourites along with taking two cocks in his ass at the same time. While he’d hated the piercings that had been forced on him because of what they did to restrict his feeding, he took extreme delight in having those piercings played with during sex. He wanted and needed to be a vessel for his Master’s pleasure, gratefully accepting the spunk he was given as the gift it was in whatever hole was being used.

Tears dripped down Belial’s face as he finally stopped fighting how he thought he should be and not only acknowledged what he was but accepted it deep in his soul, too. Tension that had knotted his body and soul from his inner conflict melted away. The weight that had been bearing down on him crumbled and I smiled as he accepted himself and his desires and became the intensely sexual being he’d been born to be.

I wasn’t quite done with him yet though. I led him further into himself and had to hold onto him surprisingly tight to bring him where he needed to go when he realized where I was taking him. The memories weren’t necessarily all bad but some were extremely painful because of events entwined with them. He needed to see this, too, otherwise he’d continue to see himself as not only not worth loving but actually unlovable. Love was also my providence and he needed to know to the depths of his soul that he was very much worthy of being loved, was loved and able to offer his love to another.

I showed him that he had been dearly loved by some of the people around him even if they were no longer among the living. I showed him that he was loved now. Eventually he’d come to understand that he deserved to be loved. Despite being the God of Love and having control over aspects of love, the heart was a wild, contrary thing that even gave me difficulty as I tried to steer it on the path of not only finding but accepting love. 

Belial knew, deep in his soul, that I loved him but it was the love of a god and parental figure. I couldn’t not love any of my Children. That didn’t diminish the love but it wasn’t the same sort of love as that of a friend, lover or partner. It pained me to know that it would simply take time for Belial to realize that he had every right to be loved and that people wanted the love he had to give.

When I pulled him back from within himself we were both tired and Belial was emotionally and mentally drained. The inner trip and his struggle to accept who and what he was had taken far more time than I thought it would which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. We had been mentally exploring his sexuality and emotional state for several hours. Belial was now very, very full on multiple levels, drained on others and had fortunately missed out on enduring a lot of the physical pain involved in filling him physically and metaphysically. He required no more energy from me and now only needed to process everything I’d given him, which would take several hours more.

Belial clutched his rounded belly and a pained moan sounded from him. His cock twitched and tried to expel more seed but his balls had been milked dry countless orgasms ago. His ass squeezed my cock and he moaned again, this time in pleasure at the knowledge that his balls were drained but his bowels were full of seed. The chair we sat on was soaked with his come and it liberally coated both our chests and bellies. The heavy scent of arousal and sex hung in the air, something we both enjoyed.

A thought had us clean and I lifted him effortlessly off my cock over his breathy protest. The spunk I’d put in his ass stayed there despite his hole being loose and very well fucked. His body would absorb the energy of my spunk, feeding him as well. I carried him to my bed and laid him on his back, stroking a hand gently over his distended belly, making him hum softly in satisfaction and pleasure. I was about to leave and let exhaustion take him but he suddenly clutched at my hand, his eyes pleading when I started to walk away.

“Please stay with me, Lord Ji-Sun. Please. I feel... raw inside. Not from the fucking though. It’s raw and maybe a bit fragile in my head, my heart and my soul. I understand so much now but it’s too much at the same time if that makes any sense. I don’t want to be alone. I... I can’t be alone right now. If not you, then send me back to Lord Kai-Wen. Please. It’s too much for me to be alone.”

“I am always with you, Belial. Never forget that,” I said gently, pleased that he instinctively thought of Kai-Wen to keep the loneliness at bay. “Of course I’ll stay with you.”

I got into bed with Belial and pulled him into the circle of my arms, pressing his head to my shoulder. I stroked his back and petted his hair while he clung to me like a child frightened by a bad dream. I told him how proud I was of him for enduring everything I’d had to put him through and that he’d done very well. He murmured in contentment and hugged me tight. His muscles eventually relaxed and he drifted off to sleep pressed firmly to my side. 

With Belial taken care of I turned my attention to Kai-Wen and smirked the tiniest bit. He was furious I hadn’t answered him for the past several hours about how Belial was doing. He was also anxious and it was making his temper worse. Unintentional as it was I had to admit it was oddly satisfying to have been an asshole to Kai-Wen and not responded to his demands for answers even though I’d heard him the entire time I’d been busy feeding and healing Belial.

”Belial is exhausted but fine and sleeping now, Kai-Wen. What I needed to put him through was rough on several levels. I wasn’t about to divide my attention between him and you just so you could have continuous updates that would’ve been me repeating over and over that we weren’t done yet, he was fine if very uncomfortable during parts of the process and I’d let you know when it was done.”

“About fucking time. It’s been hours, Ji-Sun,” Kai-Wen said with barely contained heat in his tone.

“And? I wasn’t aware there was some sort of time limit I was under; not that it would’ve mattered. Do you know how long it takes to feed a near starved Incubus back to the level he should be at? Do you know what that level is? Do you know what knowledge to impart to an Incubus on how to be an Incubus? Do you know how to heal the sexual stunting that he suffered from? These were all things that I needed to do to get Belial to where he should be for an Incubus.”

“No, I don’t know the answer to any of those questions. I just.... He’s so....” Kai-Wen sighed and I could hear the concern and frustration in the sound.

“He’s so... what? Beautiful? Delightful? Utterly fantastic at taking cock? Yes, I know and am intimately aware of his charms.” By all that was holy, it really was amusing to be an asshole to Kai-Wen and jerk him around by his cock.

“No. I mean, yes, he is all of that but it’s more complicated than that. I want him, Ji-Sun. More than I’ve ever wanted someone before. I want him in a way that he’s not ready to say yes to. I don’t know if he’ll ever be ready to say yes to how I’d ultimately love to have him. I’m sure you’re aware how perfect he is as a sex slave and how much I desire that in a lover.”

“Life is complicated, Kai-Wen. It keeps things interesting. Of course you want him. How could you not? He is a sublime sex pet.”

“By all that is holy, a sex pet is exactly what he is. But being a sex pet for me or someone else is not what he needs right now. Possibly not even what he wants. The things I’d do with him would be too close to what his life was before he escaped. I can’t do that to him. Not when he’s just broken free of that. It would be incredibly selfish of me and detrimental to him and I refuse to do that to Belial. He deserves better. He deserves to be treated with respect, caring and affection for the person he is not the object he was moulded into being.”

The smile that bloomed across my lips was so wide it almost hurt. Kai-Wen was already very invested in Belial. Belial really enjoyed being under Kai-Wen, too. Given the chance, a deep and abiding love would grow between them. Intense lust frequently grew to be love, especially when one of my Children was part of the equation. Kai-Wen would be an excellent Master for Belial, too, their desires matching up perfectly. Honestly, general irritating asshole behaviour aside, Kai-Wen was a good, caring individual and an excellent Master. He would treasure Belial as both his slave and as an individual.

That didn’t mean I wouldn’t take pleasure in making Kai-Wen squirm and push him hard to earn Belial’s gift of complete submission.

“Don’t make judgement calls for him without talking to him first. I know it’s your nature to take charge and make decisions that you believe to be right but that isn’t going to be in his or your best interests in this instance. That’s all I’m going to say about the matter because I know you and if you’ve got your mind set in thinking a certain way, it’ll be hellish to try to change it.

“If Belial wants to go back to your palace when he wakes, I’ll call for you. I feel he would be best served to stay here with me as he learns things that are integral to being an Incubus. Where he goes after he wakes is his choice, not yours or mine and I’ll abide by what he chooses.”

Kai-Wen’s frustration was palatable. I honestly had no idea being a total asshole was so amusing having never felt the need to purposefully be an asshole to someone. Although, to be fair, it was more than likely so entertaining because it was Kai-Wen and it was so very satisfying to give him a giant dose of his own medicine.

“I understand that,” Kai-Wen said with irritation in his tone. “However, Ondraeden said his new lover, Valerian, wanted to speak to Belial when he was able to have visitors. It was part of a deal I agreed to with Ondraeden so that Belial would be free for a short time of the nightmares that were plaguing him and preventing him from resting. 

“Valerian and Subari were oath brothers. It was Valerian who released Subari from his slavery by killing him at Subari’s request. It might help Belial to talk to Valerian as well since aside from both of them loving Subari, Valerian was being trained to be a sex slave and would certainly understand what Belial is going through at least a little. They might even be able to help each other. Additionally, I promised Belial’s friend, Sancire, that he’d be able to visit with Belial once he wasn’t starving anymore.”

Oh, this was just too delicious to pass up. It was like Kai-Wen was handing me the opportunity to screw with him.

“Belial can speak with Valerian anywhere. My palace is as good as yours. Or I could bring him to Ondraeden’s. Whatever Belial wants. I can also bring Sancire here or take Belial to where Sancire is.”

“Why are you being such a dick, Ji-Sun?” Kai-Wen all but growled. 

“Because payback is a bitch and the chance to throw that your way is rare.”

Kai-Wen was silent for several long minutes before he spoke again, humour colouring his tone.

“I can’t really argue that. Tell me honestly, Ji-Sun, is Belial okay now? I’m genuinely concerned about him. I know that he’s well on his way to being physically fine. I’m constantly monitoring his physical condition but that doesn’t tell me how he’s doing mentally or emotionally. He’s incredibly strong on the inside but yet vulnerable, too. He....” 

Kai-Wen sighed and fell silent again. When he spoke, there was seriousness in his voice. “When Liroshan first called me to see to Belial, I thought he was unique and beautiful and was very much looking forward to feeding him. He was pure pleasure to fuck and feed. When I fed him again after bringing him to my palace, he effortlessly called forth my Master nature and seemed to enjoy the very tiny taste that happened between us. I don’t think I need to tell you how much I enjoyed him that time as you’re very aware of my sexual tastes. He was deliciously eager to please me and it felt perfectly natural and right to accept his submission to my will.

“Outside of a sexual situation he’s delightful to be around. He’s bright, a good conversationalist on a surprisingly varied number of topics and addictively sweet. Did you know he speaks and writes twelve languages fluently and another seven conversationally? He said he was also learning Pepsinae from Sancire as they travelled together and already knows about a thousand words although he can’t write it yet. That’s just from three days together. 

“He’s... he’s everything I want and have been searching for in a sex slave for longer than I care to think about and I’m sure you know that, too. Individuals like him have entered my life so infrequently that it’s more than a bit depressing. You know that, as well. The ones I have been blessed with have never had the background that he does though and it worries me that kneeling at my feet is something he’s doing because he literally knows nothing else. I know he took pleasure in what’s gone between us but he hasn’t had the opportunity to explore what he truly desires. He deserves that even if I selfishly don’t want to share him with others.”

I knew Kai-Wen was a good Master and his words and concern for Belial’s emotional, mental and sexual wellbeing only proved that further. He did raise a valid point though. As much as I thought they’d be perfect for each other and come to love each other deeply, Belial did deserve the chance to experience other Masters to see if Kai-Wen truly was the one he wanted. I was almost positive Belial would choose Kai-Wen because the sexual chemistry and compatibility was so incredibly strong between them. An idea formed in my head and I smiled.

“Belial will stay with me and I’ll give him the option of testing his sexual freedom if he wants to. My Priests will happily provide a multitude of experiences for him to sample as well as feed him should he decide to go that route. There are also individuals I know that will give him unique opportunities to see just where his desires lie. He’ll be in very safe hands and I will personally vouch for the ones who he decides will have the honour of slipping between his thighs.”

“I really don’t like the thought of my slave spreading his legs for anyone but me but he’s not my slave regardless of what my inner Master insists. I reluctantly agree that it is what’s best for Belial. I would still like to visit with him, if he wants to spend time with me, of course,” Kai-Wen said with a decidedly unhappy sigh.

Resignation was in Kai-Wen’s voice and it almost made me want to share the revelations that Belial had about his sexuality with Kai-Wen. Almost. I highly doubted I’d ever get the opportunity again to fuck with Kai-Wen on this large of a scale as he so unashamedly fucked with everyone for his amusement. I’d be an idiot to let this chance slip past me and I was no fool.

“I’ll let him know of your request. I’d appreciate it if you’d fuck off now. The process of feeding Belial and putting him to rights wasn’t only tough on him but tiring for me as well. We’re both going to get some much needed rest.”

Kai-Wen left and I chuckled as I hugged Belial. I’d explain everything to him when he woke and go from there. If he didn’t want to be part of my plan to screw with Kai-Wen, I most certainly wouldn’t do that. I would still offer him the chance to explore his sexuality more fully with my Priests regardless. He’d probably appreciate the controlled situation and feel much more comfortable doing that than finding some random person to experiment with. 

I was also going to introduce him to Fei-Lau in the capacity of a Master to Belial’s slave. I knew that in the long run they wouldn’t be a good Master/slave match because Fei-Lau enjoyed pain play on a level that even made gods pause. Belial’s pain enjoyment was nowhere near what Fei-Lau liked but he was an excellent Master and several of his other kinks were also what Belial craved. I felt it would be a good learning experience for Belial and Fei-Lau would certainly enjoy having such a lovely slave to play with even for a brief time.


	9. The Winding Road Home

Chapter 9: The Winding Road Home  
~Belial~

I’d been staying with Ji-Sun for a month and it almost felt like I was living in a happy, gentle dream. I was never hungry, nobody hurt or lashed out at me for any reason and I had sex when I felt like it with whomever I chose. I actually had real clothes to wear. They weren’t fancy but I’d found out quickly that that style made me feel uncomfortable. I preferred either loose garments and being naked under those or as little clothing as I could reasonably get away with. I felt most comfortable naked and Ji-Sun said to present myself however I pleased in his palace and that he enjoyed seeing me nude. But he also pointed out that it was generally considered rude and even shocking for a non-slave to appear in public without clothes regardless of how delectable that person looked.

Sancire visited me often at Ji-Sun’s palace. Liroshan brought him as he was still staying with him, keeping him safe from the Sojar that were apparently still searching for him. I thought they made a lovely couple and when I’d said so to Sancire, he’d gone all bashful. I was sure that if I’d been able to see a blush on his ultra dark skin, he’d have been as red as a berry. He said he found Liroshan very attractive and that he was an amazing kisser. I was very happy for Sancire that he seemed to have found some joy with Liroshan. It tickled me silly that we’d both ended up staying with gods. Sancire thought it was pretty funny, too.

I’d met with Valerian and Ondraeden, too. Valerian was a handsome, unusual looking man. Ondraeden was gorgeous, as befitting a god, but scared the shit out of me. He hadn’t even been doing anything even remotely frightening unless you counted sipping tea and watching Valerian like a freaking hawk the entire time as scary. Even Ji-Sun was a bit edgy around Ondraeden. Valerian wasn’t bothered in the least. Ondraeden was very obviously completely taken with Valerian. Valerian was heavily in lust with him. The sexual connection between them was almost a palatable thing. Their subtle, twined desire was a delicious smell that aroused me.

Valerian told me about Subari and what had gone between them. I was sad that Subari was gone but also happy that he finally had the peace he wanted and deserved. I was extremely happy to know that Subari was with Mamoru in Rai-Sui’s realm. I almost burst into tears when Valerian asked if I wanted to come with him and Ondraeden the next time he went to visit Subari. I nodded my head vigorously, too overwhelmed at the offer to speak.

The Need was a hunger I barely even noticed now. Ji-Sun fed me most of the time as I was nervous about feeding from a mortal and accidently draining them dry. I knew how to slow and stop the flow of energy now but I still wasn’t very good at judging when to stop feeding from someone before it became dangerous to them. Ji-Sun was teaching me with the help of his Priests but I was having a tough time picking up on the boundaries of the safe zone for mortals since every person was slightly different. It was especially tough when different species were added to the mix.

I felt more than a little embarrassed that I was apparently a very greedy eater and would keep eating beyond the point I needed to unless I was stopped or my near bottomless pit of hunger was finally overflowing and I hurt because I’d taken too much energy. I actually took extra sexual pleasure from feeding to the point of pain but I could only do that with Ji-Sun or risk killing the mortal I was feeding from. I’d rather starve than do that. 

Ji-Sun said that I overfed because I’d been so severely starved for my whole life and that I might never fully conquer that behaviour. That was a bit upsetting but at least I was aware of my problem and was very cautious with regards to feeding from a mortal, usually taking far less than I could just to be on the safe side. I wasn’t starving myself in my caution. It simply meant that I fed from mortals more often in smaller meals.

I saw Kai-Wen frequently, usually every other day if not daily, but we didn’t have sex, much to my disappointment. I was perfectly willing, even eager for it but he said I needed to find out what my preferences were and what I truly desired before we’d do anything sexual again. He said his desire to be a Master to me was stronger than his want to suppress it and he didn’t think that was fair to me. That was thrilling, frustrating and erotic to me all at the same time. I knew now that I enjoyed having my desires controlled by my Master and while Kai-Wen wasn’t really my Master yet, there was a very Master/slave sexual undertone to our interaction.

I’d told Kai-Wen the very next day about what I not only desired but needed to be sexually fulfilled. Ji-Sun had warned me that Kai-Wen wouldn’t believe me because he had an idea in his head about how things should progress for me in a sexual sense. Kai-Wen had brushed my words aside saying I needed time to figure things out and to not rush to conclusions just because I was no longer starving and not only felt most comfortable with acting the role of a slave but that I didn’t know how to not be one yet. That made me mad but the part about not knowing how not to be a slave, at least in a non-sexual sense, was true.

It was irritating that he dismissed what I said about my sexual self-knowledge as soon as the words left my lips even if he did have a basis of sorts for that dismissal. Kai-Wen believed absolutely that I was still trapped in the slave mindset I’d been forced into from the time I was a toddler despite everything I said about what Ji-Sun showed me. I eventually gave up trying to convince Kai-Wen otherwise because it was frustrating me in a non-sexual way and I didn’t enjoy that.

Ji-Sun said Kai-Wen would eventually realize that I knew what I was talking about and that I really did enjoy and crave to serve a Master sexually. Ji-Sun said Kai-Wen couldn’t help himself when it came to healing his patient and he would do everything he could, which was a lot considering he was a god, to make his patient whole again. Ji-Sun said gods suffered from an extreme case of arrogance, which I was definitely finding out to be true at least where Kai-Wen was concerned. Kai-Wen was very focused when he set a goal, in this case healing me of all I suffered from, and would discount things if they didn’t fit in the path of what he believed was right. 

It made me really mad that he wasn’t listening to what I was saying. When I was a slave showing any anger, regardless of how appropriate that anger was, always resulted in painful punishment. It hadn’t taken that long for me to learn to hide any anger I felt, pushing it down deep within me. Getting mad and showing I was mad now made me anxious very quickly as soon as I realized that I was showing anger. I’d instinctively cringe and flinch then, waiting for the blows that weren’t going to come. When Kai-Wen saw me react like that, which he had on more than one occasion, he said that it was reactions like that that proved his point for him of my still living in my head as a slave and defaulting to slave behaviour and patterns instinctively. 

I annoyed myself because that was true about most things I did outside of a sexual situation. But it wasn’t true at all about sexual things. It pissed me off with myself that I was proving Kai-Wen’s point in a way and unintentionally reinforcing his beliefs that I was still living wholly in a slave mindset. If I hadn’t had Ji-Sun’s intervention I likely still would be sexually confused and quite likely in denial about my core sexuality for a very long time. I was a tiny bit irritated with Ji-Sun for not telling Kai-Wen what he’d done for me but at the same time, I understood why he wouldn’t once Ji-Sun explained it to me. I didn’t overly mind being used by Ji-Sun to torment Kai-Wen for a short while. I just hoped it wouldn’t go on too much longer because I really, really wanted to kneel for Kai-Wen.

Ji-Sun said Kai-Wen prized absolute trust from his slave but that he needed to have absolute trust in his slave as well, something Ji-Sun felt was lacking right now in Kai-Wen’s attitude towards me. Ji-Sun said that with Kai-Wen not taking me at my word and not believing or trusting that I knew my sexuality, especially after Ji-Sun stepped in to help me, Kai-Wen wasn’t mentally ready for the gift of having me kneel for him. I had to agree with that and it hurt my feelings in a weird way that Kai-Wen didn’t trust me to know my own mind about what I needed sexually to be fulfilled and happy.

I was still working on allowing myself to show things like being mad or sad or even just saying no to things and not expecting a beating for that. It was depressingly slow going. Ji-Sun showed me who I really was sexually and helped me accept that part of myself. He was the God of Carnal Desire. He could fix anyone of whatever their sexual issues were in an instant because that was literally part of what he did as a god. My unlearning decades of slave training to never say no to anything, to never show that I was sad or mad or being selfish or wanted to do things for myself were going to take time and it wasn’t something Ji-Sun could fix for me. I understood that. I’d been a slave for a long time but I wasn’t an idiot.

The last time I’d seen Kai-Wen, we’d gotten into an argument again about where my head was at sexually. I said I was perfectly fine, wanted to have sex with him and wanted his Mastery. He said I hadn’t had enough time to process everything yet and I was still rushing things because of my trained need to please my master above all else. I’d gotten so mad I’d called Kai-Wen an arrogant asshole and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind me when I left. My anger only last a few minutes before I was suddenly shaking and curled up in a tight, defensive ball in a corner, my heart feeling like it was going to pound out of my chest in fear at the beating I deeply believed was coming for not only talking back but doing that to a god.

One of the servants found me a short while later and called Ji-Sun when they couldn’t coax me out of the corner. I’d burst into tears when I saw him, babbling apologies and swearing to never talk back again if he wouldn’t beat me too badly. Ji-Sun had been the soul of patience with me and to the best of my knowledge never breathed a word to Kai-Wen about my regression to slave behaviour, for which I was immensely grateful.

Ji-Sun had held me gently and soothed my frayed nerves, petting and talking softly to me as one would to a frightened animal. I’d felt pretty stupid after I calmed down because I knew nobody would beat me now regardless of what I said or did. I was a tiny bit proud of myself for letting my anger show and stomping off even if that anger hadn’t lasted long and I’d slipped back into thinking like a slave for a little while. I was making progress but it was hard and so very slow.

I hadn’t seen Kai-Wen for nearly a week after that. Ji-Sun had ordered him out of his palace and to stay away saying that he wasn’t going to be allowed to upset me because he was too much of an asshole to see the gift that was being placed at his feet. I did miss seeing Kai-Wen but I was just a little bit relieved that I couldn’t see him while I worked on peeling away the layers of slave conditioning that ran unbelievably deep through me. I was absolutely fine sexually. I was a hot mess in virtually every other way.

I had sex frequently with Ji-Sun’s Priests in the beginning of my stay with him. Ji-Sun told me that while I now knew and accepted my sexuality I needed to put it into practice to truly understand things and become comfortable in my own skin. I hadn’t entirely believed that at first and assumed it was a way for him to have others feed me instead of my constantly bothering him with the chore. 

I was very wrong. He meant exactly what he told me.

The sex was very good as was to be expected with Priests of the God of Carnal Desires, Love and Fertility, many of which were Incubi and Succubae. That’s also how I found out that when I had the choice of males or females as a partner, I’d always pick a male. If my selection was limited to only females, I’d pass on the sex entirely unless I was feeling fairly hungry and didn’t have another option. I simply liked the taste of males better and enjoyed the sex much, much more. 

I also vastly preferred to have a cock up my ass than mine in someone else. It felt very good and I enjoyed fucking someone but I always ended up feeling oddly empty afterwards. Like I’d missed out on something I didn’t even know I was anticipating. Even if I had sex with someone and it didn’t involve anyone’s dick up anyone’s ass, as long as I was in the submissive role, I felt satisfied. I was very uncomfortable taking the dominant role. I’d do it if my partner really wanted me to, but I tried to avoid taking a partner that wanted that from me.

The Priests were all very nice people and I’d enjoyed sex with them a lot but none of them really connected for me on a deeply sexual level. Not like I did with Kai-Wen. There was something missing from the encounters with the Priests and it took me a bit to figure out what that was, which was probably part of what Ji-Sun was hoping I’d see. He’d said it was one thing to understand my sexuality. It was another thing entirely to own that sexuality and go after what I wanted and needed without apologies or justifications either to others or myself.

It wasn’t anything that the Priests were or weren’t doing that left me feeling ever-so-slightly unfulfilled. Simply put, none of them spoke to me on a deeper level as a Master would and that I seemed to need to be fulfilled sexually. I knew I wanted to serve a Master for my sexual pleasure but I hadn’t really understood that I needed to serve a Master to reach my deepest sexual fulfillment. 

Several of the Priests were definitely dominating and some gave me the feel of a Dominant/submissive encounter but it just wasn’t the same as it was with Kai-Wen. There was an indefinable something missing with the encounters with the Priests even though I’d definitely enjoyed myself with them. I’d though that possibly some of that was due to Kai-Wen being a god and so incredibly powerful, adding to the feel of a Master but Ji-Sun said that wasn’t it.

To prove to me that wasn’t the case, Ji-Sun had treated me to his form of Mastery multiple times. It was glorious and some of the best sex I’d ever had. But it didn’t give me the same rush of pleasure deep within me that Kai-Wen’s Mastery did. I liked Kai-Wen’s better. I’d been nervous as hell to say that to Ji-Sun because how could I tell the actual God of Carnal Desires and the creator of my species that he wasn’t as good in bed as someone else even if that someone else was a fellow god? He’d laughed in delight, hugged me tight, kissed me on the nose and called me adorable. I had no idea what to make of that but he wasn’t angry in the slightest, which was a massive relief, and he seemed very pleased with what I’d said although I wasn’t sure why.

For further proof that it wasn’t the fact that Kai-Wen was a god that made his mastery so utterly fantastic to me, Ji-Sun brought me to Fei-Lau. Fei-Lau was the God of Winter Storms and I knew who he was as many of the Ice Demons from the clan I’d been a slave to worshipped him. I’d seen paintings and statues of him but they really failed to do him justice.

Fei-Lau was gorgeous. He was very tall and had skin and hair white as the purest snow. His eyes were light purple and glittered with the palest blue flecks of frost. He had a giant snowflake on his forehead that spread down over his nose and eyes and in the center of the snowflake was a dark blue jewel with white rays radiating out from the center. His body was lightly muscled and he felt a bit cooler to the touch than anyone I’d ever met including Ice Demons. 

He had a commanding presence to him and even if Ji-Sun hadn’t told me he was a Master, I’d have spotted that aspect in less than ten seconds on my own without doing a single thing sexual with him. My first instinct on meeting Fei-Lau was to go to my knees for him. Not because he was a god and was owed that but because he was a Master and I wanted to give him that respect. I also really wanted to serve him at least once and have him completely dominate my ass, hopefully fucking me hard in the process.

Fei-Lau was easily of the same level of Master as Ji-Sun or Kai-Wen, but his flavour of mastery was subtly different from both of them. I enjoyed it a lot when I was with Fei-Lau but it still wasn’t as satisfying for me as when I was with Kai-Wen. I thought maybe I was obsessing over Kai-Wen because I couldn’t have him right now and was making our few encounters to be more than they really were in my head. I couldn’t think of any other reason I was so thrilled by Kai-Wen when we’d barely done anything in the Master/slave context compared to what I’d experienced with Ji-Sun and Fei-Lau.

When I asked Ji-Sun about it, he said it was because Kai-Wen and I meshed so incredibly well together and that finding such a perfect fit between partners usually involved the intervention of a god. He assured me that he had nothing to do with how well Kai-Wen and I got along sexually and I believed him. Ji-Sun was always brutally honest with me, something I appreciated.

He said I’d eventually understand why I felt so content to serve Kai-Wen but that it was something I’d have to discover on my own or it would have no meaning for me. That was a tad cryptic but I trusted Ji-Sun and if he said I needed to figure it out myself, then I would.

In the mean time, Fei-Lau had happily agreed to allow me to serve him whenever I wished. I craved certain things sexually and he was thrilled to give me what I wanted and needed. Ji-Sun would’ve done it for me if I’d asked but while he enjoyed the play of Master/slave, it wasn’t a favoured kink of his. Not like it was for Fei-Lau and me. There was a subtle difference to the feel of an encounter when something was done for mutual pleasure instead of indulging your partner.

Ji-Sun had been exceptionally pleased with me for not only picking up on that difference but understanding it as well. He’d told me that I had very good sexual instincts and said I’d make a fine Priest of his if I ever decided I wanted to walk that path. I was shocked at that and immensely flattered that he thought that highly of me. It was definitely something to think about as I was going to need to have job in order to support myself in my new freedom. I couldn’t continue to live off the largess of a god, or several gods as the case currently was, forever.

I was at Fei-Lau’s stronghold again. My desire to serve was strong and the domination of Ji-Sun’s Priests simply wasn’t enough for me. I wanted to kneel for someone who needed me to kneel for them and unfortunately for me, Ji-Sun didn’t need that. He enjoyed it, but it wasn’t his sexual nature. It was Fei-Lau’s though and he was eager for what I offered.

“Strip, tell me your words and what you want, Belial,” commanded Fei-Lau.

I was standing in Fei-Lau’s bedroom, excitement making butterflies storm through my belly. It was always that way before I walked into Fei-Lau’s playroom. I shed my clothes, folding them neatly and putting them on the bench at the foot of his bed. The inclusion of safe words had been stunning to me when I was first told about them and it both calmed and excited me to be given that power. Once naked, I went to my knees in front of Fei-Lau, displaying myself for my Master’s pleasure as I’d been trained to before I started to speak.

“Crawl to slow, bar to stop. I want to test some personal boundaries and an area that frightens me because of how I experienced those things before. I’m very nervous about this but at the same time, I want to see just where my boundaries are so I’ll know for future encounters. I might not be able to go very far. Or even at all,” I shrugged my shoulders a little and looked with determination at Fei-Lau.

“I want you to give me pain. I want to hurt for your sexual pleasure. I want you to spank me harder than what we’ve done previously. I know you haven’t spanked me as hard as you could’ve, the strength of a god aside. Kai-Wen once slapped my hard cock for disobedience and I not only liked that, it made me come. That wasn’t exactly a surprise; my coming from having my dick slapped. I was trained to eventually come from having my cock and balls abused with a hand, crop and paddle. I actually wanted and asked Kai-Wen to spank my cock more but he refused. His refusal aroused me more.

“I want you to punish my cock and balls because I know I enjoy that and we’ve yet to play that way. Pinch my nipples until they’re red and sore or hang weights from them to make them ache. Position me so it hurts to move and then make me move. Open my ass as wide as you want to see it. Stretch my piss slit until I think it’ll tear in half. Whip me. Whatever you want to do to give me pain, try it. I swear to you that I’ll use my words if I can’t handle it or if it frightens me too much. I need this, Master Fei-Lau and you’re the best person I can think of to do this for me.”

“Are you very sure about this, Belial? You’ve told me some of what you’ve lived through and I would think that experiencing any sort of higher pain in a sexual context would be a very hard no for you. I’m not saying I won’t do this for you if it’s what you want. I need you to be sure you want this for you and that you’re not doing this for me because you know I deeply enjoy pain play and you want to please me.”

I shook my head. Fei-Lau had valid reasons for asking me that and it was a fair question. Ji-Sun had been very, very right when he said Fei-Lau was an excellent Master and that I’d enjoy serving him. It still wasn’t as good for me as it was with Kai-Wen but I now believed that nobody would satisfy me as completely as Kai-Wen did. I didn’t know why I felt such pleasure and fulfillment with Kai-Wen. It just was.

If the actual God of Carnal Desires couldn’t hit my sweet spot of satisfaction as Master but Kai-Wen did, then he was obviously the right Master for me. I was still going to enjoy the hell out of the Masters that I could serve right now until Kai-Wen got his head out of his ass and realized I knew my own sexual mind.

“I need to know where my limits are with purposeful pain during sex. I want to find out if I’ll panic right away or get into it for a bit before the fear hits me or if I’ll like it enough to want to do it again. I trust you to help me with this and I know that despite you hurting me on purpose, it’s for mutual pleasure; you’re going to be watching out for me and working to give me pleasure through the pain. I also know that the second it gets to be too much for me you’ll stop.”

“Alright. We’ll start slowly then and increase the levels as we go to see where your limits lie. I will work you hard, Belial. I expect obedience from you but I demand your use of your words when you reach a point that you can’t continue. You are not to continue to accept pain for my sake when it is more than you can bear. Understood?” Godly command was in Fei-Lau’s tone and it excited me to hear that. 

“Yes, Master Fei-Lau,” I said softly easily falling into the submissive role that gave me so much pleasure and felt so very right to me.

“Further, you are not to come unless I give permission. You will be punished if you do. You will accept your punishment gracefully and with no complaint knowing that it is your due for being disobedient. Are you clean?”

“Understood, Master Fei-Lau. Yes, I’m clean. Master Ji-Sun gave me my morning enema. He also prevented me from orgasming during it saying you would appreciate my increased arousal and desire for release today,” I said, a thrill moving through me. I was a little nervous about what was to come but this was going to be so good.

“He was right. I’d have preferred to administer your enema myself but I know it makes you uncomfortable to not have one first thing in the morning. I’ll simply make sure you have an extra large filling the next time you stay overnight.”

I smiled widely. “Thank you, Master Fei-Lau. I’ll look forward to that.”

Fei-Lau rose from his seat and moved to a desk in a corner of the room. He pointed to the space under the desk. I had no idea what he planned to do to test my limits but went willingly and without a drop of fear. I knelt in the space and waited for instructions. Fei-Lau sat in the chair and moved it forward. Cold suddenly bloomed to life under my knees and the smooth stone floor was now uneven with little bumps of ice. It was uncomfortable from both the cold and the random, almost pebble-like surface.

“I have work to do. Take my cock into your mouth. Suck only when I tell you to. Remain still as I don’t want distractions from you fidgeting,” Fei-Lau ordered.

“Yes, Master Fei-Lau,” I said as I reached out and freed his cock from his pants, happily taking him into my mouth.

I really loved sucking cock. Honestly, I just liked having a cock in my mouth period. It didn’t even have to be hard. I found it soothing to have cock in my mouth whether it was hard or soft. That was probably related to my earliest training. I’d sucked my first two fingers as a toddler. Crevilne saw that and almost immediately substituted his dick for my fingers. I’d struggled to take his cock at first but quickly grew used to it because it was so often in my mouth. Any time I’d start to suck my fingers, I’d get a hard swat on my ass before he’d push his dick into my mouth. In a fairly short amount of time I’d stopped sucking my fingers and only sucked his cock. 

I’d been allowed to open his pants and take his cock into my mouth any time I wanted to up until I was about five. After that, I needed to ask permission, which was usually granted unless he was busy. It had been a very common sight to see Crevilne sitting on his throne with me between his legs, his cock in my mouth as I drowsed while he attended to the business of his clan.

Even after I was grown Crevilne frequently had me take his cock into my mouth at bedtime, both of us sleeping the night with my mouth cradling his dick. I still preferred to sleep that way or with a cock up my ass if I could. I think I actually slept better that way. On the nights I slept with Ji-Sun, he let me sleep with his cock in my mouth or up my ass and I always woke feeling more rested.

Almost as soon as I took Fei-Lau’s soft cock into my mouth I was hard. I loved the sensation of being hard and knowing I couldn’t touch myself. Within what felt like ten minutes, I wanted to shift my knees. The ice pebbles were digging into my knees, my left one in particular. The cold was also starting to creep up my body. I stayed still, ignoring my discomfort as much as possible by focusing on the pleasure of Fei-Lau’s cock resting on my tongue and the random gentle petting of my head. My cock twitched in pleasure every time Fei-Lau petted me.

I pulled in a sharp breath through my nose when something cold and rigid touched my hole but I stayed utterly still. It took me a few seconds to realize that it was an icicle that pressed against my ass demanding entrance. I relaxed my muscles as much as I could letting the icicle slide into me. It quickly grew in girth and length forcing a soft grunt from me as it stretched me. I wanted to squirm on it because it felt both very good and uncomfortable when it stopped. I stayed still as I’d been ordered to but I really wanted to back a little off it so I could comfortably fuck myself on it. Fei-Lau petted me again, his thumb stroking over my cheek in a gentle show of praise for doing as I’d been told.

Just when I thought I was going to have to disobey Fei-Lau’s command to stay still to relieve the pressure on my knees, he told me to suck him. I eagerly obeyed. I made happy noises in my throat as I brought him to hardness. I swallowed him to the root over and over again, loving the feel of him sliding into my throat. My small movements back and forth to suck him also had the icicle still in my ass move in and out. It was torturously good to feel the ripples on the icicle rub firmly over my prostate. I’d thought the icicle would’ve numbed my insides but I’d apparently thought wrong. Fei-Lau suddenly gripped my hair firmly and held me tight to his groin as he came hard down my throat. 

I drank his seed and energy greedily, enjoying the dual filling. He held me on his cock well after it stopped spurting. Black spots danced in front of my eyes as the need to breathe grew but I remained passive, my arousal growing at the power play. If he wanted me to pass out on his cock from lack of air, I was okay with that. I actually found that sort of thing strangely thrilling and I’d told Fei-Lau I enjoyed a very specific type of breath play. I enjoyed it even more so when I knew the Master I served wouldn’t accidently kill me.

He finally drew my head back as I was starting to lose consciousness. I gasped and sucked in a huge breath, the surge of air into my lungs making me a bit dizzy and sending lust barrelling through me. I cried out in dismay as my cock spurted, my orgasm catching me completely by surprise and giving me no time to warn Fei-Lau that I was going to come. I was upset that I’d lost control but eager for the punishment I knew I’d get for being disobedient.

Fei-Lau pushed away from the desk and frowned at me. “Bend over the desk.”

The icicle exited my ass in a rush and I whimpered at the loss, my softening cock twitching in pleasure. I moved quickly, positioning myself as he ordered. He stayed seated and was probably going to do something harder than spank me with his hand based on my position although he most certainly could still spank me if he chose. That was fine. I’d asked him to do more than bare-handed spanking. I startled a little when I felt him fondle my balls and cock.

“I thought you had better control than that, Belial. I suppose I could see it as a compliment that you so enjoyed sucking my cock that you couldn’t help yourself. You still disobeyed me, compliment or not. This belongs to me and I decide when or if it’s allowed relief,” Fei-Lau said as he gripped my sack and now soft dick tight and pulled downward.

A tiny whimper escaped me. His hold was very uncomfortable, almost painful but erotic, too. I adored having my Master claim ownership of my cock and balls. None of the pain I’d felt yet was anywhere near intolerable. It wasn’t even close to anything that would frighten me or send me into a panic. Honestly, I’d had rougher handling from Crevilne and his demons when they weren’t trying to cause me pain and simply using me as their cock sleeve.

“You will take ten strokes and are to remain motionless and not make a sound. Disobey me and five strokes will be added for every error you make. Understand?”

“Yes, Master Fei-Lau. Thank you,” I said as anticipation swirled through me.

I jumped and yelped at the hard, stinging touch of a crop to my balls. Fei-Lau sighed in disappointment, the sound upsetting me. I felt horrible for not doing what I was told. I’d been trained far better than that. I knew a hit was coming but I’d expected it on my ass not my balls.

“Fifteen strokes is your new number. Do not disappoint me further, Belial.”

“I’m sorry, Master Fei-Lau. Please punish my balls for my disobedience. I’ll do better for you.”

“I’m sure you will,” Fei-Lau said before he began to lay strike after strike to my balls.

I stayed utterly still and no sound left my lips other than a heavier exhale with each strike. It hurt to have my balls punished but it felt good to know that my disobedience was being immediately corrected. I also really enjoyed Fei-Lau directly punishing the part of me that failed him. The sting of the crop was nowhere near as painful as I knew it could be but it was more painful than any of the spankings Fei-Lau had given me before. He was also building my lust with each stinging swat of the crop. Taking a caning to my balls hurt far, far worse. 

I’d expected the rising lust given my training and was rather pleased that my cock was beginning to stiffen again, showing Fei-Lau how much I appreciated his discipline. Depending on what Fei-Lau wanted, I’d either be allowed to have a hard on and endure the ache of denied relief or he’d forcefully take it away. I was eager to find out what he desired and wasn’t sure what I wanted more.

“That was very good, Belial,” Fei-Lau said after he laid the last strike to my balls. “I’m pleased with how well you took your correction.”

“Thank you for your discipline, Master Fei-Lau,” I said a little breathlessly arousal slinking heavily through me.

“You enjoyed the touch of the crop, I see. That’s very pleasing to me. However, I don’t want you coming again until I want to see that. We need to work on your control. Go position yourself on the X-frame.”

Fei-Lau gave my ass a playful swat that was still quite hard and stung a bit. My cock bobbed eagerly. I stood and went to the playroom. The X-frame was in the middle of the large room. My eyes widened when I saw that a large, semi-firm dildoe glistening with oil was already attached. There was no way Fei-Lau would’ve had any idea what I’d ask for today yet our session was progressing like it had been all planned out. Even though I’d been living and sexually playing with gods for a month, I still had moments of surprise when they used their power as gods and simply made things happen as they wished.

The dildoe had some serious girth to it and it was long. I was grateful that it wasn’t made of wood or stone because it was so big. I was excited to take it but it was still going to hurt despite having some flexibility to it since I was apparently going to do it with very little prep. The icicle had opened me a little and probably de-sensitized my hole a bit but it was still going to be tough to do what Fei-Lau commanded. I needed to please him even though I knew it was going to hurt and be hard to do as he commanded. Pleasing him, serving him, made me happy and aroused me.

I moved to the X-frame and stepped onto the footrests. The metal cuffs clicked shut on their own around my ankles. That made my heart jump into double time and I needed a moment to try to calm myself. Fei-Lau walked to the X-frame, his clothing seeming to drift away in sparkling puffs of snow. He watched me for a full minute without saying anything as my breath came fast and choppy as I struggled to calm myself at being restrained. 

Restraint was hit or miss with me. Some days I was okay with it if it was light to maybe moderate. Other days it wasn’t okay period. I never knew which way my brain would react until I was in the situation. I closed my eyes as I struggled not to freak out over the sudden restraints at my ankles. While I trusted Fei-Lau absolutely I couldn’t help the anxiety that swirled through me. The ankle cuffs suddenly popped open and I jerked my gaze to Fei-Lau.

“You took the crop to your balls very well without flinching away after the initial strike. I want to see if you can remain still without restraints for this next bit. I have some doubts but I’d be very pleased if I was proven wrong in this instance.”

“I’ll do my very best to please you, Master Fei-Lau,” I said with relief and gratitude in my voice, my anxiety quickly backing down now that I wasn’t restrained.

“Take the dildoe, Belial. I want you uncomfortably full. You’re not to move unless I tell you to. Make any noises you feel like. Your sounds of pain are beautiful to me.”

A shiver of pleasure travelled over me. I wanted to be uncomfortably full, too. I rubbed my ass against the dildoe, spreading some of the oil over my crack before I positioned it at my hole. I went up on my tip toes, drew in a breath, relaxed my muscles and pushed myself onto the dildoe. I exhaled sharply as the large head of the dildoe stretched my hole wide before popping in. It stung and I grunted softly, still balanced on my tip toes to keep from taking more before my body wanted more. 

Strangely, I found that I liked that I was being ordered to take something so large without being really readied for it. That was a bit of a revelation to me as I most certainly hadn’t liked being forced to have all manner of things shoved up my ass when I was a slave. It was a world of kinky difference that I liked when it was my choice to allow something to invade my hole to please my Master.

“All of it, Belial. Now,” Fei-Lau said as he watched me closely.

I stared at Fei-Lau in surprise for several seconds. There was a good twelve inches worth of dildoe he wanted me to take all at once. I could do seven or eight inches easy in one thrust, unprepared ass or not. Twelve was a lot to take in one move and it was going to hurt and be massively uncomfortable, which I was absolutely sure he knew. I was shockingly into it. I’d done it before and even taken much longer cocks in one thrust during my life as a slave but I’d never wanted to do it. What an incredible difference having a choice made to doing something your Master demanded.

“Are you thinking of disobeying me again, Belial? Did you enjoy the ball whipping so much that you’re trying to make me do it again for your pleasure?” Fei-Lau asked with a little frown. “Or are you hoping I’ll help you take what I want you to?”

“No, Master Fei-Lau, I’m not disobeying you. I enjoyed my balls being whipped by you and will happily take more if you wish to give me more. I didn’t know you would help me take what you commanded. If it pleases you, I humbly beg for your help to be seated on the dildoe as you want me to be. It’s substantial and I haven’t had to take so much all at once in a while.”

Fei-Lau smiled at me and stroked a hand gently over my head, petting me before resting his hands on my shoulders and kneading the muscles. “Such a very sweet and eager to please sex pet you are. This pleases me.”

Happiness bloomed within me at Fei-Lau’s words and touch. I turned my head and kissed the back of his hand, praise from my Master something I now knew I craved. He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

I shrieked in surprise and pain when Fei-Lau suddenly pushed down firmly on my shoulders, impaling me on the full length of the dildoe in one thrust. I panted and my ass burned from the sudden stretch. My bowels spasmed around the dildoe, making the ache worse but bizarrely pleasurable at the same time. I instinctively tried to jerk away but Fei-Lau held me in place easily, his strength as a god massively overpowering my strength as a demon. I stilled and waited for my body to adjust to the abrupt invasion, my chest heaving and tears prickling my eyes. My cock was now rock hard and twitching.

The word crawl was on the very tip of my tongue as I breathed deeply and slowly, my heart hammering in my chest, my body still tight with the need to flee. Fei-Lau’s hands gently massaged my shoulders again, helping to calm me. I swallowed back my word. I could do this. I was fine if very uncomfortable and now with a sore asshole. I knew Fei-Lau wouldn’t give me more than I could take and was only giving me what I’d asked him for. I blinked back the tears. I could and would do this for both our pleasures. There was also the fact that now that the dildoe was buried in my ass, it felt erotically good. Arousal slithered through me at being so full, so fast because my Master wanted me that way.

“Very good, Belial,” Fei-Lau said as his hand smoothed down my chest to caress the visible bulge of the dildoe under the skin of my belly. “It’s been quite some time since I’ve had a pet able to take a dildoe this size so rapidly. This pleases me.”

“Thank you... for... helping me,” I gasped as Fei-Lau continued to trace the outline of the dildoe sometimes pressing firmly on it, making me want to squirm from how uncomfortably erotic that felt. I stayed still though and was very pleased with myself for doing that.

“I believe in rewarding my pets when they do well,” Fei-Lau said with an indulgent smile. “You’ve earned a small reward. If you continue to do well I might allow you to come later.”

“Thank you, Master Fei-Lau. I want to please and pleasure you,” I said honestly meaning it.

He held up a pair of clips with thin gold disks the size of his palm studded with gems hanging from them. Fei-Lau teased one of my nipples, rubbing and pinching it until it was achingly hard. He pulled on my nipple, stretching it before clamping the nub between the jaws of the clip. I hissed at the sharp bite of the clip and the sudden weight pulling down on my nipple. It wasn’t overly heavy and I’d certainly had things much heavier clamped to my nipples or hung from the rings I used to have. 

The clip pinching my nipple hurt but it was a fairly minor pain. I knew from experience that the pain would turn into a relentless throbbing that was uncomfortable yet erotic at the same time. The true pain would come when he removed the clip later. The tug of the weight gave the clip an extra layer of discomfort but also sent arousal snaking through me. Another hiss escaped me when he clamped my other nipple. 

My cock throbbed with want. I’d enjoyed having light and moderate weights attached to my nipple rings. I liked the way they pulled on my flesh. It was erotic to be fucked on hands and knees with weights hanging from the rings as they swayed back and forth with each thrust. I’d enjoyed having a weight on my cock ring, too, and having weights stretch my balls. At some point I wanted to be pierced again because I honestly enjoyed the play possible with my nipples and cock pierced. It made them extra sensitive which I felt was a bonus for both me and my Master.

“Very nice,” Fei-Lau said as he tugged lightly on the disks and set them swaying into motion. “Now to deal with this delightful problem.”

He grabbed my hard cock with one hand and stroked it slowly while his other rubbed and pressed over the outline of the dildoe stuffing my bowels. I moaned at the sensations hitting me, desire swirling through my groin. A tall stool suddenly appeared in front of Fei-Lau and he sat down between my spread legs. A metal object appeared in his hand and he seemed to be waiting for me to figure out what it was. I licked my lips and swallowed hard when I realized what he held. 

“You know what this is and what I intend to do with it,” he said as a statement.

I nodded, both eager and a bit afraid for what was to come. To be fair, I had asked for what was about to happen and Fei-Lau was only giving me what I’d told him I wanted. I could use my words at any time and I knew with absolute certainty that he’d stop what he was doing at my command. It was a heady thing to have that much power over my Master.

“Urethral dilator,” I said as I eyed the device a little warily wondering if Fei-Lau was indeed going to give me what I’d asked for earlier. I probably should’ve chosen my words more wisely since I knew he’d only go as far as I asked and I’d asked for some extreme stretching.

Fei-Lau had a medical kink and I’d served him several times in that capacity. I liked certain aspects of medical kink, specifically receiving enemas, having my ass opened and filled as well as getting a deep manual exam of my bowels. I greatly enjoyed being fisted although I was glad I could now draw the line at taking a single hand. Two hands at once was far more than I enjoyed although, to be fair, if I was slowly stretched to accept two hands, I’d probably be okay with that, too.

I really liked sounding, but definitely not as wide as I knew a large bore urethral dilator could stretch me open. I couldn’t tell how wide the dilator he held would open, thus my nervousness. Crevilne had some truly terrifying devices and I’d had the displeasure of them being used on me multiple times, one of them being a very large bore dilator. He’d stretched open my urethra wide enough to be able to push two fingers into my cock more than once and most times he hadn’t been all that gentle with the stretching open part or allowed me time to adjust to the massive stretch slowly.

“I enjoy seeing you bound but I also enjoy seeing you struggle against your instincts to remain still while I play painfully with your body. I’m feeling generous because you took the dildoe so well so you can decide whether to be bound or not for this next step. If you move and are not bound you will be punished and then bound so I can continue with what I want to do to you. This is going in your piss slit very shortly.”

“Unbound, please, Master Fei-Lau. I’ll be still for you,” I said hoping I was going to be able to do that.

“We’ll see about that,” Fei-Lau said with a smile that made a shiver of erotic unease trickle down my spine.

The dilator was suddenly shiny with oil and I marvelled again at how handy it was to have the power of a god at your disposal. Fei-Lau squeezed the head of my cock and slowly wiggled the tip of the dilator against my slit, pushing it the barest amount in. It didn’t hurt and wouldn’t hurt me until I took a substantial amount of it and then endured it being opened to its fullest.

The dilator was tapered, narrow at the tip and much thicker at the base. I was used to taking things in my cock and having said things stay in my cock for hours or even days at a time. Quite honestly, I loved having something in my cock. While I tended to panic easily half the time when my body was restrained, I loved the sensation of having my cock restrained because my Master wanted that. It was incredibly erotic to me to feel my cock attempt to harden in a cage and be denied that. If there was a rod inserted along with the cage, I’d end up in a constant state of low-level arousal that was torturously good.

Fei-Lau eased the dilator into my cock, twisting it and gently pushing it in and out, fucking my slit, going a little deeper with each thrust. It took me an embarrassing amount of time to realize that he was slowing getting me used to the length and girth of the dilator while arousing me by gently fucking my slit open. It actually calmed me a little and I relaxed into the pleasure of having my slit fucked.

When the dilator was fully seated in my cock he began slowly turning the screw to open it. The first few turns were easy. Then the dilator really started to open me as I’d asked and how Fei-Lau wanted. He would twist the screw open with one hand and fondle my tender balls with the other making me uncomfortable and aroused at the same time. Each press of his fingers over my whipped balls hurt and the urge to squirm away from the touch was intense. Not that I’d really be able to move much with the giant dildoe filling my ass.

It seemed like forever before he was satisfied with opening me as wide as he wanted but I was really enjoying everything he was doing to me. It hurt, yes, but it was an erotic hurt that I was greatly enjoying. I was very proud of myself for not moving at all while Fei-Lau worked my slit open and gently abused my aching sack. My cock was open to a point that was extremely uncomfortable but not yet truly painful. I’d been opened much wider and quicker before and could certainly take more stretching if he wanted to do that. If Fei-Lau chose, he could now slide his pinky finger into my open slit without much effort. I wouldn’t mind at all if he chose to do that. It would be erotic as hell to watch him finger-fuck my cock. I actually enjoyed having my cock fingered as long as it was done gently.

“That was the easy part,” Fei-Lau said with a wicked smile.

Nervousness danced through my belly at his words. While I wasn’t really in pain yet, having my urethra stretched open hadn’t been easy. Nor had remaining motionless been easy especially when he played with my sore nuts on top of stretching me wide. I liked everything so far but it hadn’t been easy at all in my opinion.

Fei-Lau moved his index finger close to the head of my cock. The air at his fingertip turned cold and what looked like wisps of fog swirled around his finger, coalescing into a point. I shivered at the feel of the chill air sweeping over the head of my cock and dipping into my gaping slit. I moaned softly when that small movement jostled the dildoe in my ass and pressed on my prostate.

A perfectly round bead of ice roughly the size of the fingernail of his baby finger formed at the tip of Fei-Lau’s finger. He pushed the ball into my slit, the ball making soft scraping sounds as it brushed against the metal of the dilator. The shock of the ice inside me made me shiver and groan, jostling the dildoe inside me again. Cold temperature play was an easy favourite of Fei-Lau’s and I liked it a lot, too. I knew with utter certainty that any cold play with him would always be safe and never result in frostbite or damage to me since ice was something he had absolute control over.

“Count how many of these I push into your cock,” Fei-Lau commanded as another ball of ice formed at his finger tip.

By the time Fei-Lau was satisfied with stuffing my cock, I had a dozen of the ice balls down my urethra and it felt both uncomfortable full and wickedly arousing. He slowly withdrew the dilator leaving the ice balls lodged in my cock. The device vanished when it left my dick and a thick metal ring appeared in his hand with a metal, cross-shaped band arching over it and a very thin rod nearly the length of my thumb fastened to the inside of the cross band. 

The tight ring was fastened under my cock head with the band over the head and the thin rod in my slit. The rod pushed down against the ice balls and when my cock spasmed in protest and tried to push the ice balls up, the tight band around my cock head pulled painfully up. The ice balls weren’t going anywhere until he decided they were which was thrilling. I also knew they wouldn’t melt despite the heat of my body if he didn’t want them to as we’d played multiple times before with ice he created.

“I’m impressed with how well you’re behaving, Belial. If you can take the last step without moving you may suck my cock again. Would you like that my pretty little sex pet?”

I nodded eagerly. “Yes, Master Fei-Lau. I love sucking your cock. Thank you for allowing me to do that if I do well for you.”

Fei-Lau held his hand a few inches above my dick and I wondered what he was going to do next. I’d be cautiously into it if he decided to spank my cock while I had the ice balls filling it. That would hurt a lot because of the ice stuffing my cock but more than likely feel good to me at the same time. I’d had my dick lightly spanked many times while a sound was inserted and despite the intense pain, I’d enjoyed it. Fei-Lau knew that and was more than happy to give me what he knew I enjoyed and wanted.

I sucked in a startled breath when I felt the ice balls begin to expand. It didn’t take long for the new stretch to start to really hurt. My breath came faster as I tried to deal with the growing pain of my cock being filled even more and to not move in order to obey Fei-Lau. While I wanted to move away from the pain, there was literally nowhere for me to go as it was coming from inside my cock and there was no way for me to relieve that pain until the ice balls were removed from my cock.

Fei-Lau moved his hand under my cock, still not touching me. I watched as the skin of my cock stretched to accommodate the growing ice balls. I could actually see the individual outline of each of the ice balls filling my shaft. They now appeared to be almost the size of his thumbnail. I started to pant and whimper as the pain of the stretch climbed higher. I cried out sharply as one of the balls was suddenly pushed past the base of my dick and further into my body to make room for their growing size. Once the first ball moved, a few more followed rapidly. My breath whooshed out of me and I gasped for air as my prostate was suddenly squeezed between the hard ice balls and the firm dildoe filling my ass.

“I’m going to come,” I said in a rush as automatically I went up on tip toes to try to ease the pressure on my prostate. It didn’t help at all and my balls drew tight, my orgasm seconds away from happening.

“I know but you’re not going to enjoy it which is the point of this little exercise.”

My orgasm hit but instead of feeling good and bringing relief, it felt uncomfortable and wrong. I immediately recognized the sensation and tears prickled my eyes. I’d been through countless ruined orgasms during my slavery. Sometimes it was punishment for disobedience but just as often it was purely for Crevilne’s amusement and arousal. The lust I felt would continue to grow with each ruined orgasm until I was begging to submit to anything, no matter how painful or degrading, for relief.

“Your moving means that you don’t get to suck my cock, Belial. I’m disappointed as you have a lovely mouth.”

Tears rolled down my cheeks and a sob slipped from my throat. I was distressed that I’d not only failed Fei-Lau again, but I wasn’t going to be allowed to suck his cock. I went back down to stand flat-footed, the dildoe once again buried deep inside me. My over-sensitive prostate was squeezed hard again between the dildoe and the ice balls and I whimpered at the painful pleasure. I knew what I needed to do. I just hoped it would be enough.

“Please punish me for failing you, Master Fei-Lau. I don’t know why I can’t do what you ask of me today. I’m sorry I’m useless. I’m sorry I’m not being a good slave for you. I’m sorry I’m wasting your time and not bring you the pleasure you deserve,” I said between sobs as I stared at the floor.

I wanted to please him so much and I’d already failed twice in less than an hour and over simple things. I was ashamed of my performance. I’d been trained far better than this. I deserved to be beaten for disappointing him. I needed to be beaten. I wasn’t worthy of his touch or time. He should just leave me impaled on the dildoe with the ice stuffing my cock, aching for relief that wouldn’t come until I’d had enough time to reflect on what a disappointment I was as a slave so I could do better and not shame my Master.

Fei-Lau tipped my face up to him so I was looking him in the eye. “Should I have you crawl to beg my forgiveness for your lapse in training? I’m contemplating barring you from being able to move and orgasm since you can’t seem to help yourself. Is that what needs to happen for you to do better? I want you to be better.”

I opened my mouth to say I’d do anything he wanted me to do for forgiveness for my dismal performance as his slave. His eyes were intense but there was also patience and deep concern for me in them, too. That jolted me like a slap in the face and my whirling thoughts of my failure as a slave screeched to a halt when I realized what he was actually asking me. He was reminding me of my words to slow or stop what we were doing and asking me if I needed to use those words without breaking the scene for me if I wanted to continue. 

The idea of safe words was still very new to me and I hadn’t thought of them at all as my mind spun into despair and fear at failing my Master. But I did have safe words and I was completely safe with Fei-Lau. I knew that deep in my soul. Tension I hadn’t realized I had melted away and a feeling of ease and peace settled in its place. My sobs slowly tapered off as I stared into Fei-Lau’s eyes. He was greatly enjoying his sexual torture of me but was completely willing to stop everything and look after me and my needs if I said the words. I suddenly felt... free in a way I hadn’t when I’d run from the keep to freedom.

“I’m yours to command, Master Fei-Lau. If it pleases you for me to beg your forgiveness, then I will. If it pleases you to restrain me and keep me from orgasming, I submit to you. Please use me as you see fit for your pleasure. That is my purpose.”

Fei-Lau stared at me for several long seconds before he nodded, coming to some sort of decision. The simple stool transformed into an elaborate throne made of ice and snow. I saw hunger move through his eyes as he stared at me and it excited me. My cock was still stiff, the large ice balls filling my urethra keeping it firm and painful. My prostate was beginning to hurt, too, from the pressure of being squeezed between the dildoe and the cold, hard ice balls.

“Since you can’t seem to help yourself as far as orgasms go, you’re going to come repeatedly until you can’t anymore. Reach up and grip the handles above your head. Fuck yourself on the dildoe and don’t stop until I tell you to. That includes continuing to pump your hips while you’re orgasming. The ice balls will remain in place. This is not a reward for you, but a punishment for coming a second time without permission. Tell me each time you come and how it feels. I want to know how you’re suffering because that pleases and arouses me.”

“Thank you for your discipline, Master Fei-Lau,” I said in a soft voice. 

He was devious in his torture. I hadn’t expected him to order me to do something like he just had even though I knew his enjoyment of inflicting pain was at levels that honestly frightened me. I was going to hurt in a very special way on multiple levels when I did what he demanded. I knew that and I wanted to do it anyway because it would be fulfilling to me to serve him as he wished. It would be a pleasure loop for both of us.

My prostate was already tender and sensitive from the dildoe and ice balls and the ruined orgasm I’d just had. Stimulating it over and over especially while I was orgasming would quickly escalate beyond tender to brutal. Orgasming while my urethra was blocked would ruin every orgasm I had and not only leave me very frustrated but continually increase my arousal. I knew this from experience at Crevilne’s hands. Increasing my arousal and not getting relief from it was a very special, painful sexual torture for an Incubus, something I now strongly suspected Fei-Lau knew. 

I was frightened but excited at the same time to endure what he wanted me to.

I looked up and saw handles on the X-frame that I was almost positive hadn’t been there when I’d first went to the device. I mentally shrugged and gripped the handles. Fei-Lau wanted the handles there for me to grip so they were there. What he’d told me to do was not going to be easy on several levels. I startled a little when the footrests I was standing on moved upwards by nearly four inches, pushing me part way off the dildoe and giving me a little relief from the pressure on my prostate.

“I want to see everything but the head of the dildoe leave your ass with each motion up you make. Seat yourself on the full length on every downward move. I want you fucking yourself steady and deep.”

“Yes, Master Fei-Lau,” I said as I adjusted my grip on the handles above my head.

I raised myself up and found that even if I’d wanted to pull entirely off the dildoe, I wouldn’t have been able to. When I went up on tip toes, there was just enough difference between the length of the dildoe and how far I could move to keep the head inside me. The ice balls shifted a little inside my urethra, pressing harder on my prostate.

I pushed down, bending my knees so I could take the dildoe back down to the base as commanded. I bit my lip when that squeezed my prostate uncomfortably between the dildoe and the ice balls. I moved up again, my breath leaving me on a small sigh when that eased the pressure to my prostate. That didn’t last, of course, as when I sank back down; the dildoe increased the torture of my prostate.

Fei-Lau watched me for several minutes in silence before he spoke, command in his tone. “Faster, Belial. I want to see and hear your pain. Don’t delay my pleasure. Do not hold back on the volume of your release either. I want your balls empty so you’re not tempted or able to come again.”

It surprised me a little that Fei-Lau knew that an Incubus could control the amount of seed released during orgasm. That wasn’t common knowledge as far as I knew. The full release of an Incubus was pretty impressive; nearly as much as a god and a god could fill a cordial glass. Having all that seed flow into my bladder and not being able to relieve the pressure was going to be painfully uncomfortable by the time I was done emptying my balls as he demanded. Lust zinged through me at the thought.

Fei-Lau had treated me to catheter play before and had introduced me to bladder filling. We’d both been surprised at how much I enjoyed that type of play. Both of us had taken pleasure in the gentle rounding of my belly from all the liquid he’d forced into my bladder and made me hold. 

I licked my lips and did as Fei-Lau commanded. The quicker moves set the weights hanging from my nipples swaying, tugging and pulling on the engorged nubs in a way that I found painfully erotic. The quicker motion was also tormenting/stimulating my prostate faster. I started to pant as my orgasm built. I both wanted and didn’t want to come because I knew it wouldn’t bring relief. It wasn’t long before I felt my balls draw up, my orgasm seconds away.

“I’m coming,” I gasped out.

My balls contracted and the feeling of wrongness and frustration filled my groin as my seed left my balls but had nowhere to go except for my bladder. My pace on the dildoe stuttered a little but I kept fucking myself as I’d been ordered to. The constant press and release on my now overly sensitive prostate ached.

“How does that feel, Belial?” Fei-Lau asked as he began playing with his cock, bringing himself to hardness.

“Uncomfortable. Wrong. Frustrating. My prostate aches,” I said between breaths as I watched him handle his cock. My mouth watered a bit as I thought about sucking him. I really hoped he’d let me do that again but I knew better than to ask for that treat. He would reward me when he felt I’d earned it.

“Good. Move a little faster. I want you to hurt.”

I did as I was told. I watched Fei-Lau jerk off as I tortured my prostate over and over for him, forcing myself to orgasm. I moaned when he finally came, my abused prostate spasming in yet another orgasm in reaction to his pleasure and the deliciousness of his sexual energy that I drank down. I desperately wanted to lick his come from his chest and fingers but clenched my teeth together to lock the words in my mouth. If he wanted to reward me with the cream from his balls, he would. It wasn’t my place to ask for that special gift.

I continued to ride the dildoe, my prostate now feeling bruised and sore from the constant pressure, stimulation and multiple orgasms. Incubi had amazing sexual stamina, able to orgasm a half dozen times in an hour before needing at least a brief break. I’d just had my eighth ruined orgasm in an hour and my balls were in agony from producing so much seed. 

Tears leaked from my eyes and I sobbed raggedly from not only the pain to my prostate but the pain of forcing so much come from my balls in such a short amount of time. My bladder was starting to hurt, too, as I pumped load after load into it. My arms and legs were shaking from the constant up and down movement, the muscles exhausted. My lust was like a vicious beast tearing through me adding to the physical pain I was already feeling. My mind was revelling in the pleasure of serving my Master as he demanded and pleasing him.

“Are you done coming, Belial?” Fei-Lau asked as he languidly stroked his cock back to hardness.

“I... I want to be done. It hurts,” I said between breaths as I struggled to keep fucking myself on the dildoe. I was exhausted, pain radiated out from my groin and lust clawed through me but I was also proud of myself for bringing pleasure to my Master through my suffering.

“What hurts? Tell me,” Fei-Lau said with excitement and lust in his voice.

“Everything. My prostate, my nipples, my balls, my bladder, my arm and leg muscles.”

Fei-Lau rose from his throne and moved in front of me. He touched my belly with one hand where the dildoe bulged against my skin every time I took it fully and continued to stroke himself with his other hand. He pressed hard on the outline the dildoe made and I cried out in pain and dismay as my prostate spasmed again, sending more seed into my bladder that I would’ve sworn hadn’t been in my balls to give. 

Fei-Lau smiled, murmured his pleasure and shifted his hand to push on the slight swell of my filled bladder making me cry out again. He jerked his cock faster at the sounds of pain I made as he pushed firmly against my belly over and over again but he didn’t come. I wanted him to come. I wanted him to spray his seed over my skin because he enjoyed seeing me endure the pain to give him pleasure. I’d also enjoy it immensely to feel his seed painting my skin.

“Be seated and hold still, Belial,” Fei-Lau ordered.

I sank onto the dildoe, panting and grateful I didn’t need to move and waited for his next command. He removed one of the nipples clips and I yelled at the intense fiery pain that flooded my nipple. He smiled and gently pinched the throbbing nub making me cry out again in pain. He removed the other clip and even though I was more or less ready for that now, I still shouted at the sudden burn removing the clip caused. I didn’t move an inch though and I was very pleased with myself over that.

“You sound so wonderful when crying out in pain, my lovely Pet,” Fei-Lau said before lowering his head, biting my nipple lightly and tugging on it with his teeth. He pinched my other nipple hard at the same time.

I shrieked at the sharp pain to my overly sensitive nipples but I managed to stay still as he’d commanded me to. I sucked in large breaths when he let go of my nipples and started to lick and gently suck on them. It still hurt to have them sucked but it was a good kind of hurt that I liked a lot. My cock throbbed in pleasure from having Fei-Lau touch me even if what he was doing hurt. He pushed against the outline of the dildoe under my skin and I moaned when I felt the hard length of his cock press against my thigh. Despite my aching balls I desperately wanted to hump against his cock, my lust a painful pleasure that screamed out to be sated. I wanted to feel his cock in my ass pumping in and out more than I wanted anything else. I loved it when he fucked me because it was always a hard, Masterful fuck when he had my ass. He straightened and took a step back from me, making me whimper at the loss of contact with his body.

“Dismount the dildoe now, Belial. I think you may still have some seed in your balls but I’m also certain you’ve learned your lesson about coming without permission,” he said as he started stroking his cock again.

I nodded and pulled myself up as high as I could. My overworked muscles wouldn’t allow me to dismount the final few inches of the dildoe and I whimpered in pain and frustration when my knees gave way and I slid back down on the dildoe. I tried several times to pull myself off the dildoe but my exhausted muscles finally refused to obey. The dildoe buried deep in my ass was probably the only thing keeping me upright at the moment, my arms and legs shaky and feeling like overcooked noodles. Fei-Lau’s lips curved up into a sadistic smile when he saw me struggle to do what he demanded.

“If you can get off the dildoe without my help in the next sixty seconds, I’ll allow you to taste my seed when I come. If you can’t, you don’t get that treat.”

I wanted his spunk in my mouth. The seed of a god tasted different from any other male and I adored the rich, creamy flavour. I tried twice more to pull myself off the dildoe without success and knew I wouldn’t be able to. My muscles were simply too tired and burned from the constant up and down motion Fei-Lau had commanded me to do as I fucked myself on the dildoe. I had only seconds left to do what he demanded if I wanted to lick up his spend and I very much wanted to do that.

I let go of the handles above my head, pushed up with my protesting leg muscles and leaned my body forward, hoping that and gravity would be enough to dislodge the dildoe from my ass. The long length of the dildoe left my body in a rush and I groaned as I pitched forward. Fei-Lau grunted a little in surprise as he caught me before I fell face-first to the floor. Fei-Lau chuckled as he held me securely to his chest. I adored the contact and rubbed my cheek against his chest.

“Delightfully determined for that reward, aren’t you? Very well. You’ve earned your treat,” Fei-Lau said with an indulgent smile as he gently laid me on my back on the floor. 

“Thank you, Master Fei-Lau. Yes, please. I really want to taste your seed again. It’s a delicious treat.”

“And so you shall. I always keep my word. You’ll need to work hard for it but you will have it.”

I wasn’t sure what he meant by that but I was grateful to be resting on my back. The muscles in my legs and arms burned from overuse and it felt painfully glorious to have them resting on the cool stone floor without needing to support my weight. Fei-Lau’s smile took on a sadistic air again as he knelt next to my shoulder. Unease mixed with excitement moved through me for whatever pain he had in mind to inflict on me for his pleasure. 

“Jerk me off. When I’m about to come, open your mouth to catch my seed. Keep your mouth open but do not swallow until I say you may. While you’re jerking me off, you’re going to start pushing the ice balls out of your cock with your other hand. I want all of them out by the time I come and you’re to count each one that leaves your dick. Understood?”

“Yes, Master Fei-Lau.”

Fei-Lau snapped his fingers and the ring around the head of my cock with the cross band and thin rod vanished. I really wanted the ice balls out of my dick but it was going to hurt to do what he told me to. Over the past hour that I’d been forced to come again and again, the opening of my slit had tightened back up. The thin, short rod had been nothing as far as having something in my urethra especially when compared to the ice balls.

Getting the ice balls out of my cock wasn’t the only difficulty I faced. My arms felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each. It was going to be hard as hell to force them to move. It was going to be even harder to make the one that I was using to jerk Fei-Lau off do it in a way that was pleasing to him to make him come.

I bit my lip as I moved my arms, the muscles screaming as I forced them to obey through sheer stubbornness to do what I needed them to do. I was pleased with myself when Fei-Lau murmured his pleasure as I began to stroke his cock in a way I knew he liked. Happiness burst through me when he petted my head and told me my hand felt very good on his dick.

“Push out an ice ball, Belial. Let me hear your sweet cries of pain as you do it.”

I liked that I was able to give voice to my pain. That hadn’t always been the case in my previous experiences. It was a lot harder to make no sound when you were being hurt. Fei-Lau enjoyed hearing his slave cry and scream. He said it made his pleasure greater. He always praised me when I cried or screamed for him, too, and that made me feel good. I really liked it when he petted me gently after I’d endured something for him.

I positioned my fingers in the slight depression between the ice balls in my dick and drew in a deep breath, readying myself for the burn I knew was coming. I squeezed down a little with my fingers and pushed the first ice ball towards the head of my cock. I gasped at the stretch and my eyes started to water. I’d barely moved the ice ball and it already stung like mad. I whimpered when it began stretching my slit open and screamed when it finally popped free. 

“One,” I panted.

“Very good. Push the next one out quickly.”

“Yes, Master Fei-Lau.”

I did as he commanded, tears flowing and another scream of pain leaving me when the ice ball was forced from my cock. Fei-Lau set the pace on how fast or slow he wanted me to push the ice balls out. He praised me for doing as I was told, his hands gentle as he stroked my hair or allowed me to suck on his fingers. The more ice balls that left my cock, the easier it was to force them out of my shaft. Soon, there were none in my cock but some still lodged within my body, pressing on my aching prostate. I had no idea if I was going to be able to get them out on my own. My cock stayed hard as stone, my lust still raging through me.

“I’m going to come soon, Belial. You’re doing a very good job stroking me. You have three ice balls left. I want those out of you before I move on to something else. You’ll still be allowed to have my come in your mouth but if you fail I might not give you permission to swallow it.”

I wanted to swallow his spunk. It tasted, well, divine. I just needed to get the ice balls to move to the base of my shaft. From there I could squeeze them out like I had the others. I tightened the muscles in my groin and pushed. A groan left me when I felt the balls shift. I stopped pushing for a moment, panting lightly with the effort and then did it again. The balls moved a bit more before I needed to stop. I strained again and yelled when one of the balls finally moved to the base of my shaft. I grunted and forced it out of my cock with a sharp hiss.

“Lovely. Just two more, Belial. Keep going. You’re beautiful in your pain as you try to push out the ice for me.”

“Thank you, Master Fei-Lau,” I said happiness spreading through me at his praise and encouragement.

I pushed again with my inner muscles but stopped suddenly when I felt like I needed to piss. I knew my bladder was uncomfortably full from all the seed of the ruined orgasms I’d gone through. Frankly, I was surprised that I hadn’t felt the need to empty my bladder with the ice ball I’d just pushed out.

“Master Fei-Lau, I don’t think I can push out the other two without emptying my bladder. I want to do as you asked but as soon as I start to push, I feel like I need to pee.”

“I’m pleased you told me instead of making a mess on the floor. Very well. They will remain where they are for now. Open your mouth to receive my milk but do not swallow.”

I eagerly did as I was told, jerking Fei-Lau’s cock faster. He pinched one of my swollen nipples hard as he came making me cry out just before the first spurt hit my tongue. I made a sound of pleasure deep in my throat at not only the rich flavour filling my mouth but the heady taste of his sexual energy filling me. I really wanted to swallow but somehow resisted the urge. Fei-Lau gently removed my hand from his cock when he was done orgasming. He kissed my forehead softly and tightly pinched both my nipples making me whine in pain and tears prickle my eyes.

“That was beautifully done, Belial. You may close your mouth but don’t swallow. I know how much you want to. It pleases me that you want to drink my milk just as it pleases me to deny you what you want. Go to the bench in the corner and lay on your belly. Grasp the ball with the bell in it in your hand. You are to drop that if you need me to stop since you can’t speak right now. I’ll be with you shortly.”

I rolled to my side and tried to stand. My knees buckled before I was even able to get fully upright. My aching muscles obviously weren’t having any of that foolishness. I was going to have to crawl. I tried to move to where I’d been instructed on hands and knees but that was too much for my arms. I ended up making it to the bench by crawling with my forearms flat to the floor and my ass high in the air. Getting onto the hip-high bench was a struggle that had me breathing hard through my nose but I did it. Lying on my belly, my body weight pressing down on the small bulge of my full bladder was painful and made me really want to empty my bladder of all the seed in it. That wasn’t going to happen though until the ice balls were removed and I didn’t think I was going to be able to do that on my own. I gripped the ball with the bell in it tightly in my hand. I had no intention of dropping it but I was deeply comforted that I had a way to stop things even with my mouth full.

“I enjoyed seeing you crawl with your ass in the air,” Fei-Lau said as he caressed my ass. “It reminded me that your hole is nice and loose from the dildoe.”

My body jerked in surprise and I whined deep in my throat in painful pleasure when Fei-Lau steadily pushed his slicked hand into my ass. He rubbed his other hand soothingly over my back as he firmly pressed the one inside my ass on my abused prostate. I let out a muffled scream from behind my sealed lips and clenched the ball even tighter in my fist. It hurt to have him press on my abused prostate combined with the feel of the two ice balls still lodged within me squeezing on it from the opposite side and the added pressure of my full bladder. But it was an erotic pain I was enjoying greatly, possibly because I so enjoyed feeling his hand inside me. Getting fisted made me feel like my Master completely owned me and gave me the deliciously overstuffed feeling I adored.

I breathed slowly through my nose and utterly relaxed as Fei-Lau languidly pumped my ass with his hand, going deeper with each thrust until he was burying his hand in me as deep as the dildoe had reached earlier. I was taking him nearly elbow deep and it was glorious. I savoured the taste of his come filling my mouth and the way his forearm stretched my hole wide. He praised me for being such a good slave and bearing the pain he gave me gracefully. He said he was pleased with me and felt I was ready for more. I wanted to give him more. I wanted to give him everything. I made a sound of protest when his hand slowly slid out of my ass.

I screamed at the first strike of a whip across my ass, the shock of it so sudden that I opened my mouth without thinking, Fei-Lau’s come pouring from me. Another strike hit my ass and I screamed again, pain burning in two stripes on my skin. Fei-Lau paused for several seconds before he laid a third and fourth strike to my back. I finally gathered my wits enough to drop the ball with the bell inside, making it jingle merrily when it hit the floor.

“Bar!” I shouted, panic and memories of previous whippings suddenly racing through me. “Bar!”

I pushed myself off the bench, staggered on unsteady legs and fell to my hands and knees. My muscles protested trying to stand again so I started to crawl away. The memories of other times I’d been whipped crashed through me with the force of a tidal wave, frightening me beyond words. One thought burned in my brain; get away.

I shrieked in pure terror when I felt hands on me, restraining me and stopping me from fleeing. I struggled like a wild thing to get away, shrieking at the top of my lungs, but couldn’t escape the hold and soon exhausted myself. I sobbed brokenly for what seemed like forever waiting for the next slash of the whip before quiet words of comfort penetrated through the fog of pure terror that had wrapped around me. I looked up in confused fear to find Fei-Lau watching me with deep concern, compassion and apology in his eyes.

“Shhh, its okay, Belial. You’re safe. I’ll never use a whip on you again. I’m very sorry that I frightened you so badly. You were handling everything I was putting you through so well and said you wanted me to whip you. I thought you were ready for some light whipping. I was so very wrong. I’m truly sorry, Belial.”

I started to cry again and buried my face in his neck. He rocked back and forth with me in his lap, his arms wrapped tight around me and stroked my hair gently. In a low voice he told me how well I’d done, how much pleasure I’d given him and how proud of me he was for taking all the pain and punishment he’d given me. He said he was honoured that I’d chosen to serve him as I had and that he hoped I would allow him that pleasure again, in whatever capacity I wanted, when I was ready for it. I felt utterly safe and cared for in his arms.

My sobs eventually tapered off to little hitching breaths. My eyes felt hot and itchy from all the tears and I was pretty sure I’d gotten snot on Fei-Lau’s chest. He didn’t say a word about that and kept petting me gently, holding me securely against his body and telling me over and over how happy he was with me and how beautifully I’d performed for him. Now that I wasn’t in a full-blown panic anymore I was becoming aware of how my body felt. I was exhausted on multiple levels and several parts of me hurt to varying degrees. 

My ass cheeks and back still burned a little from where Fei-Lau had whipped me but that would fade fairly soon thanks to demon healing. It wasn’t really all that bad as far as pain went. He’d only raised some minor welts. I’d certainly been whipped much, much harder. I’d had my skin purposefully sliced open from the flick of a whip multiple times. Fei-Lau hadn’t even come close to that and I intimately knew the difference in sensation. Truthfully, the whipping hadn’t been all that much harder than when he used the crop on my balls and that had been a deliciously painful pleasure.

My prostate ached fiercely and my bladder was very full, the urge to void it strong. My nipples were still engorged and very sensitive. My balls still hurt from forcing so much seed from them although the pain of having them whipped with the crop was completely gone now. My limbs were heavy and I highly doubted I’d be able to use them decently for a while yet, the muscles stiff and sore. My mind was a jumble of emotions.

I was proud of myself for taking the level of pain I had without freaking out and actually enjoying the rougher play. It wouldn’t be an everyday sort of thing for me though. It wouldn’t even be an every week type of play. But when the mood struck me, I felt confident now in being able to tell my Master what I could and wanted to endure for him.

Some of the pain I was totally fine with and would enjoy as part of my regular sex life; like taking a crop to my balls. That had been better than fine. I’d definitely go for cock spanking, too. The whip was a very hard no. It triggered utter terror in me despite my having complete trust in the one doing the whipping. I might get over that eventually but not yet and I had no desire to test that boundary again for a good long while. It made my heart speed up a little in fear just thinking about it.

“I know you’ll heal from the whipping on your own fairly quickly but I would feel better if you’d let Kai-Wen heal you immediately. I haven’t removed the ice balls from you yet either as I thought you were dealing with enough without having your bladder suddenly release on you. I was waiting for you to calm down so you’d know what was happening and for your permission to remove the ice balls so your bladder can drain. 

“There’s no time limit on how long I’ll hold you and wait for you to be ready. I can also simply remove the ice balls and contents of your bladder but I have to admit to a selfish desire to see your come drain from you for my pleasure. Whatever you decide is what I’ll do for you. I adore inflicting intense pain on my slave but I also love what comes after the pain play is done. I enjoy holding my slave and helping them come slowly down from the high of serving and enduring pain for me. It helps me to relax, too,” Fei-Lau said as he continued to pet me and hold me securely in his arms.

“You only raised some small welts with the whipping. I’ve had much worse. I don’t think it’s worth bothering Lord Kai-Wen when my body will heal those in less than half an hour,” I said as snuggled into Fei-Lau and satisfaction flowed through me at his words. “My bladder is painfully full and while there is definitely some appeal to having you remove everything right away, I want you to see what you forced me to hold because we both enjoy bladder play. But I think I need a few more minutes before being ready for that.”

Fei-Lau chuckled and gave me a pleased smile. “Tell me when you’re ready and it’ll happen. Kai-Wen has been throwing a considerable amount of power at my stronghold in an attempt to enter after I whipped your balls. He’s been screaming at me to let him in as well as calling me some rather uncomplimentary names and demanding that I stop torturing you. I can’t recall ever seeing him this angry. I don’t think it’s going to be any kind of bother to him to have him heal you. I’d say he’s going to be very eager to do that.”

I stared at Fei-Lau in surprise as happiness curled through me. “How would he even know what we were doing? You didn’t tell him, did you?”

“Of course not, Belial. What we do between us is private unless we’ve invited others to watch or play. He healed you before. When Kai-Wen does that it creates a bond between him and his patient and he’s able to know their physical health status regardless of where that person is. He doesn’t have to act on whatever that bond tells him but he does know. He can sever the bond anytime he wishes or prevent it from even forming but if he does that, he’ll not be able to know anything about that person’s health until he heals them again. Death breaks the bond as well.”

Okay that was both cool and creepy at the same time. I swore that I learned something new about gods every day.

“Do you want me to let him in?” Fei-Lau asked. “I don’t have to and it’s nothing to me to keep him out. This is my seat of power. I am omnipotent here.”

“Let him in. There’s no reason for him to be angry and I’m sure that he’ll quickly realize there was no reason for him to get so worked up over nothing.”

Fei-Lau gave me soft kiss on the forehead that spread like a cool, soothing balm through me. I lifted my face to his and kissed him on the lips.

“Thank you for helping me as I asked and allowing me to serve you, Master Fei-Lau. Despite my freak out at the end, I really enjoyed kneeling for you and accepting the pain you gave me. It was a very intense pleasure.”

“Your submission is a lovely gift that was my honour to receive. You’ll always be welcome in my stronghold, Belial, whether you kneel for me or not. You are delightful in and out of the playroom.”

Fei-Lau’s praise made me blush and tears well in my eyes. I was still getting used to people genuinely liking my company without expecting something sexual from me. Fine, a lot of the time I spent with Fei-Lau involved sexual play but it wasn’t the only contact we had. 

He had an utterly amazing library that he generously allowed me to use. We’d spent more than one afternoon in it both reading quietly, him on a comfortable chair and me seated on a pillow between his feet leaning my head against his thigh while he petted my hair. That position was my choice, not his, because I took comfort in it. I’d go so far as to cautiously say that Fei-Lau and I were friends, which gave me a giddy rush of pleasure.


	10. Enlightenment Of A God

Chapter 10: Enlightenment Of A God  
~Kai-Wen~

I’d never felt so enraged and worried in my entire existence. I’d been jerked out of my work when I sensed shock and pain from Belial. I was about to dismiss it as something minor like tripping over something and falling hard when the pain hit again just as hard. I sharpened my focus on him and swore when I found the pain was coming from his balls and more pain kept coming in regular, measured beats. I counted fifteen strikes in quick succession to his balls before it stopped and the pain he suffered settled into hot throbbing.

With my focus on Belial it was fairly easy to find where he was. My stomach lurched when I realized he was at Fei-Lau’s stronghold. Fei-Lau was well-known to have an exceptionally strong desire, even for a god, to cause pain to his partner for his sexual pleasure. After everything Belial had survived, Fei-Lau was not a good person for Belial to be around in a sexual sense. 

Fei-Lau was also most definitely a Master and I didn’t doubt for a second that he’d been delighted to have Belial drop into his lap. What Master wouldn’t? Especially given Belial’s sex slave training which I strongly suspected Fei-Lau was taking utter advantage of. Because, again, how could you not want to use a sex slave for what he’d been expertly trained for?

I tried to enter Fei-Lau’s stronghold and was rebuffed. I pushed against the barrier with increasing levels of power and got nowhere. That was not good and meant Fei-Lau was purposefully keeping me out. Belial suffered another sharp, burning pain, this time centered deep within his bowels and at his hole. I smashed my fists against the barrier, furious when that did absolutely nothing.

“Whatever the fuck you’re doing to Belial, Fei-Lau, I demand you stop!” I shouted as I threw power at the barrier again despite knowing it was useless.

“I’m doing nothing that he hasn’t asked for,” Fei-Lau replied in a lust heavy tone.

“Bullshit! You’re taking advantage of him and his training as a sex slave. I know how tempting that is, believe me, I really know, but in doing that you’re fucking up his healing process in learning to be free. Stop abusing him right now and let me in so I can tend to him.”

“I’m not abusing him as you’re implying. I’m hurting him, yes, but he specifically asked me to hurt him as I am. He’s performing wonderfully. Even when he fails he’s spectacular in begging for correction and takes his punishment beautifully. I’ve rarely had the pleasure of such an exquisitely trained, utterly willing pet slave.”

Rage boiled through me at Fei-Lau’s words. Belial was not his slave to play with and Belial most certainly wasn’t in the right head space to play pain games with Fei-Lau. Truthfully, I didn’t know of anyone, mortal or god, who was in the right headspace to play pain games with Fei-Lau at the level he enjoyed them.

“Drop this fucking barrier right fucking now, Fei-Lau. You’re hurting him in ways he can’t possibly have agreed to and taking advantage of him. I thought better of you. I know the level of pain you’re putting him through. You need to stop right fucking now.”

“What I need to do right now is finish teaching Belial what happens when he comes without permission after he’s been expressly told he isn’t to come unless I allow it. That I’ll enjoy punishing him for his disobedience is a delightful side benefit to me. I’m not going to respond further to you, Kai-Wen, as it’s disrespectful to Belial and his efforts to please me to not give him my full attention. I’ll drop the barrier when we’re done and not a moment sooner.”

I screamed my anger at Fei-Lau denying me and threw a barrage of power at the barrier keeping me from going to Belial and soothing his pain. The barrier didn’t so-much-as flicker from the considerable power I smashed over it. I knew that would be the result but I’d needed to do it anyway. I stalked the perimeter of the barrier, testing it for any possible weakness even though I knew I wouldn’t find any. For every spike of pain I felt Belial take I swore at Fei-Lau and called him every single uncomplimentary name I could think of. I knew he could hear me and it further pissed me off that he refused to answer.

When pain and terror suddenly gushed from Belial I pushed everything I had at the barrier, despair and rage filling me when it had absolutely no effect. I sank to my knees, panting from the effort to break through the barrier. I felt physically ill that I couldn’t go to Belial and save him from whatever it was that Fei-Lau was doing to him. It was a very small consolation that I knew with utter certainty that Fei-Lau wouldn’t kill Belial with whatever twisted game he was playing. He’d hurt him badly but not kill him.

The barrier dropped finally after what seemed like forever from the last surge of pain from Belial. I was in Fei-Lau’s stronghold in less than a heartbeat. Fei-Lau reclined on his bed, leaning against the headboard, Belial held tightly in his arms. Belial’s eyes were puffy and red from crying and I could see two lines of angry red welts over his ass and lower back. I knew there was a matching pair of welts on the side I couldn’t see. He looked exhausted and pain still throbbed dully through his body. Wrath of truly epic proportions surged through me when I spotted the subtle icy blue glow of a Blessing on Belial’s forehead.

I tried to simply take Belial from Fei-Lau’s arms and his stronghold and nothing happened. I ground my teeth together and glared at Fei-Lau. He was preventing me from taking Belial from his stronghold and since it was his seat of power there wasn’t a damn thing I could do about it. I couldn’t ever remember being so furious.

I stomped to Fei-Lau and needed to make a serious effort to be gentle when I reached for Belial when what I wanted to do was yank him to me, pop him into my palace, and beat the ever loving fuck out of Fei-Lau. How dare he hurt Belial as he had? How dare he place his mark on Belial? Fine, it was a Blessing and not done to harm but protect Belial, but how dare he do that when Belial was very clearly not his to bestow a Blessing upon.

“Come, Belial, I’ll take you from here and heal you of what Fei-Lau did to you. I swear to you, I won’t let him hurt you like that again,” I said as I reached out to him. It infuriated me that Fei-Lau didn’t immediately relinquish Belial to me.

Belial frowned at me. “I’m fine. Yes, parts of me hurt, but it’s nothing truly bad. I’ve had much worse. I’ll heal completely within the hour on my own.”

“I understand you’ve had worse but you shouldn’t have had to endure any pain period,” I said as I passed my hand over Belial cataloguing his injuries and healing them as I went.

I frowned when I discovered two thumbnail-sized balls of ice lodged in his urethra, pressing on his tender, over-stimulated prostate. He had a bit of a bulge to his belly as well that turned out to be his bladder filled with his own seed. He couldn’t relieve himself until the ice balls were removed and I couldn’t see that happening on its own no matter how hard Belial strained given their size and location. I tried to take the ice balls and seed filling his bladder from him to give him relief but nothing happened. I glared at Fei-Lau knowing he was keeping me from easing Belial’s pain and that there was nothing I could do until Fei-Lau allowed it. I wanted to plant my fists in Fei-Lau’s face over and over again, beating him into unconsciousness for what he’d done to Belial but couldn’t with Belial held firmly in his arms.

Fei-Lau smirked at me and turned Belial so that his back was to Fei-Lau’s chest. Fei-Lau shifted, moving Belial with him until they were seated at the edge of the bed. He rubbed a hand over the small bulge of Belial’s belly, pressing on it and making Belial gasp. I clenched my fists at the uncomfortable pressure I knew Belial was feeling. Fei-Lau was going to pay dearly for this.

“I want you to empty now, Pet. When I remove the ice balls you’re not going to be able to hold anything back. It will hurt at first but you can do this. You’ve done so well for me already and I’m very pleased with you. This is the last thing you need to endure for me today.”

“Of course, Master Fei-Lau, but I don’t want to make a mess on your floor. I’m very full,” Belial said softly without a drop of embarrassment in knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to control his bladder in front of us.

“Exquisitely trained isn’t he? He’d be absolutely perfect for me if he enjoyed pain play close to the level that I do. I suppose I’m just greedy for wanting it all,” Fei-Lau said as he stared at me as if challenging me to deny what he said.

Fei-Lau waved his hand and a large, delicate gold bowl appeared between Belial’s feet. Fei-Lau gave me an intense look and kissed Belial’s neck. My anger simmered but I couldn’t do anything while Belial was in Fei-Lau’s arms. I refused to put him in any danger no matter how badly I wanted to unleash some godly wrath on Fei-Lau for his actions.

“Since you’ve done so well for me today, you may sit on my cock as you empty your bladder of your seed.”

Belial looked at Fei-Lau with utter happiness on his face. “Thank you, Master Fei-Lau. I would love to sit on your cock.”

“You have no idea how much I want to kill you right now,” I growled at Fei-Lau, fury burning white-hot through my veins. “We both know you don’t need to cause this final bit of pain and humiliation to Belial. You’ve hurt him enough.”

“No, I don’t need to cause Belial further pain. He wants me to. I asked him earlier if he wanted me to remove the ice balls and the contents of his bladder or if he wanted to void it himself. He chose to void his bladder in front of me because it will please me to see his pain and thus please him to serve me. He doesn’t see anything humiliating in emptying his bladder at my command. Humiliation play is not something he enjoys and frankly, neither do I. This is simply about my complete control of him as his Master which he greatly desires.

“Belial belongs to neither of us. Kai-Wen, something you seem to forget. Belial and I played for our mutual enjoyment, satisfying needs in each other. He is free to choose who he spends time with and how he spends that time with them. He chose to spend time with me today playing sexual pain games, for which I’m very grateful as he was pure delight and very satisfying. He’s obviously happy about what is about to happen and I don’t want you doing anything to steal that happiness in his submission from him. I fail to see what your problem is, Kai-Wen. Unless it’s just your general asshole nature.”

“This isn’t what he truly wants. He’s confusing his time as a slave with what he’s able to choose for himself now. You’re a fucking asshole for preying on him like this when he’s still vulnerable and not yet sure of how to be free. Does Ji-Sun know what you’re doing to Belial? I can’t see him allowing this to happen.”

“Belial is not a child or a simpleton, Kai-Wen, and you do him a vast disservice in treating him like one. Belial knows his sexual mind better than most people can ever hope to know themselves. Ji-Sun introduced us saying that we’d enjoy each other and he was right. But he’s always right when it comes to anything sexual. I’ll say it again as you’re apparently an idiot in addition to being an asshole. Do not upset Belial as he performs this last service for our mutual pleasure. To serve and please his Master is what brings Belial pleasure. That is who he is at his core and he not only knows that, he fully embraces it and revels in it.”

Fury burned through me as I watched Fei-Lau lift Belial with an arm around his waist and position his cock against Belial’s ass. Belial moaned as Fei-Lau lowered him, sheathing himself inside Belial. Despite what Fei-Lau just said I wasn’t an idiot and didn’t think the moan was anything other than the obvious sound of pleasure it was. Jealousy and possessiveness raked its claws through me at seeing Belial take Fei-Lau’s cock and so obviously enjoy it. At the same time, lust started to swirl through me at the erotic sight of Belial being impaled on a cock and very obviously enjoying it. Belial looked at me and I saw desire move through his eyes.

“Point your cock at the bowl, Belial. Tell me how it feels to finally ease the pressure inside you,” Fei-Lau commanded as he rubbed and pressed his hands over Belial’s slightly swollen belly.

Belial did as he was told and seconds later cried out as the first ice ball shot from his dick, making the bowl ring like a bell. I didn’t doubt for a second that it burned his urethra as the ice ball stretched his slit wide. The second ball quickly followed, the bowl ringing again. Belial moaned, the sound one of intense pleasure, as the seed that had been in his bladder forcefully left him in hard spurts almost as if he was orgasming. Every powerful spurt set the bowl to chiming softly and I had to grudgingly admit to the artistry of what Fei-Lau orchestrated. 

Belial panted and groaned in relief but sucked in a startled breath when Fei-Lau pinched his nipple hard. He’d obviously been expecting more pain from that touch going by the confusion in his expression. I was confused by the look of disappointment that flitted over his face when it didn’t hurt as he expected it to.

“It burns a little, Master Fei-Lau, but feels really good, too. Almost like an orgasm but not. Your cock feels very good inside me. Thank you for allowing me to sit on it,” Belial said a little breathlessly as he subtly rocked his hips.

“Sit still, Pet,” Fei-Lau ordered with a sharp slap to Belial’s thigh. “I said you could sit on my cock not fuck it for your pleasure.”

Belial immediately stilled and moaned softly. Despite my towering rage at Fei-Lau I had to admit that it was incredibly arousing to see Belial respond so perfectly to commands. I watched him drain his bladder and heard his quiet sigh when he was finally empty. There was a hell of a lot of come in the bowl. Knowing how he ended up with it in his bladder and the frustrated desire that would’ve gone along with the act made my cock twitch in interest.

“He’s empty now. I want to take him home. Now,” I demanded.

“He is. You’ve also healed him of all his pain from our play, which I don’t think he’s very appreciative of as he was enjoying some of the ache. What you want doesn’t matter. He can Gate himself away whenever he wishes. Or he can stay here with me, seated on my cock, as long as he desires,” Fei-Lau said as he began running his hands over Belial’s body, gently fondling his still hard cock and balls and pressing soft kisses to Belial’s neck and shoulders.

“Get your fucking hands off his dick and your cock out of him, Fei-Lau,” I ground out. “Now. You’ve gotten what you wanted from him. Let. Him. Go.”

“He seems quite content with my cock where it is and is quite obviously enjoying my touch to his dick. Stop treating him like you own him because you don’t. I’d suggest you also stop treating him like he doesn’t have a very fine mind in his head or you’re going to deeply regret it. He’s not yours to command right now, he’s mine. At this moment, I am his Master, not you. Back the fuck off before I regret allowing you in to my stronghold and immediately correct my error.”

That enraged me. I quickly stepped close to them, grabbed Belial under the arms and lifted him from Fei-Lau’s cock, setting him on his feet away from Fei-Lau. I was sure I only succeeded because Fei-Lau hadn’t expected the move. Belial whimpered and fell to his knees, confusion in his eyes when he looked at me. I quickly turned back to Fei-Lau and drove my fist into his jaw sending him flying backward across the bed. I stalked after him, letting my anger burst free now that Belial wasn’t in harms way.

“He’s not yours and never will be. You don’t deserve him. He’s sweet, gentle and never has to let people hurt him for their pleasure again,” I said as I landed a punch to Fei-Lau’s ribs that drove him hard into the stone wall several feet behind him. I grinned viciously when I heard the sharp crack of one his ribs breaking. “Until he’s fully recovered from his past, he needs to be protected from people like you who are far too willing to take advantage of him for your own pleasure.”

Fei-Lau stood quickly and launched himself at me, ignoring the obvious pain of his broken rib. His fist caught me in the belly, knocking the breath from me and sending me crashing into a heavy desk on the opposite side of the large room. The desk splintered like kindling under me from the force of the blow.

“That isn’t your decision to make, Kai-Wen, and you aren’t giving him any credit for knowing his own mind. He decides who is worthy to be his Master. He decides if he wants to play with pain or not and at what level. He decides who deserves the pleasure of his company whether it’s for sex or just engaging conversation. He’s perfectly capable of deciding all of that on his own.”

Fei-Lau was on me in an instant and I took two sharp jabs to the face, my nose breaking with the first punch, before I could block the blows. I growled and landed a solid kick to his thigh making him stagger back. I didn’t break the bone as my kick was at an awkward angle, but he’d be limping for the next day or two and there’d be some ugly bruising.

“You think he’d say no to whatever a god asked of him? He agreed to whatever pain game you wanted because you’re a god. Don’t fool yourself into thinking otherwise, Fei-Lau. Belial is mortal and is very aware he’s mortal. He’ll do whatever a god asks of him to keep on living despite what he may want. A mortal’s will to survive is one of the strongest instincts they have.”

Fei-Lau kicked me in the ribs sending me flying across the room to smack hard into the stone wall, my head bouncing off the stone, dazing me briefly. My head snapped sideways from a hard slap across my face, four parallel rows of fire across my cheek following the harsh sting of the slap. I turned my head back; my fist raised for a punch and stared stupidly at Belial standing directly in front of me, shaking his hand and flexing his fingers. 

It took a few seconds for me to realize that Belial had been the one to slap me and that it was his claws that caused the lines of fiery pain when they scratched my cheek. Anger blazed in his eyes as he looked at me along with a boatload of disappointment. He was utterly gorgeous in his fury but I had no idea why he would be angry or disappointed in me. I was only doing what I knew was best for him and trying to protect him from being taken advantage of. He stabbed me in the chest with a clawed finger and I winced at the sharp, deliberate pain. Although his claw drew no blood it was a close thing.

“I came to Lord Fei-Lau and asked him to help me discover what my boundaries were with pain during sex. I came to him because I trust him and because he was the best person I knew to help me figure that shit out. Better even than Lord Ji-Sun because for Lord Fei-Lau it is his passion and not something he does to indulge his partner. There’s a difference between the two and I do know what that difference is and can tell them apart. 

“I have precious few friends and consider Lord Fei-Lau one of them. I like to think he views me in the same light. As a friend he respects my wishes. As my Master, he respects my wishes even more. I’ve said no to Lord Fei-Lau before when he’s asked me to do certain things sexually and I know I’ll say no to him in the future, too. I completely understand that I’m not a slave anymore. Most especially not a sex slave and that I have choices. You seem to be the one that doesn’t get that and I have no idea what to do or say to make you realize that. Lord Ji-Sun said you’d eventually figure shit out and get your head out of your ass but I’m really beginning to doubt that. I’m going to say this one last time because I’m tired of telling you this over and over again and you not believing me or trusting that I know my own sexual preferences. 

“Lord Ji-Sun showed me what I am sexually when he fixed my overwhelming hunger for sexual energy. That is within his wheelhouse as the God of Carnal Desire and most especially since he was the one who created Incubi and Succubae. I know exactly what I want and what I need to be sexually satisfied and gain my greatest pleasure because Lord Ji-Sun showed me that about myself. I need to sexually serve a Master I find worthy. It really is that simple for me. 

“I’d hoped that the Master I would serve would be you because I greatly enjoyed the tiniest of tastes that I had with you. But I really question now if you’re worthy of me since you don’t seem to trust a fucking word I say. That is not the way I’ll start a Master/slave relationship with anyone. I absolutely need that sort of relationship to be based on mutual trust and respect. Lord Fei-Lau gets that mutual trust and respect is key for me. It’s a huge disappointment and damn shame you don’t.”

Belial glared at me, his chest heaving. He was utterly furious and bitterly disappointed with me. His words and expression felt like a sword to the gut and stole my ability to respond.

“Aside from deeply enjoying Belial as an absolutely superb pet slave when he decides to grace me with that gift, I do consider him a friend. I’ve told him he is welcome in my stronghold any time he wishes. Until Belial forgives you, if he ever does, for treating him like he’s dumber than the village idiot and couldn’t possibly know his own mind, you’re not welcome in my stronghold, Kai-Wen,” Fei-Lau said as he moved to stand next to Belial and rested a hand on Belial’s shoulder.

I was shoved violently from Fei-Lau’s stronghold, the barrier against me back in place before I could do anything. Anger at Fei-Lau swirled through me. He hadn’t given me time to collect my thoughts to answer Belial before kicking me out. I needed to make Belial see that I had only his best interests in mind. I seethed at the thought that Fei-Lau might end up with Belial as his because I was denied the chance to explain. Belial was not and could not be his. 

Belial was mine.

I healed my wounds and then went immediately to Ji-Sun. He’d back me up on this. Belial had been living with him for over a month now and he had multiple firsthand experiences with how Belial still reacted like a slave in certain situations. Fine, Belial had done a very unslave-like thing in slapping me across the face but his emotions were running high. Once he realized what he’d done he’d likely be horrified and frightened. One did not attack a god and expect no repercussions. I’d do nothing in response because he hadn’t really meant to do what he did but Belial didn’t know that.

Ji-Sun was in his garden in a quaint gazebo with an utterly lovely young Succubus bouncing enthusiastically on his cock. When she didn’t bat an eyelash at my appearance or stop fucking herself on Ji-Sun’s cock, I made the assumption that she was likely one of his Priests. Neither of them seemed to mind my watching so I took a seat across from them and waited for them to finish. While I certainly enjoyed the show, I had things to discuss with Ji-Sun and was glad when they finally found release. 

Ji-Sun kissed and caressed the Succubus for several long minutes until her breathing evened out before gently lifting her from his lap. She made a sound of disappointment as his cock slid from her. She turned and bent to kiss Ji-Sun on the lips before kneeling and lovingly kissing the head of his still erect cock. He smoothed a hand over her head before leaning forward and pressing a kiss on top of her head. She sighed, shot me an irritated look over her shoulder and vanished.

“Are you determined to irritate everybody today, Kai-Wen?” Ji-Sun asked with a sigh as he tucked his dick back in his pants. “If so, you’re doing a stellar job.”

“I’m here about Belial.”

“I assumed as much. Fei-Lau is quite angry with you. So is Belial. He’s also reacting badly to realizing that he apparently struck a god in anger. Fei-Lau is calming him down but it may take a while. I’m annoyed with you for interrupting my communion with one of my Priests. If this didn’t involve Belial I’d have barred you from my palace as well until I was finished.”

“Apologies on interrupting you and your Priest. You need to take Belial from Fei-Lau and give him to me. It’s not in his best interests to be with Fei-Lau. You know better than anyone what Fei-Lau’s sexual tastes are. I can’t believe you even introduced the two of them and condoned any sort of sexual contact between them when you know what Belial’s life was and intimately know what Fei-Lau’s sexual tastes are.”

“Give Belial to you? Is he suddenly property again? An object to be bought, sold or traded to whomever can afford his price? Are you trying to claim ownership of him? I wasn’t aware that he’d suddenly become a slave again.”

“That’s not what I meant,” I growled in frustration.

“Then what did you mean? By all means, explain yourself.”

“Fei-Lau hurt him, Ji-Sun. Not of the slap and tickle variety either. His nipples were swollen and red, his prostate bruised, his muscles weak and exhausted and he’d been crying hard enough to make his eyes puffy and red. There were fucking whip marks on Belial’s ass and back and I suspect he whipped Belial’s balls, too, although his body had healed that by the time I was able to get to him. Fei-Lau lodged ice balls the size of my thumbnail in Belial’s urethra and forced Belial to have so many retrograde orgasms that his bladder was literally swollen and filled with his seed. Even for an Incubus that would take a considerable number of orgasms. He even made Belial hold that for who knows how long before allowing him to empty.”

“Fei-Lau says that Belial specifically asked for those things to be done to him with the exception of the nipple and bladder play. However, I happen to know that Belial deeply enjoys nipple play. Fei-Lau knows that, too, so Belial wouldn’t have needed to ask for that. Fei-Lau also said that they’d played with bladder inflation and retention before during some medical kink and both enjoyed it a great deal. Fei-Lau simply took it a step further in a way Belial didn’t expect but ultimately enjoyed.

“A ruined orgasm is a very delectable torture for an Incubus. Increasing desire but not providing relief is a very sweetly frustrating pain. I’m a bit surprised Fei-Lau knew this and applaud his creativity. When Belial was allowed to release his bladder it would’ve been intensely erotic to him and very much like an orgasm to him although subtly different. It would still leave him frustratingly aroused which I can tell you with absolute certainty that he adored and wanted.”

“Fei-Lau whipped him, Ji-Sun. Fucking whipped him,” I ground out, fury flaring to life in me again at hearing that it wasn’t the first time that Fei-Lau had the pleasure of Belial’s service. “I sensed his body’s chemical and hormonal reaction. His body responded in complete terror at the act. It wasn’t right, Ji-Sun.”

Ji-Sun said nothing for moment, obviously having words with Fei-Lau. I hoped like hell he was chewing the bastard a new hole for abusing Belial as he had and would take Belial away from Fei-Lau and bring him to me where it was safe.

“Fei-Lau admits to laying four strikes to Belial’s ass and back with a tiger whip. He also said that was a miscalculation on his part. He has apologized to Belial for that and has sworn to never take a whip to him again. Belial accepted the apology and dismissed any blame to Fei-Lau. Fei-Lau says that Belial specifically asked to be whipped and didn’t use his safe word until after the fourth strike. 

“Belial was fine with taking fifteen strikes of a crop to his balls, which aroused him immensely. Fei-Lau was aware beforehand that Belial gets off on having his cock and balls spanked as they’d played that way before. Belial asked him to do something harder to his balls and was very aroused and satisfied with what Fei-Lau did. Fei-Lau assumed the same would happen with the whip strokes since Belial specifically asked to be whipped when they discussed what Belial wanted during their play.”

“This is bullshit, Ji-Sun. You’re only hearing what Fei-Lau says. Why would Belial truly want any of that? He had all of that and I’m sure much worse done to him when he was a slave. He’s free now and doesn’t need to submit to the pain that anyone wants to inflict on him. Surely you can see that he’s still living in the headspace of a slave. He still freaks out and reverts to slave behaviour when he allows his anger to show or when he says no to something that he would’ve been expected to do when he was a slave. You’ve seen that yourself. He’s nowhere near ready to play sex slave games and most certainly not sex slave pain games.”

Ji-Sun made an annoyed sound in his throat. Fei-Lau suddenly appeared with Belial in his arms, thank all that was holy. I immediately moved to them, ready to use force if required to get Belial out of Fei-Lau’s arms. Fei-Lau couldn’t stop me now since we were in Ji-Sun’s palace and not his seat of power.

Belial’s hand shot out, his palm making contact with my chest, halting me. I covered his hand with mine and glared unholy death at Fei-Lau. I could feel the hot throbbing of Fei-Lau’s mended rib from his own healing and the tender ache of the bruised bone in his leg. I gave him a cold smile. He knew I’d do absolutely nothing to finish healing him or take away the pain. He could offer me everything he had and I’d do nothing to heal him. He could be critically injured and I’d do absolutely nothing because I was so furious at what he’d done to Belial.

“I think I can stand now, Lord Fei-Lau,” Belial said in a soft voice.

Fei-Lau set Belial down but stayed at his back, his hands on Belial’s hips. His Blessing was still on Belial’s forehead making me seethe inside. He had no fucking right to mark Belial or touch him as he was.

“Lord Ji-Sun, I would dearly appreciate it if you could somehow get through to Lord Kai-Wen that I am in perfect sexual health as far as knowing what I want and need to make me happy and fulfilled,” Belial said as he glared at me. “Fine, I have other issues with coming to terms at no longer being a slave but I’m working on that as best I can. I wish I was better on that score but I know it’ll take time.”

Ji-Sun sighed and rose from his seat, coming over to where we stood. He cupped Belial’s face gently and kissed him thoroughly before turning to face me.

“I had hoped to keep you dancing longer, Kai-Wen, as it is wildly entertaining to me but your stubbornness and rigid, narrow view of how you think things are regarding Belial is upsetting and frustrating him. He doesn’t deserve that. Feel Belial’s pleasure.”

Ji-Sun placed his hand over my hand that was cupping Belial’s pressed to my chest. My eyes lost focus and arousal slid through my veins like warm, liquid honey. Sensations and emotions that I knew were not mine but were nearly painfully erotic stormed through me. Sweet, sharp pleasure settled in my balls and my cock was so hard it ached. I yelled hoarsely as I suddenly came harder than I could ever remember coming in my entire existence. I felt dazed and blinked repeatedly, not sure how I’d ended up kneeling, my mind whirling and my body loose and relaxed.

“Lord Fei-Lau has offered me to stay with him tonight and I accepted, Lord Ji-Sun. I’ll be back tomorrow and would like to talk to you about your previous generous offer. It’s been a bit of a trying day all things considered and I’d like some comfort and rest, too,” Belial said as he leaned into Fei-Lau’s arms.

Fei-Lau vanished with Belial before I could even gather my wits to protest that. Ji-Sun picked me up easily and suddenly we were in his bedroom. I still felt a little lightheaded and my body restless as strong arousal stalked through me while vague, erotic images flicked through my mind. My clothes vanished and before I knew what was happening, I was restrained spread-eagle on my back on Ji-Sun’s bed. I tried to leave but couldn’t. I swore and pulled against the restraints. They didn’t loosen the smallest fraction of an inch and didn’t vanish when I tried to make them do that. 

Shit. 

Ji-Sun was completely blocking my power as a god. He wouldn’t be able to do it for long and the only reason he could do it in the first place was because I was in his seat of power. I wasn’t worried or afraid. Yet. It would take a hell of a lot of effort for Ji-Sun to kill me and I highly doubted that was his purpose. What his purpose was, I couldn’t even guess at.

“I’m restraining you for your safety. And because you look wonderfully erotic chained to a bed. What you’re about to experience will make everything crystal clear,” Ji-Sun said as he leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I had no idea what he was talking about but my heart began to thump heavily when my vision went dark. I was suddenly in Fei-Lau’s bedroom but my perspective was wrong. It was too low. I felt my jaw moving but heard Belial’s voice. It took me a moment to realize that I was seeing things from Belial’s perspective and that he was kneeling, naked, on the floor as he spoke to Fei-Lau. A little bolt of shock travelled trough me when I clued in that I was witnessing the beginning of the play Fei-Lau and Belial had engaged in today.

I had no control over anything that Belial said or did and could change nothing despite trying to. I was seeing and experiencing his memory of things that went before and was just a passenger along for the sexual ride. I had no idea Ji-Sun could do something like this. Then again, gods in general didn’t spout off all their powers and abilities to anyone who’d listen. We liked to keep some things close to our chests or only shared certain knowledge with our Priesthood.

Unease curled through me when I fully realized what was about to happen. I never played the submissive or slave role for anyone. It felt unnatural to me. I tried everything I could think of to break free of what Ji-Sun had done to me to no avail. I felt Belial’s nervousness at what he asked for but his excitement, too. I had to grudgingly admit that the whole scene was at Belial’s request and Fei-Lau had been responsible and asked more than once if Belial truly wanted what he was asking for. He reminded Belial of his safe words and insisted that Belial use them.

Surety about what he asked Fei-Lau to do flowed from Belial, shocking me. He honestly wanted what he was asking for and knew that not only would there be pain but that it might be too much for him. Jealousy flared white-hot through me when I felt his absolute trust in Fei-Lau to not only give him what he wanted but to keep him safe in doing so and stop when Belial needed him to stop regardless of what Fei-Lau wanted.

Belial took genuine pleasure in simply having Fei-Lau’s soft cock in his mouth, arousal a lazy swirl through his body. Remaining motionless as ordered despite the discomfort he felt made him happy because he was obeying his Master. He adored sucking Fei-Lau off and drinking down not only his sexual energy but his seed, too. Belial’s upset at coming unexpectedly when he’d been told not made my chest feel tight with distress. His relief and genuine pleasure at Fei-Lau immediately correcting him and the intense arousal he felt from having a crop taken to his balls was stunning and not something I’d expected at all given his former life as a slave and what I was sure he’d endured then.

My heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest when the restraints snapped closed on his ankles and he began to panic. It impressed me that Fei-Lau corrected the problem without ever breaking scene for Belial. I didn’t like that Fei-Lau forced Belial onto the huge dildoe, but that probably had more to do with my own ass screaming at the burn of feeling so much so fast. Belial almost used his word to slow the scene but held back, wanting Fei-Lau’s praise for doing what he’d been ordered to do more than he wanted relief from the dildoe. Once Belial got over the shock of having his hole opened and filled so fast, he revelled in the fullness despite being uncomfortable.

The nipple clips with the weights hurt but aroused him a great deal and he was eager to feel them tug and pull on his nipples as the scene progressed. The urethral dilator made him wary at first but he very much enjoyed the gentle fucking of his slit before Fei-Lau began opening him. Even having his urethra stretched, while mildly painful, was erotic to him. The ice balls were something completely new to Belial and despite causing him very intimate pain; he was enjoying his submission to Fei-Lau immensely. My jealousy at that roared to life again.

I was flat out shocked at the level of despair Belial felt at failing Fei-Lau again when he moved to try to stop himself from orgasming. The way his emotions plummeted into a spiral of loathing and disgust for his performance nearly made me feel ill. I was deeply impressed with Fei-Lau for pulling Belial back from breaking down and subtly reminding him of his safe words without breaking the scene for him. I didn’t like admitting to myself that he was an excellent Master when the one he was Mastering was Belial.

The ruined orgasms were brutal yet brilliant as far as pain play went. Fei-Lau didn’t lay a single finger on Belial yet he had his body, and mine by association, aching in multiple ways and Belial was the one giving himself the pain Fei-Lau wanted to see. Belial’s body hurt and his lust was a vicious thing tearing through him but the intense visceral pleasure he felt at performing perfectly for Fei-Lau and giving him pleasure because of his pain was staggering. The utter happiness Belial felt when Fei-Lau praised him was astounding and made Belial want to satisfy Fei-Lau even more by enduring more for him.

Jealousy dug its claws into me extra hard at that.

I wanted that from Belial. I wanted him to feel that overwhelming joy because he served me and my desires. I wanted to hear him call me Master and beg sweetly for me to punish him. I wanted him moaning with arousal because of what I was doing to him. I wanted him thanking me for being allowed to suck my cock or for fucking his ass raw or whatever other thing I had him do for my gratification. I wanted him to submit to me and only me.

I wasn’t into pain play like Fei-Lau but I also understood now that this entire scene was about Belial testing boundaries for himself with someone he trusted who expertly knew how to cause pain for pleasure. It still made me unreasonably angry that Fei-Lau was the one to have the gift of Belial’s submission but I could admit to myself that I’d have never done even half of the things that Fei-Lau did to Belial despite Belial being the one to request them. I’d have held back out of concern for Belial given his background and my desire to not remind him of things he’d suffered. I wouldn’t have trusted him to know his limits. He’d been dead accurate when he’d accused me earlier of not trusting him. That made me feel horrible and like I’d failed him as not only his Master but his lover.

The ice balls being forced from Belial’s urethra were a nearly breath-stealing level of pain in my opinion. It got easier after the first three or four as his slit stretched but it was effortlessly the highest level of pain Belial had endured with Fei-Lau during their scene and I knew that scene wasn’t yet over. I smiled to myself at the feeling of joy Belial felt at receiving Fei-Lau’s spunk in his mouth even if he wasn’t allowed to swallow it. Belial truly loved being able to swallow come. It was a very special thrill to me to have a lover want my seed in their mouth and down their throat. It would be my utter delight to give Belial as much of my milk as he wanted to have. The possibilities almost made me giddy with lust.

I sucked in a sharp, excited breath when Fei-Lau gently pushed his hand into Belial’s loose hole. The effect on Belial was stunning. His entire body relaxed and the intense lust swirling through him settled into steady, strong pulsing that felt incredible. It was soothing yet made him feel hungry for more. Fisting a slave was one of my favourite acts and it was very obviously something Belial utterly delighted in. Excitement zinged through me at the thought of leisurely fisting Belial while he was sprawled over my lap.

The whip to his ass and his reaction to it was shocking. Not because of the suddenness of it or even the level of pain of the strike. Truthfully, pushing the ice balls out of his cock had been almost as painful but still within what Belial could quite obviously handle. It was the almost dizzying mental jerk of Belial being thrown back into memories of being whipped much more brutally than I was sure Fei-Lau would ever think about doing to Belial. Quite possibly more brutally then even Fei-Lau would play.

I felt searing pain explode over my body at Belial’s memories of being whipped without mercy until his body was just a series of open wounds, flayed to the bone in places. No part of him had been spared the vicious lick of a whip and the remembered agony was unbearable. It happened many, many times during his life as a slave, sometimes as punishment, sometimes just for the sheer cruelty and desire to cause pain. With his regenerative ability as a demon, the whippings had been able to go on for hours with small breaks to allow for some healing so he wouldn’t die before starting again.

I thought I was going to be sick and had no idea how I managed to keep my stomach from heaving up its contents.

Belial used his safe word just before his terror blanked everything from his mind. The hands that caught him, restraining him, made him scream in abject fear of being held down and whipped again. I couldn’t tell how long Belial was trapped in his remembered pain but eventually Fei-Lau’s voice and gentle petting got through to him and calmed him. Fei-Lau humbly apologized to Belial and praised him, holding him tight and giving Belial the sense of safety and security he needed to come back to himself.

Jealousy clamped its teeth on my soul and gave it a violent shake at Belial turning to Fei-Lau for comfort and safety.

I blinked rapidly as Fei-Lau’s bedroom faded away and I was staring up at the erotic scene painted on the ceiling of Ji-Sun’s bedroom. My body ached in ways it shouldn’t considering I hadn’t done anything to make it feel that way. I grimaced as I became aware that I was lying in a cooling puddle of my own come. That was unpleasant but I wasn’t going to complain overly hard considering all that I’d learned. Although I could understand now why my balls ached so fiercely.

“So, did you learn anything interesting from that little trip or are you going to continue to be an even bigger asshole than you normally are?” Ji-Sun asked from his position next to me on the bed, his back propped up against the headboard, watching me.

“It was educational to say the least,” I said as I attempted to spread healing through my body. It annoyed me when I couldn’t. I was still hostage to Ji-Sun’s whims.

Ji-Sun smirked, leaned forward and dragged a finger through the come coating me from chest to hips. “So even the purposefully obtuse can learn. Excellent. I thought the only way you’d truly understand Belial’s sexual headspace was to be in it. He’s delicious, is he not?”

“Even more than I first thought and I thought he was delectable before. I’m still pissed at Fei-Lau though,” I said as I licked my seed from Ji-Sun’s finger when he offered it to me.

“Pissed? No. That’s not what it is and deep down you know that. Don’t try to feed me the bullshit about how Belial is your patient and you’re just looking out for his health either because we both know that’s not the reason you’re acting like a dick. Well, more of a dick than normal.”

I sighed. I couldn’t exactly argue that he was wrong. I gave the chains still binding me a rattle along with raising an eyebrow at Ji-Sun.

“What? Bound, naked and covered in spunk is a fetching look for you,” Ji-Sun said with a lecherous grin.

“It’s in my hair, Ji-Sun. And growing cold. It’s damn disgusting. Do something about it.”

“Fix it yourself. I’m not your slave. Nor do you want me to be. That job opening has already been assigned to someone with far better qualifications and a deep hunger for the position.”

The chains vanished with a thought as did the puddle of come I’d created while riding Belial’s experience with Fei-Lau. Stellar. Ji-Sun wasn’t blocking my power anymore. I sat up, spread healing through my body and leaned against the headboard next to Ji-Sun. He was right. I’d mentally given the job of being my slave to Belial after the first time I feed him in Liroshan’s temple. 

“Okay, so tell me why I’m reacting to Belial like I am since you obviously know why,” I prompted when Ji-Sun said nothing after several long minutes.

“Why do I have to do all the leg work on this issue? I’ve already shown you Belial’s sexual state in exquisite detail so you can act accordingly, something, I might add, that I very rarely do. I did that for Belial, not you, by-the-way.”

“Yes, yes, I’m an ungrateful asshole. I already knew that. You’re preaching to the choir, Ji-Sun. Just tell me what you’re dancing around saying. And I am pissed at Fei-Lau,” I insisted stubbornly.

“Why? What did Fei-Lau do that was wrong? You saw that Belial was the one to approach him for all that happened today. You saw that it was completely within Belial’s hands whether to continue to accept the sexual pain or stop it. You felt his pain and how much he enjoyed it. You felt his joy and sexual pleasure at being able to serve his Master as said Master wanted. What could possibly make you pissed at Fei-Lau over any of that when it was Belial that not only demanded all he got but wanted it to the very depths of his soul?”

“Fei-Lau whipped him and pushed Belial into a very bad place mentally. He shouldn’t have done that. It wasn’t right. He should’ve known better given Belial’s past.”

“Belial specifically asked to be whipped and you know that now. Fei-Lau was giving Belial what he asked for. Belial didn’t think he’d react so badly or he wouldn’t have asked to be whipped in the first place and Fei-Lau would’ve never chosen that pain for him on his own. Fei-Lau is an excellent Master and very conscientious when it comes to pain play. Belial was better than fine with taking a crop to his balls, which could’ve sent him over the edge in a bad way as well since he’s had some very, very nasty experiences with that. But he likes punishment to his cock and balls, something I know you’re very aware of now. Try again, Kai-Wen. That’s not what has you so out of sorts.”

“Just fucking tell me whatever it is that you’re trying to say without actually saying it. And you call me an asshole,” I muttered.

“You are an asshole. You’ve admitted to it countless times including less than two minutes ago. If I flat out tell you what you need to know, you being you, won’t take what I say to heart because it doesn’t fit with your current narrow view because you’re so stubborn and sure of being right all the damn time even when you’re not. Even for a god you’re breathtakingly arrogant at times. 

“I need to coax you to stand at the edge of the epiphany you need to have before shoving you in so you can flail and drown in the obvious. Frankly, you’re lucky that I have such a terrible soft spot for Belial or I wouldn’t bother helping you and would just enjoy the show of you floundering around in utter cluelessness and quite possibly losing the best thing that’s ever dropped into your life.”

“You’re all heart, Ji-Sun,” I grumbled. He wasn’t saying anything I wasn’t already aware of as far as personal revelations went. It unsettled me to hear him talk of losing the best thing in my life when I was pretty sure I didn’t have a firm hold on it in the first place.

“Of course I am. I’m the God of Love in addition to Carnal Desire and Fertility. I’m all about hearts and flowers and long walks on the beach in the moonlight and tearing your lover’s clothes off before fucking them roughly against the wall the second you walk through the door because you can’t get enough of each other,” he said with a sensual laugh that sent tendrils of lazy desire through me. 

“Why does what happened today between Fei-Lau and Belial bother you so much? It’s not the pain play or Fei-Lau’s miscalculation on the whipping. In all honesty, if Belial had asked me to whip him, I’d have done it, too, because he wanted to know and understand his boundaries. If he hadn’t been brave enough to ask for what he got and experienced the absolutely fearful reaction he did, he’d always wonder where his limits were. Now he knows and he found out with someone he trusts utterly, which was his entire purpose to asking for and receiving what he did. He’s not a stupid man, Kai-Wen. Work with me a little here. What was it that set you on edge?”

I avoided Ji-Sun’s eyes and picked at a loose thread on the comforter. I wasn’t much for self-reflection. I always had a clear, focused plan of action. I could simply leave now that Ji-Sun wasn’t blocking my power but I knew it would bug the shit out of me to not know whatever Ji-Sun was trying to get me to see. There was also the very strong possibility that he’d keep me from seeing Belial until I figured this shit out because Ji-Sun didn’t like seeing Belial upset and I was apparently upsetting Belial.

I didn’t like seeing Belial upset either. I especially didn’t like seeing him with Fei-Lau. Logically, I knew that they were only sating their needs with one another. I could understand that completely as finding a slave as well trained as Belial and available for use was not an easy task. As irritated as I was with Fei-Lau I had to grudgingly give him that he was a very good, responsible Master. It was only his position as Master to Belial that set my blood boiling.

That... wasn’t entirely true. 

It was the trust and pleasure that Belial took in serving Fei-Lau that truly set my teeth on edge. It didn’t make me angry with Belial though. He needed to serve a Master to be sexually fulfilled. I understood that now. He most likely served Ji-Sun, too. Strangely enough, that didn’t bother me very much. I accepted Ji-Sun’s Mastery over Belial as something that just was. Like the sun setting or the wind blowing. Possibly because I hadn’t seen them together but something within me said that wasn’t it. When I thought of my reactions to the ride through Belial’s memory of the scene with Fei-Lau, jealousy had grabbed me by the balls and smacked me hard in the face a number of times. 

Why? 

Yes, Belial was exquisite and exactly what I’d hoped to find in a slave for literally millennia but we had no formal relationship of any kind between us. Hell, we hadn’t even had any sort of sexual contact in over a month. We’d certainly fucked frequently as I tried to feed his hunger initially but that was eating for him and done out of necessity. We’d enjoyed the sex acts but it wasn’t the purpose of being together intimately.

The few times I’d slipped and assumed the role of his Master when we did have sex had been beyond good for both of us. He’d still been feeding from me at the time but something... changed between us when I was his Master and he my slave even if it had been brief. I’d felt connected to him in more than just the crude sense of my cock stuffing his ass. I was positive he’d felt the same. I’d meant to examine why it simply felt so perfect and right to have Belial but something always came up demanding my attention and I hadn’t gotten around to it. I supposed it was now a case of no time like the present to go digging into my head.

From basically the moment we touched it felt like Belial belonged to me. Even before he put his lips to my cock or I had my cock buried in his ass, I felt like he was mine to protect and hold dear. When I’d initially examined him while he was still unconscious, I’d wanted to hold him, comfort him, and had to resist the urge to do so. I simply liked having him in my arms. I felt better and more relaxed when he was with me. I’d felt enraged beyond reason when I found out he’d been purposely starved of sexual energy in order to keep him constantly eager for sex just to stay alive. And that had been before we’d even had any sexual contact.

Once sex did happen, even though it was just to feed him, the desire to keep him for myself was unreasonably strong. I knew he wasn’t a thing to be owned but I wasn’t of a mind to share him in an intimate way. I hadn’t expected that at all as I’d never had issues sharing a bed mate before regardless of how much I’d cared for them. 

I’d also called Belial, Ya’al, more than once. I’d never done that before. It meant to be pleased in the language of the gods but when used as a pet name for someone, its meaning changed to become god’s contentment. It wasn’t used casually because of the high status it gave the one it was bestowed upon. Yet I’d automatically used the word literally within the first thirty minutes of meeting Belial and thought nothing of it because it was simply right for him to have that pet name from me.

I didn’t like being apart from Belial. It made me unsettled and I felt like something vital was missing. When I thought about it, I hadn’t really gotten a decent night’s sleep since Belial went to live with Ji-Sun. Sleeping alone had never been an issue before and I’d been doing it for literally millennia. Yes, I liked sleeping with a lover when I had the opportunity but sleeping with Belial snuggled next to me was pure pleasure and contentment that had nothing to do with anything sexual. Granted, it was fantastic to wake up to my dick being sucked every morning but that was besides the point. I felt at peace with him in my arms.

I enjoyed the conversations I had with Belial and I enjoyed the quiet of simply being in each other’s presence. He was smart and when he asked me about the various things I did in my workroom he wasn’t doing it out of politeness but genuine curiosity and a desire to learn. He didn’t have an aptitude for healing and seemed to realize that fairly quickly although he tried to help as much as he could. He eventually asked if he could help in other ways to pull his weight in my palace which was completely unnecessary but lovely of him to ask.

Belial was intelligent, hard working, honest and genuine. He was also beautiful, sweet, gentle and simply pleasant to be around. Sexually speaking, he aroused me without even trying. When he did try he sent my lust through the roof in seconds and that was without using any Incubus wiles on me. His sexual needs, now that I knew exactly what they were, meshed so completely with mine it was dizzying. He was perfect for me. It scared me more than a little to think of losing him. It fucking terrified me if I was being honest. It enraged and caused me gut-wrenching despair to think of him giving his trust and affection to someone else.

Because I loved him.

“Well, shit,” I said as I let my head fall back to thunk against the headboard. It seemed so damn obvious now that the truth had punched me in the face.

“I take it that you’ve now had your moment of enlightenment?” Ji-Sun asked with way more humour in his voice than I thought was necessary.

“Yes. How the hell could I have missed that? Or not even had the barest idea that’s what was going on. I mean, it’s so fucking obvious.”

“You do have a habit of not being able to see the forest because all the damn trees are in the way, Kai-Wen. Focused concentration is an extremely valuable tool but sometimes you really need to take a breath and pull back to see the larger picture instead of getting bogged down in the details.”

“I can’t really argue that. So does he love me?” I asked Ji-Sun as I turned to look at him.

“You’ll need to ask him that,” Ji-Sun said with a little smile.

“Oh come on, Ji-Sun. Don’t be a dick. Haven’t you had enough fun yanking me around by my balls already where Belial is concerned?”

Ji-Sun’s smile turned into a broad grin. “No. I never realized how entertaining it was to be the asshole. Especially when someone deserves it.” 

His grin faded and his expression turned serious. “Even if I wasn’t trying to fuck with you, I wouldn’t tell you Belial’s feelings. They’re not mine to share regardless of love being under my auspices and you a fellow god. I will tell you this much though. Tread patiently and with care on this issue with Belial, Kai-Wen. 

“Belial was denied love and affection, giving and receiving, for nearly his entire life. He had Subari’s love for decades but it was given in secret and, out of necessity, in tiny drops at a time to keep both of them safe from punishment for daring to feel anything for someone not their master. His parents loved him but he barely has any memories of them because he was taken from them at such a young age. The memories he does have are those of a toddler and hazy at best. He knows I love him but I’m the one who created his species. Sancire loves him, too, but Belial is still trying to wrap his head around that. He returns his love to those people as much as he knows how to but he’s still afraid to show any sort of affection for fear of punishment to those he gives his love or for daring to accept someone’s love of him. Logically he knows he won’t be punished now but he struggles to move beyond the fear of his training.

“Belial has never experienced romantic love, either giving or receiving. He’s forty-three years old, which is still rather young for a demon but typically someone his age should have had at least one or two people who touched his heart in a romantic sense. He’s going to be groping completely in the dark on that. Love in general is a bit of a rough road for him because he still reacts as his slave training makes him. He’s trying to overcome that but it’s hard for him. I can gently guide him but he’ll need to figure out his feelings on his own. I also don’t want him thinking that I’m making him love someone when that’s the last thing I’d do to him.”

“So Fate obviously hates me then,” I said with a sigh. “I’ve never even deliberately been an asshole to her. Like any other sane individual I’m too afraid of the consequences to intentionally piss her off. Yet here I am, in love with an amazing man who doesn’t have the first clue about being in a romantic relationship. Stellar.”

Ji-Sun patted my thigh. “Look at it as a personal growth opportunity for both of you. You can help each other. The reward is phenomenal for you both. Now get the hell out of my bedroom and go be a pain in the ass to someone else.”

I laughed and kissed Ji-Sun. “Belial said he’d be back here tomorrow. I’ll be back as well. We need to talk. And yes, I’ll be patient and gentle with him. This is far too important to fuck up. I’ve loved others, and you know that, but not as intensely as I do him. It’s... special with him.”

“I’m aware of that. God of Love and all that,” Ji-Sun said with a soft snort and an eye roll. “Now, fuck off. I have shit to do and as much as I enjoy performing to an audience, the petitioner I’ll be bedding does not.”

I smirked, kissed Ji-Sun again and went back to my palace. Half a day’s time was nothing to a god but I knew it was likely going to seem an eternity to me.


	11. Revelations

Chapter 11: Revelations  
~Belial~

“You know, I hadn’t really believed Lord Ji-Sun when he said Lord Kai-Wen was an asshole. I mean, he never was to me. I didn’t think Lord Ji-Sun was lying or anything. I just thought that maybe he’d taken something wrong or out of context,” I said to Fei-Lau as we read in his library.

“Kai-Wen is a giant fucking asshole. He can be perfectly pleasant but he seems to revel in being an asshole and seeing how riled he can make people. He finds it infinitely amusing for some reason. He needs to find another, far less annoying, hobby in my opinion.”

I snorted a laugh at that. Fei-Lau petted my head as he read and I eventually closed my eyes and rubbed my cheek against his thigh, my book open in my lap. It was relaxing to sit with Fei-Lau and just... be. He was fully dressed but I was naked. That was my choice and it wasn’t anything sexual or part of a game leading up to my serving him as Master. I simply preferred to be naked and I felt the most comfortable in a submissive position to someone I recognized as a Master. 

I wasn’t going to lie to myself though. I really liked it that Fei-Lau was dressed, I was naked and that I was sitting between his legs on a cushion at his feet while he stroked my hair. I liked the way it made me feel inside to be like that. But as much as I liked it, there was a feeling of it being slightly... off. My brow furrowed a bit as I thought.

Fei-Lau was a fantastic Master and I’d enjoyed everything we’d done, the whipping today aside, which wasn’t his fault but mine in asking for it when I’d strongly suspected that I wasn’t really ready for that. Serving him had been satisfying and erotic but I felt like I could’ve had more. I wasn’t sure what that more was though. But I could feel it like a persistent itch that I’d fallen just shy of all the bliss I could’ve achieved. 

I thought harder trying to figure out what I needed to do to give me the gratification I knew I could have serving my Master. I turned the problem around and over in my mind but nothing jumped out at me as far as what I could do to capture that little bit of whatever that I was missing. Fei-Lau was very happy with how I’d performed so that wasn’t it. Overall I was happy with how I served him and gave him pleasure. I could’ve done a bit better, had better control, but at the same time, my failing him earned me his correction, which had been sexually satisfying for both of us.

My thoughts turned to Kai-Wen and his behaviour earlier today. I’d never seen him so furious. Granted, I wasn’t an expert on his moods and had only known him a bit more than a month, but the level of anger I’d seen today was probably the closest I ever wanted to get to godly wrath. Fei-Lau had been mad, too, but I think it was more that Kai-Wen attacked him and implied that he wasn’t a good Master than anything else.

Something about the way Kai-Wen behaved called to me on a very deep level. He’d been acting like he owned me and that he was beyond furious that someone dared to use his slave without his permission. That should’ve pissed me off but it oddly didn’t. It kind of excited me in a weird way. I’d really liked sitting on Fei-Lau’s cock in front of Kai-Wen and emptying my spunk-filled bladder so he could see how hard Fei-Lau had worked me. My heart had beaten really fast in excitement when Kai-Wen had pulled me from Fei-Lau’s cock. I’d thought he was going to bend me over and fuck me hard to show Fei-Lau who really was my Master. I’d been very disappointed and even a bit upset when he didn’t.

I had lost my temper with Kai-Wen when I realized that he didn’t think I was capable of making choices of my own because of my former slave life. I’d even slapped him in the face and lightly scored him with my claws, which I was still pretty shocked about doing. I can’t remember ever feeling so angry and... hurt on an emotional level in my life. My anger hadn’t lasted terribly long and it was probably only a few minutes after Fei-Lau kicked Kai-Wen out of his stronghold that I’d collapsed into a terrified, shaking mess. It’d taken Fei-Lau a good bit to calm me down from my almost hysterical fear of what Kai-Wen would do to me for striking him.

I was well aware that I was having issues related to being a slave for so long that I was working to overcome, but he just wasn’t listening to me, trusting me, to know what I wanted and needed sexually when I’d told him that Ji-Sun fixed that broken part of me. Considering who and what Ji-Sun was, Kai-Wen should’ve believed me, accepted my words and went from there. It hurt something deep inside me that he didn’t trust me. Even so, I knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Kai-Wen asked me to kneel for him, I’d do it in an instant. He drew me to him on a level I didn’t understand and couldn’t explain if my very life depended on it. 

“Lord Fei-Lau, why doesn’t Lord Kai-Wen believe me when I tell him that I’m perfectly fine sexually and know what I want and need?”

“Because he’s an arrogant asshole?” Fei-Lau said with humour in his voice. “In all honesty, Kai-Wen is a highly focused person. Sometimes too much so. He’ll get caught in the tiny details of something and lose sight of the bigger picture. It’s highly likely that he has a set idea of how you should be acting and reacting sexually because of your former life as a sex slave.”

“I want him to be my Master,” I said softly. “What we’ve done was almost nothing compared to what I’ve done to serve you and Lord Ji-Sun but it felt much bigger, more... I-don’t-know-what with Lord Kai-Wen. That probably sounds bizarre and I mean no disrespect but I can’t shake that feeling. I’m pissed and hurt that he doesn’t trust me to know my own sexuality but I swear that if he was to appear before me right now and demand that I serve him, I would immediately because I enjoyed it so very much before. It felt... spiritual and I don’t mean because he’s a god. The way I felt serving him even that tiny bit was totally unrelated to him being a god. I’m absolutely sure of that. That’s insanely fucked up, isn’t it?”

“No, Belial, it’s not. I’ve had a lot of slaves in my time. I’ve enjoyed all of them but some meant a lot more to me because of how we connected not just on a sexual level but an emotional one, too. There was a woman, Nia, who acted as my slave a very long time ago. She was a free woman but took joy in sexual slavery. She also enjoyed pain play as close to my level as a mortal could safely get. We loved each other very, very much. So much so that I asked her to bear my god-mark and that is never lightly done. She turned me down. Not because she didn’t love me enough or didn’t want to spend eternity with me. She didn’t want to lose her humanity. I think the idea of that frightened her. I respected her decision even though it shredded my insides to watch her age and die. I mourned her for one hundred years, taking no one to my bed because it felt wrong to do so. I still miss her terribly, like an ache on a soul-deep level, and it’s been five hundred and twenty-four years since she passed.

“The connection we had.... It was transcendent and my being a god had nothing to do with that. Everything we did together was beautiful and joyful whether we were doing a scene or just walking through a market hand-in-hand. It was special in a way I have a hard time putting into words. What we had was more than a Master/slave relationship or that of simple lovers. I’d have never offered her my god-mark if it wasn’t and offering her my god-mark wasn’t because she was my slave but because I loved her as a person so very much. But because of that deep, visceral connection beyond Master/slave, it made our Master/slave connection into something more. Something grander than us.”

I stared at Fei-Lau, his words resonating within me. “You do understand, then.”

“I do. I’m sure I’ll eventually have another relationship like what Nia and I had. I have literal eternity to find someone again. The wait is heavy on the heart but it’ll make finding that person all the sweeter. Hopefully, when I do cross paths with that individual they will accept my god-mark this time around. I’m not sure I’d be able to take that sort of heartbreak twice.”

“What’s this god-mark thing you keep mentioning? Which reminds me, Lord Kai-Wen said you marked me and I really don’t think he was talking about the welts from the whip. Did you god-mark me? Is that why he was so furious?”

Fei-Lau chuckled. “No, I didn’t god-mark you, Belial. To bear a god-mark is what amounts to a marriage for a god. A god will fuse some of his power to the person receiving the mark. This grants them immortality for as long as the god exists, they’ll never get sick, age or die. They can also bear the full weight of a god’s divinity without exploding from the immense crush of power. They can still be hurt and feel pain. They can also be killed although a god-killing weapon wielded by another who is god-touched or a god themselves is necessary to do that. Once done, a god-mark can’t be undone. Not even by the god of gods, which is why it’s never done lightly. Nia is the only person I’ve asked to bear my god-mark. It is a rare thing for a god to do.

“What I did give you was a Blessing. It protects you from harm from things that I have providence over for as long as the mark remains. Extreme cold will still bother you but it’ll be more like going outside on a blustery day without a jacket than freeze you to death in minutes. You’ll always be sure-footed on ice and snow. Beings that can sense magic will be able to tell you carry the Blessing of a god and generally will think twice about doing you harm.”

“Why would you do that to me, Lord Fei-Lau?” I asked in confusion as I ran my fingers over my forehead. I felt absolutely nothing different on my skin. “Is this permanent? Is that why Lord Kai-Wen was so mad about it?”

“I did it because we’re friends, Belial. And I’ve told you to call me Fei-Lau when we’re in private unless we’re playing together. A Blessing can be permanent. It can even persist after death if the god wishes it to. That’s how holy relics come into being. If you were one of my Priests only I could remove the Blessing. Because you aren’t and you’re not one of my faithful either, another god, and I’m thinking Kai-Wen specifically here, could. He’ll need to work hard to remove it, especially if I don’t want it removed, but he could. It won’t hurt you at all to have it removed. You probably wouldn’t notice much of anything when he does it.”

“I keep forgetting to just use your name when we’re alone. I’m still pretty new to this whole living with gods thing. When he does it? You make it sound like it’s a foregone conclusion that Lord Kai-Wen will remove it.”

“Have no doubt, Belial, he will either remove it himself or demand I remove it. I’ve known Kai-Wen longer than you can imagine and I’ve never seen him this possessive over anyone. The connection you feel is not a one-sided thing. I was shocked that he physically attacked me, especially in my stronghold where he knows I’d be twice as strong as him because it is my current seat of power. 

“He’s never done anything like that before and we’ve had some very hot-tempered arguments over the aeons. He wants you and he most definitely does not want to share. I have to confess to goading him on when I told you that you could sit on my cock as you emptied your bladder of your seed. Aside from enjoying having my cock in your hole, it was satisfying to play the asshole to Kai-Wen for once, as brief as that was.”

I laughed at that. Ji-Sun had said something very similar to me when he’d asked me to go along with his plan to yank Kai-Wen’s chain. I thought I should feel bad about so many wanting to play the asshole to Kai-Wen but I couldn’t given his attitude towards me. I stifled a sudden yawn.

“Would you mind if I went to bed a little early, Fei-Lau? It’s been a rather exhausting day.”

“Of course I don’t mind. Would you like me to join you?” Fei-Lau asked as he stroked his hand over my head and brushed a thumb over my cheek in a gentle caress.

“Only if you’re tired, too.”

“Gods don’t need to sleep, Belial. Unless we’ve done something very power intensive or wish to cuddle with a lover, sleep is optional for us. I can relax and accept the prayers of my faithful while you sleep beside me with my cock in your mouth.”

“I’d like that a lot. Thank you, Fei-Lau.”

He laughed softly and suddenly we were in his bedroom, naked, and I was curled against his side, my head pillowed on his thigh, his soft cock in my mouth. I hummed my approval. Having the power of a god was so very handy.

“Having a beautiful, submissive man suckling my cock the entire night is no hardship, Belial. Close your eyes and rest. You’re safe with me,” Fei-Lau said softly as he began stroking his hand up and down my hip and thigh.

Contentment settled through me and I closed my eyes. Fei-Lau’s touch was soothing and having a soft cock nestled in my mouth was comforting. A happy sound escaped me when Fei-Lau began gently fingering my ass, the move done to relax me further not arouse me because he knew I enjoyed that. I drifted off to sleep peacefully, grateful beyond words to Fei-Lau for what he was doing for me to make me feel relaxed, safe and cared for.

*****

My sleep had been filled with dreams of Kai-Wen. It was like my conversation before bed with Fei-Lau had primed my brain to try to work through the problem of Kai-Wen and my desire to serve him despite him treating me like I couldn’t know what I wanted and needed sexually until some unspecified time or behaviour milestone only he knew about was met. It still annoyed me to think of Kai-Wen’s attitude but at the same time I kind of liked that he was so concerned and was trying to put what he thought were my needs above his desires.

“You’re going to ask Kai-Wen if he’ll let you kneel for him when you see him next, aren’t you?” Fei-Lau asked before taking a sip of his tea.

I stared at Fei-Lau in surprise. How did he know that? I’d only come to that decision this morning after sucking him off, which I’d taken a lot of pleasure doing.

“I’m disappointed that I won’t be able to have your lovely submission anymore but I think it’s the right decision for you to make. I know you’ve enjoyed serving me a great deal and I’ve very much enjoyed you kneeling for me but I also know you need something more that I can’t give you. That’s not a reflection on either of us as Master or slave and what we’ve done together. To be truly happy in your service to your Master you need a depth of connection that isn’t there for us. I think you need the type of connection that Nia and I had. I most certainly can understand why that will give you what you need to be happy.

“I saw a spark between the two of you yesterday. I’d like to think that I recognize that spark. It reminded me of what it was like when Nia and I first met and it’s why I can give you up to Kai-Wen without fighting him for you. I’m not saying that’s what it is but I truly believe you should examine what could be between you and Kai-Wen. There’s a very strong connection between the two of you and you’d deeply regret not exploring it. If it comes to naught, then at least you’ll know if you could’ve had it all with him.

“You can always talk to me, Belial. We are friends and I treasure that friendship. My home will always be open to you whether I’m here or not. It is a safe place for you if you need to get away from Kai-Wen and don’t want him following you as I’ve specifically barred him from entering. If things don’t work out with you and Kai-Wen as far as Master/slave, I’d be honoured to have you kneel for me again. That’s not a condition of my friendship with you either. I’ll continue to be your friend whether you kneel for me or not.”

I was at a loss for words that Fei-Lau would do all of that for me. Fei-Lau was a wonderfully commanding Master and a generous, understanding person. He said he was my friend and I utterly believed him. My throat suddenly felt tight at the knowledge that I actually had friends now and I could be open with that friendship and not have to fear what would happen to them because of being friends with me. I’d probably still be a bit cautious with Sancire but only because he was entirely mortal. Fei-Lau had less than nothing to worry about as far as Crevilne harming him for daring to be friends with me. 

One moment I was sitting across from Fei-Lau and the next I was in his lap, my head pressed to his shoulder, his arms tight around me and wordless sounds of comfort coming from him. I was confused at my sudden place change and it took me a moment to realize the tickling sensation over my cheeks were tears trailing down my face as I silently cried.

“Shhh, Belial. I didn’t mean to upset you. I don’t want to give you up as my sex pet because you’re an absolute delight but I know with utter certainty that Kai-Wen will not want to share you. I didn’t understand at first when Ji-Sun said you weren’t meant to be mine to hold for more than a brief time. I think I know what he meant now. We don’t have to stop our play together right this very instant if you don’t want to. That’ll happen whenever you decide to kneel for Kai-Wen and only if you decide you want to be exclusively his.”

“That’s not why I’m crying,” I said as I wiped the tears from my face.

“Then why are you crying, Belial?” Fei-Lau asked as he stroked my head.

“Because I can have friends now. Because you’re my friend and I don’t need to worry about Crevilne doing something horribly fatal to you because I dared to be friends with you.”

Fei-Lau’s arms tightened a little and I swore the temperature dropped ten degrees in an instant. I looked up and saw anger pass through Fei-Lau’s eyes. His jaw clenched and there was an enormous crack of thunder outside that made me jump. Fei-Lau noticed and the anger faded from his expression.

“Fei-Lau?” I asked nervously.

“Sorry, Belial. Ji-Sun just told me something truly aggravating and I let my temper get the best of me briefly. You did nothing wrong. Shall we finish breakfast? You haven’t tried the chokecherry tarts yet and they are divine, especially since the chokecherries come from my grove.”

I smiled and nodded, expecting Fei-Lau to let me up so I could go back to my seat. Instead, he kept me snuggled in his lap, which I was absolutely fine with and hand fed me tarts and slices of fruits. We finished breakfast and Fei-Lau asked me if I wanted to stay and play a little with him. I regretfully turned him down as I really did want to speak to Ji-Sun about testing the waters as one of his Priests. While I was sure he wouldn’t care in the slightest if I showed up with an ass full of come, I wanted to present myself in a respectful manner.

I Gated myself to Ji-Sun’s palace, a giddy, pleasurable feeling rushing through me at being able to do that. Now that I didn’t have any limits placed on me, there was a whole world of options that was open to me. Learning to Gate was actually very easy. Getting the exact location right took more practice but I was getting better at it each day. I still sometimes made mistakes but so far the worst had been Gating into a bathroom when it was already occupied. That had been embarrassing for me and the cute maid I’d literally startled the crap out of.

My destination was more or less true this time and I arrived in Ji-Sun’s throne room as I’d intended. I’d been aiming for the back of the room to quietly wait my turn. I ended up at Ji-Sun’s feet, falling to my knees when I appeared half-on half-off the wide steps to his throne. I blushed redder than a tomato and quickly apologized for interrupting Ji-Sun and the woman he’d been speaking to. Ji-Sun waved me off with a little smile and I retreated to the back of the room with the rest of the supplicants. One of his Priests that I knew was waiting near the back of the queue and waved to me.

“Keep practicing, Belial. You’ll get the hang of it soon. You’ve only been doing it for a month and I think you’re doing really well,” said Priest Mellia in a quiet tone with an encouraging smile.

“Thanks. I’m a work in progress on multiple levels.”

“We all are. It’s called life,” Mellia said with a soft chuckle as she patted my hand.

I chatted quietly with Mellia as I waited for my turn to speak to Ji-Sun, asking her pointed questions about what Priests of Ji-Sun did as part of their duties. I’d take any information I could get ahead of time to help me make the decision about whether or not joining Ji-Sun’s Priesthood was the right thing for me. I could’ve waited until the evening and spoken to Ji-Sun privately but I didn’t want to take advantage of the situation I was in. That wouldn’t be right in my mind. If I really was going to become one of Ji-Sun’s Priests, I wanted to do everything properly. I wasn’t even really sure that becoming a Priest of Ji-Sun was something I should or could do but I honestly had no idea what else to do to keep food in my belly and a roof over my head in the long run. I didn’t have many marketable skills aside from being an excellent fuck and an outstanding cock sucker.

Fucking for a living rubbed me the wrong way. There was nothing wrong with doing that if that was what you wanted to do, but after having that be my entire life, to say I was ready for a change in careers was something of an understatement. Being a sex slave was worlds different from being a paid companion but it still wasn’t something I was comfortable with doing even though I could probably make a small fortune doing it. That wasn’t arrogance. I was just that well trained.

I knew Priests of Ji-Sun had sex with people as part of their clerical duties but it wasn’t the only thing they did contrary to what many believed. To have sex with a Priest of Ji-Sun was to commune with Ji-Sun through the Priest and receive answers to prayers that asked for cures to impotency or children or whatnot. At least that’s what the Priests told me when I’d asked. I could certainly do that and I’d feel good inside at helping people. I liked helping people. It made me feel like I had a purpose other than being an exquisite hole to fuck.

“Belial, I would speak with you.”

Mellia gasped and quickly bowed her head. I recognized Kai-Wen’s voice instantly and turned around to face him. I struggled with myself to not immediately go to my knees for him. Not because he was a god but just because I so deeply wanted to be on my knees for him. I bowed my head respectfully instead before looking up at him.

“I’m waiting for my audience with Lord Ji-Sun. I can speak with you later if you wish, Lord Kai-Wen.”

“I see that. However my matter is important and urgent. I would speak with you now.” There was more than a hint of godly command in his words.

That irked me a little. Fine he was a god and undoubtedly had a million things going on that were way more important than my asking Ji-Sun if he really would allow me to become one of his Priests. That question was very important to me though and I felt like there was some urgency to asking. I needed to get my life sorted out now that I had one and I’d like that to happen sooner rather than later.

“Try asking nicely with less arrogance, Kai-Wen,” Ji-Sun called out with humour in his voice.

Kai-Wen shot Ji-Sun an irritated look. “I don’t need your help here, Ji-Sun.”

“Ahhh, but you do. It’s my job to help clueless assholes like you figure shit out in these sorts of situations. I still haven’t gotten a thank you from you for yesterday either. So very rude, Kai-Wen. Makes me wonder why I bothered.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much, you know. Fine. Thank you, Ji-Sun, for showing me in spectacular fashion what had been right in front of my face the whole time,” Kai-Wen said with surprising sincerity before bowing deeply to Ji-Sun.

Ji-Sun smiled, nodded and gestured for Kai-Wen to continue. I was confused and I wasn’t the only one in the room going by the looks on several people’s faces. A murmur started and I looked back to Kai-Wen to see him down on one knee in front of me. He took my hand in his and stared up at me.

“I apologize for not listening to you and not trusting you to know your own mind especially after Ji-Sun set certain things right for you. It was arrogant of me to assume I knew your sexuality better than you even after Ji-Sun’s intervention. Being a god does not excuse that behaviour. I’m sorry I hurt you. Will you please talk to me? I’d like to think we have a number of things to say to each other and I’d prefer to have that conversation in private. Please, Belial.”

I was shocked clear down to my toes at what Kai-Wen was doing and saying. It also felt weirdly uncomfortable to me to have him kneeling before me. Again, it had nothing to do with him being a god kneeling before me, but more to do with him being someone I recognized as a Master. A Master I very much wanted to serve no less.

“You may use my garden for your conversation. Good luck, Kai-Wen. You’ll probably need it. Don’t fuck this up. 

“Belial, I’d suggest you at least hear him out. He cannot take you from my palace if you don’t wish it so you are perfectly safe to go to the garden with him. Whatever you wished to discuss with me can be done later. I’m sure it will keep,” Ji-Sun said with a smile before telling the person that had been interrupted that they could continue.

“Errr, okay. Thank you, Lord Ji-Sun,” I said with a bow. There wasn’t really any other way for me to respond since Ji-Sun had basically dismissed me from his presence and told me to at least listen to what Kai-Wen had to say.

Kai-Wen stood but didn’t let go of my hand. He started to walk out of the throne room, tugging me along with him. Unless I wanted to create a scene by trying to pull my hand free, I had no choice but to go with him. I followed him, confused as hell by his behaviour but curious as to what he wanted to say. He led me to the gazebo in the garden and took a seat, pulling me down to sit next to him. He still didn’t relinquish my hand and I had to admit to liking the feel of his hand holding mine. It felt natural and right. Kai-Wen drew in a breath and met my eyes squarely.

“Ji-Sun allowed me to see and experience the scene between you and Fei-Lau yesterday from your perspective. I know now that it was you that approached him and asked for all that he did to you because you wanted what happened. I know how much pleasure you felt from not only serving him but receiving the pain he gave you to please him. I understand now that you really do need to serve a Master in order to be sexually fulfilled and that it’s not some latent sex slave training making you want what you want because you don’t know anything different.

“Again, I apologize for making assumptions when I should’ve known better considering that Ji-Sun intervened directly to not only feed you but heal you sexually. I should’ve listened to you then when you first told me Ji-Sun had sexually healed you but I didn’t. It actually never occurred to me that he could heal you sexually when it really should’ve given who he is, what he is god of and what Incubi are to him. 

“Gods don’t usually tell anyone, especially other gods, all of what they can do under the auspices of their godhood. We seem to have a need to keep the extent of our power a closely guarded secret for some reason. My power to heal couldn’t touch what had been done to you sexually so I made the assumption that it would simply take time to heal like a wound to the mind or soul. Fine, Rai-Sui can heal soul wounds but that does generally require the soul leaving the body for an extended period of time which makes that current incarnation of a person rather dead.”

“So you believe me now because Lord Ji-Sun allowed you to experience what I did and not because you trust me to know my own sexuality? You’re not really helping to plead your case and offer an apology, Lord Kai-Wen. It sounds like you needed confirmation from someone else to verify what I said. It doesn’t matter that what I told you was backed up by a god or even the god that healed me. You didn’t trust me or believe me when I’ve never lied to you or given you any reason to think I was lying to you. That hurt. A lot.”

He sighed and tipped his head back to stare at the roof of the gazebo. His thumb began to brush back and forth over the skin of my hand but I doubted he was aware he was doing that. It felt nice and comforting so I said nothing and waited for him to gather his thoughts and speak.

“I feel driven to protect and heal you. Not because that’s what my godhood is about but because it’s you. I can’t heal you of your past. Nobody could do that. Your past is also what makes you the person you are today and I think that person is amazing. But, knowing that you would have some issues connected to being a true slave for basically your entire life and that it would take time for you to overcome training that I’m sure was intense, likely very unpleasant at times and probably a daily on-going thing, I thought it was better to err on the side of caution and treat you gently. The times when I saw you revert to your slave training in some situations only made me believe even stronger that I was right.

“Ji-Sun rather forcefully pointed out to me that I frequently can’t see the forest because all the damn trees are in the way. This is completely true and I’ve known that about myself for aeons. It’s not an excuse for my behaviour but a bit of an explanation. Possibly a warning for you, too. I am arrogant and bull-headed frequently and I find it amusing to play the asshole. It is who I am and I don’t see that changing. Sometimes I need to be hit very hard in the face with facts I can’t refute to shove me from the path I believe is right. Even gods have personal failings. We are not perfect despite how many will claim otherwise. When emotions get involved we can be just as bad and awkward at dealing with them as any mortal.”

Kai-Wen looked at me and the intensity of his gaze made my stomach swoop wildly for some reason. There was something in his eyes that I couldn’t read and it made me excited, happy and incredibly nervous all at once but I couldn’t have explained why if my life depended on it.

“I want you to come back to my palace to live with me. I miss having you near me and I intensely dislike being apart from you. We don’t have to do anything sexual if you don’t want to but I’d love for us to be intimate with each other. It feels right to me to have you in my arms and in my bed. If you do want to have a sexual relationship with me, I won’t be able to allow you to share yourself with anyone else. I know that sounds very arrogant and controlling but I just can’t. I would give you the same fidelity that I ask of you. If you share my bed exclusively, I’ll take no others either.”

Wow. Fei-Lau said Kai-Wen wouldn’t share me with anyone and I’d believed him but I hadn’t expected Kai-Wen to not take other lovers. The sexual appetites of the gods were legendary and from personal experience I could confirm that. It gave me a giddy rush to think of having Kai-Wen all to myself. I did have some questions though before I’d agree to anything. Just because I had an almost desperate need to serve him didn’t mean I’d jump blindly into doing so the second he asked me to spread my legs for him. I wanted to immediately spread my legs for him but I also wanted more out of a relationship with Kai-Wen than satisfying sexual needs. What exactly that more was, I wasn’t very clear on since my relationship experience beyond a sexual one was a big fat zero. But whatever it was, I wanted it. I’d go so far as to say I needed it.

“Would you allow me to serve you sexually as your slave? Would you be willing to be my Master and all that such a relationship entails? To be clear, my slavery to you would be only sexually. I most definitely don’t want to live the life of a full-time slave again but I one hundred percent need that type of relationship sexually in order to be satisfied. I’m more than willing to have aspects of that sexual slavery last for hours or even over the span of two or three days as long as it’s agreed upon beforehand. I can’t do it all day, every day for the rest of the time we’re together. It would be too much like what I escaped from. ”

“I’d be honoured to have you sexually serve me as my slave,” he said with a smile and a hell of a lot of eagerness in his eyes. “I have absolutely no problems with you serving me as a slave only in a sexual sense. I don’t want or need a slave outside of the bedroom. I have servants that see to all my other needs. I’m actually very pleasantly surprised you’d be willing to play as a slave over the course of several days. That opens a whole world of possibilities in my mind for us to enjoy your sexual slavery to me.”

“If I wanted harder discipline and asked for that from you, would you give me what I wanted or would you do what you thought was appropriate for me but less than I asked for? Would you trust me to know what I want and can handle or would you make those decisions for me because you believe you know better?” 

This was an important point to me. I needed to know Kai-Wen would trust me to know what I could and couldn’t take. I was sure I’d overestimate myself sometimes and something that was fine one day wouldn’t be fine another day. Just because I understood myself sexually didn’t mean I knew where all of my limits were because of my previous life as a slave. Some things, like being whipped, I just wasn’t ready for and might never be. I was going to be a work-in-progress for a good long while.

“I’d be a little cautious at first until I figured out where your lines are and how you react when pushed too far but every Master/slave relationship has an adjustment period. I don’t want to put you in a bad place like what happened with the whipping yesterday but I also understand there were other things at play there and it wasn’t the pain you were reacting to but to memories of being whipped that are, quite frankly, hideous and make me more furious than you can imagine that you were abused so cruelly. So, yes, I’ll give you what you ask for because I know you understand yourself sexually far better than anyone except perhaps Ji-Sun. If at any time you think I’m being an arrogant asshole, tell me and I’ll do my best to adjust my behaviour. We’ll work together to give us what we both want and need out of a Master/slave relationship.”

I was surprised at the sense of relief that washed over me at Kai-Wen’s words. His trust in me to know myself was apparently far more important to me than I’d realized. I was also very glad to hear him say that we’d work together to give us what we both wanted and needed out of a Master/slave relationship.

“To be yours exclusively is fine by me but how will that work if I become a Priest of Ji-Sun? It’s my understanding that his Priests have some requirements for sex with followers and petitioners as part of their job. Not constantly, but they do have sex with others in their service to Lord Ji-Sun.”

“What? You want to join his Priesthood? When did this happen?” Kai-Wen asked in confusion. “Ji-Sun said nothing to me about this and I spoke to him at length yesterday. No offense, Belial, but you don’t strike me as someone who is pious enough to make that sort of commitment. To be a Priest to a god takes soul-deep commitment and conviction. I hope you understand that I’m telling you this as a god who has Priests of his own and not as your Master that refuses to share his slave.

“Where did this idea come from? I’m not saying you wouldn’t make a good Priest if you decided to dedicate yourself that way because you’re generous and kind, but I’m wondering why you’re thinking of it especially when you never breathed a word of desiring that during any of the times we talked.”

Kai-Wen seemed genuinely upset at the idea of my becoming a Priest of Ji-Sun. I doubted it was because I’d be serving another god in an elevated capacity. He seemed distressed that I’d be spreading my thighs for someone else despite it being only sex to facilitate someone’s commune with Ji-Sun and not something personal between me and another. A wonderful feeling of warmth curled through me at that.

“I wouldn’t be serving Lord Ji-Sun’s faithful as their slave. That privilege would be yours exclusively. It would be only sex with his faithful and nothing personal,” I said. “I need to have a job that’ll keep a roof over my head and put food on the table and in my belly. Having sex as part of my job will do all of that.”

“You don’t need to work if you come home with me. I’ll gladly provide you with everything you need. I want to provide you with everything you need.”

“But I need something to do, to be useful, too. What am I supposed to do while you’re busy doing your god stuff? Sit around just waiting for you to slip your dick into my ass or mouth? Not that I wouldn’t enjoy that game fairly regularly. Yes, I was primarily a sex slave but I had other duties, too. I wasn’t allowed to just lounge around with my ass in the air waiting for the next dick to slide into me. I did basic work in the keep like wash dishes or laundry or muck out the stables. I translated for Crevilne when necessary, too, although that usually wasn’t more than a few times a week. No slave was allowed to be idle.

“We both know I’m not really any help to you in your workroom unless I’m cleaning it and even then, I’m not sure what to touch and what not to touch for fear of ruining something you’re working on. I apologize again for throwing out that mouldy food. I had no idea it could be used to treat sickness. Ji-Sun mentioned to me that I’d make a very good Priest of his because of my compassion and training so I thought I’d take him up on that if I could. I don’t have a lot of other useful skills that people will pay me to use so I can live on my own.”

“Devoting yourself to being a Priest of any god is not something you should do simply because you don’t know what else to do. There is a certain level of devotion and divine connection that is required to be a Priest. I’m not telling you this because I’m opposed to you having sex with others and want to sway you from the path of Priesthood. I’m telling you this as a God who has Priests and very intimately understands the requirements of what a Priest needs to feel within their soul in order to serve a god. I don’t think you have that sort of connection to Ji-Sun. That’s not a failing in you, Belial. It takes a very special combination of things within someone to become a Priest and only a small number of people have that.”

I wasn’t offended by Kai-Wen’s words. What he said actually made a lot of sense. If anyone would know about what was required to be a Priest, it would be him just because he was a god and had Priests of his own. I was sure the requirements for a Priest of Kai-Wen and a Priest of Ji-Sun had some rather sharp differences just because the gods they served were so very different, but the core requirements were likely the same.

“As far as you needing something to do, why don’t you use your gift for languages? Translators are always in demand in trading houses. With the number of languages you know fluently, both spoke and written, I’m certain you could earn top coin. You’d still be helping people, too, just in a different, less intimate, way.”

“It bothers you that much for me to have sex with others? Even if it is just to feed or to serve a higher purpose as one of Lord Ji-Sun’s Priests? I wouldn’t kneel for anyone else, only you. It would be just sex with others and not the submission I’d give you.”

“To think of someone else having sex with you enrages me beyond all reason. It doesn’t matter why you’re having sex with them. Even so, that’s not entirely why I questioned you wanting to be a Priest to Ji-Sun,” Kai-Wen said in a soft voice. He sighed before continuing.

“I’m going to word this badly but I’m not sure how to phrase this any other way and still, hopefully, get my meaning across. Ji-Sun told me that you’d been starved of many things when you were a slave. Affection and love were something that you were forbidden from showing and denied being given. I know Subari was your friend and that you loved each other as such but that it was also a very closely guarded secret between the two of you for fear of what would happen if your former Master found out. I can’t even articulate how furious that makes me. People need love and affection to be mentally well. It amazes me that you’re as well adjusted as you are despite being denied something so critical for so long.

“I have an impossible-to-ignore, soul-deep feeling that you’re mine. Not in the sense of being my slave although that will be a special pleasure all on its own. It’s beyond that. I feel like you belong with me, at my side, and I don’t mean only in a sexual sense although I’m very, very happy to have you that way, too. It comforts me to have you near me, in my arms. I want you with me always. 

“I love you, Belial. Not the paternal sort of godly love but as one person loves another in the romantic sense. Please don’t ask me to share you, regardless of the reason, because I simply can’t. I’m far too selfish and possessive.”

I knew I was staring at Kai-Wen with my mouth open and my eyes wide in shock. That wasn’t even the very last thing I’d expected to hear. I’d never even thought about him having anything other than strong, lustful, Master feelings for me. It made my heart pound so hard in my chest I felt like it was going to thump right out of my body. An almost dizzying rush of pleasure that seemed to come from the very depths of my being hit me. As quickly as the high came, it plummeted to the ground, a sharp voice within me speaking up firmly and loudly that I was nothing more than an incredibly well-trained sex slave to anyone and that I was unworthy of having the love of anyone, never mind the love of a god.

“Why? I’m nothing. I’m... broken in ways that I might not have enough time in this life to fix. I know this. I’m trying to put the pieces of me back together but.... I’m not worthy of something as precious as the love of a god. You must be mistaken.”

Kai-Wen smiled gently at me but I could see the fury in his eyes at my words. I didn’t know why he was mad. I wasn’t saying anything that wasn’t true. One minute I was beside him and the next I was snuggled in his arms. He held me tight like he never intended to let me go. I liked it but why had he done it? He kissed the top of my head.

“Belial, you are more than worthy of my love and you are not nothing. Despite all that you’ve been through you’re still a kind, sweet, warm and generous person. Yes, you have some issues to work through. I’d be honoured if you’d let me help you heal from all you’ve been through. Not because of my godhood but because I want to help the man I love heal from his past. Will you let me love you, Ya’al?”

There was complete confidence in Kai-Wen’s tone when he said I was worthy of his love. He utterly believed that. A combination of fear and excitement swirled through me. I didn’t want to disappoint Kai-Wen. What if he was wrong though? Gods could be wrong if it wasn’t something they had providence over. I’d had more than one god tell me that so I knew it was true. What if I wasn’t worthy of his love like he said I was? What if he thought that because I was the slave he’d desired to have for aeons? What if this was as good as fixed that I’d ever be? What if he soon realized how much of a hot mess I was and washed his hands of me and my issues? 

I started to feel a bit light-headed as panic seeped into me at the thought of Kai-Wen taking back his love when he figured out there were far more suitable and worthy people he could give such a precious gift to. I’d had his love for less than five minutes but the thought of not having it made my insides go cold and despair settle deep inside me. It never even crossed my mind that I’d want his love but now that I knew I had it I’d do anything to keep it. 

I tried to calm down but the terror that clawed through me at the idea of having Kai-Wen’s love and then him taking it away when he realized just how damaged and possibly unfixable I was only made it harder to try to be calm. I didn’t know why I felt such gut-wrenching fear and despair at the thought of not having his love. It simply was.

“Breathe, Ya’al, breathe. I know this was a lot for you to hear. I’m only asking you to let me love you. You don’t need to give me anything in return. That’s not why I told you and not how love works. Ji-Sun said to tread lightly on the subject of love with you and I probably should’ve waited to tell you how I feel. I didn’t want you to mistake my actions and possessiveness towards you for ownership when that’s not it at all. I don’t own you, Belial, and I never will.”

I felt even greater dread wash over me when he said he didn’t own me and never would. I wanted to belong to him. I needed to belong to him. Did he not want to own me because I was so screwed up mentally? I could still be an excellent slave to him. I would be an excellent slave to him if he’d just let me. 

Panic rushed through me at the thought that Master Kai-Wen might believe I was too broken to be a good slave to him and that was why he said he’d never own me. Masters didn’t want to own defective property. Regardless of how fractured I was on several levels mentally, I’d always be a beautifully trained and responsive slave because it was instinctual now for me. I struggled to pull enough air into my lungs as fine tremors started in my hands and my eyes prickled with tears from the idea that I wouldn’t be allowed to be Master Kai-Wen’s slave because I was so damaged. I needed to be his slave. It felt like it was my purpose to be his slave. I wanted it to be my purpose to be his slave.

“On your knees, Pet. Now,” utter command was in Master Kai-Wen’s voice. “Suck my cock.”

I immediately moved from his lap and went to my knees in front of him, my breathing coming fast and choppy. I’d show him I was a perfect slave worthy of his ownership. I fumbled a little to get his cock out, my hands shaky. I took his soft cock into my mouth and started to suck. I was a bit clumsy for the first few seconds in my panic before my training snapped into place. 

The tight ball of tension in my gut quickly eased when I took his cock into my mouth. Suckling him rapidly calmed me, my fast, panicked breaths began to slow and the shaking of my hands stopped. His hand settled on my head, gently petting me. As his cock hardened in my mouth, he told me I was doing a good job and that if I kept doing a good job, he’d let me drink his milk as a reward.

I wanted that. I wanted that with a burning passion. I loved the way his come tasted and I adored being allowed to swallow his seed. It wasn’t even connected to feeding from him. That was just a happy bonus in my mind. I hadn’t had the pleasure of tasting him in over a month and now, if I did a good job, he’d gift me with his come. My breathing finally evened out and I focused on the feel of his cock filling my mouth, the taste of him on my tongue, his hand petting me gently and the soft words of praise he gave me for pleasing him.

My eyes closed as I relaxed into sucking Master Kai-Wen’s cock. It was so very soothing as I settled into the motions of pleasing my Master. The world fell away from me, everything I was centered on the wonderfully hard cock in my mouth, the gentle hands in my hair and my Master’s quiet words of praise filling me. My dick was hard, too, and lust throbbed through my groin but I did nothing to ease or heighten my desire. Master Kai-Wen hadn’t told me I was allowed anything more than to suck his cock, which I happily did. I felt like I could’ve sucked his cock forever and been completely happy doing so.

“Here’s your reward. Drink it all,” Master Kai-Wen said as he gently pushed my head down onto his cock until my lips pressed into the curls at the base.

My moan of bliss was cut off part way as his cock throbbed and spurt after spurt of his seed shot down my throat. I swallowed eagerly, loving how much I was being gifted with. He pulled me a little off his cock so the final couple of shots filled my mouth, allowing me to taste him fully. I held his come in my mouth for a few seconds, savouring the flavour before swallowing it down with a happy sound. As hard as it was, I didn’t even take any of the utterly delicious sexual energy swirling around us since he hadn’t given me permission to do that. My purpose was to please him not sate any needs I had.

I didn’t want to give up the feel of his softening cock in my mouth but I knew it would likely be sensitive after his orgasm and didn’t want to cause him discomfort because I was greedy. As much as I’d enjoyed and was aroused by sucking him off, it wasn’t about my pleasure but his, as it should be. I reluctantly let his cock slide from my mouth and gently kissed the head in thanks before tucking it back into his fine silk pants.

“Thank you for the gift of your milk, Master Kai-Wen. It was delicious and I look forward to the next time you decide to allow me to drink your seed,” I said in a soft, gratitude-filled voice.

“Come sit in my lap, Ya’al. You were perfect and I’m so very pleased with your service.”

Joy burst through me at his praise. I stood and wished that I wasn’t dressed. I preferred to be naked as I served my Master but what I wanted wasn’t important. If he wanted me naked, I’d be naked. I sat in Master Kai-Wen’s lap and a little sigh of contentment escaped me when he held me tight to his chest, pressed my head to his shoulder and stroked his hand over the bare skin of my arm. My cock and balls ached with denied lust but it felt good and right, too, because he obviously wanted me that way and he said I’d done well for him. 

I’d wanted Master Kai-Wen to see that I found so much pleasure in sucking his cock and swallowing his seed that I could come from that alone. But he’d only told me to suck him off and swallow his milk so I suffered pleasurably with a stiff dick and full balls because he wanted that. My eyes drifted closed at the utter comfort and security I felt snuggled in Master Kai-Wen’s lap. This was where I was supposed to be. I knew that like I knew I needed air to breathe.

*****

“Better now, Ya’al?” Kai-Wen’s voice was soft and very close.

I blinked my eyes open feeling rested and centered. Kai-Wen’s clean, herbal scent surrounded me and I felt warm and safe. It took me a moment to figure out that I was seated in Kai-Wen’s lap with his arms around me. I lifted my head from his shoulder and felt warmth spread through me at the indulgent and possessive look in his eyes. 

“Why do you keep calling me that? What language is that?” I asked before my brain caught up with my mouth and I blushed hard enough to feel the fiery heat of it over my entire face.

Kai-Wen chuckled and kissed me briefly on the lips. “The language of the gods. It means to be pleased but when used as a pet name for someone, it’s meaning changes to god’s contentment. It’s not often used because it is a very special thing for a god to call someone that. I’ve never called anyone but you Ya’al. No one else has deserved it.”

My cheeks heated even more and I wasn’t sure how to respond to that although it made me feel very good inside.

“Can you tell me what made you start to panic earlier? You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with doing that but I’d like to know so I don’t set you off again. I tried to get you to calm down but you seemed to have gotten lost somewhere in your head that I couldn’t reach. I don’t think you even heard me at one point. You were shaking and hyperventilating. All those things together actually frightened me for you.

“I commanded you as your Master to suck me because I was sure your slave training would kick in and hopefully that would yank you out of whatever upsetting part of your mind you’d stumbled into and give me the chance, as your Master, to guide you out of there. To say I was delightfully surprised at how well that worked is an understatement.”

I was quiet as I sat in Kai-Wen’s lap, thinking. I’d spiralled into despair startlingly fast from just a few simple words. How was I to explain where my brain decided to go when I wasn’t even sure? I didn’t know why I’d been so quickly filled with anguish or why it suddenly was all consuming to me. It was probably best if I just spewed out everything and hoped that Kai-Wen could make some sense of it because he was a god and knew more about everything than I could ever hope to know. Maybe if I put my jumbled thoughts out there he could explain my weirdness to me.

“You did the right thing. I honestly enjoyed it a lot and it helped to calm and center me. Just so you know for future reference, sucking cock almost always gives me a sense of calm and sooths me. I was trained that way from the time I was a toddler. It works best if I’m sucking my Master’s cock but I can also be soothed by sucking my own cock although that’s not quite as comfortable over long periods of time just because of the position I need to be in to do that.

“I don’t understand why you say you love me. I’ve done nothing to deserve it. But I... I want it. I want to take that love and hold it tight to me even though I have no idea what to do with it. I’m messed up on all kinds of levels and I know this. It fills me with dread to think that you’ll realize you made a mistake in saying you love me and take the words and your love back. I don’t know what that would do to me but something tells me that would truly break me in a way Crevilne never managed to despite all he did to me. I don’t think I could ever be fixed after that.

“Despair filled me when you said you’d never own me. Don’t you want to own me? Am I too damaged to be owned by you? I swear to you that I will be the absolute best sex slave you’ll ever have. Sexually speaking, I’m better than fine and it will be my absolute pleasure to serve you however you wish. I’m very confident that I’ll not only meet all your expectations but surpass them because I am just that well trained and a weird as it may sound, I take extreme pride in being an excellent fuck. I need to serve you. I need to be truly sexually owned by you. Please,” I finished in a whisper not sure how he’d take what I’d said.

Kai-Wen’s arms tightened around me and he rubbed his lips over the top of my head. I felt incredibly safe and cared for in his arms. It felt subtly different than when I’d sat in Ji-Sun and Fei-Lau’s arms in the same position after servicing them. If this was what being loved romantically by my Master was like, I was definitely ready to fully embrace the concept even if it kinda scared me spitless on some level.

“I haven’t made a mistake about loving you, Belial. Ji-Sun is the one who had me examine my feelings for you. He didn’t tell me what I felt. He made me figure it out on my own but he certainly knew what was happening because that’s what he is. You can ask him for confirmation of that if you wish and if anybody would know whether or not my feelings are true, it would be Ji-Sun since he is also the God of Love. I’m not going to be upset either if you do ask him. I know this is a very new concept for you and that you’re having a hard time wrapping your head around my loving you. Take as much time as you need to get used to the idea. I will not ever take the words back regardless of how you come to feel about me. I love you. I always will and always is a very, very long time for a god.

“As for owning you, I have to admit to some confusion there. I’m not sure what you’re asking me for. I’ll give you whatever you want to make you happy if it’s within my power but you’re going to have to be more specific about what you mean when you say you want me to truly sexually own you. You’re a free person now. There’s nobody to buy you from. I’m not saying no to anything but I don’t understand what you need from me.”

Kai-Wen was going to think I was crazy. I kinda thought I was crazy. It made no sense given my past but I knew what I needed sexually to be happy. Oddly, I hadn’t felt the need to be owned by either Ji-Sun or Fei-Lau. I’d certainly enjoyed serving them but I hadn’t needed more than that from them. I think I might’ve gotten quite angry if either of them had even hinted at owning me like I needed Kai-Wen to own me. Why that was, I didn’t have a clue. It was just really important, perhaps even vital to me, that he sexually owned me as my Master.

“Do you want to sexually own me, Master Kai-Wen? Don’t give me the answer you think you need to say or what you think I need to hear. You asked me before to be honest with you and that you’d be honest with me in return. I’m telling you right now with one hundred percent honesty that I need to be your sex slave or sex pet or whatever phrase you want to use. I also need some sort of physical, tangible proof that I belong to you, that you own me sexually. It will make me feel... secure to be sexually owned by you as part of our Master/slave relationship. I can’t explain it any better than that or why that’s so.”

Kai-Wen blew out a soft breath and my nerves jangled. If he said no, I knew it was going to hurt me in a way that would take me a long time to get over. If I could.

“Yes, as your Master, I very much want to sexually own you. It’s a little disturbing to me how much I want that when I’ve never before felt this driving need to own my slave like I do with you. I want others to know you’re my possession, that they cannot touch what isn’t theirs and that permission to do so will never be forthcoming.”

Subtle tension I hadn’t been aware of drained out of me. One hurdle down. Possibly the biggest one as I’d thought Kai-Wen would tell me a flat no to sexually owning me given his previous stance on my ingrained sex slave training. That must’ve really been some experience Ji-Sun had given him where I was concerned. Now the challenge was going to be how far he’d go to make me feel owned by him. I wanted it all but that could very well be too much for him and I’d have to be content with what he was comfortable giving me. Hopefully, I could explain decently well what I needed from him.

“Sex slaves are always pierced at nipples and genitals; cock head for the males and clitoral hood for females. Frequently the tongue will be pierced as well for the master’s pleasure when receiving oral sex but that’s optional. Sometimes the piercing is done by the buyer if they know how and want to do it as an extra symbol of ownership. Most often it’s done in front of them with brand new slaves as not many have the skills to do it properly. If the slave is already pierced, the new owner will frequently switch out the old jewellery for new jewellery that they provided. The jewellery is always spelled shut so a slave can’t remove it unless they were to do something drastic and painful like cut or tear it from their body. 

“Sometimes a new owner wants a much more permanent mark on their slave and will have the slave branded or tattooed according to their directions. Some, if they know what they’re doing, will apply those marks themselves. Some masters are very involved in claiming ownership while others simply hand over the money, take their property and leave.

“I hated the rings that I had only because they kept me constantly starving and there was no reasonable way for me to remove them. I very much enjoyed them in a sexual context. I want to be pierced again but my Master is the one who has to do it. I’m sure you know how to do it properly because of who and what you are. You’re the only one I want to be pierced for. It can’t be anybody else. I want my nipples and cock head pierced by you as a symbol of your sexual ownership of me. I’d prefer not to have my tongue pierced again but if you want to do that for your pleasure when I suck you, then do it. If you want to pierce me anywhere else, go ahead. The piercings are symbols of your sexual ownership of me and I want that very, very strongly. I’ve had temporary play piercings down the length of my cock and in my balls. I had a permanent piercing in my taint, too. I liked the one in my taint the best out of those, but for you as my Master, I’ll gladly accept any slave piercings you want me to have.”

Kai-Wen was silent as he thought about what I’d said. He surprised me in a very good way when he pushed aside the fabric of the vest I wore and began toying gently with my nipples as he thought. The piercings I’d had before had long since healed over. Or possibly Kai-Wen had healed the piercings when he initially removed the slave piercings I’d had. I had no idea which thing had happened. Not that it mattered. I needed to be pierced again and it had to be Kai-Wen that did it.

Kai-Wen made a sound of satisfaction when my nipple responded instantly to his touch. He looked at me intently when he trailed his hand down to the waistband of my shorts and tugged the tie loose. My cock hardened quickly at the move, the head peeking out from the now loose waist. Kai-Wen rubbed a finger over the head smearing the pre-come around and making me want to squirm in pleasure and arousal at how good that simple touch from him felt. He palmed my cock briefly through my shorts before slipping his fingers under the fabric at the leg and stroking over my taint. My cock twitched in excitement and my breathing sped up from his touch.

“So you need me to give you a ritual of sexual ownership by piercing you? That’s what you’re asking me for, correct?” Kai-Wen asked as he withdrew his touch making me whine softly in disappointment. “I want to be absolutely sure I know what you want me to do for you. What you need me to do for you to make you happy and feel secure. Your pleasure and happiness is very important to me.”

I thought about it for a moment and nodded. A ritual of ownership was exactly what I craved from Kai-Wen. Something that would speak to me on a deep level and imprint on me that I belonged to Master Kai-Wen; that he sexually owned me as I needed to be owned by him.

“It will be my pleasure to pierce you as my sex slave. Oddly, in all the times I’ve had a slave, either as a true slave or a partner that played as one, I’ve never pierced any of them. I think I’m going to get a lot of satisfaction from piercing you. Your nipples, cock head and taint will be pierced. I’m going to think about perhaps putting some other type of mark on you to show any that see you that you’re mine. I’ll need to think about what will create a permanent mark on you that your demon healing won’t eventually erase.”

I swallowed hard. The only things that I knew about that would cause permanent marks on a demon were fire and corrosive substances. Both options were excruciatingly painful. I didn’t want to experience either ever again but if Kai-Wen wanted to put some sort of permanent mark on me to prove his ownership, I’d submit to him without a protest because in the end, I’d like that I was permanently marked by him. The getting of the mark would be brutal but I wanted it more than I was afraid of how I’d get it.

I’d be terrified and I’d need to be very firmly bound but I wouldn’t fight getting into position for him to do it. I wanted him to mark me as his from the very depths of my soul. Once he started to burn me, I was utterly sure I’d become hysterical with fear and fight like a wild, cornered beast to get free. But if Master Kai-Wen wanted it as part of his ownership of me, I’d submit to it freely because I not only wanted to please him, I needed proof of his ownership.

“I will accept any mark you wish to put on me although I humbly beg you not to mark me with words like slut, fuck hole and the like as they’re upsetting to me and I find them distasteful and disrespectful. I also humbly beg you not to brand or burn me with corrosives on my face or genitals as the only way to get rid of those marks is to either cut away the burned flesh or cut off the offending body part and let my body regenerate the missing pieces. That’s agonizing and I’d really rather not go through that sort of thing ever again. If you want to mark me in those places, I’ll submit to your will without protest but you’ll need to restrain me tightly because I know I will do whatever I can to get away despite my deep need to please you and my desire to be marked by you as yours.”

Kai-Wen’s arms tightened around me hard enough to force a grunt from me. When I looked at his face, a shot of pure fear raced through my veins. I thought I’d seen him truly angry when he’d attacked Fei-Lau. Comparing that expression to what was stamped on his face now was like comparing the petulance of a child denied sweets to the wrath of a grievously wronged god that was about to begin smiting an entire species for the affront given by a single individual.

“You were burned in those places?” Kai-Wen asked. His voice was calm but that only made it more terrifying.

“For a party Crevilne threw to create ties with another demon clan, he branded the words fuck and slave on my cheeks, one on either side. He branded the words fuck and hole across my ass. He painted the word null down my cock in fancy script with something caustic and drew an ‘X’ on each of my balls with the same stuff. I had an open gag in my mouth and a large tunnel sleeve in my ass the entire night. I was available for anyone or anything that wanted to use me in any way they wished. 

“He cemented the ties between the clans when he gave the task of cutting off my cock and balls to the Shard of the other clan and let her use me exclusively for the rest of her stay. That Shard had my cock and balls preserved in an erect state and mounted on a plaque. Apparently she collects them. She made me fuck myself on my own cock. She was allowed to cut off the words burned onto me before she left and took those pieces of flesh with her, too. It felt like the longest week of my life while that Shard was there. Regeneration of cock and balls takes quite a bit of time relative to their size and hurts more than other parts in my experience.”

“Can you tell me the name of that Shard, Ya’al?” Kai-Wen asked, his voice still deadly calm but subtly demanding an answer from me.

“Betsalel, Shard of the Rocky Spike clan,” I said obeying the unspoken command in his voice.

The smile that formed on Kai-Wen’s lips chilled me to my very soul. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that something very unfortunate, probably painful and likely fatal had either just happened or would happen shortly to Betsalel. 

“Why did you want to know the Shard’s name?” I asked.

“Because it’s easier to deal retribution immediately when I know the name of the one richly deserving it. She’s not dead. Yet. She will be eventually after a great deal of pain and suffering. I’m not sure if you’re aware of it but I’m not only the God of Healing but the God of Plagues and Disease, too, since they are two sides of the same coin. Hemorrhagic fevers are a personal favourite of mine because of what they do and the effect on not only those suffering from them but how others seeing the results react. The fever would do the trick all on its own as far as death goes but it’s rare that I can really get creative without causing an epidemic that hasn’t been carefully planned out. Not that there will be an epidemic in this instance. 

“What she’s now been infected with can’t be transmitted to anyone or anything else and nothing her healers try will cure it. Oh it’ll seem like she’s responding positively for a few days before she’s back to the beginning again, starting the cycle of fever, bleeding and pain all over again. It’ll baffle them and I’m sure there’ll be a flood of desperate prayers to me to cure her. I might even put in a personal appearance just to say no to her face so she’ll know how truly hopeless her situation is. It would give me great satisfaction to explain to her why she’s suffering so cruelly and that there’s no hope of redemption for her.

“To add some additional torture, I’ve thrown in a little something that will cause her joints to swell and her muscles to randomly cramp hard enough to tear ligaments from her bones, chipping the bone. She’ll heal, of course, but it will be very painful as the cramping will cause the newly healed ligaments to tear free again, chipping more bone. I think the weeping sores that’ll cover her belly that secrete some of her stomach acid is a nice touch and ties in to what was done to you. She’ll live for months in agony assuming she doesn’t take her own life to stop the pain.”

I stared at Kai-Wen in surprise. I didn’t understand why he’d do something like that to someone he’d never met and that hadn’t done a damn thing to offend him as far as I knew. Why would he be so furious with someone he hadn’t even known existed five minutes ago?

“Why are you doing all that to the Shard? I mean, she’s loathsome and callously cruel, yes, but you didn’t even know she existed a few minutes ago. She’s done nothing to offend you otherwise you would’ve already known about her and dealt with her.”

“Because she hurt you badly, had no qualms about doing that and apparently took great pleasure in causing you agonizing pain. I will not tolerate that. It is offensive to me. There are games of pain that are played where both parties involved want the pain for their pleasure. What you described wasn’t even remotely close to mutual desire.”

“But why do all that now? It was literally decades ago when that was done to me and you had no idea I even existed when it happened. It’s in the past and not relevant now.”

“Because I love you, Belial. It makes me absolutely furious to know that you were abused so horribly. I want to punish with utter malice the ones who wronged you. I want the ones who dared to hurt you so deeply when you’d done nothing to deserve it to suffer and die at my hands.”

I had no response for that. It did make me feel incredibly warm and happy inside to know Kai-Wen felt I was worthy of godly retribution for the things done to me.

“Will you come home with me, Belial? If not now, will you give some serious thought to living with me? I can’t promise to not be an arrogant asshole because that’s who I am. But I can promise that I will listen to you and trust in you to know your own mind. I’ll give you as much time as you need but I don’t want you away from me for any longer than is necessary. You are my Ya’al; my contentment. It’s lucky for you that Ji-Sun made it impossible for me to simply take you from here even though I find that frustrating because if he hadn’t, I’d take you home with me right now regardless of whether or not you felt ready for that because I hate not having you next to me.”

The slave in me revelled in Kai-Wen’s words. I adored the possessive tone of my Master. The rational part of me urged caution and to think about what I was going to do. I had zero experience with love in a romantic sense. I felt a bit lost to suddenly have the romantic love of a god dropped on my head. I really didn’t want to mess this up. It felt too important to risk making a mess of it. I needed to speak to Ji-Sun about this because I desperately needed guidance regarding romantic love and relationships.

I could certainly serve Kai-Wen as his slave without living with him. I’d done that for Fei-Lau and it worked just fine. But...I was dead sure that it wouldn’t be fine for either me or Kai-Wen. We’d both be unsatisfied and maybe even a little unhappy with that sort of arrangement. I really, really wanted to kneel for him. I wanted to be pierced by him, too. I wanted to go to sleep with his cock in my mouth and wake up to him fucking my throat, feeding me physically and metaphysically when he orgasmed. I wanted his cock in my ass as he stuffed my cock with a rod. I wanted him to spank my dick and balls when I was disobedient and praise and pet me when I did well.

As much as I wanted all of that to fulfill my sexual needs I also wanted to just be with him. I’d enjoyed our conversations and wandering through his garden with him as he picked herbs and other plants he needed. It was relaxing to sit beside him, saying nothing, as we each read our own books. I felt comfortable with him. Even when he wasn’t acting as my Master I felt centered around him. Much like my instincts that told me kneeling at his feet was where I was meant to be, it felt like I’d found where I was supposed to be when I was with him as just two people who fit together remarkably well. I had no idea if that was love but I was definitely going to be asking Ji-Sun some very direct questions on the subject this evening.

“I have some things I need to discuss with Lord Ji-Sun this evening. I won’t be going home with you today. Don’t doubt for a second that I want to kneel for you because I do. I just need some information and Lord Ji-Sun is literally the only one who can tell me what I need to know.”

Kai-Wen sighed and kissed me gently on the lips. “I thought you’d say that. I’ll wait for you, Belial, however long it takes. It pains me to leave you here but since that’s what you want and need, that’s what’ll happen. My palace will forever be open to you regardless of what you decide. I’m going to leave now before I take away your clothes, shove my cock up your ass and fuck you hard like I really want to.”

“I have no idea why you’d think I’d be opposed to that plan,” I said with a cheeky grin. “I could go for a nice snack, too.”

“I didn’t think you would be opposed to my doing that but if I do, I’m not going to leave here until you come home with me. Ji-Sun will kick me out if I do that and probably bar me from entering his palace. I can’t deal with that so I need to leave now while I still can and while Ji-Sun still allows me into his palace to see you.”

Kai-Wen reluctantly lifted me from his lap and stood me in front of him. He sighed again and stroked the head of my cock that was still hard and poking out of the top of my loosened waistband. I made a happy noise in the back of my throat at his touch. Without saying a word more, Kai-Wen vanished. A soft whimper escaped me. My balls ached with unfulfilled lust but I wasn’t going to do anything to ease that. Master Kai-Wen hadn’t said I could find relief so I wouldn’t do anything to bring myself relief. It was probably going to be a long night for both of us.


	12. The Heart Of The Matter

Chapter 12: The Heart Of The Matter  
~Belial~

The conversation I’d had with Ji-Sun about just what romantic love was and how to tell if you loved someone in a romantic sense had been educational but highly confusing at the same time. I’d thought at first that he was being purposefully vague in some sort of mysterious, godly omniscient way because his answers weren’t really answers in a solid, definable way. I was a little peeved at him actually when he said he wouldn’t tell me if I loved Kai-Wen or if it was just my very deep need to kneel for him or if it was something else entirely. 

Ji-Sun told me to think about all the times that I’d interacted with Kai-Wen and how it made me feel, not just on a sexual level but deep inside me where it mattered most. He said to listen to my heart and not my head and I’d find my answer then. Ji-Sun said my heart was still very afraid of what might happen to the one it was trying to talk about and that I’d need to be quiet and still to hear the low whispers of what it wanted and needed to tell me.

I didn’t understand that at all and said so. I also didn’t understand why he didn’t just show me whatever it was he was trying to get me to understand. I knew he could do it. He’d already showed me when he was fixing my hunger that I had people in my life that loved me. He’d showed me that I loved them, too. I didn’t see what the difference was between showing me that and showing me what it was that I felt for Kai-Wen but apparently there was a difference and Ji-Sun wouldn’t be budged on the matter.

Ji-Sun was very firm when he said that he hadn’t made Kai-Wen love me. He could make someone love another but it wasn’t real love and unless he kept making the one person love the other, the feelings would fade within a fairly short period of time. Ji-Sun said the heart was a wild, uncontrollable thing even for a god to deal with and it wanted what it wanted despite what anyone, god or not, wanted.

I wasn’t really sure how I was supposed to listen to my heart speak to me. Right now, it wasn’t saying a damn thing to me one way or the other. Or at least I couldn’t hear whatever it might’ve been saying to me. I did do what Ji-Sun said and thought about all the interactions I’d had with Kai-Wen and how those interactions made me feel. 

It made my heart beat very fast and flutters of excitement and lust whirled through me when I thought about the sex aspect tied to Kai-Wen. My heart, along with other parts of me, were very happy with those memories and really wanted more. It spread warmth though me and my heart felt full when I thought of the other times not involving sex with Kai-Wen. I wanted more of those memories, too. I felt cared for, happy and safe with those thoughts and I liked it a lot.

When I thought of the brief moment that I’d gone wildly off the path thinking that I couldn’t be with Kai-Wen as his slave because he’d see I was too broken, my heart hurt and I started to feel incredibly anxious. I couldn’t dwell on those memories too long before I started to spiral into darkness again. That was when I heard a low, ugly voice telling me I was nothing, deserved nothing and that my only worth was being an excellent hole to fuck.

Ji-Sun had to be called to pull me from whatever horrible place in my head that was. He told me that wasn’t my heart speaking to me but a shadow of the evil bastard, Crevilne, who had a foothold inside my mind. Ji-Sun said it would take time but that eventually I’d be able to kick his nasty ass out of there. That was both depressing and infuriating and I was more than ready for that day to arrive.

It had been a week since Kai-Wen told me his feelings and he was being exceedingly patient with me. He came to Ji-Sun’s palace every day to see me. It was crazy how good it made me feel inside when he was with me. Sometimes we had sex and sometimes we didn’t which both confused and pleased me. I wanted to have sex with him every time I saw him even if I wasn’t officially kneeling for him but I also really liked just being with him without sex involved.

He asked me every day to come home with him and it hurt a little more each time to have to say no when I honestly wanted to go with him. I didn’t want to hurt him or make him sad because I was unsure of what I truly felt for him or maybe gave him hope that I returned his feelings when that wasn’t the case. I craved for him to be my Master and he wanted to be my Master but he also loved me and I didn’t want to abuse or damage that precious gift with my ignorance of romantic love. 

I didn’t feel like I was getting anywhere with listening to what my heart was trying to say. Maybe it was mute now after years of talking and being ignored and now refused to say anything to me anymore. Maybe it was talking so softly because it was scared and that’s why I couldn’t hear it. Maybe it was talking but that ugly shadow perched within me shouted it down each time with comments about how my only worth was as a slave hole to fuck. Maybe it was disgusted by my wanting to be Kai-Wen’s slave hole to fuck now that I was free and that’s why it wasn’t saying shit to me now. 

I need to talk to someone that I knew had loved deeply. I’d have asked Fei-Lau more about Nia and his relationship with her but even in my cluelessness about love, I’d seen the heartache in his eyes when he spoke about her and I didn’t want to bring up memories that obviously still hurt him and made him sad. Friends didn’t do that to friends. There was only one person I knew I could ask and thankfully, as incredible as it was, that was an option to me despite said person being dead.

“Could you take me to Lord Rai-Sui’s realm, Ji-Sun? I’d like to talk to Subari,” I said as I pumped my hips, taking his cock in long, measured strokes.

“Of course. We can go after you’ve fed if you wish,” Ji-Sun said as he pinched and tugged on my nipples sending bolts of pleasure to my groin.

“Thank you,” I said with a smile. “Umm, anytime you’re ready to come is good for me. I mean, I really like your cock working my ass but I am fairly hungry and I want to get some things straight in my head as soon as possible so I need to talk to Subari and....”

Ji-Sun chuckled. “You’re adorable, Belial. Feed, my Child.”

Ji-Sun moved his hands to my hips and yanked me down onto his cock. I moaned as his dick started pulsing in my ass and his energy flowed into me. My balls ached with denied release but Kai-Wen was coming over later that day and he’d told me the previous day before he left that I was not to orgasm until he gave me permission. Thankfully Ji-Sun knew that and did nothing to push me into my own orgasm. Even so, it was incredibly hard not to find release when the God of Carnal Desire was filling my ass with his spunk. Ji-Sun had me rest on his cock for another half an hour, which was not a hardship at all and set my desire to a slow simmer making my balls ache even more with denied release, before bringing me to Rai-Sui’s realm to speak to Subari. He left me alone to talk to Subari saying that he’d be visiting with Rai-Sui until I was done.

Subari looked much like I remembered him but his form was a little less defined, almost soft around the edges. He was still beautiful. Possibly even more so now that he’d been reunited with his husband, Mamoru, in death. The sadness that always shadowed his eyes was gone and despite being dead, he was obviously very happy and content. Mamoru sat beside him, holding his hand, a look of peace and ease on his face. 

I’d never met Mamoru, the man having died well before I was even born. I’d had a very different mental image in my head of what he’d looked like from the way Subari described him. Subari had told me that Mamoru was a beautiful man that took his breath away from the very first moment he saw him. Assuming Mamoru’s current form looked like he had when he died; he was a rather plain man in my opinion. He had a lovely smile though and after meeting him a few times I understood now that when Subari called Mamoru beautiful he meant it beyond physical appearances. Mamoru was a very nice man with a warmth and quiet strength that made you feel good as if it radiated from him to you. I thought Subari was incredibly lucky to have him as his husband.

“How did you know you loved Mamoru, Subari?” I asked him once we were seated in a quiet alcove of Rai-Sui’s throne room. “Was it an immediate thing or something you discovered over time? How could you be sure that what you felt was love and not some other emotion or just plain lust?”

“Why do you want to know, Belial?” Subari asked.

“Lord Kai-Wen told me he loves me. He wants to be my Master and I very much want to be his slave. Not like what Crevilne made me. Well, mostly like Crevilne made me but with my being able to make choices and say no if I needed to. Lord Kai-Wen wouldn’t own me like I was before but I want him to own me because I need it. And... I’m not really making sense am I?”

Subari laughed and patted my knee. “You know what you want and need sexually. You don’t need to explain any of that to me. I had centuries to figure out what I wanted and needed and sometimes that was a struggle. You’re very lucky to know while so young.

“How did I know I loved Mamoru? I don’t know that I’ll be much help to you because the moment I saw him I knew he was the one person in the entire world that I’d been born to love. It wasn’t ever a question for me. I saw him and knew he was the other half of my soul. I was ruthless in my pursuit of him. Quite frankly, I threw myself at him repeatedly until I finally wore him down. My sister was hugely embarrassed at how persistent and single-minded I was.”

I looked at Mamoru and he nodded, a small smile teasing his lips.

“I’d never had a male lover before Subari. I’d never even entertained the idea of having a male lover. For the first few months after he wore my resistance down and we had a physical relationship I didn’t even touch Subari intimately. He did all the work and didn’t seem put off by that saying I’d eventually accept him because we were soul-mates. He sucked me off daily and mounted my cock on his own without my having to do a single thing to help him. 

“The sex was amazing but I was still working out in my head that I was fucking a man and enjoying it a hell of a lot when I’d only been attracted to women previously. Yet with Subari it was different in a way I couldn’t define. The attraction I felt for him grew but it was only for him not men in general that I felt that attraction for. Out of confusion and frustration I ended up accusing him of using his Wiles on me because I couldn’t understand why I desired him so very strongly when wanting to bed a male had never crossed my mind before him. Subari showed me the difference between the attraction we felt and Incubus Wiles.

“That was a very eye-opening experience for me and I learned far more than he initially meant to teach me. It was also the first time Subari fucked me and I sucked his cock. He literally fucked me to exhaustion and I wanted it with every fibre of my being. I don’t know how many times he came in my ass and mouth but by the time he was done with me I was stuffed full at both ends. My balls and cock hurt from coming so much. I ached the next day and could barely move. Sitting was very much not an option and I actually needed to have cloth pads in my underwear to absorb all the come leaking from my ass even after emptying what I could from my bowels. Despite the discomfort, I’d enjoyed every moment of it and regretted nothing. Matter of fact, I wanted to do it again.

“After that experience though, Subari was gone and couldn’t be found. Not even his sister knew where he’d gone. I didn’t know that I’d hurt him terribly with my accusation of using Wiles on me. He’d told me he loved me many times and that his heart was in my safekeeping but he neglected to tell me that when an Incubus or Succubus gives their heart to someone, it’s a forever sort of deal. Possibly he assumed that because my brother and his sister loved each other, I would know that fact about his species. Unfortunately I didn’t. Unless asked, an Incubus won’t use their Wiles on the one they love as that’s false love that’s dishonest and disrespectful to the one who holds their heart.

“He was gone for over a month. At first, I was relieved to not have him constantly around me, touching me, kissing me, telling me he loved me and that he was mine. I could study my books and do my research without interruption. Then I caught myself turning to tell him something I’d discovered or wanted his thoughts on and he wasn’t there. I’d wake up in the middle of the night reaching for him and there was only an empty, cold spot in the bed beside me. I was surprisingly lonely and unsettled without him. I missed him terribly.

“I had sex with several women and even two men during that time apart. I got off, yes, but it was a hollow feeling and also felt just plain wrong. I felt like I betrayed Subari when I fucked those other people even though I’d never acknowledged any sort of relationship with him beyond the physical. I felt guilty and depressed. He finally came back to me because his sister managed to find him and told him that I looked like hell and was suffering. He didn’t look much better than I felt. 

“When I saw him, my heart lifted with joy. That’s the only way I can describe it. It hurt me to see the pain in his eyes. Pain I’d put there. I ran to him and hugged him tight, afraid that he’d leave again. That’s when I realized that I loved him. I’d loved him for quite some time when I thought about it but I’d been afraid to tell him that. I’m not sure to this day why I was afraid since I knew he loved me. For Subari it had been instant recognition of his love. For me, it was a slowly creeping thing. Once I accepted in my heart that I loved a man and that it didn’t matter that I was in love with a man, everything became crystal clear. I love the soul that is Subari. The physical form is meaningless.”

Instantly knowing you loved someone sounded worlds better than the creeping-up-on-you sort of love Mamoru described. Love was more complicated than I ever thought it could be.

“I wasn’t allowed to show any kind of affection. I don’t know what Subari may have told you about being a slave to Crevilne, but it was brutally enforced that a slave was to have no feelings for anyone but their master. The only exception I know about was Subari’s feelings for his nephews and only because it allowed Crevilne to use those feelings to keep Subari, Isshaul and Qyliah in line even though the twins aren’t technically slaves since they are Crevilne’s spawn.

“I can’t screw this up with Lord Kai-Wen. It’s too important. I most definitely don’t want to hurt him by letting him think his feelings are returned if they’re not. He deserves someone who loves him as he loves them. But I don’t know if what I feel is really love or just my intense need to serve him. Am I really and truly deserving of his love considering how broken I am? Lord Ji-Sun said to listen to my heart and that it would tell me what I needed to know about how I truly felt about Lord Kai-Wen. He said I needed to be quiet and still because my heart was afraid to talk to me because I was afraid. I’m not afraid of anything. I’m confused and at a loss because I’ve never been in this sort of situation before. You of all people should understand that better than anyone, Subari, save Lord Ji-Sun himself.”

“But you are afraid, Belial,” Mamoru said softly, the look in his eyes kind and patient. “You just told us that.”

“When? I never said I was afraid,” I said as I frowned at Mamoru. “I actually specifically said that I wasn’t afraid but that I was very confused and at a loss.”

Subari smiled at his husband before looking at me. “If you listen to what you said about not wanting to screw up this thing with Lord Kai-Wen because it was too important and that he deserves someone who loves him as much as he loves them you’ll see that you’re afraid. You’re afraid of hurting him by not returning his feelings and you’re afraid you’re not worthy of being loved by him. Perhaps that’s why you can’t hear whatever it is that your heart is saying to you. Listening to your heart often means following your dreams and that’s something you’ve never been allowed to do so it’s probably a scary thing for you even if you don’t realize that on a conscience level.

“I wish that you’d been able to have the love and affection of others while growing up. It pains me to this day that you were denied that because of Crevilne. I did as much as I thought I could get away with but it clearly wasn’t enough and for that I’m sorry, Belial. You are very much worthy of being loved. Not only as a friend but as a lover, too. Opening your heart to someone is one of the scariest things you’ll ever do but I know you’re a strong and brave person. You had to be in order to survive all that you did. I have utter faith in you that you’ll be brave enough and strong enough to open yourself to what Lord Kai-Wen wants to give you. I can’t tell you if you love him or not but you’ll never know if you don’t try.”

I stared at Subari with wide eyes feeling like I’d just been slapped hard across the face. When I thought about it, I couldn’t say that he was wrong. I was being extra cautious. I thought it was for Kai-Wen’s sake and my not wanting to hurt him. That wasn’t the entire reason though. There was some fear going on within me. Not so much a fear of being hurt. I’d been hurt physically, mentally and emotionally countless times while I was a slave. It would be tough and unpleasant but I could handle that easy enough.

The fear I had was of failing with something that had the potential to be staggeringly important to not only me but Kai-Wen, too. I feared of failing to meet Kai-Wen’s expectations of me as someone he loved as well as failing my expectations of myself to love someone. I was afraid that Kai-Wen would realize that I wasn’t worth his love once he came to understand just how messed up I was outside of a sexual situation.

“You don’t need to decide here and now how you feel, Belial,” said Mamoru gently. “Love, true and honest love, can’t be rushed. It’ll happen when it’s ready to happen. I’ve always believed in open honesty between partners whether that’s with a spouse or with a casual bed partner. It’s my suggestion that you tell Lord Kai-Wen you don’t know how you feel but that you also have no experience with romantic love. Ask him for a little patience and understanding and unless he’s a total asshole, he’ll likely give you that because he loves you.”

I laughed at that last bit earning me strange looks from both Subari and Mamoru.

“Everybody I’ve met who knows Lord Kai-Wen says he’s an asshole. He’s even said he’s an asshole straight to my face. But he’s also said that he’ll try not to be as much of one to me. Is it always this scary to put yourself out there for someone else to accept or not?”

“In my experience, yes,” said Subari with a smile. “But the rewards are beyond worth it.”

I chatted with Subari and Mamoru for a little while longer before standing and hugging them both goodbye. I approached Ji-Sun and Rai-Sui where they were talking and waited for one of them to notice me. Rai-Sui tipped his head at me and Ji-Sun turned, a smile on his lips.

“Ready to go?” he asked.

“Yes. I didn’t exactly get the answer I was looking for but maybe I’m not quite ready for it either. I have things to think on though and it was a lovely visit with Subari and Mamoru.”

Ji-Sun rose from the small throne he’d been sitting on, nodded to Rai-Sui and we were back in his palace before I could so much as blink. Gating was as close to instant as someone not a god could get to teleportation yet there was always a brief time delay between leaving the one place and appearing in another. There was also usually a weird swoopy-rolling sensation through your body when you Gated and I’d heard that some people actually threw up when they did it. It also used energy to do, the further you went, the more power required with each individual having personal limits of how far they could travel in one go. 

“This might be a stupid question because of who you are, but have you ever been in love?” I asked Ji-Sun.

“I’ve loved many people and had the love of countless others but that’s not what you’re really asking me, is it? You want to know if I’ve ever loved anyone like Subari and Mamoru love each other. Or as Kai-Wen loves you.”

“Is that rude of me to ask? Should I apologize?”

“No, it’s not rude. Very few people have ever asked me if I’ve loved someone in the way you’re asking. I’ve loved some individuals deeply but never enough to where I felt it was right to offer my god-mark to them. When I find the one that holds my heart, I’ll offer them my god-mark without hesitation. Of the ones that have loved me, none have ever loved me to the point where they saw me as I really am and not as they believe the personification of love and lust looks. Yes, I am the God of Love but I’ve yet to find that special person who loves me, Ji-Sun the person and not Ji-Sun the embodiment of love. It’ll happen someday. I know it will because there is someone for every person. I just need to be patient.”

I frowned. “See you as you really are? What does that mean?”

“What do you see physically when you look at me, Belial?” Ji-Sun asked curiously.

“Pale silvery-green hair in soft waves to your ass, dark purple eyes with a thin rim of green on the outside of the iris and no pupils. Pale, nearly white skin and deep red lips made to do very pleasurably naughty things. You’re fairly tall with a nicely toned body without being muscled like crazy.”

“Yet that’s not what I actually look like. That sounds lovely though. People see me as their idea of what the God of Carnal Desires, Love and Fertility looks like. When I find the person who sees me as I truly look, I’ll know they are the right person for me.”

“What do you truly look like then?” I asked fascinated at this new bit of information.

Ji-Sun’s smile was soft when he looked at me. “That is only for the keeper of my heart to see. Not even the other gods know what I truly look like. They also see what they think the embodiment of love and lust looks like when they look at me. The godly exceptions to that are Fate, Hylocereus, Rhas-Khan and Ammiel but there are other things at play there that allow them to see my true self and all of them need to make the effort to see my true form. 

“In all honesty, I think only Hylocereus has deliberately looked at me to see what I really look like. But he is the Oracle of the Gods so it was expected that he’d need to see my true form to do his work. Where those four need to make the effort to see me as I am, the one who holds my heart will simply see me as I am all the time.”

“That’s... really special sounding. It also sounds like it’ll make knowing who you love so much easier than listening to your heart or whatever,” I said with a smile.

“Only for me and it really isn’t a necessary thing since I will know who that person is when I see them. The person who can see me as I am will need to figure out their feelings on their own. It could be a tough road for both of us since that person might have some reservations about whether their feelings are true or not because I am the God of Love and I can make anybody love anybody or even anything that I choose for as long as I want. It wouldn’t be real love but that’s besides the point.”

“Oh, I didn’t even think of that. That sucks in a very unfun way, Ji-Sun.”

Ji-Sun chuckled. “That it does, Belial. They’ll also have to come to terms that I fuck a lot of people as part of my godhood as the God of Carnal Desire, Love and Fertility. Just because I find the love of my immortal life doesn’t mean I can toss aside certain aspects of my responsibilities as a god. I will still need to have sex with my Priests, followers of mine and other gods. Whomever my special person is, they’ll need to accept that part of me, too. Most people aren’t comfortable with physically sharing their lover with others especially if they’re in a committed relationship and it could very well be an insurmountable problem for the one I need to bear my god-mark.”

“But if they’re the one that holds your heart and loves you as you do them, surely that means that they’d accept all of you as you are, right? Isn’t that what true romantic love is supposed to be about? At least that’s what you, Subari and Mamoru made it sound like. Or did I misunderstand what all of you described?”

Ji-Sun stared at me in surprise for a few seconds before he smiled, drew me into a tight hug and kissed me on the forehead. Warmth radiated from the place his lips touched and I knew without being told this time that I’d just received a Blessing from him. I was a little bemused but very pleased with myself at the same time.

“You’re very right, Belial. Thank you for pointing out what I wasn’t allowing myself to see. You should think about what you just said in relation to how you feel about Kai-Wen and how he feels about you. You’re closer than you think to having the answer you’ve been seeking.”


	13. Claiming The Prize

Chapter 13: Claiming The Prize  
~Kai-Wen~

“I’m ready to go home with you, Lord Kai-Wen. Before I do, Lord Ji-Sun has insisted that I clearly state what I want and need from you as well as tell you the things that I enjoy and the things that I refuse to do. He is here to bear witness to this as protection for me. That wasn’t my idea. Honestly, the thought never crossed my mind that I’d need anything like that with you. I still don’t think I need anything like that but Lord Ji-Sun would not be swayed,” Belial said with the faintest bit of irritation in his tone when he glanced at Ji-Sun.

I hid the smile that wanted to pull my lips up at Belial’s words. He was right in that he didn’t need any sort of protection from me. Ji-Sun was simply taking the last opportunity he had to be an asshole to me. I could appreciate the effort. At the end of it all Belial would be coming home with me so I could endure whatever chains of mine Ji-Sun wanted to yank for this last brief time. I gestured for Belial to continue.

“If I mention something you don’t like or won’t do, please tell me now so I know and I’ll never ask that of you. The things I won’t do or don’t like is actually a pretty short list so I’ll start with that. I’ll save the good, fun stuff for last. There’s also a few things you might not want to do for me even though I greatly enjoy them. Just because I like something, I don’t expect or want you to do it for me if you’re not into it.

“Absolutely no play whatsoever with shit. That is a very hard no with no exceptions. I utterly refuse to drink piss or to be pissed on. Humiliation play is also very much a no for me and that includes calling me names like slut and fuckhole even in the heat of the moment. No play involving cutting or bleeding me and an extremely hard, violent no to amputation. Blades in a sexual situation will make me panic wildly so consider yourself warned. I know that sometimes blood can be drawn unintentionally with certain types of impact play but that’s not what I’m talking about. I generally won’t panic then and the sight of blood alone doesn’t panic me even if it’s mine. 

“No animals of any kind regardless of whether or not they’re intelligent or just beasts of the field. I’m fine with dildoes in the shape of animal cocks though. Especially ones that have breeding knots at the base or ones that are life size of some medium-sized animals. Those can be fun as I enjoy having my ass stretched open as long as it’s done at a reasonable pace.

“No play involving burning, caustic or extremely hot substances or objects of any kind. Objects warmed to a little above my body temperature are okay but discuss that sort of play with me beforehand or I’ll probably panic when I feel it. Play with extreme or prolonged cold to the point of frostbite is also not okay but the normal cold of ice is fine as long as it’s discussed first and isn’t done long enough to lead to frostbite or amputation. 

“Breaking bones and dislocations of joints is a super hard no. Impact play with rods, bars, clubs, maces, staffs, whips and the like is very much a big, fat no. Taking away my vision or hearing, either with blindfolds and plugs or by blinding me and bursting my eardrums is a very strenuous no and I will panic hard if my sight or hearing are suddenly taken from me in any way. Do you have any issues with these things being eliminated from what we do together?”

Nothing of what Belial said he wouldn’t do had even occurred to me to do to him. Some of the things he listed never crossed my mind to do to someone period let alone in a sexual situation. I highly doubted that most of what he listed would even be in Fei-Lau’s box of kink and he liked causing extreme pain to his lover. I was utterly furious that Belial had suffered what he had because the only reason he’d be saying no to the things he was telling me was if he’d had those things done to him previously. Probably more than once.

“You’re absolutely sure we can’t kill this Crevilne creature? I could keep him on the very edge of death, filled with pain and suffering, for a very, very long time,” I said to Ji-Sun, anger and frustration in my mental tone.

“Very sure. Frustratingly sure. I was told to leave him alone and do nothing to him as it was not yet his time to die. I can’t even cause him to be impotent as there is apparently someone he’ll father that will play a critical role in easing the suffering that Crevilne causes. It’s beyond maddening,” Ji-Sun said, frustration and anger in his mental voice as well.

“No, Belial, I have no problems keeping any of those things from our play together. Honestly, I’d never even thought of doing of what you mentioned. Those things aren’t mutual play in my mind. That was pure torture and abuse and it makes me incredibly angry that you had to endure that. I will use caution with any suggestion of temperature play because I do enjoy it and will, of course, not do it if you say no to it.”

Belial shrugged. “It’s in the past and I never have to live through those things again. There are a few things that are okay sometimes and not okay sometimes. I’m never really sure which way my mind will go until I’m in the situation. You’ll have to figure it out with me as we go along and be prepared for me to panic and fight to get away. I’m willing to be trained to accept these things that I’m sometimes okay/not okay with but I think it’ll be a slow process with setbacks because of what I endured.”

“I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to do or have fears about doing, Belial. That’s not what I want or need from you,” I said with a frown. “I don’t want you forcing yourself to endure things you don’t like or want just to please me. That’s not what I want from you at all. What we do together is all about our mutual pleasure.”

“I said be trained to accept not forced to endure. Sometimes I like certain things and other times I panic. In my mind, that means that I do enjoy aspects of whatever on some level but because of things that were done to me while experiencing those other things, I react badly sometimes. I don’t know if I can ever get over my reactions but I’d like to try. I’m going to be a work-in-progress on several levels for a long time, I think.”

“Then we’ll do it at whatever pace you feel comfortable with whenever you’re ready to test yourself. You are to tell me when you want to try something that might cause you to panic and we’ll go from there,” I said with a little nod. Belial smiled shyly at me and continued.

“Restraint is very hit or miss and it doesn’t seem to be related to the amount of restraint being applied to me. Sometimes I’m totally fine with being made completely immobile and other times just having my wrists loosely bound together in front of me and easily escapable makes me freak out. Usually undoing the restraints is enough to calm me down but sometimes I run straight into super panic mode and everything needs to stop when I was fine and totally into it five seconds ago. It doesn’t seem to matter if restraint is discussed beforehand either.

“Breath play is okay as long as it’s a cock down my throat that keeps me from drawing breath. I actually find that erotic especially when my Master is shooting his load down my throat and enjoying the feel of me swallowing what he gives me. Choking, strangling, smothering or holding my head underwater until I pass out are all very hard nos on the breath play front.”

I swear by all that was holy, I’d never wanted to kill someone as much as I did Crevilne. My anger at Fei-Lau, which had been a towering, white-hot rage for his whipping of Belial, was nothing compared to how utterly furious I felt at Crevilne for all that he’d done to Belial. I didn’t let a single drop of that god-level wrath show but I caught the look Ji-Sun gave me and I knew he felt the same.

“Now for the fun stuff,” Belial said with a smile loaded with sexual promise and eagerness. “Keep in mind that what I tell you next is only what I like and have absolutely no issues with and will be utterly thrilled to do or have done to me. Or, in some instances, do for you. If I mention something you don’t like or don’t want to do, tell me.

“I vastly prefer having a cock in my ass or mouth over getting mine in somebody. I will fuck you if you want but it’s far less pleasurable to me and just really doesn’t feel right to me. The exception to that is having my cock in my ass or mouth especially if yours is in my unoccupied hole at the same time. Yes, I can fuck and suck myself. I enjoy both acts very much and will do that whenever you wish me to. It takes a little wrangling, positioning and patience but I also really enjoy taking my cock and my Master’s cock in my ass at the same time. I can’t do both our cocks in my mouth at the same time just due to the position I need to be in to suck myself.

“I take great pleasure in being fisted but with just one hand at a time now that I can set a limit to what I’ll take. I might enjoy two hands sometime down the sexual road but that will require a lot of stretching and patience to open me that much without pain or my reacting badly to it. I can take a hand elbow deep and I will very much enjoy it but you’ll generally need to have a little patience to work me that deep. Going that deep with no stretching or prep is definitely a no for me. I can also fist myself although not deeply and I like that, too, and will do that whenever you want me to. I very much enjoy having my asshole stretched wide and held open. If my ass is prolapsed, gentle play with it is very welcome but spanking or taking a crop to the prolapse is not. Making me take a fist without opening me adequately is a solid no.

“I really like cock stuffing and if the stretching is done at a reasonable pace, I like having my urethra stretched so my slit can be fingered. Thanks to Lord Fei-Lau I now know that I enjoy some light bladder play, too. Related to that, I’m fine to let my Master control when I empty my bladder and I was surprisingly into catheter play when it’s done gently. I’m not sure how interested you’d be in medical kink, Lord Kai-Wen, considering that it’s your godhood and might seem more... I don’t know... work related, but I enjoy it a lot and I’d be very happy to submit to you that way.

“I like nipple play and having weights hung from not only my nipples but my balls, too. We’ve already talked about piercing me and I’m eagerly awaiting that. I want you to control my orgasms, too. I’m perfectly happy with being denied permission to come and having my cock caged to prevent me from getting hard although I can’t play that way for a prolonged period of time. I can endure a few days at most of that sort of play before my balls become very painful and swollen. That seems to be an Incubus thing. Feel free to confirm that with Lord Ji-Sun if you wish. 

“If I do come or get hard when I’m not supposed to, I crave for my cock and balls to be punished. Spanking with your hand, a paddle or using a crop on them is intensely pleasurable to me and it wouldn’t be unusual for me to orgasm while my cock or balls are being punished. I’ve actually been specifically trained to come from having my cock or balls punished. I don’t enjoy extreme punishment but I do want you to spank my cock and balls regularly and it doesn’t have to be just when I’ve been disobedient. You can use it as a reward for me, too, as long as part of that reward is being allowed to come from having them spanked.

“I utterly love having come in my ass or my mouth. I go so far as to say I actually need it beyond the feeding aspect. I very strongly crave a male’s milk. I will gladly drink your seed anytime you wish to give it to me. Tell me if you want me to ask or beg for it and I will without hesitation. Honestly, I deeply want to drink your milk every day, multiple times a day because it tastes so delicious to me. When you come in my ass I’d like it if you’d plug me at least some of the time so none escapes. Yes, that is a way for me to absorb sexual energy but I also simply love the feel of having an ass full of seed locked inside me. It feels... natural and right to me. I enjoy being plugged over extended periods of time as long as the plug isn’t painfully big.

“Sucking cock is pleasurable, soothing and calming to me. You don’t need to come while I do it although I’ll obviously love it if you do and not just because I’d get to feed. I used to suck on my fingers as a child. Crevilne substituted his cock and now, as you found out, it’s something that calms me rather quickly if I get anxious or agitated. I enjoy and get a very restful sleep if I have my Master’s cock in my mouth during the night. I also like just sitting between my Master’s legs with his cock in my mouth and said cock doesn’t need to be hard either. I also find it calming and soothing to have my ass fingered in a non-sexual way. I know that sounds weird but I don’t know how else to describe it. I would also prefer to be naked for my Master as much as possible, too.”

“Related to all this ass play, I absolutely adore receiving enemas. One of the first things Crevilne began training me to accept and eventually look forward to and want was a daily enema. It feels really weird now to not start my day having my ass cleaned out and made ready for my Master’s pleasure. I not only enjoy receiving my morning clean out the most when my Master pisses in my ass but I want my Master to piss in my ass for my daily morning enema. 

“That is the only instance of pissing that I’m okay with, by the way. Anything other than pissing in my ass is a very hard no fucking way. It also doesn’t have to be just for my morning enema. I deeply enjoy my Master emptying his bladder in my ass any time he wants to. If you don’t feel comfortable giving me a piss enema or don’t want to do that, it’s fine, but I still want you to give me an enema every morning. If that’s too much for you or not your thing, I can do it myself out of your sight but it will happen and I will take a lot of pleasure from it. You can order me not to come during the enema, and I won’t but if you say nothing, almost every time I will come during it. 

“I really like having my ass filled in all kinds of ways. Fluids are fun and erotic but I’m also very much into having other things filling me like eggs or balls or whatnot. I like having to retain whatever my Master fills me with as long as it’s not too full to the point where it’s painful. I’m confident that you’d have a good idea of where that limit is in general for multiple species because of your godhood. Mild to moderate cramping is okay and can even be erotic to me as long as the cramps don’t go on too long or if you ease them for me.

“I’ve discovered that I’m a huge praise whore. If you praise me for doing well or pleasing you in a sexual situation, I’ll gain a ridiculous amount of pleasure from that. I’ll also try even harder to earn more praise from you. Lord Ji-Sun said that makes it a dangerous thing for me as I may try to ignore things my body is telling me or try to do things I know I’m not mentally ready for in order to get more praise. He said you’ll need to keep an eye on me then.”

Belial stopped speaking and waited for me to say something. My mind was whirling with everything he’d said that he utterly refused to do, what he enjoyed and wanted to do and have done to him. Excitement at what he wanted from me was riding me so hard it was a wonder I didn’t come on the spot. He truly was exquisite and far more than I ever dared to dream would be possible to have in a slave. That I loved him for who he was before knowing everything he’d just told me was further proof to me that he was the perfect person for me.

I was going to strive to be the perfect person for him.

“I told you before that I’d always be honest with you, Belial. Right now, I’m unbelievably furious about what you had to endure. I want to kill Crevilne in the most painful, drawn out fashion I can. However, I can’t. I’m sure Ji-Sun has told you we’re prevented from doing anything fatal to Crevilne until the fate that is his plays out. Once that happens though, there will be nothing to stop me from letting my wrath loose on him unless you wish it otherwise. That is all I’ll say on the matter as he deserves less than a grain of our attention.

“I have absolutely no problems with anything you listed as either your hard nos, things you might want to test out at a later date or things that you enjoy and want now. I am surprised by some of what you listed but it’s a good surprise. I will keep in mind how eager you can become when praised. I will still give you that whenever I feel it’s appropriate because, quite frankly, I like the way you react when praised.

“I don’t think it needs to be said but I will greatly enjoy having you constantly naked. The only restriction to that is that I don’t want others seeing you naked. That is going to be my privilege alone. I don’t object to you wearing minimal clothes or things that show your body off to its best advantage. I like the idea that others can see what a beautiful sexual creature you are but can’t touch you.”

Belial beamed at me. “Wonderful. Not to be pushy or anything but when do you want to pierce me? I’m really looking forward to that.”

“Well, I suppose that since this is something like a hand-off of you from Ji-Sun to me, if you want, we could do it now. Piercing someone is generally not complicated or a time consuming process,” I said.

Belial’s eyes went wide in surprise before he leapt from his seat next to Ji-Sun, kissed me hard on the lips and then went to his knees at my feet. A lovely flush was in his cheeks and he fairly radiated happiness. I sucked in a startled breath at how utterly stunning he was while the Master within me shouted in triumph.

“Treat him well, Kai-Wen, and the absolute pleasure you see on his face will be a constant whenever he looks at you,” Ji-Sun said.

“He will be adored and pampered as he should be,” I replied as I stroked my hand over Belial’s head.

I’d already looked through my vault for the rings I wanted Belial to wear once he told me he wanted me to pierce him. I had many lovely pieces but none of them spoke to me. I ended up going to Bao-Tein and asking her to make a matched set for me. I told her what I wanted and offered her anything from my vault that she wanted and the next dozen times she needed healing, I’d do it without asking for anything in return. My one requirement was that the rings needed to be completed the following day just in case Belial decided he was ready to come home with me when I saw him next.

Bao-Tein had laughed in delight and congratulated me when I told her why I wanted the rings and took up the challenge with gusto. I now had four hoops of delicately worked god-forged metal, that was incredibly hard but had virtually no weight to it and colour-shifted between gold and silver. My name in the Script of the Gods was embedded on each one in some sort of liquid-looking rose-red metal. A bead of jade carved into the shape of a lotus flower decorated each ring. The rings for his nipples had two-tone jade in lavender and green while the one for his cock was black jade and the one for his taint was brown jade. 

The lotus flower design signified rising out of suffering, beauty, direct connection to divinity, love and compassion. The lavender and green jade was to help heal emotional hurts and to grow and nurture love. Black jade was to protect him from physical or psychological assault. The brown jade was to provide comfort and grounding.

I extended my hand to Belial, the rings appearing in my palm. I suddenly felt nervous showing him the rings I’d had made for him. What if he didn’t like them? What if he thought they were too fancy since that style didn’t appeal to him? What if he thought they were too plain to be something from a god? What if he thought the flowers were too feminine for a male to wear? What if he’d wanted to choose something on his own?

“These are for me?” Belial asked in a soft tone as he stared at the rings.

“Yes. Unless you had something else in mind you wanted. Do you like them?” I felt like I had an enormous kaleidoscope of butterflies in my stomach as I waited for his answer.

“They’re beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have these? They look much too valuable for me to wear. I’m not an expert but even I can tell that they’re made of some sort of insanely expensive material and the beads are jade. The craftsmanship is easily masterwork but at a level I’ve never seen. I’m perfectly fine with simple hoops of steel. Honestly, I thought that’s what I’d have.”

“Did you want steel rings? I can give you that if you want. You don’t need to wear these,” I said keeping my voice even as disappointment crashed through me.

Belial jerked his eyes to mine and gave me a very shrewd look. “You want me to wear these. Why? Be honest with me, Kai-Wen. We start this relationship with openness and honesty or it doesn’t start at all.”

I smiled at the absolute firmness in Belial’s voice. I had no problem being honest with him. It wasn’t my intention to ever lie to him.

“I had Bao-Tein make these specifically for you. I told her what I needed, gave her the jade beads and allowed her a little leeway to be creative and this is what she made. I wanted you to have something with meaning, something that showed you I understood how important this ritual of piercing is for you. The scrollwork is my name in the Script of the Gods. The metal is something of Bao-Tein’s creation and I have no idea what she calls it. The colours of the jade lotus flowers were chosen specifically for their properties as was the design of the lotus flowers to support and protect you.”

“Who is Bao-Tein? And why would you have her do all this for me?” Belial asked.

“Goddess of the Forge and Metalworking. Because I love you, Belial. I want you to be happy. I want to be the one that makes you happy. Seeing joy in you gives me joy.”

Belial’s eyes shone with tears before he closed them and drew in several steadying breaths. When he opened his eyes again he stared at me for several long seconds, something in his expression made my heart beat faster in my chest. He took my hand holding the rings in both of his and kissed the rings sitting in my palm.

“It would be my great honour to wear these rings that you’ve chosen for me, Master Kai-Wen. I swear to you upon my very soul that I will not remove them willingly. I will only do so if you command me to. You may remove them any time you wish, as is your right as my Master, but understand that if you permanently remove them it will hurt me deeply.”

The level of happiness that burst through me at Belial’s words was staggering. I was pleased and thrilled as his Master but more than that, I was ecstatic to hear him say what he had simply as his lover.

“Once I pierce you, I don’t intend to take away the piercings. I may change the rings for others, especially if there would be play were the beads might be in the way, but you will remain pierced until such a time that you decide you don’t want to be anymore. The decision will be completely yours and you won’t need to give me a reason for removing them nor will you ever need my permission to remove them. 

“With the piercing process, I can do it without causing you any pain if you wish. I will fully heal you immediately so we don’t need to wait for your body to heal itself before we can play with them. Unless, of course, you wish to endure the healing time as part of the ritual of piercing. Because the metal is god-forged it would take close to a month for you to heal even with demon healing rates.”

“Healing immediately, please. On some level I’d like to experience the whole healing process after you pierce me but the larger part of me wants it done so we can enjoy them right away,” Belial said with an eager smile that made arousal swirl through me.

“Good. I was hoping very hard that would be your choice because I can’t wait to start teasing and tormenting you with the piercings. We spoke before about other marks of claim on you and I’ve given a lot of thought to the problem. Because demons heal so quickly without scarring from even serious wounds it was a challenge to figure out what would work best. I think I’ve found a solution.”

Belial worried his bottom lip for several seconds before he squared his shoulders and looked up at me with absolute faith and submission.

“Whatever you need to do, I’ll submit to. You may need to restrain me depending on what you’re going to do. It might even be best if I was unconscious for it. I want to bear your mark of ownership very much but I’m afraid of being burned or scarred again.”

“That will never happen to you again, Belial,” I said with godly decree in my voice. “What I’m going to do shouldn’t hurt at all. You might feel very warm in the area and there may be some mild itching there, too, but that’s all I anticipate happening. What I have in mind is going to be very eye catching but if you don’t like it, tell me and we can choose something else together.”

I gestured and the image of what I’d like to put on Belial materialized in front of him. It was the same size as what I intended to have him bear. His eyes widened when his open vest disappeared and the design hovered over his chest, the top of it almost touching his collarbones and the bottom a little below the level of his nipples. At its widest it was the width of his hand from thumb tip to the tip of his baby finger if his hand was splayed open. The design took up roughly half of his chest and was in no way subtle or discrete.

Two black, greater wyrms faced each other, their bellies touching at the midpoint, their serpentine bodies curving back and forth. Puffs of air came from their open mouths, mingling together. A stylized mane flowed from their heads and part way down their spine. They were my personal symbol as the God of Healing, Disease and Plague and the symbol was universally recognized as mine.

“Well that’s a rather obvious fuck-off-this-is-mine stamp,” Ji-Sun said with heavy amusement in his voice.

“I intended for it to be excessively obvious,” I said. “I want anyone, god or mortal, to know that Belial is mine and is not to be touched without my permission.”

“I’m sure you know what this symbol is, Belial. You do not have to accept it if you don’t want to and I will not be angry about it. It will be permanent until the time you decide you don’t wish to have it. I promise you that I will remove it from you if you ask me to do so and I while I will do that with a very heavy heart, I will do it as painlessly and quickly as possible. Ji-Sun bears witness to this promise.”

“I don’t care how I end up with this on my body. I do know what this is and I want it. Burn me, scar me, whatever you need to do to etch this into my flesh, I want you to do it,” Belial said with utter conviction in his voice and joy in his eyes.

“No, Ya’al, I’m not going to hurt you to do this. What I’m going to do is darken your skin tone into the shape of my symbol. It’ll be like a mole or a freckle. Because it’s an actual design and I want it to be exactly as it looks right now, I need to be precise and that will take some time to do. I’ve never done something like this before that either wasn’t deliberately fatal or to remove something that was fatal and no finesse was required then. I need to control the growth and changes carefully not only for your safety and to make the design right but to minimize any discomfort to you.”

“How long will it take?” Belial asked as he looked at the mark floating over his chest, a small, pleased smile on his lips. “I don’t mind it you rush a little and it hurts. I can handle a large amount of pain without flinching. I’m not as delicate as you seem to think.”

“A few hours. Maybe three? I’m not going to rush anything. I want this to be perfect for us. It needs to be perfect for us. If you don’t object, I’d like to pierce you first since that’s easy and will only take moments and then move on to the symbol.”

“Three hours? That’s it? When you said take some time I was thinking a whole day and then some or something that had to happen over several hours of several days. Yes, please, I’d like to be pierced now.”

“I assume you’re staying present for this, Ji-Sun?” I asked.

Ji-Sun nodded. “I’m gifting Belial, one of my Children, to you as his new Master. I want to see him settled and happy. It is my right as the creator of Incubi.”

“He is a most precious gift,” I said softly before turning my attention to Belial. “Strip and stand at rest before me so we can begin.” 

I waited for Belial to do as I commanded before speaking again. I couldn’t help the little smile at how fast he was naked. Ji-Sun chuckled and Belial’s cheeks pinkened a little at his eagerness but he did exactly as told without a hint of shyness.

“I am your Master and will pierce you myself to confirm my ownership of my new sex pet. You will serve and satisfy me sexually whenever I command you to and will do so gracefully, eagerly and without protest. It will please me to see your arousal and desire. It is my decision whether or not you are allowed release. You will be punished for disobedience and praised for doing well. You are not to engage in any sexual activity with anyone else. I will feed you sexual energy whenever you are hungry. Tell me when you need to feed and I’ll fill you with as much as you want, whenever you want as that is my responsibility as your Master.

“You will be loved and adored for eternity because you are my Ya’al, my contentment. You will be forever under my protection because I love you. I will be yours and only yours for as long as you want me. I am your Master but I am also yours to command. This I swear to you on my godhood.”

Belial’s eyes shimmered with tears before spilling over and rolling down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and his head dropped forward so I couldn’t see his face. My heart thumped hard in my chest in distress and I couldn’t figure out what I’d said that upset him.

“Relax, Kai-Wen. He’s very happy. You listened to him, believed him and gave him what he knows he wants and needs. And then you gave him more. Pierce him but don’t be startled or stop if he cries. It won’t be any minor pain from the piercing that causes his tears but his joy in the act of submitting to your claim of Mastery of him. This claim of ownership by you is incredibly important to him so he can serve you as he needs to. Give him what he desires,” Ji-Sun said firmly.

I stood and flicked the rings into the air in front of Belial. Belial looked up when I stood his lashes spiky with tears but pure happiness on his face. The rings slowly spun in place, capturing Belial’s gaze. I moved around him, touching him lightly in some places and squeezing him firmly in others. He didn’t make a sound and remained perfectly still although his cock firmed rapidly and his nipples tightened into hard nubs without my touching him in those places. 

I touched his lips with a single finger and pushed the tiniest bit. He immediately opened his mouth and when I slid my finger in, he began sucking on it, laving it with the same attention I knew he’d give my cock. I pulled my finger free and pressed it between his cheeks, pleased and amused when it sank easily into his lightly lubed channel. 

“Was lubing his ass your doing, Ji-Sun?”

“No, I haven’t touched him in the past twenty-four hours. I fed him earlier, yes, but I can do that without fucking him now since he’s not the starved creature he was before. It’s not as satisfying for him and he’s likely a little hungry now and could probably use a snack. He wanted to come to you fresh, his words, not mine. I did suggest that it would probably be a good idea to be clean and ready to attend you. He got a little offended at that and was surprisingly snippy when he told me knew how to present himself properly to his Master and didn’t need to be told to,” Ji-Sun said with humour and pride in his voice.

I barely held back the laugh that wanted to escape at that. I fingered Belial’s ass for several minutes, playing over his prostate and edging his arousal higher. I couldn’t have kept the satisfied smirk off my face if I’d tried when Belial whined softly in his throat when I pulled my finger from his ass.

I moved back in front of Belial and made a show of cleaning my hands, water and soap appearing from nowhere because I wished it to happen, before turning my attention to Belial. I washed his nipples, purposefully toying with them as I did so. He stayed utterly still even though his breathing sped up and his cock bobbed delightfully each time I lightly pinched his nipples with soap-slicked fingers. I rinsed off the soap and somehow resisted the temptation to take a nipple between my teeth and tease both of us with a little play. Washing up really wasn’t necessary because of what I was god of, but I was sure Belial was expecting it as part of the piercing process and I wanted to give him everything he needed from the experience.

A thought had several delicately thin obsidian needles appear beside us along with golden clamps. Belial saw them and moaned softly. I could’ve clamped one nipple at a time but I thought Belial would like having both tightly pinched at the same time. He gasped and a fat drop of pre-come beaded on his cock when I put the first clamp on his nipple.

“Master Kai-Wen, I might come when you pierce me,” Belial warned, his voice thick with desire. “I’ve been looking forward to this for some time and I’m very excited.”

“You may come when your nipples are pierced if you’d like. For obvious reasons you are not to come when I pierce your cock or taint. Tell me if you’re going to come.”

“Thank you, Master Kai-Wen.”

I clamped his other nipple and gave him a moment to get used to the hard pinch. I brought a needle to his engorged nipple and looked at him briefly. The trust, want and desire in his eyes was beyond thrilling.

“Ready?” I asked.

“Yes, Master Kai-Wen. I want to be yours. Make me yours,” Belial said in a sure and mildly demanding tone.

I pushed the needle through his flesh in one swift move. I expected him to flinch or gasp as piercing the nipples was a sharp, intense pain. Belial didn’t even twitch. I plucked another needle from the air and brought it to his other nipple, spearing through that one just as quickly. Belial’s cock twitched hard and pre-come dripped in a long string from the tip. I slid the rings through the holes and removed the clamps, a thought healing the piercings. I tugged gently on the rings, Belial’s moan an absolute delight to hear.

“I’m going to come,” Belial gasped out as I continued to tug on the rings.

“Come your full measure, Pet,” I said as I lightly twisted the rings.

“Thank you, Master Kai-Wen,” Belial groaned as his cock began spurting.

I caught his seed as it left him, the puddle of his release staying suspended in air. After the last spurt left him I raised it up level with his mouth. He licked his lips as he stared at it. He wanted to drink it down but I knew he wouldn’t ask.

“Whenever I allow you release, you are always to come your full measure. You are also to catch and lick up your spend whenever possible. If it falls to the floor or on the sheets you don’t get to enjoy that treat and you will wash up the mess you made after I’m done with you. You will, of course, lick up and swallow any of my seed that I gift you with save that which falls to the floor or sheets. Is this understood?”

“Yes, Master Kai-Wen. Thank you for allowing me to drink your milk. I’m very much looking forward to that and will greedily take all you wish to give me.”

I gestured and the pool of come floated closer to Belial’s lips, barely touching them. He readily opened his mouth, his tongue lapping up his seed as eagerly as a cat would fresh cream. He made sounds of pleasure as he drank his spend, which thrilled me deeply. I took great pleasure in having a lover not only swallow my seed but actually enjoy it, too. I’d had many lovers and slaves swallow for me but the number of them that truly enjoyed doing it for their pleasure as much as mine was disappointingly low.

Once Belial was finished, I gestured and had him suspended in mid-air on his back with his legs up and spread wide, his body at the perfect height for me to pierce his cock and taint. There was a brief flash of fear in his eyes and his body tensed. I made the mental note to be far more careful about sudden moves with his body. I stroked his thighs and ass for several minutes with one hand while gently fingering his hole with the other and making soft, wordless sounds of comfort and encouragement. 

I wasn’t entirely clear on how I was to finger his ass in a non-sexual way to sooth and calm him but I was going to try. I used only one finger and avoided touching his prostate, keeping the motion gentle and barely pushing in past the second knuckle. Apparently I was doing it right as the tension eased from him in a remarkably short period of time.

“Belial greatly enjoys having his ass fingered as he’s falling asleep. I’ve found that it helps him to sleep without nightmares. He’s also very content to fall asleep with a cock in his mouth or up his ass, which I’m sure isn’t going to be any kind of hardship for you,” Ji-Sun said. 

“Thank you for telling me that, Ji-Sun. I want him to be happy with me. I intend to do everything in my power to make him happy and content.”

“He can be if you’re patient, understanding and actually listen to what he tells you. You’ll both be happy then.”

I repeated the washing procedure of Belial’s cock and taint before piercing his cock head and taint. A few tears slipped from his eyes and his breathing hitched when I pierced his cock but thanks to Ji-Sun’s earlier words, I was certain it wasn’t because I’d hurt him but because he was so happy, the level of pleasure chemicals in his body surging. I kept him suspended in the air on his back with his legs lewdly spread.

“You are mine, Belial. I’m going to begin putting my symbol on you so others who see you will know that you’re my possession. If you feel like you’re going to come, tell me and I’ll stop briefly to allow you to regain control. Your seed is not to leave your body again today. If it does, you will be punished and I’ll be disappointed in you. Understood?”

“Yes, Master Kai-Wen. I will do my utmost best for you,” Belial said, his tone firm and confident.

“I know you will because you’re beautifully trained and exist to please me. I have complete faith that you’ll do as I ask. Make me proud to own you, Pet, by being obedient to my will. Let me see the pleasure you find in submission to your Master. The only other thing I demand of you is to tell me if you feel any pain as I mark you.”

Belial’s soft grey skin took on a rosy glow as he blushed in pleasure at my words and nodded his head. The image of what I wished to mark him with remained over his chest to guide me. I began slowly, activating cells to produce more and darker pigment. I monitored his reactions and the chemicals and hormones in his body closely, focusing all my attention on him. I’d know if I started to hurt him but I wanted him to tell me if I was hurting him. I wanted him to gain confidence in determining how we interacted with each other as Master and slave. I needed him to be sure that he could stop anything between us any time he wanted or needed to and he wouldn’t be punished for doing so.

“That was surprisingly well done, Kai-Wen,” Ji-Sun said with approval in his voice. “You praised him, told him you believed in him, commanded him as his Master and reminded him of the option to slow or stop what was happening. I knew you were a good Master but you’ve really upped your game here.”

“He is too important to me to not strive to be the absolute best Master I can be for him. Now shut the hell up so I can concentrate on what I’m doing. I refuse to have this be anything less than absolutely perfect for both of us.”

Ji-Sun fell silent with a small smile on his lips and watched as I worked to bring my symbol into being on Belial’s chest. Belial watched me as well, his eyes full of happiness and trust. To see that in him made my heart feel full to bursting with love for him. My greatest desire was that one day, hopefully in the very near future; he’d love me as I did him. Until that happened I’d do my absolute best to show him that he was loved. I broke contact with his gaze and focused on what I needed to do for both of us.

I had to very tightly control how quickly I allowed his body to change as I needed it to. Too fast and it would not only cause him discomfort and pain, it would make his cells mutate into something fatal. Not fast enough and it would take hours longer, if not days, to produce the effect I wanted. It was extremely difficult to get his pigment to form the sharp lines I needed, too. 

Additionally, the change in pigment had to be more than just a surface change to the topmost layer of skin like a suntan was or a little below the first few layers of skin like a tattoo. To be a permanent mark for Belial I had to make the change happen at the genetic level or it would last only as long as a tattoo on a demon, which was typically a year or two at most. The design also needed to be black and required very high concentrations of pigment, which was hard on both of us to get his body to do.

Three-quarters of the way through putting the symbol on Belial I could feel a tension headache creeping up on me from the intense concentration and very precise control I was using. Belial was utterly still and relaxed even though I knew he was feeling a constant itchy heat where I was forcing his body to bend to my will on a microscopic level. Not a single sound of complaint escaped him and he never asked me to slow or stop what I was doing. I was very impressed with him and his ability to remain completely still even if it wasn’t necessary for him to stay so still. I appreciated his effort and the discipline it took to remain motionless when you really wanted to move. He truly was exquisite.

“Kai-Wen, stop,” Belial said suddenly in a firm voice.

I halted what I was doing and looked at him in confusion. He wasn’t hurting. I’d know if he was because I was so focused on him and what his body was telling me. He was starting to feel tired because of the drain of body resources I was putting him through but he wasn’t in any danger of exhaustion. He’d also called me by name without a title and not Master so something had to be wrong. I had no idea what that could be but he said to stop so I did.

“Take a break. You’re straining yourself. I didn’t even know gods could do that but you obviously are.”

I stared at Belial, still confused. “What?”

“You’re giving yourself a headache. Unless I’ve completely misread your body language, which I suppose is possible since you’re a god. Do gods even get headaches? You’ve been concentrating very hard for over two hours. Your brow is furrowed, there’s lines of tension between your eyes and your jaw is tense. You’ve even wiped away sweat from your face twice although I don’t think you realized you were doing that. Take a break. Just a small one. Let me up and I can help ease some of the tension in you. I’m actually really good at that and received a lot of training on that score.”

“He’s not wrong. Let him do this for you, Kai-Wen. While you’ve been so very focused on what you’ve been doing, Belial has be watching you closely the whole time. Most of his slave training was learning how to be an excellent hole to fuck, but it also included other things to please and make his master comfortable. 

“Trust him, Kai-Wen. I swear to you that you’ll reap benefits you had no idea were even possible. If you don’t let him help you, he’ll badger the hell out of you until you do. He can be surprisingly stubborn at times. He’s also not in his slave headspace right now. He’s in full-on concerned lover mode. Do yourself a favour and do what he wants.”

“Yes, gods can get headaches. Not often but it happens. What are you going to do?” I asked as I set him on his feet.

“Sit and don’t worry about it,” Belial said.

It both amused and thrilled me to hear the slightly bossy tone in his voice. I sat on a throne I materialized and Belial made a vaguely annoyed sound in his throat.

“A regular chair with a low back or a stool a little less than hip high is best. I should’ve been specific,” he said.

I changed the throne to a stool and waited, curious to see what he was going to do. He moved behind me and pressed himself to my back. I grinned when I felt his hard cock rub against my spine. His hands slid through my hair, his thumbs pressing gently but firmly at the base of my skull while his baby fingers pressed against my temple. He began kneading, his fingers surprisingly strong. 

Less than a minute later my eyes drifted shut and I groaned softly, relaxing against his body as he massaged away the tension. I could’ve easily erased the tension myself but this was worlds better feeling. I hummed approval as his hands drifted down and massaged my neck and shoulders loosening the tightness of the muscles. Going by what he was doing now, he most likely gave phenomenal massages and I was certainly looking forward to reaping the benefits of that.

“Would you like me to suck you off to really relax you?” Belial asked, his voice a gentle puff of air against my ear. “I’d really like that and not just because I’d get to feed. I adore having your cock in my mouth and, better still, swallowing your seed.”

“That is very tempting. You have a wonderful mouth and I love having you swallow my spend. But no, I want to finish this symbol, if you’re ready for me to continue that is, and I think I’d lose focus if you were to suck my dick.”

“I’m ready if you’re sure you’re okay to continue,” Belial said with a little concern in his voice, his fingers still gently kneading my shoulders and neck.

“You did a very good job easing the tension in me. Thank you, Ya’al. I’m going to put you back into the same position as before. Are you okay with that? I know I startled you earlier when I did that and I apologize.”

“Yes, I’m okay with that position. I like being put on display for my Master. Just tell me before you manipulate my body like that and its fine.”

I grinned and kissed his cheek before flipping him to lay suspended in air, on his back with his legs up and spread wide. I watched his face as I manipulated him and this time there was no flash of fear in his eyes. His cock was still hard and a wicked idea popped into my head that I was pretty sure Belial would like. A thought had a teardrop-shaped, light weight of white marble suddenly hanging from the piercing in his taint, the cool stone nestled against his hole. I bounced the stone against his hole a few times, pleased when his pucker quivered in excitement. The visual was gorgeous but the effect of my very minor teasing on Belial was stunning and unexpected.

He sucked in a startled breath, his back arched, he shouted that he was coming and then his cock was spraying his seed over his belly and chest. He panted and his brows drew down into a small scowl briefly before the expression cleared and anticipation took its place. He scooped up his come with both hands, licking and sucking his fingers clean and very obviously enjoying the act. When he was finished he looked at me with heavy lust in his eyes.

“I’m sorry for being disobedient, Master Kai-Wen. I wasn’t expecting the pleasure of a weight on my piercing so soon. Please punish my balls for releasing without permission,” Belial said his tone having a hint of pleading to it.

I pretended to consider his words. Truthfully, we both wanted his balls punished. It was happening sooner than I anticipated but neither of us was bothered by that. The question was, how hard should I punish them? I knew from his last time with Fei-Lau that he was absolutely fine with having a crop taken to his balls. I wanted a little more hands-on experience. We also hadn’t agreed on any safe words if something became too much for him. Deciding that taking a page from Fei-Lau would be best in this situation, as much as that annoyed me, I grabbed Belial’s balls by the base and squeezed making him gasp and then moan softly.

“I should have you crawl to me to beg forgiveness for spraying your seed over your belly when I expressly said you were not to without my permission. It is within my power to bar you from any future orgasms no matter how badly you want to come if I should wish to do so. However, I want to test the control of my new Pet so I know where you need to improve to please me. You will take ten strikes to your balls and you will not release your spunk again today. Understood?”

Belial’s eyes lit with pleasure and understanding as he nodded. “Thank you, Master Kai-Wen. I understand. I will not fail you again today.”

I brought my hand back and slapped his balls. Belial shivered the tiniest bit but made no sound. I spanked his balls harder, each strike having slightly more force than the last. On the sixth strike Belial moaned and his semi-hard cock twitched. I hit his balls again with the same force and he moaned again. I smacked his balls his balls harder on the last two strikes making him hiss. He was uncomfortable and his balls were a little pink but he’d enjoyed his punishment. His cock was fully hard again. By all that was holy, I loved the refraction time of an Incubus.

“Please may I have more, Master Kai-Wen?” Belial asked with genuine want in his voice.

“No, I’m satisfied you’ve been punished enough for now.”

“As it pleases you, Master Kai-Wen. Thank you for spanking my balls.”

There was genuine thanks and pleasure in Belial’s words and that thrilled me. If I didn’t need to concentrate so hard on finishing the symbol on his chest, I’d have slipped my cock into him and slowly fucked him as I did it. My dick was all in favour of that idea but there was no way I’d be able to concentrate even half decently if I did that and I wanted the symbol to be absolutely perfect for both of us. I let go of his balls and moved to his side away from the very tempting position of being between his thighs. 

I kissed his forehead lightly and was reminded that I needed to remove the Blessing that Fei-Lau had given him. I placed my hand on his forehead ready to work hard to remove Fei-Lau’s Blessing and was surprised to find an extraordinarily subtle Blessing by Ji-Sun that I hadn’t noticed under Fei-Lau’s.

“Is every god he comes into contact with going to Bless him?” I asked with mild annoyance in my tone.

“He is delightful and deserving of many Blessings. Here’s an idea. Ask him if he wants to keep Fei-Lau’s Blessing. Let him decide if it stays or goes. He knows you can remove it and that there’s nothing he can do to stop you from doing so. Giving him the choice will be a gift he wasn’t expecting and will treasure greatly.”

“I don’t like Fei-Lau’s Blessing on him. Belial is mine. Yours is very subtle and I doubt anyone not a god or god-touched would be able to detect it, so I’m okay with it staying. For now.”

“Believe me once you’re done with that symbol, which is shaping up beautifully by the way, no one is going to doubt Belial is yours. You don’t want Fei-Lau’s Blessing on him. Perhaps he does. Fei-Lau is his friend and the Blessing was done out of concern for Belial’s future safety and as a sign of that friendship. Let him decide, Kai-Wen. I swear you won’t regret it. 

“You can try to remove my Blessing but that’ll never happen. He is one of my Children. It would be far easier to remove a Blessing from one of my Priests. And that’s about all the helpful advice I’m going to give you on Belial’s behalf. You’re on your own after this. Don’t fuck it up.”

I really didn’t like the idea of Fei-Lau’s Blessing remaining on Belial but Ji-Sun wouldn’t steer me wrong with Belial regardless of how much amusement he was getting out of playing the asshole to me. I wanted to simply remove Fei-Lau’s Blessing but Ji-Sun had a point about asking Belial what he wanted. I wanted Belial to get used to and embrace the autonomy he now had. Letting him choose would be a step in the right direction no matter how it would rankle me to see Fei-Lau’s Blessing on Belial.

“I need you to answer me honestly, Belial, and not say what you think I want to hear. I also need you to answer me as Belial, not as my pet slave. What I desire isn’t important here. Do you want me to remove Fei-Lau’s Blessing or do you want it to stay?”

Belial looked startled at the question and he started to open his mouth. He frowned a little and closed his mouth as he thought. We he looked at me again there was apology in his eyes.

“I’d like to keep it. At least for a little while. Lord Fei-Lai did it out of friendship and I’ve had precious few of those. I’m sorry, Kai-Wen. I know it bothers you to see a mark of his on me but it warms me to have it. That he thought our friendship was worthy of such a special gift makes me feel good,” Belial said hesitantly as if afraid I’d deny his wishes.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, Ya’al. You’ll soon have a very, very visible symbol on you that says far more than a simple Blessing that you belong to me. If you’re ready, I’d like to finish what I started.”

Belial nodded relief and happiness in his expression. “Thank you, Kai-Wen, for understanding. I truly appreciate you putting aside your wants to allow me to decide what happens to my body.”

It made me both incredibly pleased and furious that giving him that tiny scrap of self-determination made him so happy. Making decisions like that should’ve been something he never even had to think about.

“Told you so,” Ji-Sun said with smugness.

I ignored Ji-Sun and started to work on Belial’s symbol again. I felt surprisingly refreshed from the small massage he’d given me. That was definitely something I was going to demand with a fair bit of frequency from my lovely slave. I’d take a hell of a lot of pleasure in massaging his body, too, something I was positive he’d never received. I actually had a surge of excitement and possessiveness hit me at the idea that I’d be able to please Belial in a way no one else had.

In a bit less than an hour I was done. I raised Belial to his feet and stood him before me. He drew in a quiet breath as the weight on his piercing swung a little. I gently traced over the symbol, very pleased with how it turned out. I’d changed his skin in a way that could only be erased by me. Even if the design was cut from his flesh, and woe to whomever would try that, when he healed, the design would reform exactly as it was now, the pattern of darkened pigments now part of his genetic code like his eye or hair colour.

I rubbed his stiff nipples making him moan. I gripped his still hard cock and flipped the ring through the head back and forth several times, enjoying the way his breathing sped up in excitement. A thought had identical weights to the one on his taint piercing appear on his nipple rings and the one through his cock head. Belial groaned and his body tensed, his breathing suddenly harsh as his heart jumped into triple time. I sensed the hormones explode through his body as arousal surged through him. I waited a few moments for him to regain control before moving behind him.

“Bend over, Pet,” I commanded softly.

Belial did as he was told, a soft moan of pleasure coming from him when that set the weights on his nipples swaying lightly.

“He’s going to come if you fuck him now, Kai-Wen. He’s incredibly aroused and already close to the edge. He’ll be very upset that he failed you again and might spiral into a really bad place in his head. Don’t do this to him,” Ji-Sun warned.

“No, he won’t. Have a little faith, Ji-Sun,” I said as I rubbed my cock up and down Belial’s crack, giving him a little extra time to gather himself.

“Remember, I don’t want to see any seed leave your cock again today, Pet. I believe you can do this for me. If you need help, ask me. It is my absolute pleasure to help you train to be the pet slave I know you want to be for me,” I said before pushing my cock slowly but steadily into his ass.

I monitored his body, ready to step in and physically stop him from coming if I had to. It would be a nothing bit of power to pinch off his urethra so that he physically didn’t have his seed leave his body. If Belial was paying attention to my words, he’d understand that he could orgasm. He simply couldn’t have any of his come leave his body. If it ended up in his bladder, he’d still have obeyed me and would have the frustration of a ruined orgasm and continued arousal.

Once I was balls deep in his ass I needed a moment to calm down myself. I hadn’t counted on feeling such overwhelming possessiveness and sense of rightness at being seated inside him once he was pierced and bearing my symbol. A groan twisted from my throat and I was momentarily helpless to rein in my divine aura, the golden glow bursting from me and extending a good eighteen inches from my body.

“Master! Help me!” Belial shrieked as panic and lust crashed through him.

I somehow managed to pinch Belial’s urethra closed a bare half second before his balls drew tight and he orgasmed. I drew him upright, hugging him tight to my chest as he moaned and shook in my arms, his ass clenching and releasing with exquisite pressure over my cock. I wanted to stroke in and out of him but feeling him come almost violently was pleasure overload for me. I came hard in his ass, whispering praise into his ear and telling him I loved him as I tugged gently on the weights on his nipple rings.

My legs felt like overcooked noodles and the only way I remained standing was because I was a god and willed it to be so. I drew my divine aura back in, Belial whimpering in denial at the loss. I materialized a throne and sat down, Belial still seated on my slowly softening cock. Right when my cock slipped from his ass, I put a large, heavy, metal plug in his ass. Belial moaned and shivered, his body going limp in my arms from too much pleasure to fast. I rearranged him so he sat cradled in my lap and kissed his forehead. 

I wanted to god-mark him right that very instant. I wouldn’t but the urge to do so was stronger than anything I’d ever had to resist in my very, very long life. Belial truly was my Ya’al, my contentment, and I’d never be satisfied with anyone else. I knew that in the same way that I knew the power and limitations of my godhood.

“That was impressive, Kai-Wen,” Ji-Sun said with a smile of approval. “Interesting use of your godhood on several levels. Belial obviously enjoyed it a great deal.”

Belial blinked his eyes open and stared at me for a handful of seconds before tears trickled from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face against my throat, soft sobs coming from him. I rubbed his back and placed kisses on his head, murmuring sounds of comfort and reassurance to him. 

I detected no panic/stress chemicals within him. There was actually an abundance of pleasure and soothing chemicals coursing through him. He had elevated levels of lust hormones even for an Incubus but overall, he was fine and contented. His crying quickly tapered off and he startled a little, making a move to get off my lap.

“Stay,” I commanded. “It pleases me to hold you after you’ve done so well for me.”

“Thank you, Master Kai-Wen. I like being held by you.” Belial looked at me shyly, his lashes spiky from his tears. “I feel safe with you, treasured, and like I’m more than just a hole to fuck,” he said in a whisper.

“Oh, Ya’al, you are so much more than a hole to fuck. I adore having you as my pet slave because you are exquisite. More than that though, I love you for the brave, strong, amazing person you are. You could decide right this very instant to never kneel for me again and I would still love you just as much to my last breath. You could tell me that you never want to have sex with me again and I will still love you. You could say that you never want to see me again as long as you live and although I would be heartbroken, I will still love you. My love for you has no conditions, Belial, and I expect nothing in return from you. It simply is, is eternal and is yours to do with as you wish. To me, you, and only you, deserve my love.”

I saw it in Belial’s eyes the second that he finally understood how I loved him. He had an imperfect understanding of romantic love because of his past but something of what I’d said dropped into place for him. I didn’t fool myself into thinking that because he understood that he’d respond in kind. He needed to figure out his feelings and unfortunately I couldn’t help him very much with that.

Ji-Sun looked overly pleased as he watched us. I didn’t doubt for a second that he knew Belial had a bit of an epiphany regards my loving him. Ji-Sun was almost as invested as I was in Belial learning about love and accepting not only that he was given love but that he deserved it like any other person.

“Can we go home now, Master Kai-Wen?” Belial asked as he laid his head on my shoulder, exhaustion suddenly washing over him.

“Of course, Pet,” I said.

“Thank you, Ji-Sun. For everything,” I said sincerely before leaving his palace and appearing in mine.


	14. Bound In Freedom

Chapter 14: Bound In Freedom  
~Belial~

“Good morning, Ya’al,” Kai-Wen said softly into my ear before kissing my neck, his hands smoothing over my body in gentle sweeping motions meant to gently wake and not arouse me.

I snuggled into his embrace, a smile stretching my lips wide when I felt his cock throb in my ass. I hadn’t gone to sleep that way. Matter of fact, I’d fallen asleep with Kai-Wen’s cock in my mouth, sucking contentedly on it while he petted my head as he read a book. Sometimes I’d wake up still sucking his cock and sometimes I’d wake with it already in my ass. There were even times when I’d wake up just held in his arms, a feeling of peace, happiness and an indefinable rightness to my life filling me.

I’d been living with Kai-Wen for a little over a month now and it was more than I ever dared to dream for. He was, for lack of a better phrase, divine as my Master. Kneeling for him was the best thing I’d ever done in my life. We had some bumps and false starts along the way to getting to know how we wanted and needed to serve each other but those were minor things and something that happened between every slave and Master.

I was still blown away that Kai-Wen actually believed that he served me, too. The way it was done was different but when I thought about it, he was right. My purpose sexually was to please him and I literally took orgasmic delight in doing that. His purpose was to ensure that I found pleasure in sexually serving him and that my needs were being met, too. 

On the surface of it someone would think that our sexual life was only about him, what he wanted and to hell with what I desired when that wasn’t the case at all. It would be hard to explain to someone who didn’t crave submission that kneeling for your Master, putting his wants and needs above yours, giving him control over your body, was an erotic joy like nothing else.

Kai-Wen gave me the option of regular sex whenever I wanted. If I didn’t feel like kneeling for him, I didn’t have to and he wouldn’t be mad about it. I liked knowing I had the choice but I doubted I’d ever use the option. I liked kneeling for him far too much. I not only wanted his control and domination of my sexuality but needed it to find my deepest bliss. Feeding was something completely different but I even liked kneeling for him as I feed. It gave me a special thrill to do that.

Regular life stuff with Kai-Wen was damned awesome, too. He’d taken me seriously when I said I wanted something to do so I wasn’t just living off him. I needed to feel like I was more than his fuck toy although, truth be told, I rather liked that designation. He helped me get a job in a merchant guild as a translator even though he was not happy with my choice of Port Glowan as the place to work. 

He felt it was too close to Crevilne’s influence and he wasn’t entirely wrong. Crevilne had a vast network of partnerships and spies. If I wanted to be well away from his influence or even just someplace where I doubted he’d learn of my presence, I’d have to go to somewhere thousands of miles away and even then I wasn’t sure I’d entirely escape his notice. I didn’t want to hide and always feel like I needed to be looking over my shoulder for him. I also couldn’t Gate myself that sort of distance from Kai-Wen’s palace. Port Glowan was a medium distance for me and somewhere I could reliably Gate to and back without wearing myself out. Kai-Wen would’ve been more than happy to bring me back and forth from wherever but I wanted that little bit of autonomy and he’d bowed to my wishes if not gracefully, fairly quickly.

I also wanted to show, mostly to myself, that I wasn’t afraid of Crevilne anymore because I honestly wasn’t. I could Gate myself to Kai-Wen’s palace without a problem if I needed to. Hell, I could Gate myself to Fei-Lau’s stronghold or Ji-Sun’s palace, too, and there was absolutely no way Crevilne could follow me to those places. Even if something happened and my ability to Gate was blocked, I only needed to call Kai-Wen’s name and he’d be there probably before I finished saying it. Crevilne was a powerful demon but he was less than a gnat when compared to Kai-Wen.

I enjoyed spending time and just being with Kai-Wen. He made me feel safe and loved and worthwhile as a person. I did understand now how much he loved me and it was staggering. I was still a bit bewildered that he loved me but I wasn’t going to question it any more. My own feelings for Kai-Wen were still muddled but I was working on figuring it all out. Frustratingly slowly, but I was trying.

Talking not only with Subari and Mamoru but Valerian and most especially Ondraeden had helped a lot in understanding love and how a god loved. I’d even gotten to see the powerful love between Rhas-Khan and Eilam when they’d brought their adorable little boy, Malachite, to Kai-Wen to heal a broken arm Malachite had gotten while tree climbing. There was an almost tangible bond of love between Rhas-Khan and Eilam. Ondraeden still scared me something fierce but to see him and the way he so obviously adored Valerian above all else; I got where Kai-Wen was coming from. Gods, when they truly loved someone, loved hard and deep.

“Do you really need to go to work today, love? There’s a festival taking place for Liroshan in Omoulla and I thought you’d enjoy going not only to the festival but to visit with Sancire, too, since he’s still living with Liroshan.”

“Oh, that’s not fair, Kai-Wen. You know I like visiting Sancire and don’t get to do it as often as I’d like. I really do need to go to work. There is a Jinn merchant coming in today and the translator travelling with him was apparently killed in a bandit attack several days travel from Port Glowan. I’m the only one in Port Glowan who not only speaks Jinn but can read and write it, too. I’m needed there and can’t beg off.”

Kai-Wen sighed regretfully and began toying with my nipple rings. I groaned in pleasure at that. Gods but I loved him tugging on them when his cock was up my ass. In all honesty I liked him playing with them any time but it was even better when I was riding his dick.

“Are you ready for your cleaning or do you need to wake up a little more, Pet?” he eventually asked once my nipples were achingly hard nubs that I wanted him to bite and suck on as he fucked me.

“Now please, Master Kai-Wen” I said eagerly, his use of the word ‘pet’ telling me that we were shifting mental gears into Master and slave. My calling him Master told him I was okay with the shift in dynamic.

I hadn’t been sure how Kai-Wen was going to react to my need for an enema every morning. I was fine with doing it myself but I liked it so much better when my Master administered it. He’d taken it in stride and asked me not only how I wanted it done but what I was most comfortable with as far as amounts, temperatures and type of solution. Kai-Wen asked me for honesty so I told him I wanted him to piss in my ass as my morning enema and while I held it, I wanted to suck him off so I could feed. 

He’d raised an eyebrow at me at that, asked if I was sure that was what I wished and when I said it was, he’d just nodded, the matter apparently settled to him. The very next day I’d woken with his cock in my ass and the feeling of him releasing his bladder into me. I’d enjoyed my filling far less than I normally would because I was still sleep groggy. We talked after I emptied myself and now he made sure I was properly awake before he started so I’d get maximum pleasure from the act. 

It made me feel very owned to have my Master piss in my ass and I wasn’t just talking about him doing it for my morning enema. I knew that it wasn’t something that a lot of people enjoyed doing and I wasn’t sure yet exactly how Kai-Wen felt about it but I hoped that eventually he’d spend the day indulging me by using my ass as his piss hole. I hadn’t had the opportunity yet to ask him to fulfill that particular kink for me.

“Today, you can come as I fill you and again as you feed but that will be it for the rest of the day. Or you can wait for release later tonight and I’ll fuck your slit now as I fill you although you’re not to come. What would you like, Pet?”

“Why do you always make me choose the hardest things first thing in the morning when I’ve just woken up? That’s such...”

“An asshole thing to do? Yes, I know,” Kai-Wen said with laughter in his voice. “Choose, my Pet, or I’ll force you through several ruined orgasms as I fill your ass, cage your cock and you’ll have no relief until maybe tomorrow evening if I feel like allowing you that.”

“Lords Ji-Sun and Fei-Lau were right. You’re a giant fucking asshole, Master Kai-Wen, because you know I’d like that, too,” I said with eagerness in my tone that I couldn’t hide. 

I knew back-talking my Master was a serious level of disobedience. Normally I’d never dream of doing that. But the morning enemas were entirely for me and my pleasure and the rules were a little more relaxed between us then. It’d taken Kai-Wen nearly two weeks of patience and understanding for that lesson to sink into my head. He indulged me by giving me the piss enema I wanted every morning so anything that happened during that was also a Master indulging his beloved Pet. I could be moderately sassy to him if I chose and wouldn’t be disciplined in a corrective manner.

“Ruined orgasms and a caged cock it is then. For back-talking, you’re going to take twenty strokes of the crop; ten to your balls and ten to your cock. Clench down, Pet,” Kai-Wen commanded.

I shivered in pleasure and did as my Master demanded. For a second or two nothing happened. Then Kai-Wen was strongly filling my ass with his hot piss as he pulled on my nipple rings. I moaned, desire barrelling through me. My body tensed and I immediately warned him that I was coming, eager for what I knew was going to happen next.

“Not really, Pet,” he said softly as I felt a firm twinge in my groin that meant Kai-Wen was pinching my urethra closed.

I shouted at feeling my come surge into my bladder, my asshole quivering over his cock as he continued to fill me as I’d asked him to. We’d both developed a fondness for my having ruined orgasms with my seed ending up in my bladder and played that way once or twice a week.

“Again,” Kai-Wen demanded as his hand slid down my body to grip my cock and begin stroking it in exactly the way I liked it to bring me to a fast, hard orgasm.

Moments later I was coming again as I’d been told to, my seed once again shooting into my bladder. My breath heaved in my chest as my lust was shoved higher.

“Once more, Pet,” Kai-Wen said godly command in his voice as he set some of his divine aura free over me.

I sobbed at the painfully good feeling of another orgasm being forced from me so quickly. My balls throbbed at releasing so much so fast and my bladder was now uncomfortably full. My belly was lightly rounded from the piss enema and made a barely audible sloshing sound when Kai-Wen jiggled it lightly. I panted as I road the pleasure he gave me knowing there was going to be more shortly. 

Kai-Wen waited a few moments for my breathing to even out before he slowly pulled his cock from my ass. I clenched tight, not letting a drop spill. He rubbed my belly for several minutes more, pressing on it to work his piss deep into my bowels. I adored that he made sure to drink a large quantity of liquid the night before so that when he emptied his bladder into me, I received a pleasingly filling enema and had a lovely roundness to my belly.

I got up from the bed and retrieved the wash basin and a cloth. I sucked in a pleased breath when I felt a plug invade my ass and expand to seal my hole. Normally I could hold even a very large enema for nearly fifteen minutes without spilling any. Having my cock and balls whipped while holding an enema would be dicey and we both knew that. The genital whipping was for both our pleasure. The humiliation of uncontrollably voiding my bowels as my groin was whipped was not something either of us enjoyed.

Kai-Wen was sitting on the edge of the bed when I returned. I lovingly washed his cock and balls and gently patted them dry, kissing the head of his cock before setting aside the basin. I spread my legs shoulder-width apart and clasped my forearms behind my back ready and eager for my punishment. I really enjoyed having my cock and balls spanked and it was a fantastic way to start the day in my opinion.

A crop appeared in his hand and he laid two, fast strikes to my painfully hard cock. I shrieked in surprise not expecting the harder force than he’d used in our other sessions. I was okay, just startled. Honestly, I liked the extra bit of force. I wouldn’t be okay with much more than that, but I’d tell him that later when we discussed this session.

“Do you believe you deserved those strikes, Pet?” he asked, the question holding more meaning than whether or not I thought I needed the discipline.

“Yes, Master Kai-Wen. Please continue with my punishment,” I said, my answer telling him that I was okay with what he’d done and wanted him to continue.

Kai-Wen nodded and whipped my cock and balls. He was nearly finished punishing my balls when I felt the tell-tale sign of an orgasm building in my balls. I gasped out that I was going to come and screamed in pleasured overload when he laid the final strikes in rapid succession to my balls as they sent more seed into my bladder. I stayed standing before him only because he was using his power to keep me upright.

My dick was painfully hard and both my cock and nuts throbbed. I loved it. I loved that he’d punished my dick and balls while I had my ass full of his piss and my bladder filled with my seed. I was incredibly excited to have him cage my cock while I was so aroused after it had just been whipped. A metal cock cage with a long, hollow, flexible rod appeared in his hand and I moaned in lustful anticipation.

He’d had the cock cage and rod specifically made for me by Lady Bao-Tein. The cage part was the same kind of material as the slave rings I wore. The rod was made of something else and I had no idea how she made the metal of the rod bend and conform to my body without breaking or causing me only mild discomfort when it was initially inserted. The rod would reach all the way into my bladder so that I’d only be able to piss when Kai-Wen allowed it. That sent a thrill through me. I loved it when he took complete control of my body.

Kai-Wen stroked a finger down the length of my cock and it immediately softened despite the wickedly strong arousal coursing through me. I’d thought at first that Ji-Sun gave Kai-Wen some sort of power to kill my erection the first time he’d done that but he’d said that an erection required blood to fill the veins of a cock and he was simply moving the blood out of those veins and preventing them from filling back up. 

I thought it was cool as fuck and loved the sensation of being incredibly aroused but unable to get hard unless Kai-Wen wanted me that way. Technically I didn’t need the cage to keep me from getting hard now but he knew I really enjoyed the sensation of having my cock caged by him. We both loved seeing my cock caged in a display of his control and ownership of my sexuality.

Kai-Wen was very gentle as he inserted the hollow rod but I still winced a little as he pushed it the last little bit into my bladder. He said if I chose to play that way more often, even that small discomfort would disappear. He’d even offered to make it completely painless when we decided to play that way. I’d tried that once but oddly didn’t get as much pleasure out of the play that time so asked him to just do it the regular way from then on. 

I enjoyed bladder play now and again but I didn’t like it enough for it to become a regular thing for us. Kai-Wen had no strong feelings about it either way although he did enjoy having absolute control over such a private bodily function of mine. That was what I liked the most of bladder play, too.

He slipped the cage over my soft cock, the quiet click of it locking in place sending a pleasure shiver through me. The cage had no lock but wouldn’t open for anyone except Kai-Wen. Once the cage was in place I went to my knees and took his soft cock into my mouth, a sound of pure pleasure coming from me. 

Kai-Wen initially let me set the pace as I brought him to hardness. Once he was hard I did as he told me to get him off or more often, relaxed into his Mastery as he fucked my mouth, his only objective to get off. In less than ten minutes he was gifting me with his seed and I swallowed that greedily just as I drank down his sexual energy, easing my hunger. When I reluctantly let his spent cock fall from my mouth he pulled me up for a thorough kiss that sent lust rushing futilely through my body.

“Go empty your bowels and come back to me, Pet,” Kai-Wen said with a little push.

I did as I was told and wished that I could empty my bladder, too. I was sure he’d let me do that before I needed to go to the merchant guild. He might not understand entirely why I felt the need to work but he supported me in my desire and that was what really mattered. I stood in front of Kai-Wen again when I was done and waited for his next command, little threads of excitement winding through me when I saw the two boxes beside him.

Inside the boxes were what Kai-Wen called insertables. I never knew what was in the boxes until they were opened and they wouldn’t open until I picked one. Kai-Wen would make up a riddle of some sort to describe the contents and I’d need to try to puzzle out what that meant to figure out if I wanted whatever was in the box. Frequently I just picked a box because I liked the design on it secure in the knowledge that I’d enjoy whatever Kai-Wen chose to lodge inside me.

“Do you want to play with the contents of the boxes now or would you like to wait until tonight? I don’t want to unduly distract you from your job, which could be a possibility. If you choose now and it proves too distracting for you, I’ll remove the item until you finish work and re-insert it later. If you do need to have it removed part way through the day, you’ll need to make up for that lost time by keeping it inside you longer tonight.”

Well that was a stupid easy decision to make. It was a win/win for me as far as I could tell.

“Now, please, Master Kai-Wen.”

He smirked at me and gestured to the pale blue coloured box with flying creatures on it. “Because something is small doesn’t mean that it should be dismissed out of hand due to that small stature. A number of small things can be more overpowering than a single large thing.”

He passed his hand over the alabaster white box inlaid with mother of pearl in the shape of two people holding hands and staring with adoration at each other. I was going to pick that box regardless of what Kai-Wen said because I liked the design of the box.

“I’ll take the white box,” I said before Kai-Wen could say anything.

“You haven’t even heard the riddle for it. Are you sure? You might change your mind once you see the contents but once you pick you can’t change your mind.”

“I want that one. It speaks to me,” I said firmly.

“As you wish, Pet. Do you want to see what was in the other box?”

I nodded. I knew that the contents would eventually end up in my ass, much to my delight. So I didn’t get the pleasure of whatever it was right now. I would some time down the road. I knew that because it had already happened. Kai-Wen opened the box to reveal what looked like a dozen quail-sized eggs made out of what looked like opal nestled on gold velvet. I was probably staring at a small fortune that he wanted to shove up my ass for our mutual pleasure. 

He opened the alabaster box and I gaped. Resting on a bed of black satin was what I was willing to bet was a perfect, life-sized replica of Kai-Wen’s hand and roughly three inches of his forearm in what I thought might be moonstone. The fingertips of the hand were pressed together like a duck’s bill, the position used most often when first inserting a hand into someone. The carving was expertly done even to my untrained eye with fingernails, the little lines over the finger joints and even some veins showing on the back of the hand. It would feel amazing settled in my ass.

“Lay on your belly on my lap. I was thrilled to hear that you enjoy being fisted because that’s something I love doing but haven’t gotten around to doing with you yet.”

I hesitated. It was true that I really adored being fisted but I didn’t think we had time to work me as open as I needed to be to take a hand. While I really liked taking a hand up my ass, I didn’t like having one pushed into me without being properly loosened. Especially when I had a choice about that now.

“We don’t have time to make me ready. I still need to wash up, eat, get dressed and I’ve only got a little more than an hour to do that. I could skip breakfast and grab something at the merchant guild but it’s still not enough time for me to comfortably be able to take that. Don’t get me wrong. That definitely intrigues me, but it’ll take at least half an hour to relax me enough to take that hand and it would still be something of a rush job to do it that fast. I’ve been fisted countless times and know how much time I need to be able to take a hand without pain.”

“Have you forgotten who I am?” Kai-Wen asked as a little godly tone crept into his voice.

“No, Kai-Wen, but rushing to take a hand when I’m not ready for it is a hard not-again-in-this-lifetime for me.” 

I would not budge on this point. I’d been fisted many times without being made ready for it. It was completely besides the point that I’d healed from the damage in hours. It was extremely painful while it was happening and I wouldn’t willingly submit to that again. Kai-Wen reached out and pulled me into his lap. He hugged me and kissed my forehead before he sighed softly.

“I think you have forgotten. Or perhaps don’t understand what my providence is would be a better way of putting it. I am the God Of Healing. I know everything there is to know about how the physical body works. I can manipulate a body to behave in any manner that it can, from normal actions to things that would only happen in extreme circumstances. I can make changes to it on a level that will cause those changes to be passed down for generations to come. 

“Today you experienced my pinching shut your urethra so that your seed ended up in your bladder. That’s not the first time I’ve done that to you either and you know that. I took away your erection by moving the blood out of the veins in your cock and kept those veins from filling back up. Until I reverse it, you’re now impotent. Ji-Sun could cause you to gain an erection but he’d have to do it every single time you wanted or needed to be hard. Alternately, I could make you hard for as long as I wanted by simply not allowing the blood to drain from your cock, which we will play with at some point because I’m sure you’ll enjoy the pain of an erection that will not go down regardless of what you do.

“I have absolute control over a body. Yes, some things will take more concentration, like putting my symbol on your chest, but other things, like loosening the muscles of your hole so you can take this without any pain or prep is beyond easy. It’s also nothing for me to tighten those same muscles back up once I have this hand settled inside you. If I want to, I could tighten your hole to the point where you’d have a hard time getting your baby finger in. We have plenty of time to get this into you if you still want to. You certainly don’t have to, Ya’al. I’m more than happy with your cock caged and having control of your bladder for today.”

I stared in surprise at Kai-Wen. I’d never really thought about what the extent of his powers were. Why would I? They didn’t mean anything to me. I wasn’t with him because he was a god. Sure, I enjoyed some of the benefits of his godhood like having my ass lubed up with a thought from him or the utterly glorious, orgasm inducing sensation of his divine aura washing over my skin or just never having to sleep in the wet spot in bed because he didn’t want a wet spot period so there never was one. 

Even if he was just a mortal man and couldn’t do any of that cool shit or didn’t live in the amazing palace that he did or spoil me silly with books and decadent food I’d only heard rumours about, I felt absolutely confident that I’d still love him the exact same way that I did now because I loved the person he was not the God.

My brain screeched to a halt so fast I was sure I’d just given myself mental whiplash.

I rolled that last thought around my head, poking at it. It felt right and true and not just a turn of phrase like saying I loved strawberries or reading mysteries. It also felt like something that had been there for a while but that I hadn’t noticed it or something. I thought realizing that I loved someone in a romantic sense would be... noisier. I’d thought there would be mental bells and whistles and fireworks letting me know that this person was the one that my heart choose to go to. I guess this was what Mamoru meant when he said that love sometimes crept up on you without you being aware of it.

This was quiet but it felt vast, powerful and deep, too. Like the ocean. It was a calm feeling now but I was sure that it could change into a raging maelstrom depending on the situation. It also felt like it had always been there just waiting for me to discover it and then wonder why I hadn’t seen something so expansive until now. How could something so huge be right in front of me and I hadn’t seen it this whole time? Love was awesomely scary.

“Belial? Ya’al? Talk to me. Use your words,” Kai-Wen said worry in his tone as he held me a little tighter and stroked his thumb over my cheek. “I’ll only do what you’re comfortable with and if that means not making your hole lose with my godhood, then I won’t. I thought you’d like having my hand inside your ass all day, filling you and stretching you wide but you most certainly don’t have to do that if you don’t want to.”

I looked at him and saw his concern as well as the deep abiding love he had for me. In an instant the calm vanished, replaced by a towering wave that crashed over me. I felt like I was drowning from the magnitude of the love I felt for him and I was suddenly afraid. Kai-Wen was my lifeline. He would keep me afloat and safe in this sudden storm of intense feelings that I’d never had to deal with before that had suddenly swamped me.

“I love you,” I whispered as I stared at him with wide eyes. “I love you so much it scares me.”

Kai-Wen’s eyes lit with joy and his divine aura burst from him, spreading further than I’d ever seen it go. I moaned, intense lust spreading like wildfire through me at the touch. He hastily pulled his aura back in and I whimpered at the loss, wriggling my ass in his lap. I wanted to be fucked by the man I loved and I wanted it now.

“You have no idea how much I’ve longed to hear you say that,” Kai-Wen said before kissing me hard.

“Fuck me,” I demanded when he released my lips. “Right now. I need you inside me.”

“Anything for you, Ya’al,” Kai-Wen said as I was suddenly straddling his lap, his cock buried balls deep in my ass.

I gasped in surprise when I felt my dick harden and looked down. The cage was gone and the pressure of a nearly full bladder had vanished. A growl of annoyance left my throat and I cupped Kai-Wen’s jaw with my hands.

“Put it back. All of it. We weren’t finished our play. Fuck your pet slave, dump a big load in my ass and then seal it inside me with a nice big, heavy plug so that I’ll be desperate for you tonight. That’s what I want, what I need, right now.”

Lust surged through Kai-Wen’s eyes. Between one breath and the next my erection was gone, my cock caged and my bladder nearly full again. Euphoria filled me and I moaned as I circled my hips. This was perfect. Kai-Wen slid his hands under my ass gripping my cheeks strongly as he began moving me as he wished. I loved the feel of his cock working my hole and whimpered in pleasurable frustration when I realized that he was purposefully angling himself to almost hit my prostate but just barely missing it. I was still incredibly aroused from the ruined orgasms earlier and his teasing was ramping that desire up even higher.

“I want you to start breathing deeply. Nice and slow. Focus on the feeling of my cock inside you and how good that feels. Then focus on your cock and balls and how amazing it feels to have them caged and drained for my pleasure,” Kai-Wen commanded.

I nodded. Focusing on how good his cock felt filling my hole was dead easy. Breathing slowly and deeply when I wanted to gulp air as I chased an orgasm that wouldn’t happen was a lot harder. When I finally managed to do what my Master demanded, a tingling warmth started in my groin and slowly spread outward travelling up my belly and down my legs. My caged cock twitched in its prison and I liked it a lot.

“Very good, Pet. Rock your hips,” Kai-Wen said in a soft voice as he moved his hands from my ass to begin playing with my nipples, tugging and lightly twisting the rings.

I groaned in pleasure and ground my ass down on his cock as I’d been ordered to. The warm tingling crept over my body and it was getting harder to keep my breathing slow and even. I struggled to do as I was told but my body had other plans. I felt enveloped in the warm tingles and was suddenly hyper aware of my body and how aroused I was. My balls drew up and I felt like I was going to come but not really.

“Master, I think I’m going to come,” I said a little confused at the sensations filling me but really liking the lavishness of them.

“Fuck yourself on my cock and let what happens, happen,” Kai-Wen said as he watched me intently. “Focus on how your body feels, how I make it feel, when my cock is inside you.”

I gladly did what he commanded me to do. Riding a cock was one of the better pleasures in life in my opinion. That it was Kai-Wen’s made it sublime and thrilled me to the very depths of my soul. My hips moved automatically and I let my mind drift in the pleasure pulsing through me. I still felt like I was going to come but it was achingly slow and powerful. It was like a tide coming in; relentless, impossible to stop and filling places that needed to be filled. It was different from being brought to the edge of orgasm and then prevented from coming. It was more like being taken beyond the point of orgasm so that it was more than just gratification centered in my groin. I felt like I could ride the lush sensations for hours.

Before I was ready for it an intense wave of pleasure filled me. My body went rigid for a few seconds before powerful ripples of ecstasy spread out from my groin, suffusing my entire body. My vision greyed at the edges and I went limp, collapsing into Kai-Wen’s arms as my muscles spasmed. He groaned and I felt his cock begin pulsing his seed into my ass. I sighed softly in contentment as the delight of feeling him fill my ass rolled into the bliss I was already feeling. I barely had enough sense to slurp up his sexual energy, my mind a fucked out haze.

Kai-Wen held me securely in his arms, a feeling of absolute peace and rightness filling me as he petted my skin and told me how much I’d pleased him. How proud and lucky he was to own me. My heart felt full to bursting with happiness. This was where I was meant to be. Kai-Wen was home, love, safety, my partner, my Master. To be with him, to serve him, to give him my love, was my purpose. I’d never been so sure of anything in my entire life.

“Would you ever consider marrying me?” I asked in a soft voice. “I want to marry you. I want to be your husband and have you as mine for the rest of my life. I’ve finally heard what my heart was saying and it says that being with you, loving you, is my purpose and what will give me the greatest joy in my life.”

“Yes, Belial. By all that is holy, yes, I want you to be my husband. I’d do it right now but you need to go to work shortly, there isn’t time and you’ll be exhausted from what the ceremony will demand of you and in no shape to do anything more than be snuggled securely in my arms for the rest of the day. Know this, even without the formality of the ceremony; you are my husband and the love of my immortal life.”

I hugged Kai-Wen tight, a feeling of giddy lightness and joy filling me. He returned my embrace and I swore I could feel his happiness radiating out from him and touching my soul. I hoped he could feel how happy I was, too.

When his softening cock slipped free of my ass I automatically clenched my hole to keep every drop of his seed inside me. Kai-Wen effortlessly moved me so that I was on my hands and knees on the bed beside him. My training had me press my chest to the bed, my ass high in the air waiting for whatever my Master wanted to do.

“Such a perfect Pet. My come is to stay sealed in your ass today. Through the day, I will exchange the plugs for bigger ones until you are opened to my satisfaction. Each time I change the plug I’ll put another load in your ass.”

I moaned, the idea of that both thrilling and deeply pleasing to me. I grunted softly when a large plug was pushed into my hole. It was a little bit bigger than Kai-Wen’s cock and a shiver of anticipation ran through me at knowing that I’d be taking larger plugs all through the day. I adored having my asshole stretched open. Kai-Wen caressed my ass before lightly slapping one of my cheeks and saying we were done for now.

I stood and wobbled a tiny bit before getting my legs to cooperate and keep me upright. Kai-Wen had a smirk on his face as he watched me. The smirk shifted into an indulgent smile as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly. When he drew back, he pressed his forehead to mine and we just stood in each other’s arms enjoying the way our bodies fit together and just... being. I wanted to ask what that deeply satisfying feeling I’d had that wasn’t an orgasm but sort of was but I was far too content to break the peaceful quiet between us. I’d ask later.

I jumped and swore when I heard the clock on the table in the reading nook chime the half hour. Shit. I was going to be late and I hadn’t eaten breakfast, brushed my hair or even dressed yet. And I still needed to empty my bladder before I left. Kai-Wen chuckled, gently pushed me from him and suddenly I was dressed in loose, flowing pants, soft leather shoes, a gauzy, billowing shirt and my hair was neatly braided and hung down my back.

“Go to work, my love. I’ll come to you in two hours to put another load in your ass and change your plug.”

“Thank you, Master. I can hardly wait for that. I need to piss before I go though. My bladder is feeling pretty full. Please may I relieve myself, Master?” 

“No. That’s part of your punishment, too, for calling me an asshole. Off you go or you really will be late even with my helping you to get ready.”

I almost moaned in pleasure at being denied relief. Yes, I really, really wanted to empty my bladder but I absolutely loved that I couldn’t because my Master wouldn’t allow it yet.

“As my Master wishes,” I said before dropping to my knees to kiss his still exposed cock.

I stood, looked Kai-Wen in the eyes, told him I loved him and Gated to the merchant guild. I should have just enough time to grab something from the kitchen to eat before I had to show up in the meeting room to begin my translation duties.

*****

The Jinn merchant was a pompous, vain, irritating, condescending little dick. He set my teeth on edge and I’d never wanted to punch someone so badly as I did him. I wasn’t a merchant so to him I was just hired help. Technically, that was true in a way, but I was acting completely professionally as his translator because I took pride in the work I did regardless of how much of a giant douche the other person was being.

He’d seen one of my nipple piercings and part of Kai-Wen’s symbol when my shirt gaped open a bit when we first met. He immediately asked if I was a slave and demanded to have me for his use that evening. I didn’t bother translating any of that, answering him myself that I wasn’t a slave and that I had a husband who would not share me even if I’d been so inclined. He hadn’t been happy about my refusal and I could see in his eyes that he didn’t believe me about not being a slave. Fine, I thought of myself as Master Kai-Wen’s pet slave, but that was something completely different from what the Jinn merchant believed I was.

An hour into the discussions I’d nearly leapt out of my seat at the meeting table when I’d felt the Jinn’s bare foot press against my groin. Surprise had flashed briefly in his eyes when he obviously felt the metal of my cock cage before intense lust filled his gaze. He got a crafty look, pointed at me and said slave in heavily accented Common. The guild merchants frowned and shook their heads no, sending me questioning looks. I shrugged and said he’d asked earlier if I was a slave and didn’t believe me when I said I wasn’t. 

I told the Jinn again that I wasn’t a slave, had a husband and that if he touched me again, I’d gut him like a pig with my bare hands. I extended my claws to their fullest and tapped them on the table several times before re-sheathing them. The tight smile I gave him showed plenty of fang, too. I wasn’t bluffing either. I wouldn’t stand for someone to put their hands on me in a sexual way that I didn’t want. Never again would that happen.

Two hours into the trade talks, true to his word, Kai-Wen showed up. A young boy hurried into the room and murmured to the head merchant, pointing to the door. Kai-Wen stood there waiting. The guild merchants bowed their heads respectfully at Kai-Wen and the head merchant told me to tell the Jinn merchant that we were taking a fifteen minute break. I did as I was told, stood and exited the room, leading Kai-Wen to a tiny office that was mine to use.

He wasted no time, which I adored. My clothes vanished and I immediately bent over my desk, presenting him my ass. He pulled the plug free, shoved his dick into my loosened hole, fucked me hard and after he came, he pushed an even larger plug into my ass that made me moan in pleasure. He also allowed me to finally empty my bladder, which felt intensely good and nearly like an orgasm.

“I’ll be back at lunch time. Think of me until then, Pet,” Kai-Wen said as he pressed on the base of the plug making me groan softly.

Kai-Wen vanished and I was once again clothed. I went back to the meeting room just as the merchants were filing back in. The Jinn appeared to be a capable man when it came to his job but the way he looked at me was really starting to creep me out. I was used to lustful looks. I was an Incubus. It happened all the time. The way he looked at me when no one else was looking was mildly disturbing. Instinct told me it wouldn’t be good for me to be caught alone with him.

Lunch time didn’t involve me eating a lot of physical food. Not that I minded that. Kai-Wen whisked me back to his palace, fucked me again and put a bigger plug in me. He then spent the next half hour snuggling with me and explaining about the full body orgasm I’d had earlier that morning. 

He was surprised at first that I’d never had one before until I reminded him that my previous sex life wasn’t about my pleasure in the act and that sometimes I’d been punished for experiencing pleasure. When I did orgasm, it was because a performance was demanded of me or it was forced from me for the amusement and arousal of whomever was using me.

Kai-Wen fucked me again and put an even larger plug into me before he popped me back into the guild hall. I was really starting to feel the stretch of the plug and giddy excitement surged through me when I thought that meant he intended to fist me that evening. I really hoped he would because I wanted to feel his hand stroking me from the inside and we hadn’t played that way yet.

Kai-Wen came to me again during the mid-afternoon break, fucked me and put the next size up plug into me. He’d have no problem fisting my ass tonight if that was what he intended. This latest plug was huge. I wasn’t complaining at all but it was making it a little more difficult to concentrate on translating despite how fluent I was. As much as I’d love to have him fuck me and push an even bigger plug into me, that couldn’t happen while I was still working or I’d never be able to concentrate. 

When we all entered the meeting room after the break, the Jinn merchant stared hard at me before pursing his lips as if he disapproved of something. I didn’t care what his issues were. I did my job translating and mentally counted down the time to supper. With the way the trade talks were going, it wasn’t something that would be wrapped up today.

The meeting finally broke for the day well past the supper hour. I’d told Kai-Wen that I thought that would be the case so he wasn’t expecting me at my usual time. I was putting something away in my little office before I left for the day when the last voice I expected or wanted to hear sounded from behind me.

“You lied about not being a slave, Belial. You will be beaten for that.”

I slowly turned to stare at a smirking Crevilne, the Jinn merchant lurking behind him with disturbing anticipation in his expression.

“It’s not a lie. I am free,” I said in a calm even voice.

I was a bit surprised that I felt zero fear at finally facing Crevilne when I’d thought I’d at least have some twinges of it. I was very pleased with myself and how far I’d come in shedding my slave mentality in my daily life. I was more than happy to keep the majority of my slave mentality where my sex life was concerned.

I had my own means of getting away from Crevilne via Gating myself which he probably didn’t know. I could also quite literally play not one but three god cards if I chose to. A little smile actually ticked up the corner of my mouth as I waited for him to notice the Blessing I had bestowed upon me. That should at least make him pause before he tried anything. Crevilne was cruel and power-hungry but he wasn’t stupid.

“I would never set you free. You’re my slave and I’ve devoted quite a lot of time and resources into looking for you since you ran from the keep. You’ve been difficult property to recover. I will be claiming my property as is my right. The guild hall will have no choice but to surrender what is mine. If you beg prettily enough I might be convinced to only cut off one of your legs for running away. I thought I had you trained better than that.”

“Don’t forget our deal. I get to use him for the night before you start hacking pieces of him off,” said the Jinn merchant in Common Demon.

“Of course. A demon never breaks a deal. Once the guild hands him over to me you can do almost anything with him for one night as per our terms of agreement.”

I laughed at that. This was going to be so damn satisfying. “Yeah, that’s not going to happen. At all. You really have no idea of the god-level plague pit you’re about to walk into if you continue along this line.”

“My slave rings may have been changed for others but I have documents proving you’re mine. I’m not pleased to see that you’ve been tattooed. I’ll have to cut that off you, too.”

“This?” I said as I unbuttoned my shirt so that Kai-Wen’s symbol was completely visible. I traced a finger over the curving line of one of the greater wyrms. “This is not a tattoo and can never be removed no matter what you do or try.”

Crevilne’s brow furrowed as he stared at Kai-Wen’s symbol for several seconds, his eyes widening a little when he recognized what it was. He snapped his gaze to my face and I saw it the moment he finally noticed that I had a Blessing on me. He wouldn’t know it was Fei-Lau’s as a Priest was required to be able to tell what God had placed a Blessing but just the fact that I had one had to be blowing his mind in combination with Kai-Wen’s symbol on my chest. Kai-Wen had told me that Ji-Sun’s Blessing was so subtle that even a Priest would have a hard time spotting it so I didn’t expect Crevilne to see it.

“Well, well, well. Plaything for a god. I’m impressed. I never thought of reaching so high. I’ll have to revise some of my plans for you,” Crevilne said as he lunged at me.

I jerked to the side barely avoiding his grasp. If he was willing to tread on what a god had clearly marked as his, Crevilne was not going to be swayed by anything I said or did. I could Gate away easily but I knew he’d wait until I came back and either try to steal me away or set a trap for me that I couldn’t escape. I didn’t want to give up my job in the guild as I like it and the people I worked with. I needed some divine assistance.

“I don’t give two shits what your plans are. If it involves me, it’s not going to happen. I wanted to deal with this on my own, to prove to myself that I could, but you leave me no choice if you’re taking this to a physical level and not warned off by the symbols on me. I know I can’t beat you either physically or magically so I’m not even going to try. Lord Kai-Wen, I need your help.”

Crevilne snorted in dismissal, a triumphant grin on his face, and reached for me again only to have his hand land on Kai-Wen’s arm instead.

“You dare to touch a God?” Kai-Wen’s voice was both incredibly loud and whisper soft at the same time and filled with the power of a god. 

There was no way that Kai-Wen could be mistaken for anything other than the god he was. He radiated a godly presence and barely banked unimaginable power. He was also furious and it had nothing to do with Crevilne accidentally touching him without permission. Crevilne was frozen in shock for several seconds before he yanked back his hand. It was too late though. He’d laid his hand upon a god without the god allowing the touch. The Jinn merchant appeared rooted in place, fear written all over his face.

“Did he touch you, Ya’al?” Kai-Wen asked as he turned to look at me and offered me his hand.

I took Kai-Wen’s hand and settled against his side. “No, Kai-Wen. Crevilne refused to believe me when I said I wasn’t a slave and not his in particular. I can’t say the same about the Jinn, however. He pressed his bare foot to my groin earlier; it wasn’t accidental in the least and was, in fact, very deliberately sexual.”

Kai-Wen glared at the Jinn. The front of the Jinn’s pants immediately darkened as the smell of piss and shit wafted into the small space of my office. Blood suddenly ran in thick rivulets from his eyes, nose, mouth and ears. Blisters ballooned quickly over his skin, bursting with a disgusting wet pop, squirting foul-smelling green pus. His muscles spasmed hard, jerking his body back and forth for several seconds before he fell to the floor. He lay there twitching, his eyes filled with pain and terror, his mouth opening and closing in a scream he couldn’t seem to make audible. I expected the light of life to soon leave him but as the seconds passed, it became apparent that as horrible as the man’s condition was, he wasn’t going to be dying quite yet.

“He will suffer until I’m satisfied he has paid the price for assaulting you. That will probably be a very long time as it enrages me beyond reason to know that he touched my husband so intimately,” Kai-Wen said as he stared with disgust and fury at the Jinn.

“Husband?” Crevilne croaked out, his faintly blue skin turning ashen.

“I did say you had no idea of the plague pit you were walking into,” I said relishing the rising panic in Crevilne’s face.

“I know some of what you’ve done to Belial. It infuriates me beyond belief that you tortured and abused him as you did. It matters not to me that it was done before I ever met him. But, Belial has said that’s in the past and wants no vengeance. As much as I’d take immense pleasure in making you suffer hideously for centuries for all that you put him through he, perhaps rightly so, says that you’re not worth that sort of attention or energy from either of us. It is by Belial’s grace alone that you escape a fate truly worse than death and you’d be wise to never forget that. However, if there is ever even a trace of you or those you direct near him, I will accept his temporary displeasure with me and deal you the punishment I believe you richly deserve for what you’ve done to him.

“It is a small thing but I can at least visit some punishment upon you for having touched me without permission. I care not that it was accidental and unavoidable. In this instance, Belial’s feelings about my punishing you are not a consideration since the affront was to me personally when you touched me without my leave to do so. 

“For the next one hundred years the flesh of the hand that touched me will turn gangrenous and rot. Nothing you do, no healer you consult, no God you beseech, will be able to stop this. This is my Will as God of Healing, Plagues and Disease. You will need to amputate the limb to stop the spread of the disease. The longer you wait to amputate, the more severe the amputation as it moves up your arm. When the limb grows back and is whole again, the cycle starts anew. How much time you have between outbreaks and how quickly or slowly the disease progresses will be at my whim. The first round starts now.”

Crevilne cried out sharply and clutched his wrist. The skin of his hand swelled and turned red, the flesh taking on a shiny look. Blackness suddenly coloured the center of his palm where he’d touched Kai-Wen and small blisters erupted. Crevilne began shaking and sweat suddenly poured off him. He dropped to his knees, moaning in pain.

“Your time is short. If you don’t amputate within twenty-four hours, you will lose the whole arm,” Kai-Wen said with heavy satisfaction in his voice. “Don’t think to avoid the punishment of the disease by constantly amputating your hand before it fully forms. If you try that, I’ll simply move the area to be affected to another body part. Perhaps your other hand. Perhaps your leg. I’m rather enjoying the idea of sending it to infect your groin since I know regenerating genitals is quite painful, takes a fair bit of time and I know how much you enjoy fucking. Please, do give me the opportunity to cause you more agony on as many levels that I can.” 

Kai-Wen cast his gaze over both men and flicked his fingers dismissively at them. “Be gone from my presence. You disgust and enrage me.”

Crevilne and the Jinn vanished. I was in awe at what he’d done. I knew he was a god but it was still a little shocking to see him exercise his power and godhood like I’d just seen him do. Kai-Wen kissed me gently on the lips and the next thing I knew, we were back in his bedroom in his palace.

“Why did you tell Crevilne that the only reason you weren’t going to kill him was because I said not to bother? I’d love for you to reduce him to nothing more than a pile of ash. Not only for what he did to me but what he’s done to others and what I know he’ll continue to do to more people in the future.”

“Because if I said I wasn’t allowed to kill him because of Fate’s order that he continue to live until his destiny played out, his cruelty would know no bounds with him thinking that he is untouchable by even the gods. This way, he believes he only lives because you don’t think he’s worth the effort to kill. That is undoubtedly humiliating for him; that a slave he trained for decades and abused in casually horrific ways finds killing him beneath him.

“The rotting of his flesh as I decreed it is not something Fate or Hylocereus can make me change or undo either. I am completely within my Godly Right to do what I’ve done. He laid his hand upon me without permission. It is up to a god’s discretion to choose whether to punish or not and to choose what that punishment is. Death is acceptable among the gods for that offense although it usually involves some sort of attack to trigger that level of punishment. The disease won’t kill him nor will it spread to anyone else. It is specific to him, the hand that touched me and has a set period of time to occur. He needs to live an undisclosed amount of time longer and he needs to be able to breed a child during that time. Missing part of or a whole limb won’t affect his ability to father a child assuming that it is to happen while he is in the midst of being infected or recovering from the latest bout of misery I visit upon him.”

“I have to admit that I like what you did to both the Jinn and Crevilne. That probably makes me a bad person to take pleasure in another’s suffering and misery,” I said with heavy satisfaction in my voice.

“No, Belial, it doesn’t. You deserve to feel satisfaction in their suffering. Enough of them. They don’t merit any more of our thoughts. I have a lovely Pet with a beautifully stretched open hole that I intend to fist in the next few minutes and I’d like to get to doing just that.”

My clothes vanished although Kai-Wen remained dressed. I was better than fine with that. I assumed my presentation pose, my feet a shoulder-width apart, my shoulders back and my forearms clasped behind my back. Kai-Wen gestured and weights appeared on my nipple rings, tugging deliciously on them. He sat in a chair that appeared behind him and frowned at me.

“You were told to have no sexual contact with anyone. While it was not your fault that the Jinn touched you, you did not inform me immediately that you’d been fondled. You’ve earned yourself a spanking. Get on your belly over my lap. You may cry and moan if you wish. Your seed is still not to leave your body.”

I loved being spanked by Kai-Wen. So much so that he didn’t do it nearly as often as I wished. He used it more as a reward than a punishment. If I’d have been able to get hard, I’d have been able to drive nails through stone with my cock. That I couldn’t get hard and that my cock was caged only made my lust climb higher. I murmured a soft thank you and settled myself over Kai-Wen’s lap as he demanded. The position made the weights on my nipples hang straight down and I knew from past experience that the motion of being spanked would set them to swaying adding to my pleasure.

Kai-Wen caressed and squeezed my ass before he slowly pulled the very large plug from me. I whimpered a little at the loss but at the same time I loved how loose and open my hole felt. I couldn’t clench my hole closed; the muscles having been forced wide open for too long. Or possibly Kai-Wen was preventing me from being able to clench tight. Either way, I adored it.

“Master Kai-Wen, I can’t clench my hole shut. When you start my discipline, your come is going to flow out of my ass.”

“Very thoughtful to warn me, Pet. I know it will. It will please me to see my seed running down your thighs.”

The first swat to my ass wasn’t hard at all. It was almost playful really. The strikes became increasingly harder until they caused me to exhale sharply. Not because I was in pain but because the sting and force together were making the weights on my nipples sway and the first bit of Kai-Wen’s come flowed from my ass and over my balls. It was erotic as hell and made the constant lust I’d suffered with all day grow. 

Kai-Wen laid two more hard swats to my ass and then utterly shocked me in the best way possible by pushing his hand into my gaping hole. I cried out sharply in surprise and pleasure as an orgasm hit me out of nowhere giving me no time to warn my Master. Kai-Wen quickly pumped my hole as my overstretched muscles fluttered weakly around his hand. 

My eyes widened as I realized that the hollow rod in my bladder had been retracted to the base of my cock and my seed was once again pumped into my already half-filled bladder, Kai-Wen having not allowed me to relieve myself since lunchtime and commanding me to drink plenty of fluids during the afternoon. I loved it and panted harshly through the pleasurable frustration of a ruined orgasm, the teasing of my already stimulated prostate, my climbing desire and adding to the mild discomfort of my bladder.

“Do you frequently come from being fisted, Pet?” Kai-Wen asked as he continued to move his hand in my ass pushing a little deeper with every thrust, the squelching noises erotic to me.

“Yes,” I panted, the bliss he was giving me making my head spin. “I love having my Master pet my insides. More. Please. I love your hand inside me.”

“Aren’t you the greedy little thing? You tempt me to really stretch you out when that’s not at all what I intended for tonight.”

A shiver of pure want streaked down my spine and settled into a delicious throbbing in my balls. Whatever Kai-Wen was tempted to do, I wanted it. I had absolute faith and trust in him that he’d do nothing to intentionally hurt or frighten me. His purpose as my Master was to steer me into giving him pleasure and seeing to his desires so that my desires would also be served.

“Please, use me for your pleasure, Master Kai-Wen. That is my purpose and greatest desire. To serve you sexually, doing whatever you command is an erotic delight to me. I know I’ll enjoy whatever you demand because it’s you I serve. I trust you to care for me and keep me safe always. I trust you with my life and my very soul. I am yours to use however it pleases you because that will please me, too.”

Kai-Wen’s hand stilled elbow-deep in my ass. Gods, it felt so damn good to have him touching me so intimately. It was entirely possibly with how aroused I was that if he did nothing more than keep his hand settled so deep inside me, I’d come from that. I barely managed to bite back a protest when he slid his hand from my ass and stood me in front of him. 

I couldn’t clench my ass closed to stop his come from flowing out of my thoroughly loosened hole. It tickled as some of it dripped over my balls. I licked my lips at the sensation of his seed coating the backs of my thighs. Kai-Wen looked at me and there was pure joy in his eyes. I didn’t know why he was so happy but seeing his elation filled me with the same feeling.

“I swear to you on my very soul, Belial, I will never abuse your trust as your Master. It is a most precious gift you’ve just given me and I will treasure it always. You asked me earlier to marry you. I said I would. I was going to wait until tomorrow for this but I don’t want to wait another second. I can’t wait another second. Belial, will you do me the great honour of bearing my god-mark? This is not something done lightly and once done, it can never be undone. It is an eternal marriage of a god and the one who owns the god’s heart. You’ve spoken frequently of desiring my sexual ownership of you, which I gladly and enthusiastically claim. You already own my heart but I would like to make it formal with you.”

“I know what a god-mark is. Fei-Lau told me about it when we spoke of a woman, Nia, that he’d loved and offered his god-mark to. Are you sure you want to give me your god-mark, Kai-Wen? When I asked if you’d ever marry me, I was talking about a ceremony in a temple with a Priest. It never crossed my mind that you’d want more although it probably should’ve given that I do understand the depths of your love.”

A little uncertainty flitted through Kai-Wen’s eyes. “I know it’s a huge decision to make and you certainly deserve some time to think about it. I will wait for however long you need to make your choice. Regardless of what you choose, I will still love you just as I do now. If you decide that all you wish with me is a ceremony in a temple with a Priest, then I’ll do that and be happy with whatever bond you wish to make with me.”

“There is no choice to make,” I said softly as I leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips. “I would be honoured to bear your god-mark, Kai-Wen. To be with you always, having your love, giving you mine, your Mastery of me for our mutual pleasure, it’s a dream I hadn’t thought was possible.”

Kai-Wen pulled me into his lap and kissed me like he intended to devour me. I adored it and kissed him back just as fiercely. I made a sound of disappointment when I felt the weights taken off my nipples, the pressure of my bladder vanished, the loose, open feeling of my ass disappeared and the comforting cage on my cock was gone. I frowned at Kai-Wen and started to protest his taking away what I’d been thoroughly enjoying.

“This is for us, Kai-Wen, God of Healing, Plagues and Disease, and Belial; not a Master and his utterly perfect and delightful sex pet. It’s going to be intense enough for you without the other pleasures you were enjoying. I’m not going to lie, some of it will hurt. But it won’t for long. No matter how intense or frightened you feel, know that I’ll never intentionally hurt you and I will give my life for yours,” Kai-Wen said his voice commanding, excited and nervous all at once.

“Of course you wouldn’t hurt me,” I replied as if it was the most ridiculous thing he’d ever said to me, which it was. “What do you need from me?”

“I will formally ask you to bear my mark, you’ll agree and then I’ll need to make you bleed a little so that our blood can mingle. I’ll push some of my power into you and slowly expose you to increasing levels of my godhood. It’ll feel like it’s too much and like it’s going to crush you but it won’t. A mark will form, usually on the back of your hand but sometimes it appears somewhere else. Each mark is unique to the pairing and is what they need it to be.

“Once done, you’ll likely be exhausted. You’ll also be able to hear and talk to me in your head no matter how close or far apart we are. Not even being on a different plane will dim the sound of our voices to each other. I won’t be able to read your mind nor you mine. It’s just a special, intimate way for us to communicate. 

You’ll never get sick, age or die as long as I exist although you can still be injured and feel pain. You can die if someone who is god-touched attacks you with a god-killing weapon or if a god attacks you but the instances of that happening are extraordinarily rare. You’ll have a small measure of my power fused to your body so you’ll have some increased or enhanced magic. Gating wherever you wish regardless of the distance involved will probably be a thing you’ll be able to do effortlessly with practice. It will take you a bit to get used to increased power levels so take it slow and cautiously. Any questions?”

I shook my head no. I was excited but calm at the same time. We were suddenly sitting on the bed facing each other, naked. I grinned. I liked where this was going already and my cock firmed rapidly. Kai-Wen smirked and looked pointedly at my dick.

“You removed the toys and tightened me up but I’m still feeling the results of the ruined orgasms from today. And I really enjoy seeing you nude.”

Kai-Wen leaned in and kissed me. “Truly my Ya’al.”

He sat back and stared at me as something I could only call his godliness seemed to fill him. I wanted to bow down to him because it felt that strongly that I was in the presence of a god. His divine aura wasn’t showing but I could almost feel the unimaginable power of him gently lapping against my skin. It was beautiful and erotic at the same time and my cock throbbed with need.

“Do you, Belial, freely choose to accept my god-mark, forsaking all others and giving yourself to me for eternity? Once given, my god-mark will be a brand upon your soul that can never be removed. You will be mine and only mine for as long as you exist just as I will be yours and only yours for as long as I exist,” Kai-Wen said his voice resonating with the power of a god.

My heart squeezed hard in my chest. He probably didn’t mean for what he said to sound so much like a Master claiming ownership of his slave but it did to me and I not only loved it but craved it, too. He said this ceremony wasn’t for us as Master/slave but for us as a god and his lover but he was wrong. We were both those things to each other and they couldn’t be separated. I hoped I wasn’t going to screw this up somehow but I knew how I needed to respond for both of us.

“I gladly accept the gift that is your god-mark. It is a brand I will wear proudly as your husband and as your sex pet. You are my husband and my Master and I love you from the very depths of my soul as both those things. Brand your love and ownership onto me because it is truly not only what I want but what I need to be whole and happy. I give you my heart in return and am forever yours, my husband, my Master.”

Kai-Wen’s eyes lit with a joy so intense I swore I could feel it against my skin. He reached for me, drawing me into a kiss that was hungry, demanding and gentle all at once. The emotions in the kiss were so huge that I almost felt like I was drowning in them. That should’ve frightened me but instead it made me feel warmed and a little awed that I was loved so very much. 

I was shocked when I realized that even after knowing he loved me, Kai-Wen had kept the breadth of his love restrained because he didn’t want to scare me with just how much he loved me. I knew gods loved deeply but I’d had no idea it was anything like this. I was humbled by the amount of love and devotion he felt for me. I could easily become addicted to feeling this depth of emotion from him. When he pulled back from the kiss I was a little dazed, desire raged through me and my cock was leaking a continuous stream of pre-come.

“I want to do this without causing you pain but that’s not the way it works. Forgive me, Ya’al. I’ll do it as quickly as I can.” Kai-Wen was genuinely distressed when he took my left hand into his right, my palm facing up.

“This will give me my deepest desire; to be yours in a way that can never be changed by anyone. Not even a god could change it. So it hurts. So what? I’m doing it because I want to not because you want to hurt me. Make me yours, Kai-Wen. Do it and make both of us happy with the result.”

Kai-Wen smiled at me and brought his left hand over mine, his palm facing down. A thin beam of grass-green and blackest-black light twisted together and speared down from his palm into mine. I sucked in a sharp breath at the hot/cold sensation. It hurt but it was totally bearable. It was about the same level of pain as getting your finger caught in a drawer.

A fat drop of dark purple liquid began sliding down the shaft of green-black light and it took me a moment to realize that was Kai-Wen’s blood. Blood welled up in the palm of my hand where the light pierced me. I felt something wet plop down onto my leg and noticed that the spear of light went clean through my hand as well as through Kai-Wen’s other hand. The wetness was a drop of our mingled blood and it turned a lovely shade of dark magenta against my skin.

“Deep breath, Belial. I’m going to push some of my godhood into you now,” Kai-Wen said.

“Is that what we’re going to call it now?” I teased. “Good thing I adore having you in me and always want you there.”

Kai-Wen chuckled. Warmth settled in my palm where the light speared through it and slowly spread outward. It pressed against my senses in a very nice way and was a little arousing. As more entered me, the feeling of pressure grew. It still felt good but in an uncomfortably erotic way. I started to pant a little from both the heaviness of the feeling filling me and the rising desire winding through me.

“You’re doing beautifully, Belial. I’m going to begin setting my godhood free. You might feel like you’re going to burst or be crushed to death but you’ll be fine. You’re safe with me.”

I nodded. Of course I was safe with him. I gasped as the feeling of power easily tripled, filling, pressing and gripping my body tightly. My nipples were achingly hard points and I could feel an orgasm coiling in my balls. I almost sobbed at the emptiness of my ass. I needed Kai-Wen inside me in more than just the metaphysical way. I needed him completely filling me in all ways possible.

“Please, can I have your cock in me? I need it. Right now. Please,” I begged him. “I’m going to come and I need you inside me when I do. Please, Master.”

I moaned when I was suddenly impaled on Kai-Wen’s cock. It felt like a key sliding into a lock, opening a treasure that had been fastened shut for far too long. My orgasm slammed into me forcing my back to arch and my ass to grind down onto Kai-Wen’s cock. My balls shot my seed out so hard it hurt in the most sublimely beautiful way. I screamed and the first spurt of my come fell perfectly into my open mouth.

The power around and filling me surged, strangling the breath from my lungs, squeezing my balls and dick hard, twisting my nipples, burrowing down my urethra and filling my ass to bursting. I hurt from the immense pressure pushing against my body from both outside and within but it was highly erotic and I felt truly and utterly owned by Kai-Wen as his power as a god invaded every inch of me. It was the most beautiful, fulfilling experience of my life.

Just as black spots danced through my vision from lack of air and my body indeed felt like it was going to be squeezed to nothing, the crush of power ebbed and I gulped in a huge breath. As soon as I did, Kai-Wen groaned and I felt him flood my insides with his seed. I moaned in response as another hard spurt of come left my balls. My muscles suddenly felt like unset jelly and I collapsed against Kai-Wen, my breathing ragged.

“How do you feel, my love?” Kai-Wen asked his voice incredibly intimate in my head. It was like he was mentally petting me while he spoke and I was instantly a huge fan of the sensation.

“Owned. So very, very owned. Gods, we have to do that again. To feel your power filling me was.... I will agree to anything, absolutely anything you want to feel you fill me like that again.”

Kai-Wen laughed and kissed my forehead. “Tell me that mentally. I want to hear your mental voice,” he commanded.

I shivered in pleasure. I loved having him command me but this way of doing it was so much more erotic. Gods, the thought of him mentally commanding me to serve him or mentally directing me how to suck him was so very hot. If he praised me using only his mental voice I might be able to come from just that. We so had to try that at some point.

“How do I do that?”

“Direct your thoughts to me. Like you would if you were to pray to me.”

“You made me feel utterly and completely owned by you. That makes me feel so very good and happy. It was also intensely erotic and I loved that, too,” I said hoping that I was doing it right.

Kai-Wen’s eyes nearly glowed as he looked at me and his cock throbbed deliciously in my ass.

“By all that’s holy, your mental voice is so perfectly sweetly submissive I might never let you off my cock.”

I laughed in delight. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Well, it would make doing our jobs difficult for either one of us,” Kai-Wen said with a grin. “Let me see your hand, Ya’al. I want to make sure you’re not injured anymore and I’m curious to see what my mark is.”

I held out my hand, turning it over and sighed in pleasure when Kai-Wen’s cock twitched again in my ass when he saw the design on the back of my hand. I felt a thrill shoot through me that had nothing to do with his dick lodged in me when I saw the bold, swooping design that took up the entire back of my hand from my wrist to the base of my fingers and from one side to the other.

“Not that I’m complaining in any way, but why are you still so wonderfully hard when you’ve already found release?” I asked.

“Because I know you like sitting on my cock and being plugged with an ass full of come so I kept the erection,” Kai-Wen said absently as he lightly traced a finger over the design his expression one of supreme satisfaction. 

“You can do that? I mean, well, obviously you can if you’re still hard inside me right now. Why haven’t you done this before? Why have you told me to make you hard again either with my Wiles or by blowing you when you could just stay hard?”

“Because it’s erotic to command you to make me hard. I enjoy the way your Wiles feel as they move over me. You have an exquisite and talented mouth. Why would I deny myself the pleasure of you when you’re all too happy to give me what is my right as your Master? You are my beloved sex pet and to indulge you always means my pleasure.”

My breath shuddered out of me and I hugged Kai-Wen tight, surprising him at the sudden move.

“Thank you, Master Kai-Wen. I will strive until my final breath to be everything you want and need your sex pet to be. I was born to be yours. I love you. It scares me how much I do but at the same time I know that it’s the most perfect, beautiful, wondrous thing I’ll ever do.”

“I love you, too, Belial. I’m not sure how I ended up with the divine gift of your love but I’m humbled to have it. You are, by far, better than anything I thought I deserved. You’ve made me so incredibly happy and content I sometimes feel like it’s a dream. Thank you, Ya’al, for loving me.”

I couldn’t help myself. I started to cry. I was so damn happy there wasn’t enough room within me to contain all my joy. Kai-Wen held me tight, my face pressed into his neck and petted me gently as he rocked his hips languidly fucking me and telling me mentally how much he loved me as both his husband and pet, how proud he was to own me and how well I pleased him as his adored sex pet. 

When my short crying jag stopped, he began thrusting gently into me, mentally telling me about some of the things he was going to demand I do to please him. As his thrusts became harder, the details of what he wanted to do to and with me became more explicit setting my lust to raging. By the time he was fucking me like he intended to shove his cock through my spine, the things he was saying he was going to do stunned me to the point of orgasm because it sounded so hotly erotic. I could hardly wait. If I could have my way, the last thing he mentioned was going to happen in the next few hours. Kai-Wen groaned and filled my ass again with a nice big load making pleasure sing through my veins.

We both panted for breath and clung to each other. When I felt like I could speak without sounding or feeling like I’d run a marathon I drew back to look at him.

“Could you really do that? Fill me with your power, make me hold it for hours while you played with my body and then force me to expel it like a... godly enema?” I asked.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t think I could do it. Ondraeden actually gave me the idea for it a little while back. What he did and what I’d do are completely different as far as the why’s of it and the end results, but I’m sure I can give us both an intense thrill.”

“Can we do that next? Like in the next few minutes next? I really, really want to try that,” I said eagerly.

“No. We both need to rest, you more than me. You’re still riding high but I can feel the chemicals and hormones in you ebbing. You’re going to crash soon and probably sleep like the dead. I pushed your body hard to give you my mark and it’s going to let you know very soon that it needs rest.

“I promise you this though. Once you’ve rested and visited with Ji-Sun, Sancire, Subari and even Fei-Lau, because I’m certain you’ll want them to know of our commitment to each other, we can plan to give us both what we want.”

I kissed Kai-Wen hard and snuggled into his embrace excited and happy that I’d get to play in a way that sounded so very erotic to me. Moments later a giant yawn caught me and my eyes drifted closed as a feeling of peace and contentment settled through me.


	15. Divine Freedom

Chapter 15: Divine Freedom  
~Kai-Wen~

I was working on creating a new medicine to help reduce fever when I felt a surge of raw terror and panic race over my senses. It disorientated me enough that I dropped the glass bottle I was holding, smashing it on the floor. As quick as the sensations happened, they abruptly stopped and I felt the spark of life attached to the being the terror had come from snuffed out. I stared stupidly at the smashed bottle for several seconds before giddy laughter bubbled through me.

A thought had me appear in the merchant guild hall that Belial still worked in. I’d foolishly thought he’d grow bored of working like a common man once he was officially my husband. One hundred and twenty-three years later and he still enjoyed working as a translator, the sheer number of languages he now spoke staggering and putting him into high demand from many places and people. I was convinced that only gods knew more languages than he did and only because it was part of our godhood to understand every language there was. 

We’d actually had our first real argument over his job. I’d said nothing at first when he began working every single day. After two months of only having the pleasure of his company for a few hours in the evening and sometimes not even that because he was so tired, I’d put my foot down and demanded he quit. I hadn’t expected the scalding anger from him or that he’d actually leave like he said he would until I managed to pull my head out of my ass; his words not mine.

I knew where he went and it infuriated me because I knew he knew I still couldn’t enter Fei-Lau’s stronghold even twenty years after Fei-Lau barred me from it. It didn’t matter that I knew with absolute surety that Belial wouldn’t do anything with Fei-Lau or that Fei-Lau wasn’t even in residence. Just the fact that he’d purposefully gone where he knew I couldn’t follow or pluck him from was maddening.

Neither Ji-Sun nor Fei-Lau was any help. Fei-Lau just shrugged his shoulders and said Belial would come back to me when I stopped acting like an even bigger asshole than usual. He also said he was shocked it had taken as long as it did for Belial to walk out. Ji-Sun said nearly the same thing when I explained what happened.

It was the longest, loneliest week of my life as he’d even refused to speak to me mentally the entire time we were apart. When Belial asked to meet with me in Ji-Sun’s garden, a neutral place, I’d been there immediately, full of impatience. The second he Gated himself into the garden in front of me, I’d gone to my knees for him, apologized for acting like an arrogant asshole and begged him to come home with me. He’d knelt down, hugged me tight and said that he’d ached with our separation, too. I’d been shocked when he told me that I’d had tears rolling down my cheeks as soon as I saw him.

After that, when we very infrequently argued and it got heated, Belial would ask me if he needed to leave for a while so I could realize how big of an asshole I was being. That always stopped me cold and made me look at what I was doing and saying. That wasn’t to say that Belial was never in the wrong but the vast majority of the time it was me and my arrogance as a god that I always knew what was best and right.

His office had gotten bigger during his time at the guild but it was still smaller than even the smallest of the closets in my workroom. He said it was cozy and he didn’t need anything more. He also said the smallest closet in my workroom was bigger than what many people had for a bedroom so it wasn’t a good comparison to make.

He almost walked straight into me as he was leaving his office, a stack of papers in his arms. His face lit up in delight at seeing me, something I knew I’d never, ever, tire of. He kissed me and motioned with a head nod to follow him. I stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Crevilne is dead.”

Belial stared at me in shock and the papers slid from his grasp to carpet the floor around our feet like snow.

“You’re sure? Of course you’re sure. You’ve monitored him since the day you dealt out your punishment of him for touching you. How? When? By the gods, I can hardly believe it’s true. Did he suffer? I hope he suffered.”

“He felt absolute terror and panic for far too few seconds and then he was gone. I know where it happened. I came to get you because I knew you’d want to see his corpse, too. Maybe piss on it for good measure.”

“Damn right I do. I want to know what happened and I want to make sure he’s very, very dead. Let me tell the guild master that I need to leave for an emergency and we can go.”

I nodded and followed Belial as he ran through the corridors to the guild master’s office, bursting through the door without even a cursory polite knock. The poor man didn’t even get to finish saying hello before Belial was telling him that Crevilne was dead and that we were going to see what lucky bastard had the pleasure of killing him. Belial turned to me, grabbed my hand and demanded that we go. Now.

We appeared in the great hall of an Ice Demon keep. There was a pile of snow on the floor with a crown half buried in it near the throne and far fewer people present than I would’ve expected to see given that it was only mid-afternoon. The people who were in the large room seemed nervous and shocked. A stunning young man who wasn’t exactly an Ice Demon sat on the throne with a dazed look bordering on hysterical. He was bare-chested and had a blanket draped over his lap. He had deep claw marks over his shoulders and chest that were still bleeding sluggishly. Identical twin Incubi in unflattering, shapeless robes stood beside him, one on each side. All eyes in the room focused on us when we appeared.

“I know this place. It’s Xipilli’s keep but that’s not Xipilli on the throne,” Belial said with a little frown as he looked around the room.

“Belial? By the gods! Belial!” one of the twins exclaimed before rushing down the steps, quickly followed by his brother.

“Isshaul? Qyliah?” Belial said seconds before he was enveloped in joyful hugs from the twins.

“Father said you were dead. I knew the bastard was lying. Where have you been? Do you know where Subari is? Father said he sold Subari to punish us, but if he lied about you being dead I bet he lied about that, too. He said he’d buy Subari back if we were behaved and did what he told us to, but we stopped believing that decades ago. Did he escape Haladi’s keep like you did? Who’s this with you? How weird is it that you show up here minutes after Khale killed Crevilne?”

The twins almost talked over one another in their excitement. It took a moment for their names and the mention of Subari to snap into place for me who they were. The young man on the throne stood, the blanket falling to the floor at his feet. He was nude and even from fifteen feet away I could see the seed smeared over his thighs. He swayed a little before he seemed to draw some inner strength to him and stood ram-rod straight through what seemed to be sheer stubborn will alone.

“Isshaul, Qyliah, who are these people?” the young man asked in a commanding tone.

“Shit,” one of the twins muttered when he looked over his shoulder and saw the young man standing there, exposed in all his glory.

“I am Belial. I used to be a slave of Crevilne’s a long time ago. This is my husband, Lord Kai-Wen, God of Healing, Plagues and Disease. We came because Lord Kai-Wen has been monitoring Crevilne, waiting for him to finally do the world a favour and die. Who are you?” Belial asked.

The twins gasped and quickly bowed to me. All around the room heads bowed. Khale dipped his head to me as well.

“Khale. Shard Khale now I guess. Crevilne was too evil and vile to do anything that didn’t benefit him and dying wouldn’t have benefited him. I killed him. I’m not sorry I did it. If I could’ve done it earlier, I would’ve,” Khale said in a hard voice that seemed completely at odds with his gentle and pretty face.

“If I’d been allowed to do it when I wanted to he’d have been dead over a century ago. But even the gods must bow to the plans of Fate and The Hidden One,” I said.

“If you had, I wouldn’t be here so, thank you?” Khale said before his legs wobbled and he sank to his knees in front of the throne. 

The twins abandoned Belial and ran to Khale. They hauled him up, one under each of his arms and shouted for the guards to show the way to the Shard’s chambers. Belial ran to them and told them to follow him. The twins tried to help Khale stumble along and I sighed. I moved to them and scooped Khale into my arms, following Belial. Despite having a gentleness to his face his body was all hard sculpted muscles and he weighed far more than one would think. It was nothing for me to carry him but he presented as a rather interesting contradiction of things.

It had been over a hundred years since Belial had been in the keep but he went to the Shard’s chambers without a misstep. I put Khale on the bed and started to step back only to have Belial press his hand against my lower back.

“Heal him, Kai-Wen.”

“I haven’t decided on a price and he’d heal on his own in a matter of hours.”

“He’s already paid it. He killed Crevilne. Heal him and don’t be an asshole about it.”

I rolled my eyes at Belial but did as he commanded me as he knew I would. I passed a hand over Khale cataloguing his injuries as well as checking out just what he was. He was an interesting mix of Frost Elf and Ice Demon with the Ice Demon in his veins ever so slightly stronger although he hadn’t started life that way. His nipples were pierced as was his cock head and he had a line of piercings through the underside of his shaft. There was a fine gold chain connecting his nipples and cock and a leash connected to the chain. His hole was loose from having recently been fucked well and hard and there was a generous amount of seed still within him. His body would react strongly and violently to magic use and he possessed the rare ability of Ice Demon hands. What a fascinating creature.

The claw marks weren’t serious and his body would’ve healed of them on its own in several hours. His healing ability wasn’t as fast as a pure demon but he’d been in no danger of dying. He was awake and aware of what I was doing and watched me intently with eyes of pale turquoise that reminded me of the cracked ice of a very deep, remote, northern lake. 

The chemicals and hormones within him were a wild mix of arousal, fear, anticipation and vicious rage. They were slowing subsiding and levelling off now. I nudged certain ones along and boosted others to bring him into a more balanced state. I wanted answers to what had gone on before we arrived and while I was sure the twins could and would provide that, I wanted to hear from Khale himself how Crevilne died since he’d been the one to do the deed.

“Thank you, Lord Kai-Wen. I feel worlds better now,” Khale said softly, his voice subtly calling to my Master.

He sat up, looked at the twins and sighed. “My mom is going to kill me when she hears about this. Chusi is going to be mad that I put myself in such a dangerous position. Razmig is going to be proud of me for remembering my training but I’m going to have to tell him that I went into a blind rage and wasn’t thinking at all when I killed Crevilne. What have I gotten myself into?”

I couldn’t help it. I laughed. Belial smacked me in the back and the twins looked equal parts angry and scared. Khale frowned at me.

“While I greatly appreciate being healed by you, Lord Kai-Wen, I don’t find this situation funny at all. It was very complicated and demanded a great sacrifice of me in order to save the Frost Elves. Yes, my final plan involved killing Crevilne but I never had any notion of taking his power as Shard or that of any other demon. Yet that is my position now. I’m not the right person for the job. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do or how to be a Shard. I was supposed to be a scholar for the Frost Elves. I’m only sixteen. I know I don’t know enough to have a position of such power.”

It impressed me that Khale was not only intimately aware of his shortcomings but that he’d voice them as he had. I thought it could be promising for the demon clan he was now Shard of that he didn’t immediately wallow in the power he suddenly found himself wielding. 

“We’ll help you, Khale. Trust us when we say that you couldn’t make life harder for the demons now under your clan than what they lived with under Crevilne and Xipilli,” one of the twins said.

“I can give the power to you, Isshaul. Matter of fact I think that’s a brilliant idea. You’re one hundred percent demon. You can do magic. You’ve lived in a demon clan for... twelve of my current lifetimes. You’re far more qualified than me,” Khale said as a determined look came into his eyes.

“Thank you for the honour but no. I wouldn’t make a good Shard. I’m not a fair man when I feel like I’ve been wronged or if Qyliah was wronged. I can’t take my personal feelings out of the equation like you can. Aside from that, the power transfer is time-sensitive and that window of opportunity has long passed. The only way the power you now possess can be given to another is for you to die and the one who kills you to take it. I’m sorry, Khale, you are now the Shard of both the Bitter-Frost and Frost-Gorge Clans because you have both Crevilne and Xipilli’s power,” said Isshaul.

“Xipilli is dead, too?” Belial said in surprise. “What happened here?”

“In order to stop a war between the Stone Giants and Frost Elves, that Crevilne started to force me to become his weapon, I had to kill Xipilli and give his power to Crevilne. The Frost Elf king commanded me to learn from Crevilne how to control my ice hands so he could use me as a weapon against the Stone Giants and hopefully turn the tide of a losing battle in our favour. My king knew the price my father demanded of me was the use of my body sexually.

“Crevilne did teach me control of my hands but he also trained me sexually so that he could give me, Isshaul and Qyliah as a gift of a trio of perfectly trained sex slaves to Xipilli since he knew Xipilli collected beautiful and unusual things. When the time was right I was to kill Xipilli since he’d have no way of knowing I was actually a weapon sent to kill him since my ice hands only appear when I will it. My deal with Crevilne was that as soon as I was accepted into Xipilli’s household, Crevilne would somehow give the Frost Elves the upper hand so we could drive back the Stone Giants and reclaim our land.

“I did all that Crevilne demanded. I even became more Ice Demon than Frost Elf to facilitate all this although I didn’t realize that at the time. After I killed Xipilli and handed over his power, Crevilne said that he was delighted and that he looked forward to continuing to play with me. I’d chosen imprecise wording in the contract I wrote between us. He twisted the spirit of the contract but kept to the exact letter of my wording. I’d written that he was to never interfere or have contact with Frost Elf society again. Since I’m now slightly more Ice Demon, technically I was fair game.

“I lost my temper. I had no idea I had such a vicious temper until Crevilne entered my life and forced me to endure all that I have. I simply couldn’t stand the thought of having to spread my legs for him one more time when I thought I was finally going to be free. I was utterly sure that because I am now more Ice Demon than Frost Elf, Crevilne would say, perhaps rightly so, that I was now part of his clan. Because of that he would have the right as Shard to demand anything sexual he wanted of me. I have serious doubts the Frost Elf king would’ve petitioned on my behalf because I would have been a dirty little secret about what needed to be done to win the war.

“I attacked Crevilne. I wrapped my ice hand around his throat and squeezed as rage filled me. He tried to fight me off. The claw marks Lord Kai-Wen healed were Crevilne’s. But I’d had enough and I refused to allow myself to be violated as Crevilne intended. His neck froze in seconds and his head snapped off. I stabbed his eyes with my claws and then shoved my hand through his chest to close around his still slowly beating heart. I froze it, too, and then shattered it. The pile of snow in the great hall was Crevilne.”

“I sincerely wish I’d been able to see that,” Belial said wistfully. “I was a slave, taken by a raiding party Crevilne sent out when I was just three years old. I served him for forty-years before I was able to escape because of the unrelated actions of another god that set me free. Crevilne was cruel, evil and depraved and I’m nothing but glad that he’s dead. It probably doesn’t mean anything to you, but thank you from the very bottom of my heart for putting a very final and fitting end to that chapter of my life.”

Khale’s rose-white skin blushed prettily at Belial’s thanks.

“Belial, do you know where Subari is?” Qyliah asked.

“Yes and Crevilne did lie to you about him. He died that day in the keep. I don’t know if you remember that he’d been helping to train a sex slave by the name of Valerian at Crevilne’s orders. Valerian and Subari were oath brothers and Subari asked Valerian to kill him to set him free to be with Mamoru. In doing that, Subari cast a spell on Valerian, who was human, to give him temporary demon powers so he could escape. Other things were in play and Lord Ondraeden, God of Fear and Nightmares showed up and his dropping a blanket of utter fear on the keep is what allowed me to escape when every living thing fled the keep in abject terror.

“I have seen Subari in Lord Rai-Sui’s realm. He’s with Mamoru now and they’re both so very happy. I actually visit them with a fair bit of frequency. Maybe if Lord Rai-Sui allows it the two of you could visit to say a final good-bye? I could ask him if you’d like. I don’t want to get your hopes up as it’s not my decision to make but it doesn’t hurt to ask and the worst that can happen is that Lord Rai-Sui says no.”

“You’d do that for us?” Isshaul asked emotion thick in his voice as his brother grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard both of them near tears.

“It was a long time ago but I still remember the two of you playing with me when I was a child, giving me whatever droplets of affection you could without getting caught by Crevilne just like Subari did. The two of you also let me sip what energy I could from both of you when you’d fuck when we knew Crevilne wouldn’t catch us doing that.

“I can tell you with one hundred percent truth that Lord Ji-Sun never abandoned us like Crevilne said he did. I lived with him for over a month after I first escaped and it pained him to not answer our prayers because Fate and The Hidden One demanded he not because Khale needed to be born of Crevilne. Apparently the short-term suffering of the few was to prevent the long-term suffering of the many and to make life better for hundreds upon hundreds for a long time to come. At least that’s what I was told when I had the opportunity to ask Fate,” Belial said.

Khale snorted softly. “Well that certainly puts zero pressure on me. Lovely.”

I chuckled. “Fate is a bitch but she always works with a higher purpose in mind. She may not be done with you yet, Khale.”

“Wonderful. I wasn’t fond of being a tool for a power-hungry demon. I find myself being even less fond of being a tool for the gods. I only enjoy being used in very specific situations and what I’m speculating on based on your words, Lord Kai-Wen, it’s not going to be anything like what I’d enjoy,” Khale said sounding wholly annoyed and rather prissy.

“Fate is not a bitch even though it might seem that way at times,” Belial said with a little sigh and a stern look at me. “It’s her job to maintain balance in the Tapestry and it’s a hard one. She may be weaving a difficult pattern for you right now, Khale, but it will eventually balance itself out. Have patience and do your best to endure what comes your way with strength and grace. 

“My pattern was very, very difficult for decades. Ask Isshaul and Qyliah about some of the things I went through under Crevilne’s hand or those he allowed to use me if you think you can stomach hearing about child rape, abuse, torture, bestiality, amputation and murder to name but a few of what I endured. I’m now free and have a love like no other with Kai-Wen. I have absolute faith that in the difficulties you faced and will face in your future, there will be a reward to balance the scales for you.”

“I truly hope you’re right, Belial. I could use a little bit of good happening in my life,” Khale said with a tired sigh. “Please don’t think I’m rude but I find myself quite exhausted now. To say I had an eventful day is probably the understatement of my life. I’d appreciate it very much if you two were to leave so I can rest. I need to face my king tomorrow as well as my mother and frankly I’m far more terrified of her reaction to my new position than facing the king and I’d like to be well-rested for that.”

“As you wish, Shard Khale,” I said with a little head dip of respect. 

I liked Khale. He had strength and solid character. I really hoped Belial was right in that Fate would provide a balance of goodness to offset the difficulties that Khale had faced and would soon be facing as Shard to not one but two demon clans.

“We’ll let you know if Lord Rai-Sui allows you two to visit with Subari,” Belial said to the twins. “It was wonderful to see you both again. I hope we can continue to visit one another.”

Isshaul and Qyliah nodded and hugged Belial before moving away to stand next to Khale. Belial took my hand and I brought us to our palace. Belial hugged me and kissed me softly on the lips.

“It feels good to finally have Crevilne dead. We’ll have to let Ji-Sun know. Fei-Lau, too,” Belial said.

“Why tell Fei-Lau?” I asked as I cupped Belial’s ass and pressed him firmly against me. “It’s none of his business. What would he care?”

“Because he’s my friend and he was just as angry and frustrated at being prevented from doing anything to Crevilne on my behalf as you and Ji-Sun were. Honestly, Kai-Wen, it’s been forever since that incident with Fei-Lau and it wasn’t even his fault that I reacted so badly to being whipped. Let it go,” Belial said with a frown.

“No. I know you asked for what he did and that you didn’t think you’d respond as extremely as you did when he whipped you. That’s fine and I’ve come to grudgingly accept that. I’m still mad that he fucked you in front of me and that he put a Blessing on you when he knew you were not meant to be his. And he refused to send you back to me when we had that fight that one time and he damn well took pleasure in the fact that I couldn’t just pluck you from his stronghold and bring you back home where you belonged.”

Belial rolled his eyes at me. “He didn’t fuck me in front of you although that would’ve been really erotic if he had. I sat on his cock as I emptied my bladder of my seed in front of you both, which was hella hot by the way. He actually slapped my thigh and told me to stop it when I tried to fuck myself on his cock without permission. It was intensely disappointing to me when you didn’t step up and stuff your cock in my ass with his at the same time when I was done emptying my bladder although I suppose I could let that slide as you didn’t know yet that I like having two cocks in my ass at the same time. I’m not even going to address the other things you mentioned because it’ll just make me mad.”

Belial ground his hips against me, his cock firming and very definitely turning my attention to the delicious armful of needy sex pet I was holding.

“Mad enough to back-talk your Master and earn yourself some time in a humbler while your ass gets paddled for forgetting your place, Pet?” I asked as ideas began to form in my head.

“You’re a manipulative bastard, Master Kai-Wen,” Belial said with anticipation lighting his eyes.

“You’ve earned yourself a one-pound weight attached to your cock ring while I paddle your ass,” I said with a grin as I held him tighter to me.

“Fuck you, Master Kai-Wen,” Belial said as his dick twitched in excitement against my hip.

“I suppose I’ll need to gag you with my cock down your throat because of that dirty mouth of yours, Pet.” My cock was just as hard as his and lust was rising through me fast.

Belial grabbed the back of my head and drew me close so our lips almost touched. “I’d love to see you try, Master Kai-Wen.”

I claimed his lips with a hard, dominating kiss. He twisted and writhed in my arms as if trying to escape but ended up rubbing his body against mine and arousing us both. He wanted to break free as much as I wanted to let him go; which was not at all for either of us. He craved my Mastery of him as much as I craved his submission.

“I love you, Kai-Wen. Always and forever. Be my Master and own me completely.”

“I love you, Belial. For eternity. I humbly accept the gift of your submission.”

Belial relaxed in my arms, erotic needy sounds coming from his throat as I kissed him with all the love I felt for him. He kissed me back with all the love he had for me. The depth of our feelings brought us so much joy it truly was a divine freedom to experience it with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed Kai-Wen and Belial's story. They do make cameo appearances in other stories in the Divine Worship World so you'll likely see them pop up here and there.


End file.
